Cazador de brujas
by Valdemar
Summary: Los Hijos de Ipswich tienen un nuevo enemigo, descendiente de una antigua estirpe de cazadores de brujas, que no descansará hasta destruirlos. Pero su hija ignora su herencia, y se enamorará de uno de ellos. Nuevo cap: El sótano de Mathews guarda secretos
1. Introducción 1

**Witchfinders**

**Summary**: Desde la Era de la Condenación, otro linaje ha permanecido en la sombra, perseguidores implacables del Poder y la Alianza. En 1982, el último de sus descendientes fracasó en su intento de acabar con la Alianza. Ahora, en 2006, ha llegado a Ipswich y no piensa volver a fallar.

**Género**: Acción / Aventura / Romance

**Pairings**: Caleb / Sarah, Pogue / Kate, Tyler / OC

**Rating**: PG–13 (T) por lenguaje vulgar.

**Disclaimer**: "The Covenant" y sus personajes pertenecen a sus creadores y productores Renny Harlin, J.S. Cardone y Sony Pictures. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

Los personajes no reconocibles en la película han sido creados por mí.

**Editado**

**AVISO:**

**Éste y los dos siguientes capítulos son de introducción, hacen referencia a distintos aspectos de la mitología y universo de _The Covenant_ (más algunos elementos creados por mí, y que no reconoceréis en la película ni en el website). He incluido estos capítulos para crear un marco de contexto a la historia y explicar algunos puntos al respecto que no quedaron muy claros en la peli.**

**LA VERDADERA HISTORIA COMIENZA EN EL CAPÍTULO 4, así que si no tenéis mucho tiempo para leer y/o os aburre el rollo teórico, os recomiendo que empecéis por ahí, habrá más acción y es como verdaderamente irá la historia… y en el caso de que no entendáis algo, podéis volver a la introducción para leer las explicaciones.**

**

* * *

**

**NA: **Hola a todos. Como comenté en mi primer review que dejé al interesante fic _Duvet_ de Naomi Eiri y Snuffle's Girl (el cual recomiendo, sobre todo si os gusta el slash, y aprovecho para pedirle disculpas a la segunda por haber olvidado mencionarla como autora en un primer momento), me parece una pena que no haya más fics en español de _The Covenant _(en español, _La Alianza del Mal_), en comparación con todos los que hay en inglés. Aunque la película tenía sus fallos, el planteamiento de la historia y los personajes son muy atractivos para profundizar en ellos. Por eso, y para que más gente pueda conocer y apreciar un fandom que parece no está muy extendido entre los hispanohablantes, me he tirado a la piscina y he decidido empezar un fic sobre ellos. Seguramente no lo lea mucha gente, pero como me lo he pasado genial haciéndolo, pues eso es lo de menos. Mi escritura es regular, así que os agradecería que no seáis demasiado exigentes y perdonéis los pocos o muchos fallos que pueda cometer, y si tenéis alguna manera de orientarme o ayudarme de forma constructiva, pues mejor.

* * *

**Introducción (1):**

**Sobre el Poder. La historia de la Alianza y de las Cinco Familias. La caída del linaje Putnam.**

Ni siquiera un Hijo de Ipswich, uno de los Herederos del Poder, podría explicar con claridad en qué consiste el Poder. Como mucho, podría hacerte una demostración. Pero seguramente no lo haría delante de un extraño.

Para ellos, el Poder, es simplemente un don, algo innato que les es tan natural como respirar para nosotros. Saben lo que es, lo sienten, lo usan, lo viven… pero el concepto en sí, está casi tan lleno de misterios para ellos como para nosotros. Simplemente, lo han aceptado y viven con ello, como vivirían con el color de pelo que han heredado de sus padres o abuelos.

Realmente no hay explicación lógica de por qué los primogénitos varones de ciertas familias concretas nacen, generación tras generación, con la capacidad de desafiar la gravedad, provocar transformaciones en personas o cosas, o desarrollar telequinesis, piroquinesis, telepatía, teleportación, fuerza sobrehumana y otras muchas capacidades consideradas sobrenaturales. Es también un misterio el por qué esas capacidades, latentes durante la infancia de estos chicos, no despiertan levemente hasta que cumplen los 13 años; y de forma completa cuando cumplen los 18.

Nadie sabe a ciencia cierta cómo surgió el Poder, ni de dónde procede. Ni siquiera en el _Libro de la Condenación_ se registran datos fidedignos sobre sus orígenes. Sin embargo, el _Libro_ sí recoge una leyenda que se les cuenta a los Hijos de Ipswich de cada generación:

_El origen del Poder._

_Se cuenta que Dios le dio a Adán, el primer hombre, una compañera. Y esta compañera se llamó Lilith._

_Lilith era igual que Adán en todo punto, pero superior en inteligencia y belleza. Y su inteligencia y belleza atrajeron el corazón de Luzbel, que le concedió el Poder para ganarse su amor._

_Y eso disgustó a Dios, que dijo a Luzbel: "Es grave pecado conceder dones por beneficio propio, sin contar con el permiso de tu Señor". Y Dios expulsó a Luzbel de su hueste celestial y le condenó a vagar por los páramos hasta el fin de los tiempos._

_Lilith era inocente, pero tenía el Poder concedido por Luzbel y ahora era superior en todo a Adán. Era más fuerte que él, más inteligente, y podía realizar prodigios como hacían los propios Ángeles del Señor._

_Viendo esto, se burló de Adán y le dijo que ahora él debía estar bajo ella y no ella bajo él, puesto que ahora lo superaba en todo lo que hiciera gracias a su Poder. Le amenazó con que, si no reconocía su superioridad sobre él, se marcharía de su lado para vivir libre._

_Adán no pudo sufrir tal afrenta y la maldijo:_

"_Mujer maldita", le dijo, "No sufriré tal humillación de una mujer por culpa de un Poder que el Señor no autorizó. Márchate, pues. Pero no disfrutarás tranquilamente de ese don abominable, no serás libre ni feliz con él. Ese Poder perverso devorará tu parte humana, hasta que no seas más que un despojo marchito y ruinoso de la bella y joven mujer que una vez fuiste." Y ésa fue la primera Condenación de Adán._

"_No me importa. No te temo", dijo Lilith, pero Adán no tuvo suficiente y volvió a maldecirla._

"_Y te diré algo más, mujer. Podrás realizar prodigios y ser superior a mí y a toda mi casta, pero, adonde vayas, tú y los tuyos seréis odiados, maldecidos y temidos por mí y toda mi estirpe, que por causa de ese Poder os perseguirán y darán caza como a animales mientras quede una de las dos familias. La sangre correrá por cientos de años y vuestra vida no será más que miedo y sufrimiento". Y ésa fue la segunda Condenación._

"_No me importa. No te temo", repitió Lilith. Ella abandonó a Adán, tal como dijo, y se marchó a vivir libre._

_Adán se quejó a Dios: "Oh Señor, mira lo que me ha hecho la compañera que me diste. Nunca debiste hacerla mi igual, porque ahora con el don que posee es superior a mí, y me ha despreciado". Dios le reconvino: "Y tú no debiste maldecirla, porque, al igual que sólo Yo puedo conceder dones, juzgar y maldecir es también un derecho que Me corresponde sólo a Mí". Pero se compadeció de él y le creó otra compañera, Eva, de una de sus costillas, para que pudieran perpetuar la especie y continuar su Obra._

_Sin embargo, las palabras de la maldición de Adán permanecieron en el destino de Lilith, al igual que había permanecido el Poder que Luzbel le había concedido. Y ésa fue la primera y la segunda Condenación, que han marcado desde su nacimiento, como el Pecado Original a los humanos, a todos los Herederos del Poder, hasta ahora._

_Lilith, en su libertad, tuvo descendencia. Muchos cuentan que sólo dio a luz a monstruos y demonios, pero sólo son habladurías inventadas bajo la influencia de la superstición y la envidia hacia los Herederos del Poder. La realidad es que dio a luz a cinco hijos, cinco niños humanos._

_Nunca se supo quién fue el padre, si era del lado de la luz o de la oscuridad, pero sus hijos nacieron fuertes, hermosos y sabios. Y los cinco estaban dotados del Poder que Luzbel le había concedido a ella, y eran más poderosos de lo que nunca fue ella. Eran casi como ángeles del cielo, aunque por donde iban, eran mirados con temor y con odio por los hijos de Eva y Adán por la marca que los distinguía, el Poder._

_Sucedió que uno de estos hijos era más ambicioso que los demás, y Lilith se dio cuenta con espanto de que este hijo miraba mal a sus hermanos por tener que compartir con ellos el don del Poder. Temió que aquel hijo dañara a sus hermanos para quedarse con su Poder._

"_No", se dijo, "Podemos defendernos de la Condenación de Adán que causó en sus hijos el odio hacia nosotros, pero si empezamos a indisponernos entre nosotros, la familia será destruida"._

_Y tomó la decisión de separar a sus hijos para que ninguno de ellos se viera contaminado por la simiente de la ambición y entrara en su corazón el deseo de hacer daño a sus hermanos._

_Tomando a sus hijos, los repartió por diferentes lugares de la tierra, diciendo:_

"_Hijos míos, hemos de separarnos, así debe ser. Reproducíos y prosperad; sed cautos con el odio de los hijos de Eva con que Adán nos condenó; y haced que el linaje de Lilith sea fuerte y el Poder se propague por todas las civilizaciones de la tierra"._

_Y profetizó:_

"_Cuando pasen miles de años y el sol blanquee nuestros huesos sobre la arena, nuestros descendientes, Herederos del Linaje del Poder, volverán a encontrarse, y si para entonces han aprendido a amarse como hermanos, formarán la Alianza más poderosa que el mundo nunca conoció o conocerá. Pero si, por el contrario, la semilla de la ambición o la crueldad aún reside en uno solo de sus miembros, la Alianza será débil y la sangre correrá por cientos de años más"._

Sin embargo, el propio _Libro_ no admite esta leyenda como verdadera, siendo como es que el Poder es patriarcal y se transmite, de generación en generación, únicamente a través de los varones primogénitos, por lo que en ningún caso el Poder podría haber procedido de una mujer. Por eso, cuando se cuenta a los Herederos, apenas se hace como curiosidad, como un simple cuento para niños.

En cualquier caso, la leyenda parece encontrarse con la Historia, cuando, años después del descubrimiento del Nuevo Mundo, cinco familias, todas poseedoras del Poder, coincidieron en Europa y decidieron emigrar para escapar de las cruentas persecuciones de brujas practicadas en el continente, especialmente en Francia e Inglaterra. América fue el lugar de destino elegido, cuando uno de ellos, John Putnam, consideró que era una tierra de oportunidades. Putnam, Danvers, Parry, Garwin, Simms; éstos eran los nombres de las Cinco Familias que desembarcaron en la Bahía de Massachusetts en 1666.

Decidieron fundar una colonia a la que llamaron Ipswich, como la ciudad inglesa. Gracias al trabajo duro y, en parte, a sus poderes, la colonia se levantó y progresó rápidamente. Sus fundadores trabajaban duro, pero el uso, más o menos discreto, del Poder, era una ayuda extra nada despreciable. Una vez, las cosechas estuvieron a punto de arruinarse debido a una pertinaz sequía, pero las Cinco Familias recurrieron a su Poder para convocar nubes de lluvia y salvaron la temporada. Aquél fue un año de fiesta para todo el poblado.

Las Cinco Familias Herederas del Poder crecieron y se enriquecieron, y pronto fueron respetadas y consideradas por todo el condado. La fama de la llamada "colonia de los milagros" se difundió por toda Nueva Inglaterra, y decenas de familias de otras partes de Norteamérica e incluso del viejo Continente, respondieron al canto de sirena de la prosperidad de Ipswich y se trasladaron allí, enriqueciendo aún más el lugar. Las cosas parecían ir sobre ruedas.

Pero no todo podía ser siempre felicidad y dicha. Los ecos de persecuciones y cazas de brujas procedentes del continente no tardaron en alcanzar también el Nuevo Mundo, propagándose por todo Massachusetts. Las acusaciones de brujería se hacían sin fundamento, sólo basadas en ignorancia, supersticiones o en muchos casos en envidias; y se hizo patente que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que alguien volviera sus ojos sobre ellos y se preguntara el motivo de su repentina y ostensible fortuna. Las Cinco Familias, los Cinco Linajes del Poder, recordaron estremeciéndose las épocas de terror en el Continente y decidieron tomar medidas.

Así, tras mucho deliberar, forjaron una Alianza secreta de Herederos del Poder, que sellaron con un Pacto de Silencio constituido por unas férreas reglas que estaban destinadas a evitar que los cazadores y perseguidores de brujas descubrieran su existencia, y que todo el horror de las persecuciones en el Continente se abatiera sobre ellos tal como se había abatido sobre muchos antes que ellos.

La Alianza se erigió para velar y escudar al Poder y a sus Linajes Herederos. Paradójicamente, su símbolo, la Estrella de la Alianza, brilló por encima de todo secreto y se convirtió en el estandarte de la libertad de los Herederos del Poder contra la opresión de las persecuciones de brujas, al igual que el _ichthys_, el pez cristiano, fue el símbolo de la esperanza de los primeros cristianos contra la persecución romana.

Dicha Estrella consistía en un pentagrama con una punta de estrella por cada Linaje miembro. Cada una de las puntas representaba uno de los cinco atributos que debían poseer los miembros de la Alianza, que a su vez estaban encarnados por un miembro de las Cinco Familias:

Philip Danvers – La nobleza. Philip Danvers siempre había sido el líder tácito de la Alianza, pese a ciertos celos por parte de Garwin y la oposición puntual de Putnam… el primero, porque estaba convencido de ser él el que merecían presidir la Alianza; el segundo, porque no estaba de acuerdo con muchas de las reglas que Danvers hacía acatar. Pero, como Danvers tenía la completa adhesión de Parry y Simms, solía ganar en todas las votaciones. Todos los miembros de la Familia Danvers poseían cierta naturaleza innata que obligaba a cada Heredero Danvers a erigirse en figura paterna y protectora de sus compañeros de cada generación, y Philip arbitraba los asuntos de la Alianza con una prudencia y justicia proverbiales.

Daniel Garwin – La inteligencia. Daniel Garwin, perspicaz y calculador, era el rival más directo de Danvers en lo relativo al mando sobre la Alianza, aspecto en el cual se consideraba legítimamente más preparado que éste. Su sabiduría y pragmatismo estaban fuera de toda duda, pero las demás Familias de la Alianza estaban de acuerdo en que Philip Danvers era más juicioso y equilibrado que Garwin, que venía de una familia cuyos miembros, pese a su inteligencia, eran conocidos asimismo por su impulsividad y una forma un tanto radical de hacer las cosas. Sin embargo, pese a esa suspicacia soterrada, Daniel Garwin, haciendo gala de sensatez, comprendía que aunque no le agradara ese arreglo, debía ceder y respetarlo si quería perpetuar la paz de la Alianza. Por eso, salvo algún enfrentamiento verbal contra Danvers, nunca se rebeló contra él y permaneció tan fiel al Pacto como el resto.

Benjamin Parry – La fortaleza. Parry era el opuesto de Daniel Garwin, gente de pocas palabras e ideas, pero de muchos hechos. Su constante y duro trabajo había sacado adelante unas tierras que en principio no eran demasiado buenas, y había acabado enriqueciéndose como el resto. Tal vez fuera un poco impulsivo también, pero era fiel a muerte a Philip Danvers, no importaba la circunstancia.

Jonah Simms – La lealtad. Simms, pacífico y en absoluto ambicioso, siempre había actuado como conciliador cada vez que había distensiones entre algunos de los otros Herederos. Su devoción a la Alianza era notoria… se habría dejado matar para proteger su secreto y a quienes él consideraba sus hermanos.

Y John Putnam – La libertad. Si Danvers era el alma de la Alianza, Garwin el cerebro, Parry la fuerza y Simms el corazón, John Putnam era el instinto rebelde y cambiante que suele llevar a las personas a la gloria… o a su destrucción. Él era el que hacía las propuestas más novedosas, el que más arriesgaba en su hacienda, y el que más a menudo ponía en tela de juicio las decisiones, a veces demasiado conservadoras, que tomaba la Alianza presidida por Danvers para mantener el secreto del Poder. Putnam era el menos preocupado de todos por los dobles efectos de la Condenación… Solía utilizar sus poderes más a menudo que el resto, y era ciertamente menos discreto en mantener el secreto.

Sin embargo, aun con sus diferencias, con sus frecuentes tiras y aflojas y diversidad de opiniones entre ellos, las Cinco Familias se las arreglaron para permanecer unidas ante la adversidad externa en una prudente armonía. Su supervivencia dependía de ello.

Durante un tiempo, eso fue suficiente. La prosperidad de los fundadores de Ipswich y Herederos del Poder continuó, aunque atenuada. Seguían trabajando y haciendo las mismas cosas, sólo que con más discreción. Era difícil, después de haberse acostumbrado a deslumbrar al resto de colonias con la abundancia y la riqueza que obtenían del uso provechoso de sus poderes, y también a la libertad de poder usar el Poder y que lo tomaran por un milagro en vez de por acto demoníaco, pero todas las Familias se adaptaron como pudieron, y el Pacto se mantuvo.

Philip Danvers había temido durante mucho tiempo que, si algo amenazaba la Alianza y al Pacto, eran la distensión y la rivalidad que existían entre él y Daniel Garwin. Aunque éste le había jurado que, pese a no estar de acuerdo, permitiría que él fuera el líder con tal de asegurar la paz entre las Cinco Familias y no crearía problemas, Danvers no acababa de creérselo del todo. Siempre pensó que el pequeño residuo de celos que había en el corazón de Daniel era la semilla de la destrucción de la Alianza de la que hablaba Lilith en su profecía, y por eso se dedicó a vigilarlo atentamente. Pero se equivocó: a pesar de que Garwin era el sospechoso más claro, no fue él quien primero rompió las reglas del Pacto y los puso a todos en peligro de muerte. Fue otro.

Todo comenzó cuando la relevancia de las Cinco Familias decayó en favor de los nuevos clanes que se habían instalado en la colonia después de ellos. Las Familias callaron prudentemente y aceptaron el vaivén de la fortuna. Después de todo, no se habían arruinado, seguían siendo ricos y respetables; solamente ocurría que se habían quedado en un segundo plano. Y tampoco era tan horrible. Era más, con el peligro que les acechaba, casi era lo mejor, pensaron.

Pero no todos opinaban igual. John Putnam, el último representante de la familia Putnam (y pronto único, a menos que se casara pronto y engendrara al siguiente Heredero, ya que sus padres eran ya bastante ancianos), era un hombre fuerte, vigoroso y con mucho carácter, muy terco, y poco respetuoso de las normas. Y ambicioso, muy ambicioso.

Él siempre fue la nota discordante de la Alianza en esa época. Cuando firmaron el Pacto, él, como representante de la familia Putnam, discutió y porfió con los demás miembros sobre muchos de los puntos en los que no estaba de acuerdo. Siempre opinó, y nunca se molestó en ocultarlo, que era una humillación el hecho de que los Cinco Linajes tuvieran que esconderse y replegarse en sus caparazones, mientras que otros grupos y familias más recientes en Ipswich se aprovecharan del duro trabajo que ellos habían realizado.

– No sólo el trabajo – afirmaba – Sino que hemos dejando nuestra vida... ¡nuestra sangre!... en esta colonia. Cada vez que usábamos el Poder por levantar este sitio, hemos ido dejando pedazos de nuestra vida, y… ¿para qué?... ¡Para que esos haraganes vengan y engorden con los beneficios que nos pertenecen legítimamente! Lo que deberíamos hacer, es difundir al mundo que existimos, que somos superiores a ellos y que nos lo deben todo.

– ¿Y qué hay de las persecuciones? – le preguntaba Jonah Simms.

– Si viene alguien a dañarnos por lo que somos, será él quien resulte destruido. No por nada somos la Alianza del Poder.

– Recuerda las normas del Pacto – decía Parry. – No se puede usar el Poder para dañar a los demás.

– Esas normas no son más que un montón de bosta de caballo.

Evidentemente, no era en absoluto lo cauto que requería ser un miembro de la Alianza. El que, además, le gustara utilizar algo más de lo aceptable sus poderes y lo hiciera sin ningún tipo de discreción, empeoraba las cosas.

Pero lo que ya traspasó el límite fue que la Alianza tuviera conocimiento de que Putnam, a sus espaldas, estaba usando el Poder para realizar una jugada política y económica que le permitiera mantener el poder absoluto y para reforzar su superioridad y la de las familias de la Alianza sobre las otras, para, algún día, llegar a gobernar todo aquel lugar como reyes. Esto iba en contra de una de las principales reglas del Pacto: no usar el Poder para beneficio propio y mucho menos para obtener dominio sobre los seres humanos. De modo que la Alianza pidió a John Putnam que cesara de sus planes y se retractara de su actitud errónea, y éste se negó.

– ¡Vamos, hermanos! – protestó – Todos sabéis que no hago más que mantener lo que nos merecemos.

– Pero con métodos prohibidos – le contestó Jonah Simms.

– Qué importa eso, estamos en guerra.

– No, John Putnam. – dijo Daniel Garwin – No hay guerra, aún no. Intentamos mantener el equilibrio como podemos para que dicha guerra no estalle, pero un comportamiento como el tuyo puede dar la voz de alarma y desencadenar una masacre.

– ¡Pues defendámonos!... ¡Somos más poderosos que ellos!

– Entonces sí que habría guerra, John, y podría caer más sangre aún de la que está destinada a caer. La única solución es que reflexiones y te retractes de tu actitud, o de lo contrario, tendremos que pedirte que abandones la Alianza. – sentenció Philip Danvers.

John Putnam miró arrogante a cada uno de los miembros de la sociedad. Uno a uno les miró a los ojos hasta que los vio bajar la cabeza a todos, menos a ese santurrón de Danvers, que le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

– Así que de eso va todo... ¿no? De obedecer todas tus órdenes y puntos de vista, o la expulsión de la Alianza.

– No son nuestras órdenes, son las reglas de un Pacto que firmamos entre todos.

– ¡Un Pacto con el que nunca estuve de acuerdo!

– Decide, John: respeta el Pacto o márchate.

Putnam, arrogantemente, abandonó el amparo de la Alianza, afirmando que no los necesitaba para nada. Y a partir de ahí, al no tener la sombra de un Pacto cuyas reglas cumplir, paulatinamente fue perdiendo la poca cautela que le quedaba. Mostraba sus poderes en público, se metamorfoseaba en insectos o arañas para vagabundear y conocer los secretos de sus vecinos, incluso se llegó a rumorear que sedujo a una de sus vecinas mientras ésta dormía, en forma de íncubo.

Los miembros restantes de la Alianza se inquietaron: esas prácticas sólo eran propias de los Herederos que se apartaban del camino de la virtud y convertían el Poder en algo tenebroso y maligno que del abusaban sin parar, sin el menor escrúpulo y sin poder detenerse, y que las Familias daban en llamar _Oscurecidos_, puesto que personificaban la parte oscura de poseer el Poder. Estos seres, de ser Herederos de la luz, virtuosos y justos, pasaban a ser verdaderos hechiceros malévolos y temibles como los que eran temidos por las gentes. Ninguno de los miembros de la Alianza había sabido de la existencia de un verdadero _Oscurecido_ hasta el momento, pese a que se hablaba de ellos en las leyendas que se transmitían de generación en generación; y temblaban ante la idea de que John Putnam, uno de sus hermanos fundadores, fuera el primero conocido en su Historia.

La conducta temeraria y ambiciosa de Putnam no podía permanecer oculta por mucho tiempo. Es difícil determinar si eso fue la verdadera raíz de la histeria colectiva contra las brujas en Massachusetts, o apenas fue la gota que colmó un vaso que ya venía lleno desde Europa. Pero, cuando en el vecino poblado de Salem, las acusaciones de brujería formuladas por dos niñas histéricas comenzaron a hacer rodar las cabezas de la mitad de las mujeres del pueblo y buena parte de los hombres (metafóricamente hablando, ya que se los condenaba a la horca), todo se convirtió en una bola de nieve que no hizo sino crecer. Bajo las declaraciones de testigos de algunos de los supuestos "milagros", muchos dedos señalaron a John Putnam y éste fue detenido.

En el proceso, se sucedieron las declaraciones de los testigos contra Putnam y su familia. Algunos de ellos afirmaban que lo habían visto con grandes cuernos de carnero y cuchillas en lugar de manos, pero una de las que más le perjudicaron fue la de la mujer a la que había, aparentemente, seducido en forma de íncubo. No era un secreto que Putnam deseaba a la viuda de Jacob Pope y que la había cortejado en muchas ocasiones, ya incluso cuando su marido se encontraba en su lecho de muerte. Agnes "Goody" Pope le había rechazado en todas, porque, según sus palabras, ella se consideraba una sierva temerosa de Dios y no quería tener nada que ver con brujos ni con secuaces del demonio. Y ahora estaba allí, denunciando que, de hecho, sí se había introducido en su cuarto mientras ella dormía, sin respetar siquiera el que ella estuviera esperando un hijo póstumo de su esposo muerto… (tras realizar su testimonio, se echó a llorar).

Putnam fue llevado hasta la cámara de tortura y allí fue torturado, golpeado, azotado con un látigo y se le aplicaron mil tormentos, pero no confesó. Sin embargo, sentía que menguaban sus fuerzas con cada tortura, y cuando vio que no le quedaba salida alguna, Putnam volvió sus ojos hacia sus antiguos compañeros de la Alianza. Aún encerrado en un inmundo calabozo de la cárcel de Ipswich, donde recalaban algunos de los acusados procedentes de allí, una noche se las arregló para sacar el espíritu de su cuerpo y visitar a sus antiguos amigos en forma incorpórea. Se apareció ante ellos mientras tenían una de sus acostumbradas reuniones de la Alianza en los cimientos subterráneos de la casa colonial de Philip Danvers. Éstos se quedaron de piedra: la traslación extracorporal era también una de las prácticas prohibidas y algo peligrosísimo de hacer mientras estaba preso en Salem. Pero a Putnam no le importaba: ya no tenía nada que perder.

– ¿Por qué no me ayudáis, hermanos, por qué no ayudáis a uno de vosotros? – les interpeló, desesperado.

– Ya no eres de los nuestros... ¿recuerdas? – estableció Benjamin Parry, el que más a menudo solía tener discusiones con Putnam – Tus imprudencias te han llevado hasta tu destrucción. No respetaste las reglas de la Alianza, y vas a pagar el precio por ello.

– Os denunciaré – jadeó Putnam – Si no me ayudáis, caeréis todos conmigo.

– ¡No nos amenaces, John! – la voz de Danvers atronó la sala – Ya no tienes salvación. Acéptalo, y sométete al castigo que tú mismo provocaste con tu orgullo y tu ambición. Si intentas arrastrarnos en tu caída, te juro por todos mis antepasados y mis descendientes que no lo conseguirás y que lamentarás haberlo hecho.

Putnam miró a los ojos de Danvers y leyó en ellos una determinación inquebrantable. Supo que Danvers y los demás estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de proteger su secreto.

– Como queráis – replicó – No me ayudéis si no queréis. ¿A qué le tengo que temer, siendo un Heredero del Poder? En cuanto esté en la picota, usaré mis poderes para escapar, y además eso será contemplado como un milagro por esas estúpidas gentes.

– Ya no, John. Se acabó la época de los milagros en Ipswich, ahora sólo queda la brujería. No puedes utilizar el Poder para escapar – le reconvino Daniel Garwin con suavidad, pero con firmeza – Si lo haces, acabarás por confirmar las sospechas y temores de nuestros perseguidores y esto se convertirá en algo más que un incidente aislado: será un auténtico baño de sangre que asolará Massachusetts y destruirá todo aquello por lo que hemos trabajado durante años. Y no sólo irán a por nosotros, sino a por tus padres. Ellos serán los que peor parte se lleven en todo. Aunque no sea por nosotros, hazlo por ellos.

Putnam volvió a mirar a su alrededor, con furia. Los rostros que lo rodeaban eran severos, pero tristes. No se alegraban de perder a su compañero, pero no podían hacer nada para evitarlo. No sin arriesgar todo lo que tenían, sus haciendas, sus familias, sus vidas.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que debo entregarme a esos fanáticos para que hagan conmigo lo que quieran, y sin hacer nada?

Philip Danvers suspiró.

– Es un gran sacrificio, pero es necesario. Sólo así podrás purgar tus errores y mantener a salvo todo lo que has puesto en peligro.

– Cualquiera de nosotros lo haría, si estuviera en tu lugar. – añadió Simms.

– Sí, pero ninguno de vosotros estáis en mi lugar. No seréis ninguno de vosotros el que será torturado y ahorcado. ¡Seré yo! – protestó Putnam.

Pero el Consejo de la Alianza había hablado. No lo ayudarían. Y, cualquier intento de evadir la situación tan sólo empeoraría las cosas.

– Resígnate, hermano. Confiesa y acepta el destino que quieran imponerte, tal como hizo nuestro Señor Jesucristo. Si lo haces así, la Historia te recordará como una más de tantas víctimas inocentes, y serás un mártir a sus ojos y a los nuestros. Si no... esto no acabará jamás.

John Putnam cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, intentando hacerse a la idea. Un Heredero del Poder, uno de los individuos potencialmente más poderosos del mundo... juzgado y condenado como un vulgar criminal. No era justo, no. Pero no tenía salida. Él también había trabajado muy duro para ver a Ipswich floreciente y rico, y no quería verlo todo reducido a cenizas. Y ellos tenían razón: si no se doblegaba ante las acusaciones, eso era exactamente lo que pasaría. Y, además, estaban sus padres.

– Lo haré – declaró con amarga resignación – Me someteré.

Todos respiraron con alivio.

– Gracias, hermano – le dijo Danvers – Siempre te tendremos en nuestros corazones.

John Putnam confesó, y fue declarado culpable de brujería y tratos con el diablo y sentenciado a la horca. Se decretó que, por ser un brujo especialmente peligroso y perverso, no sería ejecutado en la plaza municipal de Salem como las demás víctimas. Lo colgarían en su propio granero de Ipswich, donde había cometido muchos de aquellos "actos perversos", para que su espíritu, al morir, no pudiera escapar de su cuerpo y merodear como un espectro por su poblado, contaminándolo de maldad.

En el momento de su ejecución, en su propio granero, donde tanto había trabajado y tantas esperanzas había tenido (¿por qué la ambición y la valía recibían tal castigo?), todos sus acusadores estaban allí. El Reverendo Samuel Parris, el padre y tío de las niñas que habían comenzado las acusaciones; el Juez William Stoughton, presidente del Tribunal que había pronunciado el veredicto y dictaminado su sentencia; todos los magistrados y el jurado de dicho Tribunal; y todas aquellas autoproclamadas "gentes de bien y temerosas de Dios" de Ipswich y Salem que habían tenido el valor de venir para ver morir al "hechicero"… También estaba allí, en lugar preeminente, el reverendo Cotton Mather, Puritano e ilustre Pastor de la Segunda Iglesia de Boston. Mather, autor de escritos y encendidos sermones contra la brujería, era considerado una autoridad en la lucha contra las brujas y el poder del demonio, y por ello fue el asesor de Stoughton y los demás durante los Juicios. Se decía de él que podía localizar a las brujas simplemente con su instinto, y eso, y el celo con el que las perseguía y atacaba, pronto le hicieron ganarse entre las gentes el sobrenombre de _Witchfinder_ o "cazador de brujas" que otros hombres supuestamente santos ya ostentaban en el viejo Continente.

De sus antiguos amigos, los miembros de la Alianza que habían sido sus compañeros, sus hermanos, no había nadie. Todos se habían quedado en sus casas, temiendo que, si asistían a la ejecución, Putnam hiciera o dijera algo que pudiera relacionarlos con él, y atraer las iras de la gente. O tal vez, incluso sin que Putnam hiciera nada.

Cuando la soga rodeó su cuello, la resignación de Putnam se convirtió en furia.

"_Ni siquiera habéis venido ninguno a verme morir"_, pensó con rabia, dirigiéndose a ellos. _"Cobardes bastardos. Me habéis convencido de dejarme matar para que vosotros quedéis indemnes, he sido traicionado por aquéllos a quienes creí mis hermanos. Pero no importa. Incluso desde la tumba, encontraré la manera de vengarme. ¡Malditos seáis, miembros de la Alianza, vosotros y vuestros descendientes hasta la vigésima generación! Llegará el día en que vuestros hijos tengan que pagar con sangre lo que vosotros me habéis hecho."_

Con su Poder, hizo llegar sus pensamientos a cada uno de sus antiguos compañeros que se encontraban en sus hogares, transmitiendo su espíritu con tal fuerza que traspasó sus mentes inundándola de dolor, y llenando a sus dueños de temor y culpabilidad. Nada le importaba a Putnam usar de nuevo su Poder ahora, en el patíbulo improvisado en su granero. De nada servía ya la cautela o la discreción. De cualquier forma, nadie se apercibió del ligerísimo destello de fuego oscuro que brotó de entre sus párpados fuertemente cerrados.

O casi nadie. Cotton Mather, el _Witchfinder_, de rostro pétreo, gesto adusto y mirada de pedernal, tocado con la capa y el sombrero de la época, tampoco vio la señal óptica del uso de poderes, pero aun así lo supo. Dirigiendo un implacable dedo acusador hacia Putnam, clamó con una voz vibrante que resonó por todo el granero:

– ¡Lo está volviendo a hacer, delante de nosotros!... ¡Vuelve a conjurar sus poderes maléficos concedidos por el demonio!... ¡Puedo sentirlo en mis entrañas!... ¡_Vade retro Satana_!

Aquella dramática declaración tuvo un efecto impactante sobre el morboso público que había acudido a la ejecución. Algunas mujeres se desmayaron, muchas se echaron a llorar y a lamentarse, mientras los hombres prorrumpían en maldiciones e insultos. "¡Brujo!... ¡Demonio!... ¡Matadle!" era lo que más se oía.

El Reverendo Parris, el principal instigador de las acusaciones, que sostenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña hija Betty para que ella misma, presenciando la ejecución, pudiera comprobar que muchos de los brujos a los que ella y su prima habían acusado eran realmente colgados, terminó por decir despectivamente:

– Acabad con él de una vez.

Una seca patada al taburete, y Putnam perdió todo punto de apoyo con el mundo salvo la soga que rodeaba su garganta. Unos segundos de angustiosa agonía, y después… la nada.

Pero, un instante antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, John Putnam sonrió astutamente. Porque estaba seguro de que la viuda de Jacob Pope _no_ estaba embarazada cuando él se había deslizado dentro de su cama aquella noche, él podía sentir esas cosas. Y, si estaba embarazada durante el juicio, aquello sólo podía significar una cosa…

"_Mi linaje no morirá conmigo… Algún día, no importa cuánto tarde, uno de mis descendientes me vengará con la sangre de los descendientes de mis verdugos, al igual que la de los de aquéllos que con su pasividad contribuyeron a mi muerte. Ese día sucumbirá vuestra patética Alianza, y sólo el legado Putnam prevalecerá"_, fue su último pensamiento antes de hundirse en el vacío de la muerte.

* * *


	2. Introducción 2

**NA:** Antes que nada gracias a Snuffle's Girl por su amable review y por sus ánimos. Bien, éste y el siguiente capítulo revelan más aspectos del mundo de los Hijos de Ipswich, explico mi visión de todo ese universo esotérico de The Covenant, empezando por la explicación que le doy a la mayoría de aspectos o eventos misteriosos que tuvieron lugar en la película, y acabando por otros de mi invención que luego tendrán relevancia en la historia del fic. Podríamos decir que es una introducción que me ha salido un poquito larga y que he preferido fraccionar para no poner capítulos tan largos, por lo menos al principio cuando no hay mucha acción. Si alguien quiere acción, **la historia comienza en el capítulo 4.**

En esta 2ª parte de la introducción explico cómo quedó la Alianza después de la muerte de John Putnam (mencionando aspectos históricos que aparecen en la página web de la película) y otro aspecto interesantísimo, pero muy pobremente tratado en la película, que es el relativo al volumen sagrado de la Alianza, el _Libro de la Condenación_. He querido apuntar ciertos aspectos de su contenido, especialmente las reglas que se supone que deben cumplir los miembros del Pacto, y a las que se alude veladamente en la película.

Por último, hablo de unas armas mágicas que serán importantes en el relato. ¡Snuffle's Girl, juro que no me he copiado del caduceo de vuestro fic! XD En realidad, estas armas están más inspiradas en _Stormbringer_ y _Mournblade_, las "Espadas Negras" de la novela de espada y brujería _Elric de Melniboné_ de Michael Moorcock, novela que hace años me encantó.

* * *

"_El pentagrama es pura armonía. Cinco puntos individuales unidos por un círculo. Lo separado convirtiéndose en uno solo. Después de todo… ¿no es eso la magia?_

_Una unión de diversos elementos, entretejiéndose los unos con los otros: conocimiento, ira, fortaleza, pasión…_

_La magia son ingredientes separados unidos para volverse más poderosos de lo que podrían llegar a ser por sí solos"_

The Covenant comic-book, nº 1

* * *

**Introducción (2): **

**Los Linajes de la Alianza tras la Era de la Condenación: el Círculo de Poder.**

Tras la muerte de John Putnam durante los Juicios de Salem y, poco después, la de los ancianos padres de éste, sólo quedaron cuatro Familias: los Danvers, los Parry, los Garwin y los Simms. El símbolo de la Alianza, su Estrella, quedó segmentada, puesto que había desaparecido una de las puntas, una de las Familias. Desde ese momento, la Estrella de la Alianza se convirtió una estrella con una punta de menos, que el _Libro_ denomina _Estrella Truncada_. El extremo de la Estrella que representaba la libertad desapareció junto con Putnam, significando que, a partir de entonces, ésta nunca acompañaría a los miembros de la Alianza. Podrían ser los seres potencialmente más poderosos de la Tierra, pero ya nunca más serían libres: el Poder era un privilegio, un precioso don, pero a la vez una condena. El forzoso secreto les esclavizaba mucho más fuerte que cualquier cadena.

Pronto la Estrella Truncada fue sustituida por un nuevo símbolo: un círculo en el que no hubiera extremos ni aristas. El _Círculo de Poder_, tal y como se llamó al nuevo emblema de la Alianza, representaba la unión entre las cuatro Familias supervivientes, las cuales, a partir de entonces, trabajaron, sintieron y vivieron como una sola. Dicho Círculo ataba entre sí tanto a los miembros supervivientes de la Alianza como a sus Poderes, para reforzarlos y que pudieran protegerse mutuamente. Pero el Círculo simbolizaba, además de la unión entre las Familias, también la fusión de sus Poderes en una nueva dimensión de omnipotencia y fortaleza. Cada uno de los Herederos tenía un inmenso Poder por sí solos, pero los cuatro juntos, combinándolos, formaban un todo invencible y cuasi todopoderoso; llevando su Poder conjunto al nivel absoluto. Era la nueva fase de la Alianza, su etapa adulta y evolucionada, que fue simbolizado en su lugar de reuniones con un círculo tallado sobre el antiguo pentagrama que había grabado sobre el altar de piedra.

Durante siglos, la Alianza protegió celosamente las identidades de los miembros y Linajes del Poder supervivientes. Así, en 1773, los Hijos de Ipswich formaron una milicia que fue responsable de alguna de las derrotas más legendarias del ejército inglés, y, junto con algunos miembros de logias masónicas afiliadas, se convirtieron en delegados del primer Congreso Continental. Durante la revolución industrial de Nueva Inglaterra a lo largo del siglo XIX, Ipswich mantuvo su importancia y se convirtió en un centro industrial y de comercio, con lo que las Familias de la Alianza lograron grandes fortunas. Y ya en el siglo XX, durante la II Guerra Mundial, los Hijos de Ipswich de esa generación, como jóvenes graduados del elitista internado Spenser, se unieron a la "Orden Hermética del Amanecer Dorado" de Aleister Crowley para formar un regimiento secreto para combatir varias amenazas sobrenaturales nazis, logrando varios éxitos de vital importancia y salvando en multitud de ocasiones a la humanidad sin que ésta tuviera la menor conciencia de ello.

Y sin embargo, pese al secreto celosamente guardado por la Alianza, alguna vez se produjeron fisuras: poco antes de la Gran Guerra, a principios del siglo XX, se editó en Boston una publicación que, aunque soterradas, hacía veladas alusiones a la existencia de individuos con poderes ultrahumanos y mencionaba a las Cinco Familias de la Alianza original relacionándolas con sucesos extraños y tramas de brujería. Afortunadamente, dicho libro, denominado _Crónicas del Paganismo_, no tuvo mayor trascendencia y su autor, de nombre desconocido, no tuvo oportunidad de seguir investigando y profundizar en el secreto que había pretendido sacar a la luz, ya que murió misteriosamente de sífilis en pocos meses. Por lo que, salvo excepciones, el secreto del Poder de los Hijos de Ipswich se ha mantenido a salvo hasta la actualidad.

* * *

**El _Libro de la Condenación_. Las reglas del Pacto de la Alianza.**

Para que las generaciones venideras no olvidaran la importancia del Pacto y de sus historia, los Cuatro Linajes de la Alianza supervivientes de los Juicios de Salem decidieron plasmar todo lo ocurrido y todo lo relativo al Poder y su historia antigua y reciente, en un único documento que pasara de padres a hijos, instruyendo a éstos en los misterios del Poder y sus peligros.

Así se escribió el **_Libro de la Condenación_**, el libro sagrado de la Alianza, su Biblia, tal vez sagrada, o quizás maldita. Se cree que fue escrito algo después de la _Era de la Condenación,_ alrededor de 1725, y entre otras cosas, contiene una historia de los diferentes poseedores y Herederos del Poder en Nueva Inglaterra (prestando mayor atención a la época de mayor caza de brujas, los Juicios de Salem, que el libro llama _Era de la Condenación_), y describe las principales reglas del Pacto que deben ser respetadas, so pena de ser expulsado de la Alianza.

Si un Heredero era encontrado culpable de romper alguna regla básica o grave y era expulsado, pronto acababa convirtiéndose en un _Oscurecido_, ya que no tenía el apoyo de la Alianza ni obligaciones para con el Pacto y la adicción al Poder acababa convirtiéndolos en seres ambiciosos y sin escrúpulos, si no lo eran ya antes de ser expulsados. Desde ese momento, ya eran identificados con los practicantes de magia negra. El primer Oscurecido del que tiene noticia el _Libro de la Condenación_ fue John Putnam, expulsado de la Alianza por su ambición y su ansia de dominio mediante su Poder.

Eran varias las reglas que tenían que aprender y respetar, so pena de ser sometido a juicio, y de ser hallado culpable, expulsado de la Alianza. Entre ellas, estaban las siguientes:

_**1) No revelaréis la naturaleza del Poder y sus Herederos a extraños.**_

_**2) No usaréis ni haréis muestra de ningún tipo del Poder ante el público; ello pone en peligro el secreto de la Alianza.**_

_**3) No usaréis vuestros poderes para vuestro propio beneficio personal. **_

_**4) Nunca usaréis vuestro Poder para dañar gravemente a un ser humano, salvo en casos extremos de legítima defensa. Igualmente, nunca lo usaréis para dañaros entre vosotros, Hijos del Poder y Hermanos de la Alianza.**_

_**5) No donaréis vuestro Poder, ni aceptaréis Poder donado de otros, ni permitiréis que se lleve a cabo una Donación a terceros, aunque sea voluntaria, salvo en los casos más extremos.**_

_**6) Nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia, llevaréis a cabo prácticas oscuras del Poder. Tales prácticas corrompen el cuerpo más que ninguna otra y destruyen también el alma.**_

Ésta última era la única norma que no admitía réplicas o circunstancias atenuantes. Un uso oscuro del Poder era el peor de los crímenes entre los Herederos, y el único que no se podía perdonar. Entre las prácticas oscuras del Poder se encontraban los sacrificios humanos o animales, las invocaciones a espíritus, o las posesiones, sugestiones o hechizos que ataran de cualquier forma la voluntad o el cuerpo de algún Heredero o humano, o realizar ciertos hechizos. Todas estas cosas estaban prohibidísimas por el Pacto, y sólo los Hechiceros Oscurecidos recurrían a tales artimañas repugnantes.

Por ejemplo, solían convocar con frecuencia a unos espíritus inferiores denominados _Tétridos _o _Darklings_, unos entes brumosos procedentes de una dimensión desconocida entre este mundo y el otro. Los Oscurecidos se servían de ellos para hacer daño a sus enemigos o simplemente para aterrorizarlos, ya que podían tomar la apariencia que deseara su invocador, por espeluznante que fuera. Igualmente, a menudo, para realizar su trabajo sucio se valían de los _Eimers_, que eran unos espectros violentos que se alimentaban del dolor y el sufrimiento de los vivos (1). Las posesiones eran otra manera de utilizar a los humanos para su beneficio. A veces era el propio Oscurecido el que poseía la voluntad del humano, en este caso la víctima se transformaba en _Energoumenoi, _un cuerpo sin alma que sólo ejecuta las acciones ordenadas por el hechicero. En otras ocasiones, era un ánima o espíritu desencarnado el invocado por el Oscurecido para posesionarse del cuerpo del humano. En este caso, los _Dybbuk _(2), dichos espíritus incorpóreos, podían ser tétridos o bien fantasmas de otros humanos cuya muerte violenta no les permite trascender a un plano superior de la existencia, y que vagan por nuestra dimensión esperando posesionarse de otros humanos para obtener venganza por su sufrimiento.

Los hechizos eran diversos rituales que canalizaban el Poder del Heredero para la consecución de algún efecto deseado. Antes de la aprobación de las Reglas del Pacto, los Herederos del Poder podían recurrir a multitud de hechizos para lograr sus objetivos: crear lluvia, hacer crecer la cosecha, desviar el curso de los ríos… pero, tras la promulgación del Pacto, casi todos fueron declarados ilegales, porque suponían una transformación demasiado radical que alteraba peligrosamente el equilibrio natural y espiritual tanto del autor del hechizo como de las personas y cosas que se veían afectadas por éste, por no hablar del peligro de ser descubiertos.

Muchos hechizos requerían componentes externos, pero la mayoría sólo necesitaban una invocación hablada dicha de labios del Heredero, que debía conocer las palabras exactas. Había muchos tipos de hechizos, como los de creación de formas o vida, de destrucción o de transformación, pero había hechizos para casi cualquier cosa: algunos ejemplos eran la _Donación_, la _Filocapción_ o la _Regeneración_. La _Donación_, ya mencionada, era el acto de cesión de los Poderes a otro Heredero, peligroso de por sí porque la acumulación, en un solo Heredero, de más Poder del que le correspondía por nacimiento, encendía en éste la llama de la ambición y el ansia de aún más Poder. La _Filocapción_ era un hechizo destinado a originar el amor, pero no cualquier tipo de amor, sino un amor obsesivo y devastador que subyugaba y terminaba destruyendo al infortunado o infortunada que hubiera tenido la desgracia de ser el objeto del hechizo. El Pacto lo declaraba ilegal, pero, de todos modos, los Herederos nunca se habrían rebajado a llevarlo a cabo: nunca necesitaron fabricar amor artificial, todas sus generaciones fueron amadas y mimadas por las mujeres. Además, el hechizo de Filocapción estaba encaminado a crear esclavos, no amantes, por lo que sólo los Oscurecidos solían practicarlo.

Pero peor que estos dos era la _Regeneración_, un hechizo que servía para reconstituir el cuerpo físico de un Heredero que estuviera consumido por el abuso de su Poder o que hubiera sido malherido. Para ello, el Heredero debía absorber la energía vital de alguien virgen, preferiblemente una doncella que hubiera rebasado la pubertad o un niño, aunque se necesitaban varias víctimas para reconstituir un cuerpo muy deteriorado. El uso de vírgenes estaba relacionado con la inocencia del alma, que hacía que la energía vital de sus cuerpos fuese de una pureza extrema, fácil de absorber, la cual restablecía la juventud del cuerpo, fortaleciéndolo. La víctima elegida moría indefectiblemente, quedando como momificada y con los ojos sin color.

Esta práctica era una de las más graves y prohibidas en el _Libro de la Condenación_, ya que rompía varias reglas a la vez: asesinar humanos inocentes (y, si se hacía descuidadamente, llamar la atención de los humanos, atentando de paso contra el secreto de la Alianza) y el uso oscuro del Poder. Ni siquiera los Herederos cuyo cuerpo se consumía tras el abuso de poder se habrían atrevido a llevarlo a cabo, sólo los Oscurecidos de tendencias realmente malvadas podrían llegar a hacerlo. Quienes llegaran a tal nivel de perversión, no sólo eran expulsados de inmediato de la Alianza sin juicio alguno (si aún pertenecía a ella, cosa por lo demás bastante improbable), sino que eran perseguidos por los demás miembros de la Alianza para aplicar al culpable un castigo ejemplar, que podía ir desde el confinamiento perpetuo a la pena de muerte. Se procedía con tanta crudeza porque estaban convencidos de que quien realizara ese tipo de prácticas, daba excusas a los perseguidores de brujas para hacerles creer que realmente eran malignos y dañinos, y que debían desaparecer.

* * *

**Las Armas Sagradas.**

El _Libro de la Condenación_ también recoge la existencia de las Armas Sagradas de los Herederos, pese a que, desde hace siglos, ninguno de los Linajes del Poder las ha visto ni ha sabido nada de ellas, de forma que las generaciones más modernas de los Hijos de Ipswich creen que se trata de una leyenda tan improbable como la de Lilith. Sin embargo, las Armas Sagradas existieron realmente, y por ser indestructibles, se cree que aún existen hoy día, pese a que permanecen desaparecidas.

Al igual que el del Poder mismo, se desconoce el verdadero origen de las Armas Sagradas. Según establece el _Libro_, fueron forjadas en Europa septentrional, o tal vez China, o tal vez India, en un período indeterminado cercano a la época de las Cruzadas. Según se dice, ciertos Herederos del Poder de esas eras creyeron preciso concebir defensas activas ante el acoso, cada vez más tenaz, de las órdenes militares y religiosas que se creían con el derecho de limpiar todo lugar de herejes… así como ante los asaltos de los _Oscurecidos_, los Herederos renegados cuyo único objetivo era el Poder absoluto, el cual pretendían obtener arrebatándoselo a sus Hermanos en el Poder más rectos.

Así, mediante un fantástico procedimiento que sólo podía ser ejecutado empleando gran parte de Poder, consiguieron producir una aleación secreta con ciertos metales preciosos, algunos mágicos y desconocidos para el común de los mortales. Sólo algunos de ellos se nombran en el _Libro de la Condenación_: la plata, metal precioso de reconocido efecto contra influencias malignas; un mineral extremadamente raro extraído del corazón de África que podía absorber cualquier sonido o impacto por fuerte que fuese y que los hombres del siglo XX dieron en llamar _vibranium_; y el _uru_, material al que se atribuía un origen divino y que absorbía la magia como una esponja (3).

Dado el dificilísimo proceso que se necesitó para obtener esta extraordinaria aleación, sólo se pudo conseguir en una ocasión, aun conjugando los Poderes de los Herederos. Y, además, la cantidad de aleación resultante fue extremadamente limitada, tanto, que sólo dio para forjar dos juegos de armas formados por espada y escudo. El por qué de la elección de espada y escudo como armas no está claro, pero eran las armas más comunes en la época de las Cruzadas, además de que las espadas tenían un propósito ofensivo y los escudos propósito defensivo.

Las espadas eran gemelas e idénticas, así como los escudos, y lo único que diferenciaba un conjunto de otro era que una de las espadas tenía una empuñadura negra guarnecida de rubíes, obsidiana y ópalos negros, y la empuñadura de la otra era blanca y guarnecida de ópalos blancos, cristal de roca y diamantes. Igualmente, un escudo se veía más claro que el otro a pesar de estar hechos del mismo material, y el mismo conjunto de minerales preciosos adornaba cada uno de ellos. La llamada "Espada Negra" se llamó _Volksung_ y su escudo _Aegir_; mientras que la "Espada Blanca" fue llamada _Caladbolg_ y su escudo correspondiente _Argos_.

Los Herederos del Poder custodiaron celosamente las Espadas Gemelas y sus Escudos durante generaciones, pero la desgracia cayó sobre ellos en la época de mayor persecución a las brujas durante los siglos XVI y XVII. Casi al comienzo de este período, y antes de que los Cinco Linajes emigraran desde Europa para empezar de cero en el Nuevo Mundo, la Inquisición y los cazadores de brujas arrebataron a los Herederos aquel tesoro en uno de sus muchos expolios que realizaban sobre toda la gente a la que condenaban y robaban. De este modo, las armas que inicialmente crearon los Herederos para su protección acabaron en manos de sus peores enemigos, quienes las utilizaron de forma activa contra ellos. Los inquisidores y cazadores de brujas, ignorando su origen, creían firmemente que aquellas armas no eran sino instrumentos conferidos por la gracia de Dios para luchar contra lo que consideraban el "poder del Maligno", ya que eran las únicas que podían resistirse al Poder de un Heredero, y un humano normal podía protegerse con ellas de cualquier embate del Poder sin sufrir daños. Las llamaban el "acero santo", y gracias a ellas más de un Heredero cayó ante sus enemigos. Cuando la fiebre de persecuciones en Europa pareció descender, _Volksung_, _Caladbolg_ y sus respectivos escudos desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra. Sólo permanecieron en la memoria de los Herederos en forma de fábulas y leyendas, pero ellos casi preferían que no volvieran a aparecer, habiendo comprobado lo que era que cayeran en manos enemigas unas armas tan poderosas que ni ellos mismos pudieran vencerlas.

* * *

(1) Dicho tipo de fantasma aparece en el cuento _Sisetnis_ del uruguayo Gerardo Bloomerfield, que podéis encontrar en la Red (muy recomendable si os gustan los cuentos de terror).

(2) Los _Dybbuk_, espíritus tomados de la mitología judaica, aparecen nombrados en el cómic book de "The Covenant" (nº 2). En el cómic, es un espíritu desencarnado de una muchacha asesinada por el "Hechicero de Wood's Hole", que espera su venganza. En la mitología judaica, es un espíritu que posee a las personas. He querido unir ambos conceptos.

(3) El _vibranium_ y el _uru_ no son creación mía, sino que existen en el universo de los comics Marvel. El _vibranium_, procedente de Wakanda (patria del Vengador Pantera Negra), es el principal material del que está hecho el escudo del Capitán América. En teoría procede de un meteorito extraterrestre que se estrelló contra Wakanda en épocas prehistóricas. El _uru_, material mágico procedente de Asgard, es el principal componente del martillo del dios Thor.

* * *


	3. Introducción 3

**NA:** ¡Y llegamos a la última parte de la introducción teórica! Siento haberme extendido tanto, pero veo que me entusiasmé… Esta parte habla de la historia, las costumbres y los misterios de los Hijos de Ipswich; y de los dos enemigos importantes que tienen los Hijos de Ipswich. Uno de ellos, como sabéis, es Chase Collins / Pope (relato sucintamente su historia, por lo que si alguien no ha visto la película que tenga cuidado porque esas partes son spoiler). Y, el otro, son los _Witchfinders_, los cazadores de brujas. Salvo Samuel Mathews y Abigail, el resto de los nombres que cito son personajes históricos que existieron realmente, al igual que la propia figura del cazador de brujas.

* * *

**Introducción (y 3): **

**Los Hijos de Ipswich: el Poder en la actualidad. Los peligros del Poder**

El Poder ha permanecido igual desde el comienzo de los tiempos, desde, según la leyenda, la época de Adán y Lilith. Actualmente, los Herederos del Poder, los Hijos de Ipswich, siguen un proceso similar desde hace siglos. Al nacer, el Poder ya vive en ellos, pero sus habilidades permanecen latentes hasta que cumplen los 13 años. En ese momento, se despierta en ellos una pequeña parte de sus poderes, para que puedan aprender a reconocerlos y a manejarlos en espera de recibir el resto en el momento exacto de su 18 cumpleaños. Ese momento se denomina _Ascensión_, y es la transformación por la cual reciben la totalidad de sus poderes, que suele ser ingente comparado con la pequeña muestra que tenían anteriormente. Es un proceso bastante traumático y marca al Heredero como poseedor adulto del Poder y miembro _de facto_ de la Alianza.

De cualquier forma, cada generación de Hijos de Ipswich no está completa hasta que no han Ascendido todos y cada uno de sus cuatro miembros. Cuando el último de ellos cumple los 18 años y Asciende, el Círculo de Poder se activa, el Poder de los cuatro Herederos se fusiona fluyendo por las venas de cada uno de ellos y es entonces cuando la Alianza se vuelve casi todopoderosa. Esto tiene sus incuestionables ventajas, desde luego, pero también tiene sus inconvenientes. Cada generación de Hijos de Ipswich debe vigilar el no perder a ninguno de sus miembros mientras no tenga hijos o hermanos que puedan perpetuar la línea familiar, puesto que, si desapareciera otro Heredero sin dejar descendencia y se extinguiera otro Linaje, esta vez el Círculo del Poder se rompería y gran parte del Poder generado por él desaparecería para siempre.

Por lo general, la tradición establece que los miembros de la Alianza, Hijos de Ipswich de la misma generación, deban nacer todos dentro del mismo año, esto parece ser que facilita que haya cierta conexión empática entre ellos y puedan percibirse los unos a los otros, especialmente cuando están usando el Poder. El orden en el nacimiento de los Herederos marca su posición dentro de la jerarquía de la Alianza, siendo el mayor de ellos el que ejercerá el liderazgo. Normalmente, y sin motivo lógico o aparente, el orden ha sido casi siempre invariable: Danvers – Garwin – Parry – Simms; pero también en esto hay excepciones a la regla, como por ejemplo en esta generación actual de Hijos de Ipswich, en la que el Heredero Parry nació antes que el Heredero Garwin, y por tanto ocupa su posición dentro de la jerarquía de Poder.

El Poder es la vida para los Herederos. Con suficiente entrenamiento, proporciona capacidades como la levitación, la telepatía, la telequinesis (mover objetos con la mente)… Un Heredero nunca estará ya indefenso, puesto que el Poder se manifiesta asimismo en forma de capacidad para realizar ataques psiónicos, condensando la energía de su Poder en campos de fuerza o esferas de energía con los que puede atacar o defenderse, y con esto llevará las de ganar siempre que no se enfrente a otro Heredero de Poder superior a él. Estas capacidades y muchas más son iguales en todos los Herederos, dependiendo del nivel de Poder. Pero, además, cada Heredero nace con el llamado _Hechizo Rojo _(1), una habilidad especial única en él y que no comparten sus compañeros. El Hechizo Rojo es diferente para cada Heredero, y es su poder más inherente y fácil de manifestar. Es muy difícil de predecir cuál será el Hechizo Rojo de cada Heredero antes de que éste se manifieste, se cree que cada uno debe explorar sus habilidades hasta encontrar aquélla que pueden realizar con mayor facilidad, desde la intuición.

Igualmente, también es muy útil en la vida social: el Poder en los Herederos genera el _Charisma, _un efecto mágico que irradian de forma natural ante todo el mundo, hombres y mujeres, y que les concede un gran atractivo físico y les hace populares, admirados y deseados. Además, pueden potenciarlo sobre quien deseen.

Pero el Poder también conlleva peligros para los Herederos. Estos peligros están derivados, según la leyenda, de la maldición de Adán, que ellos denominan _Condenación_. Esta Condenación afecta a los Herederos desde dos facciones:

En primer lugar, el uso continuado del Poder provoca el envejecimiento prematuro del cuerpo del Heredero que lo utilice, por lo que los Herederos deben controlarlo y no abusar de él. Por desgracia, muchos encuentran muy difícil resistir la tentación de usarlo a menudo para conseguir fácilmente todo lo que desean. El abuso de los poderes causa una seria adicción, es lo que Gorman Twoberry, uno de los guardianes del secreto del Poder que ha velado por los Hijos de Ipswich durante generaciones enteras, llama la _Maladie_: la enfermedad del espíritu que acecha a todos los Herederos, el ansia del Poder. Tras el uso del Poder, viene el abuso. Tras el abuso; la _Maladie_, la adicción. Tras ésta, el ansia de más Poder, y todo ello acaba con la desintegración física y moral del individuo.

En segundo lugar, por la Segunda _Condenación_ de Adán, los Herederos y todos aquellos quienes les rodean nacen con una maldición natural ligada al Poder, innata y tan inevitable en ellos como el Pecado Original para los cristianos. Por la _Condenación _de Adán, están destinados a ser temidos, envidiados, odiados y perseguidos por causa de su don, aunque algunos creen que es simplemente por la envidia de los humanos. Por eso, a la época de mayor auge de la persecución de las brujas en Massachussets, entre mediados del siglo XVII y mediados del XVIII (y muy especialmente los sucesos acaecidos durante los célebres Juicios de Salem), se la suele llamar la _Era de la Condenación_, porque es cuando más se manifestó esta parte de la maldición de Adán. La Condenación es la raíz de las persecuciones a brujas, junto con la ignorancia y la superstición; y es la causa de que los Herederos del Poder deban guardar sus poderes en secreto.

* * *

**Los enemigos ocultos: el Linaje de la Sombra y los _Witchfinders._**

Durante los tres siglos siguientes a la _Era de la Condenación_, una estricta observación de las reglas del Pacto protegió el secreto de los Cuatro Linajes y los mantuvo a salvo, o eso creían. Ignoraban por completo que, desde las sombras, iban tomando forma dos letales amenazas a su supervivencia. Peligros que se habían estado ocultando y desarrollando durante aquellos siglos y cuyas existencias salieron a la luz casi simultáneamente, a principios del siglo XXI… y en las peores circunstancias, durante el difícil año de transición en el que tuvieron lugar las Ascensiones de la generación de Hijos de Ipswich nacidos entre 1988 y 1989.

De la primera de ellas se tuvo noticia por primera vez en otoño de 2006. En ese momento, dicha generación de Herederos estaba a las puertas de abandonar la adolescencia, a punto de iniciar el difícil año de transición que les llevaría a Ascender y a convertirse en auténticos miembros de la Alianza. Todo comenzaría cuando el mayor de ellos, Caleb Danvers, Ascendiera y se convirtiera en el primero de su generación, obteniendo los fantásticos poderes que les estaban reservados tanto a él como a sus tres compañeros.

En ese momento apareció un extraño en sus vidas, alguien que en un principio se presentó como un amigo, y al que todos acogieron bien (salvo Pogue Parry por asuntos personales que no vienen al caso). Ese extraño, Chase Collins, parecía amistoso y jovial, y lo rodeaba un carisma especial que lo hacía caer bien prácticamente a todo el mundo. No fue sino tras una serie de misteriosos acontecimientos que Danvers y Parry empezaran a sospechar que en aquel simpático y encantador muchacho no todo era tan limpio como parecía. Tras varias indagaciones, hallaron la verdad que John Putnam se había llevado a la tumba: el hijo que Agnes Pope esperaba cuando lo ejecutaron era suyo, por lo que su Linaje no se había extinguido… y no sólo eso, sino que el aparentemente cándido Chase Collins era el último descendiente de ese Linaje… un Heredero como ellos, otro miembro de la Alianza.

Por desgracia, ése no era el único secreto que ocultaba Collins, o Pope, quien no había llegado a reconstituir la Alianza junto con sus hermanos sino al contrario. Su bien armado disfraz de cordero ocultaba un lobo terriblemente peligroso… y hambriento, muy hambriento, por el Poder de sus compañeros. Sus años transcurridos en soledad habían desarrollado en él una enorme adicción al uso de sus Poderes, y para cuando llegó a Ipswich estaba totalmente consumido por la _maladie_, el ansia de Poder, si bien aún era muy pronto para comenzar con la degradación física. Su único propósito allí era arrebatar sus Poderes a sus compañeros, comenzando por quien antes iba a obtenerlos, Caleb Danvers.

En cuanto vio sus cartas descubiertas, Chase intentó chantajear a Caleb y, la noche de la Ascensión de éste, los dos acabaron enfrentándose a muerte en el granero donde siglos atrás habían ahorcado a John Putnam. Caleb estuvo a punto de morir a resultas del enfrentamiento, ya que Chase Collins tenía doble cantidad de Poder: la que le correspondía normalmente tras su Ascensión, y la de su padre, a quien había conseguido convencer para que le donara su Poder como forma de eutanasia. Pero, gracias al sacrificio de su propio padre, quien realizó a su vez el ritual de Donación para cederle sus Poderes, Caleb Danvers consiguió igualar fuerzas con él y vencerle. Vencerle, aunque no matarle: Chase Collins desapareció y su cuerpo nunca fue encontrado.

Tras aquello, los hijos de Ipswich tomaron conciencia del trascendental cambio que esto había producido en su historia. Otro Linaje había ido perpetuándose de forma simultánea a los de ellos y de forma aparte de la Alianza, y, lo que era peor: a la vista de lo que había intentado su último descendiente y de los métodos que había utilizado, era más que probable que ese Linaje estuviera enteramente formado por Oscurecidos. Por ello, decidieron escribir un nuevo capítulo en el _Libro de la Condenación_ en el que se advirtiera a las generaciones futuras del resurgimiento del 5º Linaje… y del peligro que éste implicaba. Por lo que sabían de aquel Linaje formado, aparentemente, por una larga dinastía de Oscurecidos, dieron en llamarlo _Linaje de la Sombra_. Un Linaje que, a través de su último descendiente, venía a cumplir las promesas de venganza de su antecesor John Putnam, y que no iba a desaparecer así como así. Chase era verdaderamente escurridizo, astuto y peligroso, y no iban a librarse de él fácilmente. De hecho, mucha sangre tendría que derramarse antes de que los Hijos de Ipswich pudieran considerarse libres de su acecho.

Pero si la amenaza que representaba Chase Collins como último descendiente del Linaje de la Sombra no podía ser tomada a la ligera, había otra estirpe, otra línea familiar transmitida también desde la _Era de la Condenación_ y aun antes, que suponía un peligro aún mayor para los miembros de la Alianza. Porque si el Linaje de la Sombra quería "tan sólo" arrebatarles su Poder, la otra dinastía oculta quería, lisa y llanamente, destruirlos. Y sin contemplaciones.

En la Edad Moderna, durante la persecución a las brujas que alcanzó su máxima expresión entre mediados del siglo XVI hasta mediados del XVII, fue el auge de los cazadores de brujas: inquisidores, monjes y/o juristas, que se ocupaban de identificar brujas, hacerles confesar (muy a menudo bajo tortura) y las ejecutaban. Se publicaron cientos de tratados de demonología y manuales para inquisidores que se publicaron desde finales del siglo XV hasta avanzado el siglo XVII.

El más famoso de todos ellos, el _Malleus Maleficarum_ (el "Martillo de las brujas") fue escrito en 1486 por dos monjes dominicos. En el acto, y a lo largo de los tres siglos siguientes, se convirtió en el manual indispensable y la autoridad final para la Inquisición, para todos los jueces, magistrados y sacerdotes, católicos y protestantes, en la lucha contra la brujería en Europa. Abarcaba los poderes y prácticas de los brujos, sus relaciones con el demonio, su descubrimiento y su castigo, por lo que tuvo un profundo impacto en los juicios contra las brujas a lo largo de los siglos siguientes y se convirtió en la primera fuente para la caza de brujas.

En Europa, el más famoso cazador de brujas fue Matthew Hopkins, cuyo celo y ardor en la persecución de las brujas le hicieron ostentar el cargo de _Witchfinder General_. A partir de él, todos los cazadores de brujas de prestigio fueron conocidos de forma oficiosa por el título que había distinguido a su más famoso representante: _Witchfinder…_ rastreador y cazador de brujas.

En la América colonial de la _Era de la Condenación_, el _Witchfinder_ más importante fue Cotton Mather, hijo y nieto de otros puritanos como él. Todos ellos persiguieron de alguna forma a las brujas, pero ninguno tan ardientemente como el citado Cotton. Fueron los sermones y escritos de éste los que alimentaron la histeria que provocó los Juicios de Salem, y por tanto sus argumentos los que llevaron a la horca a John Putnam. Mather parecía saber de alguna manera que Putnam era diferente a los demás acusados, puesto que lo hostigó con verdadera saña y lo acosó como un sabueso a su presa, sin descansar hasta verlo colgado por el cuello en su granero. Cotton Mather nunca se casó y tras su muerte su línea familiar pareció extinguirse, pero, tal y como se vería después y al igual que en el caso de John Putnam, aquel hecho aceptado no fue más que una errónea apariencia.

En la _Era de la Condenación_, hubo muchos charlatanes y fanáticos que actuaron como inquisidores y cazadores de brujas, pero pocos de ellos eran auténticos _Witchfinders _en el sentido más estricto de la palabra. Un _Witchfinder_ nace, no se hace, y debe tener ciertas características congénitas y heredadas que les impulsan a luchar contra el Poder, lo cual es, en última instancia, su misión en la Tierra. Los verdaderos _Witchfinders_ poseen de forma innata un sexto sentido que puede percibir el Poder en un Heredero (sobre todo si lo usa de forma intensa) y un odio instintivo hacia todos ellos que les lleva a perseguirlos sin tregua: se cree que favorecieron la condena de miles de inocentes con la esperanza de atrapar, de entre ellos, a algún verdadero Heredero (cosa que, por ejemplo, consiguieron en Salem cuando Cotton Mather logró que ejecutaran a John Putnam).

En la actualidad, casi todos los _Witchfinders_ han desaparecido, ya que la evolución cultural y sociológica que la humanidad ha experimentado durante los últimos tres siglos han hecho que la caza de brujas como tal se convirtiera en un episodio oscuro y obsoleto de la Historia y por tanto los cazadores de brujas ya no son necesarios. Y, sin embargo, al igual que se mantienen los linajes de las familias fundadoras de Ipswich, también subsiste aún una línea familiar conocida procedente de antiguos _Witchfinders_, que en 2006 contaba con dos descendientes vivos.

Durante siglos, la familia Mathews ha perseguido y eliminado a varios portadores del Poder, siendo la más larga dinastía de cazadores de brujas hasta el momento. Sin embargo, nunca habían conseguido acabar con los principales Herederos del Poder, los descendientes de las familias fundadoras de Ipswich, porque el Pacto suscrito entre ellos hizo que, pese a sus esfuerzos, nunca percibieran su existencia. Ninguno de los miembros de las familias Danvers, Garwin, Perry y Simms mostró nunca sus poderes de forma tan activa como para que pudieran percibirlo los sentidos innatos de estos _Witchfinders_, salvo una vez...

Samuel Mathews es el penúltimo de esa dinastía de cazadores de brujas. Bajo su impecable apariencia de civismo y formalidad, Mathews es un peligroso fanático, más de lo que nunca fueron sus antepasados más directos, a un nivel comparable al de los puritanos del siglo XVIII. En parte, esto es debido a que él consiguió lo que sus antepasados más directos no lograron: descubrir la existencia de los auténticos portadores del Poder. Su fracaso en su primer intento de acabar con ellos enardeció aún más la llama de odio y venganza que ardía en él, y juró que algún día acabaría con todos. No importaba si tenía que sacrificarse a sí mismo… y a la sangre de su sangre, en el proceso.

* * *

(1) El concepto de _Hechizo Rojo_ también proviene del cómic de _The Covenant_.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo se verá cómo las gasta Mathews cuando los Hijos de Ipswich de la generación de los '80 se enfrentan a él...

* * *


	4. 1 Lucha por la supervivencia

**NA**: Antes de empezar, mil gracias a Fantasía de un Ángel por su maravilloso review; y a Snuffle's Girl por los suyos con sus consejos y sus ánimos. Aquí empieza, por fin, la historia.

Los nombres de los Hijos de Ipswich de la generación de los '80 (padres de los protagonistas de la película) son extraídos del site y por tanto esos personajes son propiedad de sus creadores:

- James L. Danvers III (Jim, Jimmy): padre de Caleb Danvers.

- Joseph Garwin (Joe): padre de Reid Garwin.

- Wayne Parry: padre de Pogue Parry.

- Glenn Simms: padre de Tyler Simms.

Otros personajes de mi invención:

- Randall Abbott: padre de Aaron Abbott.

- Samuel Mathews: pastor protestante, padre de Abigail Mathews.

Si alguien quiere saber más sobre ellos, puede mirar sus fichas en el álbum fotográfico cuya dirección está en mi perfil.

* * *

_No dejarás vivir a la hechicera… _(Éxodo, 22:18)

**Capítulo 1: Lucha por la supervivencia.**

**Mayo de 1982. Cambridge, Massachusetts. **

Estaba muy oscuro. Rasgados nubarrones, guiados por la recién levantada brisa, se deslizaban con parsimonia por el cielo nocturno y ocultaban las estrellas. Incluso la luna, que aquella noche estaba llena y brillaba con fuerza, apenas podía entreverse de vez en cuando por entre la bruma, y cuando lo hacía se veía nebulosa, espectral, incluso con una leve coloración rojiza que parecía teñirla de sangre. Mala luna, mal presagio. Si alguien no lo evitaba, mucha sangre se derramaría esa noche.

Amparadas por la oscuridad, cuatro figuras surgieron del bosque, tan fantasmales y etéreas como la misma luna, y se deslizaron de forma angustiosa y errática por el serpenteante camino, apenas iluminado, que conducía a la entrada trasera del cementerio. Estaba cerrada, pero sin candado. El que parecía ser el líder del grupo se detuvo ante aquella puerta secundaria, metiendo la mano a través de la reja de hierro para abrir el picaporte. Lo consiguió. Empujando la puerta con suavidad, justo lo suficiente para poder deslizarse, entró y los demás lo siguieron.

Apenas habían avanzado algunos pasos cuando las nubes se abrieron, el cielo nocturno se despejó momentáneamente y la luna iluminó con su luz rojiza las cuatro figuras mientras recorrían, todo lo silenciosamente que podían, los corredores entre las lápidas y nichos. Bien vistos, no había nada de fantasmal en ellos: eran cuatro chicos jóvenes que aparentemente hacía poco que habían abandonado la adolescencia, rondando su edad en algo menos de la veintena.

El primero de ellos, que parecía guiar al resto, era alto y muy apuesto, parecía un James Dean aristocrático, y estaba vestido de negro. Su rostro, de rasgos angulosos y perfectamente esculpidos, con labios finos y ojos oscuros y penetrantes, estaba coronado por un casco de espeso cabello negro, y su expresión era inteligente y decidida. El joven que lo seguía, vestido de forma muy elegante, compartía la misma aura de noble distinción del primero, aunque éste tenía facciones más finas, casi delicadas, tez clara, cabello rubio oscuro peinado pulcramente, ojos grises de mirada algo fría aunque no cruel, y un cierto aire de displicencia. El tercero era atlético y algo más musculoso que los demás, también con rasgos angulosos, cabello castaño un poco revuelto, ojos color miel y barba de dos días. Su atuendo era deportivo y mucho más informal que el de sus compañeros: jeans, camiseta y una cazadora deportiva roja con el número 16 grabado en la espalda. Y el que iba en último lugar llevaba también ropas informales aunque de estilo más hippie, y su rostro era aún redondeado como el de un adolescente, en contraste con las marcadas facciones de sus compañeros. Sus cabellos castaños le llegaban por los hombros y sus ojos eran afables y de color azul oscuro.

Aunque por su edad podría haberse pensado que eran gamberros con ganas de divertirse, no parecían alborotadores comunes. Por el contrario, su apariencia era elegante y distinguida... parecían salidos del podio de honor de algún anuario de Harvard, y en realidad así era.

En cuanto se apercibieron de que la oscuridad ya no los protegía, todos se agacharon y aplastaron sus cuerpos contra dos de las lápidas más grandes, buscando escondrijo entre el claroscuro que formaban las losas y mármoles de las tumbas con la luz de la luna. A lo lejos, empezaba a oírse una algarabía de voces y pasos. Los jóvenes se miraron unos a otros, angustiados. Estaban allí. No sabían cómo los habían localizado, pero estaban allí y ahora los tenían pisándoles los talones.

Siempre agachados y amparados por las sombras, se apresuraron todo lo cautamente que pudieron hacia una zona interior del cementerio, huyendo del sonido de las voces hasta que por fin las sintieron algo más alejadas. A lo largo del camino, había varias tumbas que habían sido virtualmente cubiertas por los arbustos plantados frente a ellas. Los jóvenes se detuvieron al lado de una de ellas, necesitaban descansar. Aparentemente, los habían perdido de vista… por el momento.

– ¿Creéis que aún nos siguen? – preguntó jadeando el muchacho de la camisa hippie.

– Nooo, Glenn… – contestó lleno de sarcasmo el de la chaqueta deportiva y barbita incipiente – Se han parado a tomar el té y se han olvidado de nosotros.

El primero pareció sentirse ofendido por la seca contestación.

– Joder Wayne, tampoco es para que te pongas así.

– Lo siento, pero cuando una multitud enfurecida me persigue para lincharme suelo ponerme algo nervioso. Es una manía que tengo.

– Pues no es el momento de ponerse nerviosos… – declaró otro de los muchachos, el moreno – Si nos encuentran, se acabó. Esos tíos están perturbados, histéricos. Van a por nosotros en serio, y quiero decir a matar. Si nos encuentran, tal vez tendremos que elegir entre sus vidas o las nuestras.

– ¿Aún te planteas esa disyuntiva, Jimmy? – replicó desdeñoso el joven rubio con aspecto aristocrático – No sé tú, pero en lo que respecta a mí, si tengo que elegir entre matar y morir lo tengo pero que muy claro.

– Te recuerdo que son muchos, Joe… – le contestó el aludido –, y, si hacemos lo que sugieres, todos verán lo que somos.

– Entonces no dejaremos testigos… – afirmó Joseph Garwin – No, no me miréis así… – añadió, al ver la expresión escandalizada de James Danvers y de los otros dos – Como comprenderéis, si tienen esa furia asesina que dice Jimmy, no nos vamos a dejar matar teniendo nosotros Poder más que de sobra para defendernos. Unos chiflados con bates de béisbol no van a acabar con una Alianza de tres siglos.

– Si provocas una masacre, entonces sí que será el fin de la Alianza.

– Eres tú el que ha dicho que habrá que elegir entre ellos o nosotros.

– Lo sé, pero… debe haber otra manera de salir de esto.

– Pues piensa rápido, porque han bloqueado la salida… – intervino Glenn Simms, mirando con inquietud hacia la zona de la puerta, que estaba siendo ocupada por algunos integrantes del grupo que había irrumpido en el cementerio sin la menor ceremonia, perturbando el eterno descanso de los durmientes con sus gritos y sus antorchas.

– Atrapados. Estamos atrapados como ratas. – se exasperó Wayne Parry.

– Qué tontería. – rió Joseph – Podemos volar. Un saltito y… ¡alehop! Estaremos fuera y les dejaremos con un palmo de narices.

– No, tenemos que hacerlo _sin_ utilizar los Poderes… – insistió James – ¿Y si nos están vigilando? Hasta ahora, no tienen nada, sólo sospechas. Pero, si obtienen aunque sea la menor prueba que las confirme…

– ¿Crees que nos vigilan? – preguntó incrédulo Wayne.

– Yo de ese tío me lo creo todo… – contestó James, inspirando profundamente y mirando con inquietud a su alrededor – Sabéis lo retorcido que es. Sabéis la cantidad de trampas que nos ha puesto durante este año, para descubrirnos. Podría ser que haya incitado a esos desgraciados a ir detrás nuestra para que nosotros respondamos con nuestros Poderes y él esté ahí, vigilándonos, para cazarnos en cuanto nos pongamos al descubierto.

– ¿Crees que esto es una trampa? – Esta vez fue Glenn el que miró a su alrededor, y su expresión era algo más que de simple inquietud.

– No me sorprendería nada. No, tenemos que salir de aquí sin usar los Poderes. Somos listos, coño, tiene que haber alguna manera de salir de aquí sin hacerlo.

– Está bien…

Joseph suspiró. Indudablemente, lo menos complicado era usar los Poderes y "silenciar" de cualquier manera a quienes tuviesen la audacia de intentar desenmascararlos. En lugar de eso, James los estaba obligando a huir como ratas (Wayne había encontrado el símil perfecto) por aquel intrincado laberinto de tumbas. A ellos, que tenían Poder para dominar o incluso destruir el mundo. Era insultante. Y todo, por respetar hasta el menor punto y coma de esas reglas que debían estar ya más que desfasadas. Aunque ahora no era el momento de ponerse a discutir eso.

Frunció el entrecejo; había sorprendido algo, una especie de luz en el extremo opuesto del camposanto, bajo los árboles. Entrecerrando los ojos y forzando su vista, distinguió a lo lejos una sombra mayor que las formadas por los mausoleos, o al menos eso esperaba. Todo cementerio, y especialmente si era tan grande como ése, debía tener alguna capilla o iglesia. O eso esperaba.

– Puede que haya otra salida… – murmuró – Allí, a lo lejos... ¿veis? – señaló la sombra – Una sacristía, o una capilla o lo que sea. Suelen tener una puerta al exterior, para que la gente que vaya a los funerales no tenga que patearse todo el cementerio antes del funeral. Si llegamos antes que ellos, podremos salir sin problemas.

– E incluso pudiéramos tener la suerte de que hubiera algún coche… – añadió Wayne, esperanzado.

– Genial. Ahora ya no somos brujos, sino ladrones de coches… – suspiró James.

– Eso no va en contra de las reglas del Pacto… ¿verdad?

– No, sólo va en contra de la Ley. – replicó agudamente Glenn.

– Con tal de que no nos pillen… Como haya coche, nos lo llevamos. Estoy hasta las narices de correr. – sentenció Wayne, y enfiló el paso secundando a Joseph en la dirección que éste había indicado.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Las voces volvieron a oírse, y esta vez sólo a unos pocos metros de ellos.

– Tenemos que irnos ya, estos tíos estarán aquí en pocos segundos... ¡¡Corred!! – ordenó James a todo el mundo.

Los cuatro Hijos de Ipswich se precipitaron a una desesperada carrera para alcanzar la sacristía antes de que los interceptaran, saltando sobre las lápidas en su estampida. La puerta trasera de la sacristía estaba a pocos metros; era su único refugio. Atrás, dejaban a un grupo de muchachos que en otro tiempo habían sido como ellos, unos chavales normales y corrientes y algunos incluso compañeros de clase, pero que ahora no eran más que un puñado de exaltados supersticiosos con unas ganas ciegas de matar.

Wayne Parry, al ser el más rápido debido a su entrenamiento como jugador de fútbol americano, llegó el primero a la puerta trasera de la sacristía... ¡Mierda!, estaba cerrada. Sin pararse a pensar, sus ojos destellaron con una negrura abismal y el candado saltó por los aires.

– ¡Wayne! – le reconvino James, que llegaba jadeante al umbral.

– Déjate de chorradas, Jim… – bufó Parry, también sin aliento – Ya da igual, no hay otro remedio.

– Estoy de acuerdo. – concordó Joseph, entrando apresuradamente a la sacristía.

– Venga Jim, entra… – le suplicó Glenn mientras le imitaba.

Una vez estuvieron todos dentro, James cerró de un portazo y echó el cerrojo interior. Hubo un breve compás de espera, tan sólo unos segundos, antes de que la puerta se viera atacada por uno, dos, varios puños que la golpeaban salvajemente intentando derribarla, mientras los gritos y amenazas de quienes aguardaban afuera traspasaban las paredes, resonando en los tímpanos de los cuatro muchachos. Las bisagras empezaban a combarse, la madera rechinaba. Pasaría poco tiempo antes de que lograran entrar.

Los Hijos de Ipswich no se quedaron a averiguar cuál era la capacidad de resistencia de la puerta, aunque Joseph oscureció sus ojos y le lanzó un hechizo fortalecedor que ya ni siquiera fue recriminado por James. Aquello sólo les daría tiempo, aunque no demasiado. Tampoco se detuvieron ante el teléfono: si llamaban a la Policía, ésta seguramente no llegaría a tiempo, y aunque lo hiciera… ¿qué iban a contarles?... ¿que una turba de fanáticos los perseguía para lincharlos porque creían que eran brujos? Absurdo. Tenían que encontrar esa puerta principal de salida, y tenían que encontrarla _ya_.

Tras recorrer un minúsculo pasillo, llegaron a la parte principal de la sacristía, la capilla donde se celebraban las pompas funerarias de quienes eran enterrados en el cementerio. Era una capilla en forma de cruz latina, más grande de lo que les había parecido desde fuera y bastante fría. La cámara se encontraba en penumbra, apenas iluminada por algunos apliques fluorescentes colocados en las paredes y unos cirios dispuestos cerca del altar. Los bancos para los fieles, tapizados con alguna imitación de terciopelo azul marino, estaban ordenadamente dispuestos en hilera y, en el fondo, se ubicaba el altar, hecho de mármol. Afortunadamente, no parecía haber nadie, y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el eco de las voces y los golpes violentos de quienes permanecían afuera.

– ¿Qué es ese olor? – Glenn arrugó la nariz, era el más sensitivo de todos a los estímulos del exterior.

El ambiente estaba impregnado de un aroma insólito en una iglesia, intenso y lúgubre. Un fuerte olor a incienso era la nota dominante, pero oculto bajo él, había algo más… un penetrante hedor que, y esto era lo más preocupante, les resultaba familiar pero que no conseguían identificar del todo.

– No lo sé… – contestó James, aspirando una buena bocanada de aire, aun a su pesar, intentando discernir a qué le recordaba aquel tufo lóbrego e inquietante. Tal vez el olor de la muerte… no había que olvidar que aquella capilla se utilizaba principalmente para oficiar funerales.

– Qué importa. Sigamos. – dictaminó Wayne, y atravesó a toda velocidad la capilla para llegar a la antesala que conduciría a la entrada principal, buscando la puerta por la que podrían salir de allí. Creyó haberla localizado enseguida, detrás de unos gruesos cortinajes del mismo tejido y color que el tapizado de los bancos. Dichas cortinas, como las que solía haber resguardando las puertas de la mitad de las iglesias del condado, se retiraban cada vez que había algún oficio o velorios donde la gente entrara y saliera asiduamente, pero la mayor parte del tiempo permanecían corridas para aislar la capilla de las corrientes de aire que entraban por las rendijas y que recrudecían en la estancia las bajas temperaturas provocadas por el húmedo clima de Nueva Inglaterra.

Wayne sonrió con cierto alivio, mientras descorría de un tirón las cortinas. Detrás de ellas estaba la puerta de entrada, y, tras ella… la libertad.

James, Joseph y Glenn, que se habían quedado rezagados por la velocidad atlética de Wayne, estaban llegando a la parte delantera de la capilla cuando oyeron el grito de desesperación y rabia de su amigo:

– ¡¡_Hijo de la grandísima puta_!!

Al oír aquello, los tres jóvenes apresuraron sus pasos siguiendo a Wayne y llegaron jadeantes a la antesala, sólo para constatar horrorizados la causa de la cólera de éste. Tras las cortinas de terciopelo descorridas por éste, estaba la puerta… o mejor dicho, había estado. Alguien había tapiado el hueco con ladrillos y cemento, bloqueándolo por completo. No había salida.

– ¿Dije antes que estábamos atrapados como ratas? – Wayne escupió al suelo, lleno de frustración – Me equivoqué... Es ahora cuando lo estamos.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, realmente asustados por primera vez. Casi de forma simultánea, llegó a sus oídos un tremendo ruido de madera y cristales rotos y el golpe de algo que caía pesadamente. Sus enemigos habían conseguido derribar la puerta y entraban a toda velocidad, recorriendo en una frenética carrera el pasillo hacia la capilla, que ya era lo único que los separaba de los Hijos de Ipswich. Parecían sabuesos tras su presa.

– Apartaos… – ordenó James, con los ojos eclipsados por el destello negro del Poder. – Voy a tirarlo abajo. Ya no hay otro remedio.

Sus compañeros obedecieron y James concentró su Poder, los ladrillos que bloqueaban la puerta vibraron… pero ya era demasiado tarde. El más rápido de los integrantes del grupo que los perseguía, un fornido estudiante, había llegado a la antesala de la sacristía y se abalanzó sobre James, derribándolo al suelo con un placaje que impresionó al propio Wayne Parry e interrumpiendo la conexión entre su mente y el muro. Casi al tiempo, llegaron más estudiantes que rodearon a los demás, con expresiones amenazadoras en el rostro y los palos y antorchas en las manos. Joseph hizo amago de actuar, pero Glenn le sujetó por el brazo y se lo impidió, negando con la cabeza: tenían a James.

En ese momento, el joven que parecía dirigir la pandilla de sus perseguidores, se acercó con una socarrona sonrisa de triunfo en los labios.

– Vaya, vaya… creo que ya hemos encontrado a nuestros esquivos amigos.

James se quedó atónito al reconocer la identidad del muchacho.

– Dios mío… ¡Randy!

Randall Abbott era el jefe de la fraternidad de Harvard rival de la de los cuatro Hijos de Ipswich, estudiante de Ciencias Políticas. Abbott era, además de pijo, un snob insoportable; y Wayne, Joseph y Glenn le detestaban. Pero James no. James sabía que todos los defectos de Randall eran debidos a la educación y a la presión que recibía de su conservadora familia, y como a él le pasaba algo parecido, no podía evitar sentir algo de empatía y casi compasión por él. Pero cuando habían comenzado las muertes, Randall Abbott había sido uno de los primeros que habían creído los rumores de que ellos estaban relacionados, y el que más activamente había contribuido a esparcirlos.

– Sí, James… – contestó con rencor.

– No puedo creer que estés participando en esto.

– ¿No? Vosotros matasteis a Joshua. – Joshua era el mejor amigo de Abbott en la fraternidad, que había muerto del mismo misterioso mal que los otros. Desde entonces, Abbott les había odiado más que nunca – ¿Esperabais quedar impunes?

– Nosotros no tuvimos nada que ver con la muerte de Joshua, ni con las de los demás.

– ¡Mentira! – rugió Abbott – _Él_ nos lo explicó todo.

– ¿Y le creísteis? – le contestó un indignado Wayne Parry – Eso es _tan_ de borregos, incluso para ti.

– ¿Por qué iba a mentirnos? Es un hombre santo… a lo mejor por eso Dios le ha iluminado y le ha permitido ver vuestras auténticas caras.

– Pero si tú no has creído en Dios en tu vida… – repuso despectivamente Joseph.

– Tal vez antes no, pero tiene que existir a la fuerza, ya que existen los demonios como vosotros. Y Él nos ayudará a destruiros. – les señaló con el dedo, henchido de fervor religioso, casi mesiánico.

– Míralo… los vuelve tan locos como él… – murmuró Glenn al oído de Joseph, quien asintió. Aquelhombre tenía la habilidad de transformar a todo aquel que cayera en la trampa de escucharle en un fanático tan perturbado como él mismo, y ya no valía la pena intentar razonar con Randall.

– ¡Basta, Abbott! – dijo Joseph altivamente – ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

– ¿Querer? Sólo charlar con vosotros… pero esto es un poco pequeño para todos los que estamos… – añadió señalando al resto de miembros de su grupo – Volvamos a la capilla.

A una señal de Abbott, el cachas arrastró a James hacia la capilla, cerca del altar, sin que éste pudiera resistirse. Aunque en principio hubiera podido quitárselo de encima con su Poder, no podía arriesgarse: con un leve movimiento de su brazo, ese tío podía muy bien romperle el cuello. Sin quitarle la vista de encima, Joseph, Wayne y Glenn los siguieron con precaución. A su alrededor, al menos tres docenas de jóvenes los miraban con una expresión asesina en los ojos.

Una vez en la capilla, Abbott se acercó con cierto deleite a James, quien se hallaba inmovilizado por el musculoso matón por el cabello y por el brazo pero que no dejaba de mirarle con expresión desafiante.

– ¿Cómo lo has hecho, Randy? – preguntó éste – ¿Cómo has sabido dónde estábamos, y que vendríamos aquí?

– Sabemos que no tienes suficiente cerebro para planear todo esto. – añadió despreciativamente Joseph.

– No lo hizo él. Fui yo. – declaró a sus espaldas la voz profunda y estentórea de alguien situado en el púlpito, y en quien no habían reparado hasta entonces.

Los Hijos de Ipswich se volvieron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, y se estremecieron al encontrarse cara a cara con él… con el _Witchfinder_.

– Veo que han llegado bien a donde quería… Hijos de Satán.

El hombre que estaba parado ante ellos era alto y delgado aunque de hombros fuertes, nudoso y áspero todo él. Su espeso cabello castaño estaba cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás, revelando unas sienes salpicadas de canas. El alzacuellos blanco, haciendo juego con el cuello de la camisa y con la barba, contrastaban con el negro de su vestimenta de clérigo protestante. Su rostro era duro e impresionante, y dominaba la oscuridad funcional del abrigo y de las ropas. La extrañeza de la figura se aumentaba por un sombrero negro, de insólitas alas cortas, que coronaba la efigie del hombre mientras éste los contemplaba con unos ojos salvajemente penetrantes, en un gesto serio, escudriñador y ligeramente complacido.

– Señor Danvers… – se inclinó irónicamente, pronunciando lentamente cada una de las sílabas, como si su nombre fuese un eufemismo de lo que verdaderamente pensaba. – Me alegra que haya podido venir, y que haya traído a sus compañeros.

– Pa… padre Mathews… – balbuceó James, aún dolorosamente atenazado por el abrazo de oso del musculoso muchacho. Sus amigos permanecían atentos a la escena, listos para actuar en cuanto él lo ordenase.

– Le encuentro en una posición muy incómoda, señor Danvers… Aunque sé que la iglesia no debe ser precisamente el lugar donde se encuentra más a gusto la gente de _su_ _clase_. Suéltelo, Jackson…

El chico de los músculos obedeció la orden al instante y James se incorporó rápidamente. Le dolía horrores el brazo por la llave que el tal Jackson le había aplicado, pero tenía que salvar un poco de su dignidad. Tanto él como los demás se quedaron estáticos esperando el siguiente movimiento de Mathews. No tenían elección: aquellos chicos que los rodeaban se abalanzarían sobre ellos para hacerles picadillo a la menor señal del pastor o si daban algún paso en falso.

– Así que usted ha orquestado esta conspiración… – espetó Wayne, intentando contener la cólera.

– ¿Lo dudaban? Sólo he tenido que convencer a estos excelentes muchachos de que les trajeran hasta aquí… Sabía que, de todos los sitios posibles a donde huir, escogerían el cementerio, qué mejor sitio para unos nigromantes como ustedes que entre la muerte y la desolación… ¿o esperaban asustar o desanimar a estos chicos metiéndose por aquí?

Los Hijos de Ipswich se miraron entre sí, incómodos por haber resultado tan predecibles.

– Cree conocernos muy bien, Mathews… – replicó James – Ha estado acechándonos, acosándonos durante meses, y… ¿para qué?... ¿Qué quiere?

– ¿Acaso no lo deducen?... ¿De verdad no saben lo que quiero? – Los aludidos no contestaron, y Mathews añadió – Sé lo que son, demonios.

James miró nerviosamente a su alrededor, a la jauría de muchachos que los miraban con ojos asesinos. No podía admitir lo que insinuaba, porque aquello les daría una excusa para echárseles encima.

– No sé de qué está hablando.

Mathews soltó una carcajada sin la menor alegría.

– Oh… ¿fingiendo una actitud inocente a estas alturas? Algo tan cobarde no va con usted, señor Danvers… Sé lo de sus habilidades maléficas. No, no intente negarlo… – interrumpió a James, que musitaba una excusa mientras negaba con la cabeza –, no va a engañarme. Sé lo que son, puedo percibirlo _aquí…_ – dijo, señalándose a algún lugar del estómago –, Dios me concedió este don al nacer al igual que se lo concedió a mi padre, y al padre de mi padre, y a todos mis ancestros antes que ellos. Simplemente lo sé, al igual que sé que usted y sus amigos son los que han sembrado la muerte por este lugar.

– Eso no es cierto… – repuso James – Esas muertes son debidas a una enfermedad natural.

– ¡Ningún médico ha podido diagnosticar ninguna enfermedad a las víctimas! – saltó Randall.

– No, ya sé que no… al menos, una conocida. Pero debe tratarse de alguna enfermedad desconocida. Todas las víctimas comparten un patrón común: casi todos varones con cuadros conjuntos de neumonía y sarcoma de Kaposi, costumbres y estilo de vida parecidos…

–… No intente engañarnos con su jerga médica, Danvers. – le interrumpió severamente el pastor – Ustedes los que han liberado la plaga del infierno sobre la Tierra, convocando con su brujería a los espíritus malignos.

– ¡No!... ¡Nosotros no haríamos tal cosa! – protestó Glenn.

– Y, además, no existe una estupidez tal como la brujería o los espíritus malignos. – afirmó Joseph con todo el cinismo del mundo.

– Tal vez sí o tal vez no, pero Danvers es médico, o va a serlo, y conoce los procedimientos… – argumentó arteramente Randall – Y él, con vuestra ayuda, ha podido muy bien crear y diseminar esta enfermedad que acabará consumiéndonos a todos.

– ¿Y por qué iba a hacer yo eso? – James se encaró con él.

– ¡Qué importan sus motivos! – la voz de Mathews acabó con la discusión entre ambos jóvenes, y se dirigió hacia Randall – ¿No lo comprende, señor Abbott? Son demonios, y sus motivos sólo pueden ser malignos, al igual que sus métodos. Da igual cómo lo hayan hecho, el caso es que son culpables.

Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. No importaba cuánto lo negaran, ni que las pruebas en que se sostenían sus acusadores fueran endebles y contradictorias. Mathews ya los había juzgado y condenado de antemano. Habían vuelto al siglo XVII, a los tiempos de la _Era de la Condenación_.

– Antes me ha preguntado lo que quiero, señor Danvers… ¿quiere saberlo? Quiero que los monstruos servidores del mal como ustedes desaparezcan de esta tierra del Señor. Eso quiero. – clamó Mathews con voz sonora, de loco iluminado – Atadlos. – ordenó a los fanáticos de su escuadrón cristiano.

Los jóvenes obedecieron y los rodearon, estrechando el círculo. Los Hijos de Ipswich miraron a su líder, esperando una orden para actuar, pero éste se quedó paralizado por la indecisión. Había llegado el momento que tanto temían: matar o morir. Mostrar sus poderes ante el mundo o dejar que los lincharan como a criminales… ¿habría una elección correcta?

Al final, no fue James quien se decantó por uno de los lados de la balanza, y sorprendentemente tampoco fue Joseph. En cuanto vio que los jóvenes avanzaban hacia ellos sin que James se decidiera a ordenarles nada en uno u otro sentido, Wayne se enfureció y levantó la mano para detenerlos.

– De eso nada, viejo.

– Wayne… – le llamó la atención James, quien retrocedía cautelosamente, pero éste le ignoró.

– No, Jim, ya estoy harto… Si cree que vamos a dejarnos atar y quedar a su merced así como si nada, se equivoca. Vamos a irnos y ni usted ni esos niñatos nos lo van a impedir.

Mathews sonrió maquiavélicamente.

– Como si nada, no. Sabía que os resistiríais. Pero ante la resistencia del mal, siempre queda la firmeza presentada por los hijos de Cristo. Por eso traje a tantos buenos cristianos para que me ayudaran... ¡Hijos, ahora es vuestro momento! – exhortó a los jóvenes que lo acompañaban – Es vuestra oportunidad del servir al Señor. Sometedlos a vuestra fuerza dada por la gracia del Espíritu Santo…

Los chicos más osados no necesitaron una segunda orden para abalanzarse sobre ellos, y los demás los siguieron en masa y chillando rabiosos. Aunque eso se veía venir desde hacía un rato, los Hijos de Ipswich se vieron desprevenidos por la rapidez y la ferocidad del ataque de aquellos muchachos, que parecían más bien lobos acometiendo a su presa antes que seres humanos. Joseph y Glenn, más acostumbrados a la dialéctica que a las peleas callejeras, cayeron pronto ante los golpes de algunos de ellos, quienes los atacaban cobardemente en multitud. Wayne, por el contrario, parecía disfrutar el cambio de tercio y repartía puñetazos y puntapiés por igual, deshaciéndose de cuantos lo acosaban. James se defendía como podía, dando un golpe aquí, o un codazo allá cuando intentaban sorprenderle por la espalda, pero la mayor parte de su atención estaba puesta en Mathews, que añadía con voz clamorosa:

– Atacad sin misericordia… _Liberate tutemet ex inferis…_ Salvaos del Infierno, hijos míos…

A James le maravillaba su perversidad, y su pericia para persuadir a todos aquellos brillantes jóvenes (debían serlo al estudiar en Harvard) y convertirlos en sanguinarios asesinos sólo con el poder de sus palabras. Su falta de concentración no tardó en tener consecuencias: un golpe en la cabeza lo dejó casi fuera de combate. Se levantó tambaleándose. Por mucho que se intentaran defender, los otros eran demasiados. Acabarían sometiéndolos, y entonces…

Ellos cuatro serían sacados brutalmente al exterior, atados a estacas bajo las cuales se amontonarían leña y grama seca, y, finalmente, quemados hasta que sólo quedaran sus huesos calcinados. Aunque no podía leer las mentes, James adivinaba que Samuel Mathews era un hombre a quien le gustaba hacer las cosas a la vieja usanza.

La mirada de James se cruzó con la de Joseph, quien acababa de asestarle un puñetazo a uno de sus oponentes, sólo para ser derribado por otro de ellos. Garwin le miró con censura, culpándolo de la situación.

"_Tú y tu manía de no usar los Poderes…_" oyó que le reprochaba dentro de su mente "_No ha servido de nada. No ha evitado que vayan a por nosotros y por culpa de eso vas a hacer que nos maten_".

James respiró hondamente. A lo mejor tenía razón, y se había empeñado demasiado en proteger el secreto de los Poderes. Qué importaba ahora, seguramente no sobrevivirían si no recurrían a ellos.

"_Está bien_…", cedió. "_Tú ganas. Usémoslos_", le respondió mentalmente, muy fatigado, y envió el eco de sus pensamientos a sus otros dos compañeros. A la mierda con el secreto…

– Oh, no te desmoralices… – le dijo Joseph en voz alta, mientras se ponía en pie y sonreía – Ahora que has entrado en razón, puedo decirte que hay una manera de deshacernos de ellos menos "evidente" que usando telequinesis o campos de energía – añadió, mientras se agachaba ágilmente para esquivar a otro de los fanáticos que se echaba sobre él.

– ¿Cuál? – James lo miró con extrañeza.

– Te va a encantar. Aunque no tanto como a mí… – respondió Joseph malicioso, y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Al abrirlos, estaban totalmente oscuros y brillaba en ellos un resplandor de fuego. De repente, gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones – ¡¡Atacaos entre vosotros, bastardos!!... ¡Daos los unos a los otros tal paliza que no la olvidéis jamás!

James y Wayne contemplaron estupefactos cómo aquella pequeña masa histérica reaccionaba a las palabras de Garwin, primero deteniéndose como extasiados, y a continuación obedeciéndole ciegamente. Desviando su atención de los Hijos de Ipswich, empezaron a luchar entre sí con el mismo furor que habían empleado en atacarlos a ellos, ante el estupor de Mathews. Los cuatro amigos se limitaron a quedarse parados mirándolos mientras los demás se golpeaban y agredían con saña entre ellos, derrumbando los bancos de oración y blandiendo los bates de béisbol y hasta los candelabros de los cirios como armas.

– Pero… ¿qué coño…? – se asombró Wayne.

– ¿Os gusta? – dijo Joseph, más que satisfecho de sí mismo.

– ¿Cómo lo has hecho? – inquirió James, quien no podía salir de su asombro.

– Yo lo sé… – intervino Glenn – Es su Hechizo Rojo.

Joseph asintió, aún sonriendo.

El Hechizo Rojo, pensó James. El hechizo único e individual de cada uno de ellos. Hacía falta mucho dominio de los Poderes y una autoexploración bastante concienzuda de las propias habilidades para descubrir cuál era tu Hechizo Rojo, y por lo visto Joseph lo había conseguido. Y el Hechizo Rojo de Joseph Garwin era subyugar las voluntades, obligando a los demás a obedecer sus órdenes… muy "adecuado" para alguien como él, se dijo James algo inquieto. Si salían de allí, tendría que hablar seriamente con él sobre el uso de ese Poder. En ese momento les estaba salvando el pellejo, pero a costa de las vidas de aquellos desgraciados.

– Por favor, Joe… ya te has exhibido lo suficiente… Páralo. No queremos que mueran.

– Aguafiestas… – rezongó Garwin, contrariado, pero se dirigió en voz alta hacia los chicos que seguían enzarzados en aquella pelea monumental – Está bien, nenas. A dormir…

Nada más oír eso, los jóvenes se detuvieron como paralizados por un botón secreto, y a continuación se desplomaron desmayados en el suelo. Pero aún les quedaba un cabo suelto. Los cuatro muchachos volvieron su vista a Mathews, a quien por primera vez en toda la noche le había desaparecido esa odiosa sonrisa de superioridad de los labios. Ahora los miraba con una expresión muy distinta… era temor, y rabia.

– Ah, los habéis matado. Al fin os revelasteis como los siervos de Satán asesinos que sois.

– No están muertos – le informó Glenn –, sólo inconscientes.

– Les habéis robado el alma – insistió Mathews – Pero conmigo no os será tan fácil. Aunque ya no cuente con la ayuda de nadie en la Tierra, aún está conmigo la gracia de Dios – agregó, mientras retrocedía unos pasos y se colocaba ante la puerta que comunicaba la capilla con el pasillo trasero, bloqueando la única salida operativa. Mientras los Hijos de Ipswich miraban a sus acólitos combatir entre sí, se había deslizado en un rincón del púlpito, de donde había extraído dos grandes bultos cubiertos por tela oscura. Uno de ellos era alargado, de más de un metro, y Mathews lo sostenía por uno de los extremos. El otro era de dimensiones circulares, y el pastor se limitaba a tenerlo apoyado en equilibrio contra el suelo.

– Ya está bien, padre… – dijo James, suave pero firmemente. – Lo ha intentado, y ha fracasado. Está solo. No queremos hacerle daño. Déjenos salir y lo olvidaremos todo.

Mathews esbozó una sonrisa que puso a todos los pelos de punta.

– ¡¿Ahora se pone condescendiente conmigo, Danvers?! Esto aún no ha terminado. Nunca hago las cosas sin tener un plan B.

Apoyando el bulto circular sobre su rodilla y el alargado sobre la pared, extrajo algo de su bolsillo, ellos pudieron ver que era una caja de cerillas. En cuanto sacó una y la encendió, el olor del fósforo quemado les recordó el otro olor lúgubre que habían percibido al entrar en la iglesia, y la asociación de ideas hizo palidecer a Glenn.

– Un momento, creo que ya sé cuál es ese olor bajo el incienso… Dios mío… ¡es gasolina!

* * *


	5. 2 Decisiones arriesgadas

_La Alianza debe permanecer fuerte. Si no, arderéis. Igual que John Putnam, todos podríais convertiros en monstruos_. – Gorman Twoberry

_The Covenant_ Comic Book – nº 2

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 2: Decisiones arriesgadas.**

– ¡¿Qué?! – se alarmaron todos.

– ¡Ha rociado toda la capilla con gasolina y ha esparcido incienso para que no nos diésemos cuenta!

Mathews volvió a reír, primero suavemente, pero su risa degeneró en una carcajada perversa mientras tiraba la cerilla encendida a uno de los rincones.

– ¿Qué creían?... ¿Que les iba a dejar salir tan fácilmente? No, debemos recuperar las buenas costumbres de los viejos tiempos.

Las llamas se extendieron rápidamente a su alrededor ante sus ojos horrorizados, y también rodearon al propio pastor y a los estudiantes que yacían desmayados.

– ¡Déjenos salir, Mathews! – ordenó Joseph imperiosamente. En la historia de la Alianza, algunos Herederos habían tenido dominio sobre el fuego, pero eran muy escasos y ninguno de los cuatro era uno de ellos. Su única oportunidad era salir de allí antes de que el incendio avanzara demasiado.

Mathews no se apartó de la puerta.

– ¡Los brujos deben ser quemados! – aulló – ¡Arderéis todos, aquí ahora y pronto en el infierno!

– Pero... ¡está loco! – se horrorizó Wayne.

– Morirá usted también – le advirtió James – ¡Y todos estos chicos!

Los ojos de Mathews centellearon con enloquecida determinación.

– Sí, lo haremos. Pero es un pequeño sacrificio que aceptaré con gusto por el honor de librar a esta Tierra de los mayores siervos del diablo.

James se estremeció… ¡Aquel tío estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de verlos muertos!

Joseph avanzó hacia él, con una expresión temible en su rostro y chispas brotándole de los ojos oscurecidos, casi más ardientes que las llamas que rápidamente iban extendiéndose por la capilla.

– Joe… – James intentó llamar su atención en tono de advertencia.

– No hay tiempo, Jimmy. – respondió Garwin sin mirarle, y se dirigió hacia Mathews. – Apártese… ¡ahora! – insistió amenazadoramente. El pastor le devolvió la mirada con desafío.

– ¡Nunca!

– ¡Se acabaron las contemplaciones! – rugió Joseph, y lanzó una oleada de energía telequinética hacia él.

Pero Mathews volvió a sorprenderlos. Con una agilidad extraordinaria, echó mano al bulto alargado que apoyaba en la pared tras él, y rápidamente lo interpuso en la trayectoria del ataque energético de Garwin. El trapo que lo cubría cayó y todos pudieron ver que era una bella espada de manufactura antigua, de color blanco plateado y guarnecida de piedras preciosas también blanquecinas. Aquello les sorprendió, pero lo que los dejó sin palabras fue ver cómo la energía del ataque era absorbida por la espada sin dañar a Mathews en lo más mínimo y a continuación volvía a surgir de ella, siendo devuelta al punto de partida. Desprevenido, Joseph no pudo esquivarla y fue derribado pesadamente por el ataque que él mismo había lanzado.

Los otros tres jóvenes se precipitaron a comprobar el estado de su amigo.

– ¿Estás bien, Joe? – le preguntó Glenn, preocupado.

Joe Garwin gruñó, más descalabrado por la imprevista sorpresa que por haber caído ante su propio ataque.

– ¿Alguien me puede decir qué coño es eso?

– Yo te lo diré, engendro del diablo. – replicó Mathews – Es el acero santo, el _saintacier_, que durante siglos ha protegido a los hombres de Dios de los poderes maléficos de los brujos. La espada, y el escudo santos – añadió mientras descubría el otro bulto, que era un escudo circular del mismo material y adornos que la espada – me protegerán de todo cuanto intentéis hacerme con vuestros poderes.

Incrédulo, Wayne lanzó un nuevo ataque hacia Mathews, sólo por probar, y tuvo que estar rápido para esquivarlo cuando éste fue devuelto hacia él por el extraño poder de aquella espada.

– Tiene razón, tíos. Con esas cosas protegiéndole, no podemos hacer nada contra él… ¿cómo vamos a conseguir salir?

James se apretó las sienes con los dedos, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Tenía que pensar con rapidez. A su alrededor, el incendio seguía avanzando, consumiendo todo el mobiliario de la iglesia y llenándolo todo de humo. Debían salir pronto de allí o se asfixiarían.

– No lancemos ataques de energía, sólo conseguiremos que nos los devuelva. Centrémonos en quitarle esa maldita espada.

– ¿Cómo? Jim, esa espada absorbe nuestro Poder… – advirtió Joseph.

– ¡Pues vamos a darle Poder! Por mucho que pueda absorber, debe tener un límite. Lo haremos entre todos. Convocaremos el Círculo de Poder y le descargaremos tanto Poder que la saturaremos.

– Es un plan muy peligroso, Jim… – objetó Glenn – No conocemos el límite de esas cosas. Si intensificamos demasiado nuestro nivel de Poder, sabes lo que podría pasar.

– Si se te ocurre algo mejor, te escucho. Si no, deberemos correr ese riesgo o achicharrarnos aquí. – contestó James. En realidad, pese al temor a morir allí y la angustia del peligro, una parte de él se sentía excitado ante la idea de comprobar hasta dónde llegaban los límites de sus propios poderes, algo que siempre había deseado pero que nunca había podido hacer por carecer de una buena excusa para ello. Y ahora era la ocasión perfecta.

Sus tres amigos, ajenos a los extraños pensamientos de James, aceptaron su argumentación y se colocaron en posición. Con los ojos sumidos en una negrura infinita, los cuatro Hijos de Ipswich se concentraron e incrementaron su nivel de Poder cuanto les permitían sus fuerzas. Sintieron cómo la energía fluía de unos a otros, como ocurría siempre que invocaban el Círculo de Poder. Los movimientos de los cuatro estaban sincronizados, ejecutándose en una cadencia perfecta, y sus Poderes funcionaban como uno solo, confluyendo en un solo haz de energía tan poderoso que barrería todo cuanto se encontrase a su paso.

Mathews lo percibió y, un segundo antes de que los Hijos de Ipswich arremetieran contra él, soltó la espada y asió rápidamente el enjoyado escudo, cuya función defensiva le permitía soportar el empuje de una mayor cantidad de Poder que la propia espada. El impacto del cuádruple Poder de los jóvenes contra el escudo mágico fue tremendo para ambas partes, pero el escudo consiguió aguantar la presión de aquella energía absorbiendo su magia, cargándose con ella de forma semejante a una pila eléctrica.

"_No funciona, James…_" advirtió Wayne, dirigiéndose mentalmente a su amigo.

"_¡Debemos hacerlo más fuerte!... ¡No te desconcentres Wayne!... ¡Debemos intensificar aún más nuestro nivel de Poder!_" le respondió él con desesperación.

"_¡Ya estamos llegando al límite!_" protestó Glenn, alarmado. "_¡Nos aniquilaremos a nosotros mismos si seguimos así!_"

"_¡El triunfo es para los valientes!_" exclamó Joseph, quien parecía estar disfrutando de la situación. "_¡Estoy contigo Jim!... ¡Vamos, sólo un poco más!_"

Dirigidos por James y Joseph, los cuatro muchachos efectuaron un último impulso con todas sus energías de Poder, hasta llegar al extremo de sus fuerzas. El esfuerzo se acusaba en sus rostros, que aparecían extenuados y bañados en sudor, como consumidos interiormente por las ciclópeas fuerzas que estaban canalizando contra el escudo.

Al principio no pasó nada, pero de pronto el escudo comenzó a resplandecer con un brillo casi radiactivo, incapaz de soportar la sobresaturación de energía mágica que los jóvenes estaban descargando sobre él; y acabó liberándola toda a la vez en forma de violenta explosión que hizo a Mathews saltar despedido por los aires. El pastor cayó golpeándose la cabeza contra una pared y quedó inconsciente, en tanto que el escudo caía a pocos metros de él. La vía quedaba libre.

Los Hijos de Ipswich se relajaron después del gigantesco esfuerzo. Glenn cayó de rodillas, agotado; a Wayne le costaba mantener el equilibrio y James también se encontraba algo mareado. Joseph se miró las manos con sorpresa y movió los dedos con dificultad, los sentía agarrotados como un viejo artrítico. Usar el Poder con tanta intensidad siempre tenía consecuencias sobre el cuerpo; esta vez eran mínimas porque ellos eran jóvenes y era la primera vez que se forzaban tanto, pero no serían tan afortunados las próximas veces.

Es decir, si conseguían salir de allí. El fuego les cercaba cada vez más, tanto que podían notar en su piel el calor sofocante que desprendían las llamas, y les empezaba a costar respirar aquel aire enrarecido por el humo.

Los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia la puerta ya despejada, pero, cuando Joseph y Glenn empezaron a franquearla para recorrer el pasillo que los sacaría de allí, James se quedó mirando hacia la capilla que rápidamente estaba siendo consumida por el incendio.

– No podemos irnos.

– ¡¿Qué?! – Wayne se le quedó mirando atónito, incapaz de creer lo que oía – ¿Por qué? Con lo que nos ha costado quitar al viejo de en medio…

James señaló a los jóvenes que aún yacían inconscientes. Mientras, Joseph y Glenn, dándose cuenta de que sus amigos no los seguían, deshicieron el camino y volvieron a la puerta que comunicaba con la capilla.

– ¿Y ahora qué pasa? – preguntó Joseph con irritada impaciencia.

– No podemos dejarlos así. Morirán todos, Joe… Tenemos que salvar sus vidas… ¿no está para eso la Alianza?

– Pero si esas vidas son las de unos niñatos fanáticos que querían hacernos picadillo… – objetó Wayne.

– No eran enteramente ellos, Wayne. Estaban sugestionados, totalmente dominados por Mathews, de una forma parecida a la que podría dominarlos Joe. Muchos de ellos seguramente podrían ser buenas personas si les damos la oportunidad. – argumentó James.

Glenn asintió.

– Es verdad. No podemos dejarlos morir.

– ¡Joder! – se enfureció Joseph – ¿Y qué sugerís, chicos?... ¿Que los saquemos de uno en uno, con todos los que son? Ni con nuestros poderes lo conseguiremos, nos dejaremos la vida en el intento. Hay una gran diferencia entre ser héroes y hacer el gilipollas.

Wayne miró a su alrededor, como calculando.

– Hay otra manera, Jim… No es que me haga mucha gracia tener que salvarle el culo a estos imbéciles, pero que conste que sólo lo hago porque sé que no te moverás de aquí y la diñarás con ellos si yo no te ayudo.

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Wayne? – le preguntó Joseph, intrigado a pesar de su irritación.

Éste le guiñó un ojo.

– No eres tú el único que conoce su Hechizo Rojo, rubiales…

– ¿Tú también lo sabes? – se asombró Glenn.

– Sí… – asintió Wayne, y pidió – Colocaos en el centro de la capilla, donde están la mayoría de esos atontados.

– Pero… ¿qué co…?

– ¡Confiad en mí, joder! No tengo tiempo de explicároslo todo.

James, Joseph y Glenn obedecieron, dirigiéndose hacia donde Wayne les había ordenado, esquivando los bancos ardiendo y los cascotes que ya comenzaban a caer. La estructura no tardaría en ceder bajo el fuego… fuera lo que fuera a hacer Wayne, James deseó que se diera prisa.

– Espero que me salga bien… – comentó Parry – Nunca lo había intentado con tanta gente, y además estoy muy cansado… No puedo hacer ahora distinciones entre personas y mobiliario. Tendré que llevarme todo el contenido de la estancia.

– ¡¿Llevarte?!

– ¡¡Silencio, no me desconcentréis!! – exclamó Wayne, mientras sus ojos destellaban con un fuego oscuro.

Los demás pudieron percibir una tremenda cantidad de Poder que fluía de su cuerpo, semejante al que había proyectado hacía unos minutos contra Mathews; sólo que en vez de concentrarlo en un único punto, lo que hizo en esta ocasión fue expandirlo a lo largo de toda la estancia en llamas. Los jóvenes sintieron una especie de extraño vértigo en la boca del estómago mientras la capilla y todo alrededor de ellos parpadeaba con una tonalidad rojiza… y, al siguiente instante, el ambiente cambió radicalmente y todo se oscureció. Dejaron de sentir el calor del fuego y les invadió el frescor de la noche. Ya no estaban en la capilla, ni siquiera dentro de la iglesia; estaban al aire libre, en uno de los pocos descampados del cementerio. No sólo ellos, sino también todo lo que contenía la capilla: los estudiantes inconscientes, los bancos (algunos aún ardiendo), los cirios, el altar e incluso el desmayado pastor Mathews y aquellos extraños espada y escudo.

Wayne se derrumbó absolutamente exhausto, cayendo de rodillas sobre la hierba humedecida por el rocío; y Glenn y James se apresuraron a acudir a su lado para sostenerle. El esfuerzo había sido doble para él: primero participar en el Círculo de Poder, y luego trasladar el contenido de una capilla entera sólo con la fuerza de su voluntad.

– Bien… me ha salido… – jadeó Parry.

– Tranquilo, todo va bien… – lo calmó James. Aún con sus ojos acostumbrándose a la oscuridad, podía ver que tenía grandes ojeras y el rostro algo ajado, y aunque no dijo nada se alarmó.

– Bueno… ¿qué pasa con ellos? – comentó Glenn, señalando a los muchachos que aún yacían en la tierra dormidos – ¿No hay peligro de que despierten?

Joseph se encogió de hombros.

– No hasta que yo se lo ordene. Aún siguen bajo mi influencia.

Mientras, James, lleno de curiosidad, se dirigió hacia las extrañas armas que había portado Mathews y que eran capaces de absorber su Poder. No era algo común que un pastor protestante poseyera unas armas como aquellas. Las examinó detenidamente. El escudo tenía forma circular, de alrededor de medio metro de diámetro. Era de un material similar a la plata pero que parecía mucho más fuerte y flexible a la vez y, cosa extraña en un escudo, estaba adornado con marfil y piedras preciosas de color blanco. Sorprendentemente, estaba intacto después de la explosión causada por la saturación de Poder que habían descargado sobre él. La espada parecía del estilo de las templarias, de poco más de un metro de longitud; era del mismo material que el escudo y tenía grabadas extrañas runas sobre la hoja. La empuñadura tenía forma de cruz y también llevaba joyas blancas incrustadas. James la empuñó con mano experta (cada generación de Hijos de Ipswich era entrenada en el uso de diferentes tipos de armas cuando llegaban a la mayoría de edad) y hendió el aire con ella, pero no se oyó el silbido característico del metal. Al darse cuenta, James abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

– No me lo puedo creer… Así que existen de verdad…

La frase atrajo la atención de los demás, que seguían atentos a la recuperación de Wayne.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Glenn.

– Pero… ¿no os dais cuenta de lo que son?

– Ilumínanos, tío… – dijo Wayne, sorprendido y un poco mosqueado ante el tono de admiración reverencial de James.

– Son… ¡son _Caladbolg_ y _Argos_!... ¡La Espada y el Escudo blancos!

– ¿Espada y Escudo blancos? – se sorprendió Joseph – Quieres decir… ¿como en la leyenda de las Espadas y los Escudos gemelos del _Libro de la Condenación_?

– No… "como" en la leyenda, no. _Son_ los de la leyenda.

– Pero… si eso era sólo un cuento… – murmuró Glenn – Una historia que nos contaban cuando éramos críos, como la de Lilith.

– Pues como ves, no es tan cuento… tienes la prueba ante tus narices.

– Y los tenía Mathews… qué cabrón... – comentó Wayne – ¿Cómo es posible?

– Recuerda que, según la leyenda, antes de que nuestras familias se exiliaran de Europa las Armas Sagradas cayeron en manos de los inquisidores y _Witchfinders_ europeos… seguramente han ido pasando de mano en mano entre ellos… ahora bien, cómo han llegado a América y a Mathews, no lo sé.

Joseph pareció caviloso.

– Entonces, si éstos son _Caladbolg_ y _Argos_, también deberían existir _Volksung_ y _Aegir_… ¿dónde estarán?

– ¿La Espada y el Escudo negros? – dijo Wayne – Quién sabe… en Europa, en casa del vecino o en la maldita luna.

– Da igual, nos llevamos éstos. – decidió James – Después de todo, nos pertenecen.

– ¿Qué haremos con ellos? – quiso saber Glenn.

– Tenemos que guardarlos, para que no vuelvan a caer en malas manos. Para decidir quiénes de entre los cuatro lo harán, lo echaremos a suertes. Y no vale hacer trampas… – aclaró, mirando a Wayne y a Joseph, quienes pusieron caras inocentes y falsamente ofendidas.

Después de dos rondas de "piedra, papel y tijeras", Wayne y Glenn fueron los ganadores.

– Pues, decidido. Para mayor seguridad, Wayne guardará la espada y Glenn el escudo. ¿A todo el mundo le parece bien?

Los dos designados se encogieron de hombros y asintieron. Joe Garwin no estaba tan conforme, pero hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

– ¡Bah! Quedáoslos vosotros. No me interesa para nada ser conservador de antigüedades.

Sus compañeros lo miraron con escepticismo. Todos sabían que la familia Garwin guardaba una ingente cantidad de amuletos mágicos desde los tiempos coloniales y tal vez incluso desde antes. Pero Joe era muy orgulloso ante cualquier derrota por mínima que fuese (todos los Garwin tenían fama de serlo) y sabían que prefería hacer como la zorra de la fábula y decir que "estaban verdes".

– Bien, todo ha acabado. En cuanto despiertes a esos chicos, podremos marcharnos – comentó Glenn, pero Joseph negó con la cabeza.

– No, no ha acabado en absoluto… ¿cómo explicaremos esto? Todo el mobiliario de la iglesia está fuera, incluso el altar de mármol. Cuando despierten, todo el mundo se hará preguntas. Y a estos cerdos les faltará tiempo para señalarnos con el dedo. Como mínimo, aumentarán las sospechas hacia nosotros, y adiós secreto.

– Es cierto… – repuso James, preocupado. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– ¿Qué tal si no los despierto? Siguen vivos, por lo que técnicamente no es asesinato…

James lo fulminó con la mirada.

– No hablas en serio.

– Tal vez sí o tal vez no. – contestó Joseph socarronamente.

– Esperad. Hay otra solución. – intervino de repente Glenn, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó James. Él y Wayne estaban desconcertados, pero no Joseph.

– A mi Hechizo Rojo, James. – contestó calmadamente Glenn.

– ¿Tú también sabes el tuyo? – inquirió Wayne asombrado, mientras que James desviaba la vista algo avergonzado.

– Sí – asintió Glenn – Joe y yo lo practicamos juntos. Descubrimos que tenemos Hechizos Rojos complementarios.

– ¿Hechizos Rojos complementarios?... ¿Qué significa eso?

– Pasa en algunas generaciones de Herederos, las carencias del Hechizo Rojo de uno las suple el de otro – explicó Joseph – Mi Poder de dominación mental tiene ciertas… limitaciones. Puedo ordenar a la gente que hagan lo que yo quiera, pero me resulta difícil hacer que olviden que yo se lo he ordenado. Mi Poder afecta más a los actos que a los pensamientos.

– Y ahí es donde entro yo… – añadió Glenn – Yo también puedo manipular la mente de las personas, pero de manera distinta a la de Joe. Yo puedo influir en sus pensamientos, hacer que olviden cosas. Crearles nuevos recuerdos.

– ¿Puedes borrar lo que ha ocurrido de su memoria?... ¿A todos? – preguntó James esperanzado, y Glenn asintió sonriendo – Sería la solución perfecta.

– De eso nada… – espetó Joseph – Es un riesgo estúpido. No sabemos si dará resultado.

– ¿Por qué no iba a darlo? Tú has podido dominarlos a todos casi sin esfuerzo…

– Tu Poder también tiene limitaciones, Glenn… – le advirtió Joseph. – Acabamos de desplegar el Círculo de Poder con mucha intensidad y todos estamos cansados. Mira lo que le ha pasado a Wayne. Son muchos y te consumirás intentándolo con todos.

James lo miró preocupado.

– Es tu decisión, Glenn. Si decides no hacerlo, Dios sabe que te comprenderemos.

Pero Glenn era mucho más fuerte espiritualmente de lo que parecía.

– Sé que puedo hacerlo. Y merecerá la pena el esfuerzo y el riesgo.

Glenn inspiró hondamente y todos sintieron la energía concentrarse a su alrededor. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y habló hacia los estudiantes dormidos, con un tono de voz grave que ninguno de sus compañeros salvo Joseph le había oído hasta entonces.

– _Cuando despertéis, ninguno de vosotros recordará nada de lo que ha pasado esta noche, ni nada relacionado con nosotros. Para vosotros, nosotros no somos más que otros compañeros de Harvard. Nunca hemos estado aquí. Nunca hemos tenido que ver nada con la brujería. De hecho, la brujería no existe, ni nada mágico o sobrenatural. Las muertes que han estado ocurriendo en el campus y en el condado son debidas a una enfermedad desconocida y sin la menor relación con nosotros. El pastor Mathews es un exaltado al que nunca volveréis a escuchar_. – miró a su alrededor, cavilando para encontrar una explicación ante la bizarra escena – _Esta noche vinisteis al cementerio a organizar una fiesta. Os emborrachasteis y la cosa se os fue de las manos. Destrozasteis la iglesia, por diversión sacasteis todos los muebles y los trajisteis aquí y luego prendisteis fuego al edificio. El pastor Mathews intentó impedíroslo y le golpeasteis. _

Joseph esbozó una mueca escéptica ante aquella historia un tanto forzada, pero no dijo nada. Glenn procedió a proyectar su poder sobre cada una de las mentes de los estudiantes para implantar del todo el nuevo recuerdo. Se puso algo rojo y empezó a sudar por el esfuerzo, pero no se echó atrás.

Mientras, Wayne se dirigió con curiosidad a James y le susurró al oído:

– Y tú… ¿conoces ya cuál es tu Hechizo Rojo?

James pareció incómodo ante la pregunta y desvió la mirada.

– No… – respondió también en voz baja.

– ¡No me lo creo!... ¿Cómo es posible que todos sepamos ya cuál es nuestro Hechizo Rojo menos tú, que eres el más fuerte de nosotros?

– Porque no he practicado para buscarlo. No me parece prudente todavía... ¿No podemos dejar el tema?

– Vamos, James… Hace tiempo que Ascendimos todos. Cada uno de nosotros ha sentido esa inquietud por encontrar su Hechizo Rojo como seña de identidad y ha estado practicando a espaldas de los demás, salvo tú… ¿por prudencia? Todos intentamos ser prudentes, pero tú te pasas. Hay diferencia entre prudencia y miedo, y parece que tú le tienes más miedo que otra cosa.

James no despegaba los ojos del suelo, incapaz de enfrentarse a la inquisitiva mirada de su amigo.

– Sí… – reconoció – Tienes razón. Me da miedo

– ¿Por qué? – le preguntó Wayne con asombro.

– ¡_Porque me gusta mucho_! – chilló James – ¡Demasiado!… ¿Estás contento?

El grito de James sobresaltó a Wayne, y también a Joseph y a Glenn.

– ¡Eh, que estoy trabajando! – protestó Simms, irritado.

– Lo siento – se disculpó James.

– No es precisamente una tarea fácil… ¿sabéis?... ¿Se pone la gente a gritar al lado del neurocirujano cuando tiene el bisturí en la mano?... ¿O cuando el piloto conduce la aeronave?...

– Vale, Glenn, creo que han captado la idea… – dijo Joseph – Continúa.

Aún molesto, Glenn sacudió la cabeza y retomó su tarea. No quería la menor distracción, no podía cometer el menor error. Cuando se trataba de hurgar en las mentes ajenas, siempre había peligro. En el caso de fabricar nuevos recuerdos, el peligro era el eco. Si cometía algún error, si la implantación salía mal o tras ésta ocurría algo que contradijera de cualquier manera el recuerdo creado, esto produciría un efecto rebote en la mente del receptor. El efecto podría extinguirse (era lo más probable), pero también podría no extinguirse. La persona podría aferrarse a un elemento del eco, y formarse una fijación; al cabo de un tiempo escaparía a su control y no podría pensar en otra cosa, y poco después, sencillamente le destrozaría la psiquis.

James seguía avergonzado.

– Me gusta demasiado usar los Poderes. – confesó en voz baja a un perplejo Wayne – Y eso me asusta muchísimo. Cuando los uso, al principio me digo que me lo tomaré con calma, poniéndome límites. Pero cuando llevo un rato… simplemente me dejo llevar. Es una sensación increíble. Siento que puedo hacer todo lo que quiera, todo. Me siento como si fuera Dios.

– Te entiendo… – asintió su amigo – A mí también me pasa. Cuando uso los Poderes, pero también cuando corro diez yardas en el campo. Y también cuando cae una chica que llevaba meses resistiéndose. Somos jóvenes, tío. Es normal la sensación de euforia.

– Sí, pero a mí sólo me pasa cuando uso los Poderes. Y después no puedo parar hasta que ya me siento muy débil. Y cuando tengo que dejarlo, siento una depresión horrible. Ahora mismo, después de haberme forzado hasta el límite para convocar el Círculo de Poder y agotado como estoy, sólo puedo pensar en seguir utilizándolos.

Wayne lo miró con preocupación. James siempre había sido el más prudente de todos y Wayne jamás habría sospechado que tal cosa se debiera a que él era el más vulnerable ante las trampas de la adicción. Pero, según parecía, así era.

– Sabes lo que le pasó a mi padre… – añadió James – Tiene cuarenta y seis años y parece que tiene muchos más, está completamente envejecido, marchito. Yo no seré como él. No puedo.

– Bueno, esto ya está… – oyeron decir a Glenn, y se volvieron hacia él. Sudaba y se le veía cansado, pero parecía estar bien – Todos los chicos tienen ya los recuerdos alterados en su memoria. Sólo nos queda él… – agregó señalando al inconsciente Mathews. – A él no le puedo hacer una implantación colectiva como a los demás, ya que su mente es mucho más fuerte.

– Ah, no, a éste no hace falta que le implantes nada… Este bastardo no va a salir vivo de aquí. – dijo Joseph mientras se dirigía hacia él con los ojos azabaches y muy claras intenciones.

James se interpuso en su camino.

– ¡Joe, no!

– ¿No?... ¿Por qué?

– Porque no somos los monstruos asesinos que él afirma.

– ¿Qué importa lo que él diga?

– No importa lo que él diga, importa lo que veamos cuando nos miremos en el espejo. Si lo matamos, no seremos mejores que él.

– Recuerda el pacto de la Alianza, Joe… – añadió Glenn – no utilizaríamos el Poder para dañar a seres humanos.

– ¡Eso no cuenta ahora! Estamos hablando de defensa propia.

James meneó la cabeza.

– No podemos hacer excepciones.

Joseph se exasperó con la obstinación de sus compañeros, que él consideraba inaceptable.

– ¿Pero no te das cuenta de que se trata de nuestra supervivencia? No sólo la nuestra, sino la de nuestras familias. Si lo dejamos vivir, tal vez estemos dejando germinar la semilla de nuestra destrucción, del fin de la Alianza… – hizo una pausa y señaló al hombre que yacía inconsciente, a su merced. – Míralo, Jimmy… – exhortó a James – Él, y todos los de su linaje, son los únicos que representan un verdadero peligro para nosotros. Poseen la capacidad innata de percibirnos, lo llevan en la sangre… eso, y un instinto depredador que ha encaminado a todas las generaciones de los Mathews a intentar buscarnos y exterminarnos. Ahora tenemos a éste, nuestro enemigo natural, a nuestra merced... ¿y me estás diciendo que le dejemos vivir?... ¿Crees que él tendría la menor misericordia contigo si la situación fuera inversa? Es más... ¿crees que, si lo dejamos vivir, no seguirá persiguiéndonos a nosotros y a nuestras familias?

James no quiso mirarle. Sabía que cuanto Joseph decía era cierto. Pero aun así, había ciertos límites que no quería traspasar. Que tenía miedo de traspasar.

– Está bien. Si quieres matarle, hazlo. – acabó diciendo mientras se apartaba de su camino y miraba al suelo. Su conciencia se debatía entre lo que era más seguro hacer, y lo que era correcto.

Joseph pareció satisfecho ante la respuesta de James, y, dirigiéndose hasta Mathews, impuso sus manos sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos azules volvieron a llamear totalmente negros antes de que él los cerrara para concentrarse en desencadenar su Poder, que por primera vez en su vida tendría un propósito letal. Pero un segundo antes de que liberara una descarga de energía que desintegraría la masa encefálica del pastor, James añadió:

– Pero cuando lo hagas, te quedarás solo. Ya lo has oído: el Pacto nos prohíbe asesinar, y no realiza distinciones. Si le matas, tendrás que abandonar la Alianza... ¿de verdad quieres seguir ese camino?

Garwin se detuvo y lo miró con furia, pero por primera vez pareció dudar. James Danvers continuó:

– Recuerda la historia de John Putnam. Si hemos sobrevivido durante los últimos trescientos años, es porque hemos respetado las reglas del Pacto de la Alianza. No hemos dejado que la ambición o el instinto de destrucción nos dominen.

– No tenemos elección... – insistió Joseph aún, aunque más débilmente – No nos agradecerá que le hayamos perdonado la vida. Ya sabe quiénes somos nosotros, la Alianza está pendiente de un hilo. Si desaprovechamos esta oportunidad y lo dejamos vivir, no descansará hasta destruirnos.

– No si se olvida de nosotros. – intervino Glenn. – Si me esfuerzo, podré hacer que también él nos olvide.

– Ya estás muy cansado, Glenn, y tú mismo has admitido que la mente de Mathews es mucho más fuerte de penetrar que las de esos cabezas huecas. – objetó Wayne.

– Es la única manera de salir de este embrollo sin tener que matar a nadie – argumentó Glenn en respuesta. – ¿No vais a dejarme siquiera que lo intente?

James asintió.

– Merece la pena. Adelante.

Glenn se inclinó sobre el pastor, le impuso las manos sobre las sienes para obtener un mayor contacto y le habló quedamente con aquella voz suave, persuasiva.

– _Nada de lo que ha ocurrido aquí esta noche ha tenido lugar. Lo que sucedió de verdad fue que usted llegó aquí y encontró a estos vándalos destrozando la iglesia, usted intentó evitarlo y ellos lo golpearon. Usted nunca nos ha visto aquí, ni nos conoce más que como alumnos de Harvard, idénticos a tantos otros. Los nombres Danvers, Parry, Garwin o Simms no significan nada especial para usted. No sabe nada de ninguna Alianza ni de brujería, y desde luego nunca ha visto brujos de verdad. La caza de brujas es sólo un hecho histórico de hace varios siglos, que no va a repetirse._

Glenn se quedó varios minutos apoyado sobre Mathews, con su frente tocando la suya para tener el mayor contacto posible entre sus cerebros y sus mentes, realizando el último y supremo esfuerzo para conseguir someter la inquebrantable voluntad de odio de Mathews. No sabía si resultaría, pero habría dado hasta la última gota de su sangre con tal de que uno de sus mejores amigos renunciara a matar y no fuera expulsado de la Alianza. Poco después, se levantó. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y el mismo aspecto cansado de Wayne minutos antes, pero sonreía satisfecho.

– Ya está hecho.

– ¿Has podido conseguirlo? – preguntó James ansiosamente – ¿Ha desaparecido de su mente todo rastro de conocimiento sobre nosotros?

– En general sí, pero por desgracia, con él no es tan sencillo. Con sus acólitos fue fácil, porque sus ideas eran difusas y estaban muy sugestionados, por lo que era fácil anular la sugestión. Pero lo que sabe Mathews sobre nosotros parte de hechos objetivos y son unas ideas mucho más arraigadas. Además, he podido borrar nuestra existencia de su mente, pero no se puede acabar tan fácilmente con años de fanatismo y odio. Pero no creo que haya problema: siempre que no nos vuelva a ver, no recordará quiénes somos nosotros.

– Pero... ¿y si se anula el hechizo de amnesia? – apostilló Joseph con aspereza.

– ¿Existe esa posibilidad? – preguntó Wayne, algo alarmado.

Glenn pareció azorado.

– Bueno, sí, pero… es extremadamente remota.

– ¿A qué te refieres? Explícate.

– Aunque haya alterado sus recuerdos, sigue siendo un _Witchfinder _de nacimiento. Y como tal, sigue poseyendo de forma latente ese sexto sentido que percibe el Poder cuando nosotros lo utilizamos al igual que lo percibimos entre nosotros. En el peor de los casos, si alguno de nosotros utilizara sus poderes de manera especialmente violenta o intensa, tal vez podría llegar a percibirlo. Y, si esa percepción es lo suficientemente fuerte, tal vez, y sólo tal vez, podría romper el hechizo y despertar los recuerdos dormidos.

– ¿Veis? – repuso Joseph – Sigo diciendo que, para estar más seguros, deberíamos eliminarle.

– Y yo digo que no. – le contradijo James.

– ¿Prefieres correr el riesgo de que recuerde algún día?

Glenn intervino, intentando poner orden entre los dos:

– Seamos razonables. Ninguno de nosotros utilizará nunca sus Poderes de una forma tan intensa como para que sea percibido por alguien de fuera de la Alianza... ¿no? Principalmente por lo que supone. Usarlos con intensidad, tal y como lo hemos hecho hoy, es la forma más rápida de engancharse sin remedio, y sabéis que ése es un camino sin retorno... ¿verdad, Jim?

Éste no respondió enseguida. Miró cabizbajo al suelo, como si le incomodara la pregunta; pero pasado un segundo, volvió a dirigirse a sus amigos y su tono de voz era tan seguro como siempre.

–… Claro. Nunca, nunca; ni nosotros ni nuestros descendientes, usaremos el Poder de manera tan fuerte, y así Mathews nunca despertará sus recuerdos.

– Ahora tenemos una razón más para no utilizar nuestros Poderes o restringir su uso en lo posible. – añadió Glenn. Parecía contento por ello.

Joe Garwin, mal que bien, hubo de resignarse pese a no estar de acuerdo. El resto de miembros de la Alianza habían hablado y eran tres opiniones contra la suya. Ganaba la mayoría… aunque fuera una mayoría estúpida.

– Está bien… Despertad, estúpidos… – se dirigió hacia los chicos que seguían inconscientes, con un tono rabioso provocado por la frustración.

Poco después, la policía y los bomberos llegaron al camposanto, avisados por algún vecino que habría llamado al ver la sacristía, que se había desplomado bajo las llamas. Los Hijos de Ipswich se escondieron para no ser vistos mientras llegaban también las ambulancias a medida que descubrían a los estudiantes que estaban despertando en las traseras de la iglesia y los restos de la "fiesta" que habían montado. La mayoría tenían dolor de cabeza y mareos (lo que sostenía estupendamente la coartada de la borrachera) y muchos tenían problemas respiratorios por haber inhalado el humo del incendio mientras estaban inconscientes, pero en conjunto estaban bien, al menos físicamente. Porque se iba a montar una buena a consecuencia de cuanto había ocurrido esa noche. Afortunadamente, los Hijos de Ipswich ya no tendrían nada que ver en ello y nadie podría identificarles.

Los cuatro amigos observaron a quien verdaderamente les interesaba. Mathews estaba sentado en una de las ambulancias, atendido por uno de los paramédicos. Parecía desorientado, pero no furioso ni inquisitivo. De repente, vieron cómo se le acercaba una mujer, que corrió hacia él y se echó en sus brazos llorando y besándole con ternura. Era bastante más joven que él y muy hermosa, con una suave melena ondulada castaño rojiza y unos expresivos ojos de un intenso color azul mar.

– ¿Ésa es su mujer? – preguntó Glenn atónito.

– Su hermana no creo… – musitó James.

– ¡Cabrón con suerte!... Qué desperdicio… – exclamó Wayne Parry.

Sabían que Mathews estaba casado, pero siempre habían imaginado que sería con una austera y seca beata que hiciera juego con su propia persona, no con aquella preciosa pelirroja que no le pegaba nada. A saber cómo había conseguido llevarse a una belleza así al altar, y cómo una mujer así podía estar enamorada de alguien como Mathews.

– Más nos vale que uno de los dos sea estéril… – comentó Joseph, cruzándose de brazos – No quiero a ningún Mathews en miniatura correteando por ahí.

– ¿No le estás dando demasiado crédito? – se burló Wayne, con una sonrisita maliciosa. – No creo ni que ese tío practique el sexo, ni siquiera con ese bombón. Seguro que están los dos rezando todo el día…

Garwin lo miró sin el menor asomo de humor en los ojos, y la socarrona sonrisa de Wayne se congeló en sus labios.

– No deberías tomarte esto a broma. Estoy hablando de que nuestras familias estén a salvo en el futuro, idiota… – le espetó con dureza – Dentro de veinte o veinticinco años, cuando emerja la siguiente generación de Hijos de Ipswich, esto es, _nuestros_ hijos… Mathews seguramente será demasiado viejo para poder hacer nada por sí solo. Pero… si tiene hijos…

… Si tenía algún hijo, lo más lógico era que heredara la habilidad de su padre para detectarlos, y seguramente también su odio. Los tres jóvenes que escuchaban a Garwin se miraron entre sí, inquietos. Ninguno había calibrado esa posibilidad hasta entonces; de hecho, ni siquiera habían pensado en ellos mismos teniendo hijos. En ese momento sólo James tenía novia fija, la bella y deliciosa Evelyn Coleman con la que salía desde su último año en Spenser; de los demás, Glenn Simms acababa de romper recientemente con su novia de hacía años, Wayne Parry disfrutaba yendo de flor en flor y Joe Garwin estaba demasiado ocupado con su carrera para perder el tiempo con relaciones. Si ninguno estaba preparado para casarse todavía, menos aún para tener hijos.

Pero ocurriría. Ellos tendrían hijos, un varón cada uno como mínimo. Era la tradición. Deberían hacerlo para perpetuar sus líneas familiares, los Linajes de la Alianza. Y un posible hijo de Mathews podría convertirse en su enemigo y perseguirlos al igual que Mathews los había perseguido a ellos. Pero ninguno de ellos se había parado a pensarlo, salvo Joseph Garwin. Podría ser radical, sí, e incluso pecar de falta de escrúpulos, pero había que reconocer que sabía calcular y anticiparse a las cosas como nadie.

– Lo hecho, hecho está… – declaró James – Ya no vamos a acercarnos a Mathews, no sea que al vernos nos recuerde y estropeemos lo que hemos conseguido hoy; y, desde luego, no vamos a tocarle un pelo a esa mujer inocente. Si no tienen hijos, genial; pero si los tienen, nos queda el consuelo de saber que Mathews lo ha olvidado todo y que no les puede enseñar a ir a por nuestras familias.

– Da igual… – empezó a decir Joseph – Está en su sangre, y…

– ¡Joe, basta! – lo interrumpió James exasperado, y más suavemente repitió – Basta. Déjalo estar. Confiemos en la divina Providencia, por una vez. No sólo el Poder, hay que pensar que Dios está de nuestro lado también. Él nos protegerá.

Joe Garwin no contestó enseguida, se limitó a atravesar con la mirada a Mathews y a sacudir la cabeza de mala gana.

– Sigo diciendo que nos arrepentiremos de esto. – rezongó en voz baja.

* * *

En el siguiente capítulo ya entrarán en escena los Hijos de Ipswich del siglo XXI: Caleb, Pogue, Reid y Tyler, y se verán las consecuencias de las decisiones que James y sus compañeros tomaron en esa fatal noche de 1982... ¿quién habrá tenido razón, James o Joseph?

A quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer y espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Para cualquier sugerencia o comentario, ya sabéis…

* * *


	6. 3 El despertar

**NA:** Como siempre, gracias Snuffle's Girl por tu review. En este capítulo se refieren Spoilers de la película, más concretamente se describe la escena final, así que quien no la haya visto, queda avisado.

* * *

_"No despertéis a la implacable fiera_

_que duerme silenciosa en su guarida."_

**Rosalía de Castro, "Margarita"**

* * *

**Cap. 3: El despertar**

**10 de septiembre de 2006 (madrugada). Ipswich, Massachusetts. Granero Putnam.**

Chase sonrió amenazador ante la expresión atónita de Caleb, con la esfera de energía que éste le había lanzado entre sus manos. Éste no parecía creer que hubiese conseguido atraparla, pero ya le iba a demostrar él que sí. Durante un momento, la sostuvo concentrando aún más la fuerza de su Poder. Después, apuntándole, la proyectó contra Caleb con todas sus fuerzas.

El ataque fue de tal potencia y velocidad que Caleb no pudo esquivarlo ni evitarlo. Le dio de lleno y lo lanzó contra unas cajas que quedaron destrozadas tras el impacto del cuerpo del joven, y las planchas y tablones de madera que no quedaron pulverizadas se derrumbaron encima de él. Chase se acercó lentamente mientras Caleb intentaba como podía salir de aquella trampa, pero no le dio tiempo. Levantando un solo dedo, Chase consiguió concentrar tanta energía como para volver a aplastarlo contra el suelo.

Caleb dejó de luchar: ya no le quedaban energías para nada. Lo había intentado todo, incluso había Ascendido, pero Chase seguía siendo más fuerte.

Chase se agachó junto a él y se quedó mirándolo con una especie de falsa compasión. Después, agarrándolo por los cabellos, le obligó a levantar la cabeza y mirar a Sarah, cuyo hermoso cuerpo seguía flotando inconsciente en el fondo del granero, una luz en medio de la oscuridad. Poco a poco, las llamas comenzaban a rodearla. Caleb la miró desesperado, impotente.

– ¿Listo para decir "me rindo"? – le preguntó Chase.

Caleb, aunque sufría muchísimo tanto física como mentalmente, no estaba dispuesto a someterse:

– ¡Listo para mandarte al infierno!

A Chase le hizo gracia la resistencia del joven Hijo de Ipswich. Podía golpearlo y torturarlo todo lo que quisiera, que él no iba a ceder. Era el momento de dirigir sus esfuerzos a otra parte, a alguien a quien Caleb apreciara más que a sí mismo.

Miró hacia Sarah y, con un destello negro en sus ojos, elevó las llamas en torno a ella, para que Caleb viera el precio de su obstinación. Después, con un movimiento de su brazo, volvió a elevar el cuerpo inerme de Caleb hacia la ventana y lo hizo atravesarla, lanzándolo fuera del granero hacia el campo empapado por la lluvia. Caleb aterrizó rodando violentamente por la tierra fuera del granero Putnam. Y allí se quedó, boca arriba, afanándose por respirar y sin poder hacer un solo movimiento ni sentir nada más que las gotas de lluvia que caían sobre él. Todo había acabado; había perdido. Iba a morir, y lo que era peor, no podría salvar a Sarah de una muerte horrible.

Chase salió con parsimonia del granero Putnam, casi pavoneándose. Sabía que ya lo tenía todo ganado; ahora se trataba de disfrutar del momento. Pero todo tenía un límite: su paciencia se iba agotando. Cuanto antes consiguiera convencer a ese testarudo de que le donara su Poder, antes terminaría todo y menos sufrirían él y la chica.

– Di las palabras. – le ordenó.

Caleb no parecía capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra; de hecho, casi no parecía capaz de respirar. Con todo, Chase insistió: sólo faltaría que muriera antes de haberle donado su Poder.

– Di las palabras, y todo acabará.

Perdiendo la paciencia, se agachó detrás de él, y le agarró brutalmente la cabeza.

– ¡Vamos!... ¡Dilo!... ¡Di las palabras! – exclamó, y se puso a recitarlas para que Caleb sólo tuviera que repetirlas – "Yo"…

– Yo… – farfulló Caleb, agonizante.

– "Te dono"…

– Te… dono… – pronunció Caleb, mientras la esperanza de triunfo crecía en el corazón de Chase, pero Caleb completó la frase – _NADA_.

La furia se apoderó de Chase, pero no tuvo tiempo de vengarse por el engaño. Caleb le asestó una poderosa patada que lo lanzó por los aires. Ambos se levantaron y se pusieron rápidamente en posición de combate. Aquélla sería la confrontación final.

Súbitamente, un enorme rayo rasgó el cielo en tormenta, y todo el espacio pareció estremecerse. Con él, Caleb sintió cómo una nueva fuerza, de origen desconocido, invadía su cuerpo, haciéndole olvidar todo el cansancio, el dolor y las heridas.

Aprovechando eso, se puso a contraatacar, disparando él mismo esferas y olas de energía tan potentes y rápidas como las de Chase, más incluso, de forma que éste empezó a ser incapaz de rechazarlas. Agotado y furioso, Chase lanzó un durísimo ataque que Caleb esquivó sin dificultades saltando, y cuando cayó frente a él, Chase decidió hacer un último y desesperado intento, concentrando todo el Poder que era capaz en una esfera de energía de potencia multiplicada.

Pero Caleb capturó la esfera de energía entre sus manos, tal como lo hiciera él hacía unos minutos. Chase meneó la cabeza con incredulidad. Era imposible. Nadie era capaz de capturar los ataques de energía de un adversario, no con su propio Poder. Sólo él era capaz de hacerlo, porque su Poder estaba duplicado artificialmente, tras la Donación de su padre. A menos que…

A menos que Caleb acabara de recibir también una ración de Poderes extra.

La confirmación de sus sospechas llegó casi en seguida, cuando otro gigantesco rayo, mayor aún que el anterior, cayó sobre el campo y sobre el pecho de Caleb.

**

* * *

**

**Cambridge, Massachusetts. **

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en Cambridge, un hombre de unos cincuenta y tantos años despertó en la cama de su pequeño apartamento sudando y vociferando maldiciones.

– ¡¡_ABOMINACIÓN_!! Ah… malditos… réprobos… aberraciones de la naturaleza…

No era la primera vez que tenía aquellas pesadillas que le hacían gritar como un condenado, pero era la primera vez que recordaba que tenía el estómago encogido por la náusea, hasta el punto de que tuvo que levantarse apresuradamente y correr hacia el baño. Apenas llegó a tiempo para inclinarse sobre el inodoro y vomitar todo lo que había comido durante aquel día, presa de violentas arcadas e incluso convulsiones. Sentía como si alguien le estrujara el estómago por dentro y dolía de verdad.

Cuando por fin no le quedó nada en el estómago, se quedó sentado en el suelo del baño junto al sanitario, demasiado débil para moverse ni hacer nada más que respirar afanosamente. Se estremeció, quedándose rígido, con la frente contraída y la boca tensa en un gesto de dolor. Tenía los ojos cerrados tan apretadamente como los puños, que se le habían quedado blancos. En pocos segundos todo se le vino encima, como un enorme estallido que expulsara cualquier otro estímulo del exterior. Era como si alguien hubiera disparado un revolver psíquico sobre su cerebro que hubiera desenterrado partes de su memoria que habían permanecido siglos soterradas en su subconsciente. Las imágenes se sucedían en su cabeza; todos los recuerdos de 24 años atrás volvían a su mente con una fuerza y una nitidez extraordinarias. Aquella fiesta que hicieron esos estudiantes sinvergüenzas, donde quemaron la sacristía del cementerio… Gamberros blasfemos, que le golpearon cuando intentó detenerlos…

Un momento. Nunca hubo ninguna fiesta. Aquel incendio no fue obra de unos vándalos, no. No fueron aquellos estúpidos estudiantes quienes lo ocasionaron todo, ni quienes le hirieron. Fueron _ellos_.

Y el incendio… fue él mismo quien lo provocó. Era necesario. "_Los brujos deben ser quemados_". Esa frase, surgida de la nada, golpeó su cerebro con resonancias antiguas pero muy familiares.

Brujos… aquella palabra, que durante muchos años apenas había tenido alguna significación emotiva para él, regresaba con fuerza trayendo a su mente connotaciones intensas y violentas, llenándolo de tanta ira que lo dejaba sin aliento.

¡Hechiceros!... ¡Demonios!... ¡Engendros de Satán!

Una gigantesca explosión en su cerebro, semejante a una bomba atómica mental.

¡¡_Brujooos_!!

Cuando todo pasó, abrió los ojos, parpadeando desorientado. Se sentía como si hubiese despertado de un sueño, un sueño que había durado 24 años. Ahora lo recordaba todo; su memoria había regresado íntegra. Los brujos existían. Los brujos eran un peligro muy real para los buenos cristianos. Y él podía percibirlos y desenmascararlos, Dios le había concedido ese don. Al igual que a su padre, y a todos sus antepasados. Él podría localizarlos. Hasta se acordaba de sus nombres: Danvers, Garwin, Parry y Simms. Esas cuatro estirpes del diablo incluso habían constituido una sociedad secreta destinada a atentar contra el pueblo de Dios y a someterlo bajo el yugo del infamia: la Alianza del Mal.

También se acordaba de dónde procedían: Ipswich. Todo el azote de la brujería en Nueva Inglaterra procedía de allí, por lo que era justo que acabara allí también.

Ahora encontraba lógica a aquellas pesadillas donde veía gente ardiendo, y lo más terrorífico de todo era que disfrutaba con ello... Siempre lo había sospechado, durante todo aquel tiempo lo había presentido. Nunca había dejado de experimentar aquella fascinación morbosa por todo lo relacionado con la caza de brujas del pasado, estudiando todos y cada uno de los aspectos relativos a aquel tema: las formas de reconocer y combatir a una bruja, las torturas, los peligros… y recopilando cualquier material que le sirviera, por antiguo y caro que fuese, e incorporándolo a su colección privada. Siempre había pensado que era un interés puramente científico, pero ahora tenía presente que no era así. Siempre, aun de forma inconsciente, había seguido preparándose para aquel momento, e incluso había intentado inculcar aquel interés en su débil y escéptica hija, quien, ahora lo sabía, en el futuro tendría que sucederle en su misión. Aunque hasta el momento había tenido escaso éxito en eso, todo había que decirlo.

Pero triunfaría. Como fuera, obligaría a su hija a aceptar su legado y juntos acabarían con aquella plaga. No sabía cómo le habían engañado aquellos demonios para que olvidara su verdadera naturaleza ni por qué lo habían hecho, tal vez por el puro placer del escarnio (y, ah… ¡cómo se vengaría por ello!), ni tampoco por qué lo había recordado todo en aquel preciso momento; pero sí sabía una cosa: se iban a arrepentir de no haberle matado cuando tuvieron la oportunidad.

– Oh, sí… – susurró al vacío, regocijándose con placer salvaje – La caza comienza de nuevo. Preparaos, semilla de Ipswich. Haré que lloréis sangre antes de que acabe con vosotros.

Sabía lo que debía hacer. Debía encontrarlos, debía partir hacia Ipswich y urdir un plan mejor que el anterior para destruir aquella raza diabólica, a aquellos quienes le habían derrotado una vez... a ellos y a toda su estirpe. Era su misión. Porque él era el elegido de Dios.

Él era el _Witchfinder_.

**

* * *

**

**Ipswich. **

Caleb sintió cómo el rayo le atravesaba, pero no le hizo daño, al menos no como esperaba. Al contrario, notó cómo lo revitalizaba, invadiéndolo con una energía tan extraordinariamente intensa que le parecía imposible y le costaba trabajo creer que no hiciera explotar su cuerpo. Pero era una sensación agradable, más que eso: se sentía fuerte y poderoso como nunca, más incluso que hacía unos minutos cuando había recibido todos sus Poderes en la Ascensión. Algo en él le decía que aquello no estaba bien, que no era natural, que habría un precio que tendría que pagar por esa exaltada sensación, pero en ese momento le importaba poco menos que nada. Por primera vez en todo el combate confiaba verdaderamente en que podría ganar.

Fijando sus ojos en Chase con firme determinación, cargó la esfera de energía que sostenía entre sus manos con un poder aterrador y absolutamente letal. Chase lo reconoció enseguida: aquello también había ocurrido cuando su padre le donó sus Poderes. Supo que no tendría la menor posibilidad si no lo detenía ahora. Sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, pero aun así corrió hacia él para intentar arrebatarle la esfera. Pero Caleb, en un último y supremo esfuerzo, se la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas.

La esfera alcanzó de lleno a Chase y lo atravesó. Éste se estrelló contra la pared frontal del granero en una violenta explosión, y una inmensa llamarada de fuego envolvió su cuerpo. Después, nada.

Caleb se quedó de pie, jadeando. Enseguida echó a correr hacia el granero en llamas. Aún tenía que sacar a Sarah de allí.

* * *

**Lawrence, Massachusetts.**

También lejos de allí, en la vecina ciudad de Lawrence, todos dormían en el Colegio femenino St. Mary's School, un internado que poco tenía que ver con Spenser.

O casi todos. Un grito rompió el silencio de la noche y Elizabeth Marrow despertó sobresaltada… ¿qué había sido eso?

Su compañera de habitación se debatía en su cama, hablando ansiosamente en sueños. Parecía sufrir una pesadilla especialmente angustiosa. Liz miró su reloj, exasperada. Casi las 12. Saliendo de la cama, con los pies descalzos por el suelo, se acercó a la de su compañera.

– Abby… – llamó suavemente – Eh, Abby…

Como ésta no reaccionara, alargó una mano hacia su hombro y la zarandeó sin contemplaciones.

– ¡Abby!

La compañera de Liz despertó bruscamente de su sueño y miró desconcertada a su alrededor. Liz se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente empapada en sudor y sintió algo de pena por ella.

– ¿Eh…? – sus ojos se esforzaron en enfocar, y acabó distinguiendo a Liz – ¿Liz?... ¿Qué… qué pasa? – balbució con voz pastosa.

– Tenías una pesadilla y hablabas en sueños. Me has asustado.

La muchacha se incorporó sobre su cama, algo más despabilada.

– ¿Hablaba en sueños? – repitió extrañada – Pero si nunca lo he hecho antes.

– Pues estabas gritando. Ponías los pelos de punta.

– ¿Qué decía?

– Yo qué sé, algo muy raro… – respondió Liz – "Dame tu poder, di las palabras"…

Eso no pareció decir nada a la muchacha.

– Eso no tiene sentido…

Liz resopló.

– Olvídalo. Vuelvo a la cama.

– Siento haberte molestado… – se disculpó humildemente la muchacha – Intentaré no volverlo a hacer.

Liz volvió a acostarse, pensando que no había manera de controlar los sueños o de evitar hablar dormido, pero no dijo nada; no quería hacerla sentirse culpable o preocupada y sabía que su compañera era tan sensible que cualquier comentario de su parte podía afectarla de esa manera. Después de todo, aunque no tenían nada en común (las compañeras de cuarto en el St. Mary's se establecían por orden alfabético de apellidos dentro de cada curso, y no por afinidades), Abigail Mathews era una compañera bastante soportable… algo pánfila, pero con un carácter pacífico y de lo más dócil. Y siempre la dejaba pasar primero a la ducha.

Ésta hizo lo propio. Constatando que estaba sudando copiosamente, lo atribuyó a que quizás estaba demasiado abrigada. Retiró uno de los cobertores que la cubrían y se arrebujó bajo el resto porque, aunque sudaba, también tenía frío. No se sentía nada bien, tenía el estómago revuelto. Tal vez algo que hubiera comido, o quizás una gripe. Al día siguiente acudiría a la enfermería.

Aunque estaba volviendo a adormilarse, a Liz le asaltó la curiosidad.

– ¿Con qué soñabas? – quiso saber.

Abby no contestó enseguida. Liz pensó que se había vuelto a dormir, pero unos segundos después dijo:

– No me acuerdo bien… Espera… creo que con unos tíos pegándose en plan videojuego, o algo así.

–… Pues vaya tontería.

* * *

**Ipswich.**

Chase se levantó trabajosamente. Estaba desplomado sobre el terreno de la parte de atrás del granero Putnam, donde había acabado después de ser lanzado por los aires por el golpe final de Caleb, que lo había hecho atravesar toda la construcción en llamas. Ni los golpes ni el calor de la explosión habían dañado su cuerpo, ya era lo bastante poderoso como para salir incólume incluso de un fuego tan violento. Estaba milagrosamente ileso, pero se notaba muy débil y cansado. Pese a su tremendo Poder, su cuerpo mostraba el abuso que había hecho de él. Podía sentir cómo se le agarrotaban las articulaciones, cómo se marchitaba su piel y cómo la fuerza se escapaba de su cuerpo por segundos. Era algo normal, después de haber agotado todas las reservas de su resistencia física. Lo había descubierto hacía apenas unos meses: el cuerpo se agotaba en la medida en que usara el Poder. Si lo usaba con moderación, el proceso no se detenía, pero al menos se ralentizaba. Pero, si explotaba el Poder en toda su intensidad, como acababa de hacer para esa batalla... Tal vez Danvers, que acababa de recibir todo aquel Poder extra, no se viera demasiado afectado por ese exceso; pero sólo sería por esa vez. La próxima ocasión, el uso desmedido de los Poderes le pasaría tanta factura como a él.

Danvers. Miró hacia los lados intentando localizarle, y acabó viéndole entrar en el granero Putnam en llamas. Seguramente iba a buscar a su novia, el muy gilipollas. En vez de buscarle para cerciorarse de que estaba muerto y rematarle como hubiera hecho él en su lugar, prefería hacer de caballero de blanca armadura y rescatar a su amada. Mejor para él; eso le daría unos segundos preciosos que emplearía para escapar.

Haciendo acopio de las pocas energías que le quedaban, empezó a alejarse. Lo había intentado por la fuerza y había fallado, sí, pero no debía torturarse por ello. Mejor huir ahora con el rabo entre las piernas que acabar muerto. Siempre podría volver a intentarlo. Volvería a intentarlo. Aunque antes tendría que recuperarse del tremendo varapalo físico que le había supuesto el abuso de sus Poderes; afortunadamente, ya tenía un plan preparado para tal eventualidad.

– Bien, Caleb, tú ganas el primer round... – murmuró – Pero esto no ha acabado, ni mucho menos. En realidad, no ha hecho más que empezar. Vete preparando...

En ese momento no tenía ni idea de que, a muchos kilómetros de allí, un hombre llamado Samuel Mathews se expresaba en términos muy parecidos.

* * *


	7. 4 Una vía de escape

**NA:** Como siempre, gracias Snuffle's Girl por tu amable review. Espero que este capítulo también te agrade y que podáis actualizar pronto vuestro fic.

* * *

_La paz obtenida con la punta de la espada no es más que una tregua _

Pierre Joseph Proudhon

* * *

**Cap. 4: Una vía de escape**

**Ipswich.**

Chase renqueó con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus menguadas fuerzas alejándose del granero Putnam. Pese a su cansancio, aún tuvo la suficiente sangre fría como para vigilarse y no dejar señales o huellas en el barro formado por la lluvia que después pudieran delatar su huida. Si ahora Danvers lo seguía y lo encontraba, estaría perdido.

Cuando por fin le pareció que había llegado a una distancia prudencial, se detuvo al lado de un árbol y se dejó caer contra su tronco, jadeando. Ya no daba más de sí. La tormenta había cesado, pero aún caía una fina lluvia que empapaba las ropas del joven y formaba gotas que le caían por el pálido y marchito rostro mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Pasado un segundo, Chase abrió de nuevo los ojos y empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo. Sacó su teléfono móvil e intentó encenderlo, pero no funcionaba.

"_Mierda…_"

Era obvio que en su combate contra Danvers había recibido tantos golpes que se había roto. Tenía que haber pensado en dejarlo en otro sitio antes de comenzar la pelea, pero en ese momento estaba demasiado cegado por el ansia de Poder y la esperanza de triunfo como para pensar en esos tontos detalles.

Durante una fracción de segundo, los ojos de Chase destellaron con una turbulenta llama mientras contemplaban el aparato estropeado, suspendiéndolo en el aire. Las partes mecánicas que lo formaban se descompusieron y giraron entre sí unos instantes, para después volverse a ensamblar de forma correcta. El teléfono cayó suavemente en la mano de Chase, en tan perfecto estado como recién salido de fábrica, y la pantalla se iluminó.

Éste sonrió con satisfacción. Estaba muy débil, pero no tanto como para no arreglar ese maldito teléfono. Después de todo, si Danvers había podido hacer lo mismo con un coche entero incluso antes de Ascender (Chase lo había constatado cuando desvió aquel camión para que chocara contra él, segundos después de haber convocado un tétrido para distraer la atención de Caleb de la carretera mientras conducía)… ¿cómo no iba él a poder hacerlo con aquella máquina mucho más pequeña?

Marcó un número en el móvil, y una voz femenina respondió al otro lado de la línea.

– ¿Helene? Soy yo, Charlie… – dijo Chase jadeando, y con un tono trémulo en la voz que no era del todo fingido, agregó – Por favor, te necesito… Tienes que venir a buscarme…

Quince minutos después, Helene Addison estaba en la carretera, conduciendo a toda velocidad su viejo Camaro del 95 hacia uno de los bosques de la vecina localidad de Ipswich, siguiendo las instrucciones que Charlie le había dado por teléfono.

"Helene, te necesito…", le había dicho éste. "Moriré si no me ayudas". Y eso era algo que ella no podía permitir.

Helene Addison tenía una pequeña cafetería en las afueras de Marblehead, anexa a una estación de servicio, que sus padres le habían legado al morir. Ella y dos dependientas más atendían a los clientes, normalmente camioneros, viajantes y familias de paso. A sus 24 años, su vida era tan anodina como podía ser. No tenía amigos ni familia y, salvo para ir a trabajar, a la compra y a la lavandería, nunca salía de casa. No tenía novio, nunca lo había tenido y todo parecía indicar que eso seguiría así durante mucho tiempo. De todos los hombres que transitaban por su cafetería diariamente, casi ninguno parecía interesado en establecer con ella lazos más personales, y los que estaban dispuestos a Helene no le gustaban: eran brutos y zafios. Hasta que un día se había abierto la puerta de la cafetería y Charles Goody había aparecido en su vida.

Era encantador. No había otra palabra que lo definiera mejor. Amable, educado, y guapísimo, con unos afables ojos azules de mirada inocente y una perpetua sonrisa en los labios. Tal vez era algo más joven que ella, pero eso no parecía importar en alguien que irradiaba la simpatía de aquel muchacho. Sus empleadas, al verlo, también habían cuchicheado y sonreído tontamente: no era habitual que viniera por esa cafetería un chico tan atractivo como aquél. Pero él se había interesado exclusivamente en ella, en una chica tímida y carente de mundo y de atractivos como ella. No era de extrañar que Helene le hubiera entregado su corazón sin condiciones apenas cinco minutos después de hablar con él por primera vez.

No lo había visto durante mucho tiempo, ni podía decir que tuvieran una relación formal de novios, pero ella había seguido amándole desde la primera vez que había pisado su cafetería, hacía ya varios meses. Y ahora, él la había llamado en plena noche rogándole que fuera a buscarlo, y, pese a lo inusitado de la situación, ella había obedecido sin pensar. Él la necesitaba, así que haría lo que fuera para ayudarle, y no cabían más consideraciones.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando llegó a la dirección que le había dado Charlie por teléfono, en una carretera secundaria a las afueras de Ipswich. Hacía poco que la tormenta se había calmado y había dejado de llover, y apenas se vislumbraba una pequeña columna de humo a lo lejos (¿restos de un incendio producido por algún rayo?), pero allí mismo, donde ella se encontraba, no había ninguna casa, ni una mísera choza. Helene miró de un lado a otro escudriñando la zona, hasta que vio el cuerpo del muchacho acurrucado contra el tronco de un árbol.

– Charlie… – murmuró, y se apresuró a salir del coche y a acudir a su lado.

Se agachó junto al joven, que tenía la cabeza inclinada y parecía respirar con dificultad, y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

– Charlie, soy yo… ¿Estás b…¡Dios mío! – exclamó sobresaltada, cuando vio por primera vez su cara.

El habitualmente hermoso rostro de Charles Goody estaba pálido y macilento, y se veían unas ojeras profundas y marcadísimas bajo los ojos hundidos. Pero lo que realmente había asustado a Helene fueron las profundas arrugas que lo surcaban en la frente y alrededor de los ojos y de la boca. Parecía como si…

"_Como si hubiera envejecido de repente_", se dijo Helene, estupefacta.

– Santo Dios… ¿qué te ha pasado, Charlie?... ¿Por qué estás así?

Él la miró y habló por primera vez. Su voz también tenía un timbre diferente, algo más cascada.

– Helene… Estoy enfermo… no, no te preocupes, no es contagioso, pero tienes que sacarme de aquí.

– Te llevaré al hospital.

– ¡¡No!! – exclamó él, sobresaltándola de nuevo. Aunque débil, su voz tenía un tono imperioso que nunca le había oído – Al hospital, no. A donde quieras, menos al hospital.

– Pero en el hospital podrían tratarte… – insistió ella débilmente.

– He dicho que no... no hay tratamiento para lo que tengo. Si de verdad quieres ayudarme, llévame a tu casa. Me dijiste que vives sola… ¿verdad? Perfecto. Nadie tiene que saber dónde estoy. – agregó como para sí mismo.

– ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué está pasando?

– Pronto te lo contaré todo, de verdad, pero ahora no. Ahora tendrás que confiar en mí. Por favor, cariño… te necesito. – agregó mirándole con aquellos ojos azules que seguían siendo tan bellos y francos como siempre, en medio de aquel rostro devastado.

Aquello terminó por decidirla. Ayudó a Charlie a ponerse en pie y lo sostuvo mientras se encaminaban hacia el coche. El joven parecía de verdad enfermo. Se movía despacio y vacilante, como si estuviera sin fuerzas, o como un anciano.

* * *

**Hospital de Gloucester, Massachusetts.**

Pogue inspiró profundamente y abrió los ojos. Aún veía algo borroso, por el aturdimiento del sueño inducido por sedantes, pero aun así se sentía mucho mejor. No sólo físicamente, sino también más… aliviado.

Después percibió las difusas figuras que estaban de pie junto a su cama del hospital. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerlas mientras sus ojos enfocaban con normalidad… ¿serían tétridos, como el que se le había aparecido días antes a Caleb y a él? No, no lo eran. Eran Caleb y Sarah.

Pero tenían un aspecto espantoso. Caleb se veía duramente golpeado y magullado y su elegante traje de fiesta estaba destrozado y lleno de barro y hollín. Sarah lucía algo mejor, pero no mucho. Su bello vestido color vainilla también estaba bastante dañado y sucio, el pelo revuelto, y su dulce rostro tiznado y fatigado. Pero pese a todo, a los dos se les veía felices y tan serenos como él.

Cuando vieron que Pogue despertaba, se apresuraron a acercarse a su cama y a sonreír para animarlo.

– Eh, Pogue… – lo saludó Caleb cariñosamente.

El joven Parry parpadeó para aclarar más la visión.

– Chicos… – dijo débilmente – Veo que la fiesta… ha sido salvaje…

Sarah no pudo reprimir una sonrisa; y Caleb rió débilmente, negando con la cabeza.

– Está mejor. – dijo a la muchacha – Cuando se pone a hacer chistes malos, no puede estar tan mal.

Ella no contestó, sólo sonrió de nuevo y se apretó afectuosamente contra él, como buscando su protección.

– ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó Pogue, viendo la penumbra que dominaba la habitación, muy diferente de la luz intensa que había durante las horas de visita – ¿Qué hora es?

– Algo más de las seis de la mañana. – respondió Caleb, mirando serio su reloj – Siento haberte despertado, pero necesitaba saber cómo estás.

– Mejor… bastante mejor… ¿qué ha pasado con Chase?

– No te preocupes por eso, tienes que descansar. Digamos que, por ahora, todo ha acabado.

– ¿Por ahora? – se enojó Pogue, intentando levantarse.

Sarah, preocupada, le puso suavemente una mano en la frente para detenerlo.

– Ssshh, no te sulfures Pogue. No te hace bien.

Éste, por primera vez en su vida, obedeció y permaneció tumbado. En realidad, sólo le importaba una cosa en ese momento, y la pregunta salió algo ansiosa de su boca:

– ¿Cómo está Kate?

– Mucho mejor, he pasado por su habitación. Parece que está respondiendo muy positivamente al tratamiento. Puede que tarde un poco, pero se recuperará.

La sensación de alivio de Pogue se intensificó al máximo. Si ella estaba bien, nada podía ir mal.

– A todo esto… ¿cómo habéis podido entrar? No son horas de visita…

– No estamos de visita. Caleb tiene que hacerse una revisión. – dijo Sarah algo seria.

– Ya te he dicho que estoy bien… – insistió Caleb cansadamente, parecía que por enésima vez en la noche.

– Pero has estado a punto de morir, y no sabemos si tienes lesiones internas. Por favor, dijiste que lo harías por mí…

– ¿Chase? – preguntó Pogue.

Caleb suspiró, y asintió.

– Ya te lo contaré todo. Aunque, claro, no podíamos decir eso en el hospital. He dicho que hemos tenido un accidente de coche. – Aunque esperaba que nadie viera el coche en cuestión, puesto que estaba intacto. Incluso la luna, que Chase había destrozado, estaba como nueva desde que Caleb la había reparado.

Se oyó un ruido de pasos en el tranquilo pasillo, y la puerta se abrió sin más preámbulos. Reid y Tyler entraron agitados, casi jadeantes. Aún llevaban los trajes de fiesta. Caleb les había avisado de dónde estaban por el móvil media hora antes.

– Vaya, qué concurrido se está poniendo esto… – bromeó de nuevo Pogue, esta vez con más energía. Ambos muchachos corrieron al lado de su amigo.

– Tío… ¿estás bien? – Tyler parecía muy preocupado.

– Sí… me siento mucho más fuerte ahora.

Tyler asintió y sonrió contento ante la respuesta. Caleb miró a los chicos extrañado.

– ¿Vosotros cómo habéis entrado? No tenéis pinta de haber tenido ningún accidente…

– Nos hemos colado. – explicó Reid. Gracias a los Poderes, colarse en cualquier sitio de mínima seguridad era un juego de niños para ellos.

El joven Garwin se cruzó de brazos y contempló a Caleb y a Sarah con ojo crítico.

– Chicos… estáis horribles.

– Gracias por hacerlo notar… – sonrió Caleb – Me conformo con estar vivo.

– Es verdad… – la expresión de Reid cambió radicalmente, mostrando un interés casi anhelante – ¿qué ha pasado con Chase?

– No es el momento…

– Sí, sí que lo es. No te hagas de rogar, tío. Me está matando la curiosidad. – dijo Pogue.

– Y a mí. – añadió Tyler.

Ya que estaban todos allí, y que ninguno de los tres lo dejaría marchar sin que les contara de una vez lo que había pasado, Caleb accedió e hizo un sucinto resumen de cuanto había ocurrido aquella noche. Los demás lo escucharon, conteniendo la respiración y sin decir palabra durante todo el relato. Cuando terminó, todos se veían muy impresionados.

– ¿Y dices que Chase ha desaparecido? – dijo al final Reid, algo pálido.

Caleb se encogió de hombros, fatigado.

– El granero Putnam ardió hasta los cimientos y los bomberos han buscado durante toda la noche. Nada.

– Entonces… ¿está muerto o…?

– Está fuera de combate, por ahora. Por lo menos tenemos eso. Ya tendremos tiempo de ver qué hacemos, en cuanto yo haya descansado un poco y Pogue esté mejor.

Tyler miró a Sarah.

– ¿Y tú estás bien? – Ella sonrió y asintió, y el muchacho añadió – Nos hemos vuelto locos buscándote en la fiesta.

– Chase se la llevó. Dijisteis que la vigilaríais en todo momento. – les reprochó Caleb.

– Y eso hicimos, tío. Sólo nos descuidamos un segundo. – se defendió Reid, ofendido.

– Pues un segundo fue todo cuanto él necesitó. – arguyó Caleb, algo molesto.

– No importa, de verdad… – Sarah intentó quitarle importancia al tema.

– Reid tiene razón, Caleb… – intervino Tyler intentando aplacar su enfado – Hicimos lo que pudimos.

– Está bien, perdonad… – se disculpó Caleb, respirando profundamente y apretándose los ojos. Estaba muy, muy cansado, demasiado como para seguir discutiendo sobre nada. Tras el intenso desgaste de energía que había sufrido su cuerpo en su combate con Chase, se sentía muy débil y somnoliento. Tal vez se debiera también a la noche sin dormir, pero Caleb presentía que eso no tenía nada que ver. Y además, tenía un hambre canina, ni siquiera se habían parado a desayunar.

De repente el sonido de un móvil los sobresaltó. Era el móvil de Caleb, que, por encontrarse en el coche cuando él se enfrentó a Chase, había sobrevivido a aquella noche. Caleb lo sacó del bolsillo y respondió.

– Sí… ¿Gorman?... ¿que me has estado llamando toda la noche? Lo siento, donde estaba no había cobertura…

No habló mientras escuchaba lo que le decía su interlocutor, pero los demás vieron cómo palidecía y su rostro parecía muy apenado, aunque no sorprendido.

– Sí… de acuerdo. Voy para allá enseguida. – se despidió, y colgó.

Se acercó a Sarah y la besó con suavidad.

– Era Gorman. Lo siento, no voy a poder hacerme esas pruebas, tengo que irme… ¿puedes quedarte con ellos? Tyler te llevará de vuelta a la residencia. – El aludido asintió, confirmando sus palabras.

– ¿Qué pasa, Caleb? – preguntó Sarah, angustiada por la sombría expresión del joven Danvers.

– ¿Es algo grave? – añadió Pogue, expectante.

Caleb los miró, muy serio.

– Mi padre ha muerto.

* * *

**Marblehead.**

Solícitamente, Helene hizo recostarse al muchacho en el sofá de la sala de estar de su pequeño apartamento de Marblehead.

– ¿Tienes algo de comer? Me muero de hambre. – dijo Chase. Siempre era así: después de un desgaste tan intenso, el organismo necesitaba sacar energías de donde fuera, y la primera manifestación de aquello era un hambre feroz.

– Claro… ¿quieres unos huevos revueltos?

Chase asintió, ansioso.

– Pero ponles bacon, o jamón, o cualquier cosa con carne. Y café. Y pan tostado. Mejor, tráeme todo lo que tengas por ahí.

La joven le trajo un abundante desayuno y se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra, observando cómo Chase lo engullía con voracidad. Cuando terminó, Chase eructó ruidosamente con satisfacción; aunque poco, la comida lo había repuesto algo. Después miró a Helene, sintiéndose un poco culpable y algo inquieto: nunca se había comportado tan groseramente delante de ella y eso hacía deslucir un poco la máscara de chico correcto y educado que solía ponerse para impresionarla. Además, tan buen apetito no casaba nada con su excusa de estar enfermo.

Sin embargo, ella no pareció molesta o recelosa en absoluto. Afortunadamente, la tenía demasiado encandilada como para que ella se diera cuenta de las inconsistencias en su historia o de sus reacciones.

Tras retirar la bandeja del desayuno, volvió a sentarse junto a él y lo miró, con una expresión preocupada en sus ojos oscuros.

– ¿Me vas a decir ya qué te pasa?

– Ya te lo he dicho, estoy enfermo.

– ¿De qué?

– Tiene un nombre demasiado raro para repetirlo. Es una enfermedad degenerativa bastante inusual. A veces me dan estos ataques y me debilito y me pongo así.

– ¿Tiene cura? – preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

Él se levantó y miró hacia el suelo. Negó con la cabeza y se regocijó interiormente cuando vio cómo los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas.

– ¿Vas a… morirte?

"_No si puedo evitarlo_", pensó Chase con rabia. Pero se esforzó en poner una expresión calculadamente compungida en su arrugado rostro.

– Lucho todo lo que puedo, pero supongo que… al final…

Ella no lo dejó terminar y se abrazó contra él, sollozando.

– ¡No, no puedo perderte Charlie!... ¡Me moriré si me dejas!

Chase se dejó abrazar, esbozando una perversa sonrisa de complacencia que la muchacha no pudo ver. El hechizo de Filocapción funcionaba magníficamente. Ella estaba tan enamorada de él que habría hecho cualquier cosa que le ordenara y eso le resultaba muy conveniente. Si no, no habría tenido a nadie en quien confiar cuando Danvers lo dejó débil y vulnerable y necesitaba una vía de escape. Siempre era muy útil disponer de alguien así. Por eso, le fastidiaba tener que renunciar a ella.

Porque la hechizada y super enamorada Helene no era sólo un mero apoyo logístico para él en casos de emergencia como éste, sino también una reserva de energía. Cuando Chase había buscado a chicas para filocaptar, chicas que se rindieran a él y que él pudiera manejar a su antojo para cualquier cosa que necesitara, siempre se había preocupado de que fueran chicas solitarias, sin familia ni amigos… y vírgenes. Porque ese tipo de chicas, carentes de afecto durante toda su vida, eran más vulnerables ante la irradiación de su _charisma_ sobre ellas, y también porque las chicas vírgenes eran el componente imprescindible del hechizo de Regeneración.

Helene no era la única chica virgen y solitaria que Chase tenía hechizada y cautivada por la zona de Essex, pero iba a ser la primera que tuviera el honor de servir de sacrificio a Chase para que él pudiera recuperar la juventud y las energías de su cuerpo perdidas por el abuso de sus Poderes.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte, Charlie? Lo que sea. – preguntó ella, mirándole con devoción.

"_Oh, pero claro que puedes… y lo vas a hacer_", dijo Chase para sí con deleite, pero siguió ejecutando diestramente su papel de mártir.

– No, cariño… Aunque, tal vez pudiera recuperarme si tú… No, déjalo, ya has hecho más que suficiente. No tengo derecho a pedirte nada más, ya sería demasiado.

– ¿Qué es? – insistió ella ansiosamente. – Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que te recuperes, lo haré. Sabes que daría mi vida por ti.

Él sonrió complacido y la besó suavemente.

– Te lo agradezco, porque eso es precisamente lo que necesito.

– ¿Qué?

Ella intentó separarse de él, sorprendida y algo alarmada por la extraña respuesta, pero él no se lo permitió. Sujetándola firmemente por los brazos, la miró con una expresión muy diferente a la dulce y lastimera que había estado mostrando hasta hacía un momento. Era una expresión salvaje, ansiosa, que mostraba una decisión inquebrantable. Helene comenzó a asustarse de verdad.

– ¿Charlie?... ¿Qué te pasa, Charlie? – preguntó, mientras se debatía un poco para librarse de la presión de las manos de Chase, inútilmente.

– Cállate. – le ordenó él con voz autoritaria – Quédate quieta y calladita. Si te relajas, no te dolerá.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?... ¡Suéltame, me haces daño! – suplicó ella, ya aterrada ante el súbito cambio de actitud del que hasta entonces había considerado un chico educado y amable. Súbitamente se dio cuenta de que estaba sola en su casa con aquel joven a quien no conocía de nada, y que corría peligro. Abrió la boca para gritar, pero Chase fue más rápido y la agarró, tapándosela.

– Oh, no, no hagas eso… Me harás enfadar, y eso no te gustaría. – le susurró él con voz falsamente amable.

Ella, llorando aterrorizada, se debatió con más fuerza, pero la presión de las manos del joven sobre su brazo y su boca parecía haberse vuelto de hierro. Sin embargo, la suerte la favoreció durante un segundo cuando levantó el pie y clavó el tacón de su zapato en uno de los pies de Chase. Con un aullido de dolor, Chase se encogió y aflojó su opresión sobre Helene, momento en que ella aprovechó para desprenderse de sus brazos y escapar.

– ¡_Socorro_!... ¡Por favor, que alguien me ayude! – chilló, mientras corría alejándose de él en dirección a la puerta de la habitación. Si conseguía salir del apartamento, estaría a salvo.

Pero no pudo avanzar mucho. De los dedos de Chase brotaron una especie de tentáculos de energía transparente, que rápidamente se lanzaron sobre la muchacha y la aprisionaron, elevándola sobre el suelo y extrayendo el aire de sus pulmones, asfixiándola. Mediante esas extensiones de energía, Chase tiró de ellas acercando, más bien arrastrando, el cuerpo de Helene por toda la estancia hacia él.

– ¿Intentando huir, cariño? Todas las mujeres sois iguales… unas furcias. – le espetó con dureza – Primero os deshacéis en promesas y declaraciones de amor, y cuando llega el momento de demostrarlo con hechos, salís corriendo.

Helene negó con la cabeza, sollozando. Aquello no podía estar pasando, no podía ser más que una pesadilla.

– Por favor… no me hagas daño…

– ¿Que no te haga daño? Lo siento, guapa. Te advertí que no debías hacerme enfadar. Ahora ya es tarde.

Un vigoroso movimiento de los tentáculos, y el cuerpo de Helene se vio despedido por los aires, aterrizando pesadamente en el suelo. Chase caminó hasta ella con calma: con eso, a esa zorra se le habrían quitado todas las ganas de escapar o resistirse. Con todo, estaba forzando sus Poderes al límite, apenas le quedaban energías en su cuerpo para soportarlos. Tenía que hacerlo ya.

Agachándose e inclinándose sobre ella, le agarró de la mandíbula y sin la menor sutileza tiró de ella acercando el rostro de ella al suyo, como si fuera a besarla. Aplicando una fuerte presión a ambos lados de su mandíbula, la obligó a abrir la boca.

– _En nombre de Baphomet, Señor de la Tierra, Rey del Mundo, ordeno a las fuerzas de la Oscuridad que viertan sobre mí su poder y que me concedan las indulgencias que reclamo. Que el alma de esta doncella entre en mí y su luz restaure la mía perdida. Que su pureza se derrame sobre mis tinieblas y haga sanar mi esencia. Que su vida sea la mía y su espíritu acreciente mi fortaleza... ¡Por todos los Dioses del Averno, ordeno que todo lo que digo suceda!... ¡Avanzad y respondedme cumpliendo mis deseos! _– recitó con tono solemne, mientras las lágrimas de la muchacha seguían corriendo por sus mejillas.

Al principio, no pareció pasar nada. Pero súbitamente, un hálito oscuro pareció recorrer la habitación, agitando las cortinas y haciendo erizarse los cabellos de Chase. Un cambio en la presión del ambiente le taponó los oídos, como si una fuerza invisible se hubiese concentrado en aquel punto y se colocase sobre él. Chase entrecerró los ojos con astucia. Le habían escuchado.

Casi de forma inmediata, una especie de energía en forma de haz luminoso blanco amarillento surgió de la boca de Helene y Chase la absorbió con fruición, ante la expresión horrorizada y desgarrada de ella.

Aquello duró apenas unos segundos, pero parecieron haber pasado siglos antes de que todo terminara. Chase se incorporó y se puso de pie, se sentía maravillosamente recuperado y lleno de fuerza. Lo que dejó caer despreocupadamente, y que chocó contra el suelo con un golpe seco y polvoriento, ya no era una chica, apenas un cadáver. Eran los restos momificados de lo que había sido una mujer joven, con el pelo pajizo y las facciones consumidas, un esqueleto apenas recubierto de piel apergaminada y con los ojos sin color.

* * *


	8. 5 Renacimiento y partida

**NA:** Gracias Snuffle's Girl por tu review, de nuevo. Sí, Chase es un personaje que me encanta, espero que te guste cómo lo retrato aquí. Sobre Reid y Tyler, en este capítulo tampoco salen mucho (ya lo tenía escrito cuando recibí tu review), pero pronto saldrán.

Bueno, este capítulo en realidad no tiene mucha acción; está contado desde el punto de vista de tres de los personajes principales de la historia: Chase, Caleb y el _Witchfinder_ Samuel Mathews. Es como una especie de exploración de cómo quedan sus emociones y sentimientos tras los acontecimientos de la película (especialmente en los dos primeros); ya sabéis que me encantan los retratos psicológicos, no sé si he captado bien las verdaderas personalidades de Chase o Caleb. He mezclado todo lo que he creído interpretar de la película y un poquito de mi invención, que a mi juicio quedaba coherente con el carácter de los personajes. Espero que os agrade.

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 5: Renacimiento y partida**

* * *

_"Puede uno sonreír y sonreír, y ser un villano" _

**William Shakespeare – Hamlet **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Soy un jodido psicópata malvado" _

**Bret Eston Ellis – American Psycho **

**Marblehead.**

Chase sonrió, repuesto y realmente confortado. Se sentía de maravilla. Pero no estaba de más comprobarlo.

Despojándose de su cazadora, su camiseta, sus vaqueros y su ropa interior, quedó totalmente desnudo y se observó largamente en el espejo de cuerpo entero de Helene. Sonrió de nuevo, satisfecho. Gracias al hechizo, había recuperado enteramente su vigor juvenil. Las marcas y arruguitas alrededor de sus ojos, producto del combate contra Caleb, habían desaparecido casi por completo; su piel era de nuevo tersa y lozana; sus ojos aún permanecían cálidos e inocentes.

Contempló su cuerpo desnudo. Estaba muy orgulloso de él, era un cuerpo vigoroso y atlético, con espaldas anchas y músculos bellamente moldeados por sus años de natación en Hastings, un cuerpo que ya era la perdición de muchas chicas incluso antes de que él descubriera lo que podía hacer con su _charisma_. Ciertamente, le gustaban tanto su físico como su forma de ser: la inseguridad no era algo que fuera con Chase Pope, era una de esas personas encantadas de haberse conocido a sí mismas.

Dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, aún desnudo, abrió los grifos de la bañera y se preparó un estupendo baño de espuma, para limpiar también la suciedad de su cuerpo y ayudarlo a entrar en calor y a recuperarse aún más del tremendo gasto de energía. Sus antiguos amigos de Hastings habrían dicho que los baños de espuma eran una mariconada, y a lo mejor era así, pero era indudable que hacían sentirse de puta madre. Y además, nadie se iba a enterar. Después de todo lo que había pasado, se merecía darse a sí mismo ese pequeño capricho.

Había que celebrar, ya que no el éxito contra Caleb, sí por lo menos que había conseguido salir del lance con los mínimos daños posibles. Podría volver a intentarlo. Chase no era de esas personas que se echaban atrás con facilidad. Como decía aquella canción en español que había oído una vez, y con la tanto que se había identificado, "_los golpes enseñan, sirven para crecer; no sucumbiré_" (1)... Había llegado a Ipswich con un propósito y lo cumpliría.

Una vez sumergido en la bañera, totalmente relajado y con una copa de buen vino de la despensa de Helene en la mano (él prefería el whisky, pero qué se le iba a hacer, nada es perfecto) y con la radio puesta para tener música de fondo, meditó sobre su próximo paso. Ahora esos mamones estarían alerta, seguramente sabrían que no había muerto… hasta unos gilipollas como ellos sabrían que no era tan fácil deshacerse de alguien como él. Por desgracia, ya no podía contar con su mejor baza, el factor sorpresa, así como con su superioridad en Poder: Danvers ya había Ascendido, él no había conseguido quitarle su Poder y lo peor es que el cabrón de su padre se había sacrificado para que su hijo lo equiparara en Poder a él. Qué asco de todos los Danvers, tan nobles, tan sacrificados… Y encima, estaban al caer las Ascensiones de los otros tres bastardos. Ya no los superaba en Poder y ellos lo superaban en número. Se imponía un cambio de estrategia.

Tomó un sorbo del suculento vino. Ya encontraría una manera, siempre la encontraba. Como decía aquella canción, "_basta la calma y sangre fría_", y le sobraba de ambas cosas. Su astucia era algo que le había acompañado toda la vida, y seguramente no lo había heredado de su padre biológico, ya que éste estaba hecho una mierda cuando lo encontró. Su padre había sido un estúpido y un cobarde: nunca intentó superarse, nunca intentó reclamar lo que le correspondía de los Hijos de Ipswich, los padres de sus rivales. Simplemente usó y derrochó sus poderes en cosas intrascendentes, sin ambición ni objetivos, acabando por consumirse como un ascua que arde con demasiada intensidad.

Él no acabaría así. Él tenía una meta. Conseguir más Poder, y vengarse de esos Hijos de puta... perdón, de Ipswich, que tan bien lo habían pasado en su pequeño mundillo de fantasía mientras que él y sus antepasados languidecían en el exilio. Lo pagarían todos ellos, empezando por Danvers. Caleb Danvers... los odiaba a todos ellos, pero a él más que a nadie. Tan perfecto, tan generoso... el muy cabrón. Por lo menos Pogue Parry no se había molestado en ocultar su antipatía hacia él, pero Caleb siempre había sido tan amable, tan desprendido con todo y con todos, que le daba náuseas. Chase odiaba la hipocresía... en los demás, claro. Cuando la empleaba él, era un instrumento de lo más útil para lograr sus fines.

Caleb era todo lo que Chase habría tenido que ser. Le había envidiado incluso antes de conocerle, y cuando por fin le conoció, su único afán fue demostrarle que podía ser mejor que él y superarle en todo, casi hasta el punto de hacer peligrar su plan. Chase había sabido desde el principio que su juego de enviarle tétridos y otras señales para llamar su atención era arriesgado, pero simplemente no había podido ni querido evitarlo, al igual que no había podido resistir la tentación de usar sus Poderes para ganarle cuando compitieron en la piscina. Sabía que seguramente eso había hecho sospechar a Caleb, pero… ¿y qué? Había estado mucho tiempo escondiéndose y ya no le daba la gana seguir haciéndolo.

Danvers… cuando pensaba en él, sentía una extraña mezcla de atracción y repulsión. Deseaba arrebatarle sus Poderes, sí, pero ante todo deseaba someterlo, hacerlo arrastrarse a sus pies y suplicar. Lo odiaba furiosamente, hasta el punto de que el ansia de dominación se convertía en excitación sexual. Para Chase, la violencia siempre desembocaba en deseo sexual, y viceversa. Que el objeto fuera hombre o mujer era lo de menos. En Hastings, se las había arreglado para ocultar su bisexualidad ante los ojos de sus compañeros, al igual que había guardado celosamente el secreto de su naturaleza "especial"; y durante su breve estancia en Spenser había continuado con ese hábito. A veces sus instintos lo traicionaban y cometía fallos, pero quién no los comete. Por ejemplo, aquella vez que se había quedado mirando a Aaron Abbott en los vestuarios… Abbott sería un pijo subnormal, pero había que admitir que tenía un buen cuerpo. Ni él mismo se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando hasta que aquel cachorro de hiena se sintió observado y se encaró con él, viendo amenazada su "masculinidad". Afortunadamente, con un par de frases ingeniosas y un pequeño correctivo aplicado a aquel niñato había conseguido salvar la situación y seguir manteniendo su imagen de "macho".

Distrayéndose de esos pensamientos, Chase prestó atención a la canción que emitían por la radio. "_Love rollercoaster_"(2), de los Ohio Players. Chase prefería los ritmos más modernos, pero también era capaz de disfrutar los viejos clásicos. Además, esa canción suscitaba su curiosidad: era la de la leyenda urbana que decía que habían asesinado a una chica al lado del estudio en el que fue grabada y que un horrible grito de agonía de la víctima había quedado impresionado en la canción, en una de las partes acústicas. Chase no sabía si era verdad o no, pero la historia le atraía lo suficiente como para estar atento a la canción, esperando oír el famoso grito. Sí, el Poder también era como una montaña rusa, se dijo... un subidón fenomenal un momento y al siguiente el bajón. Pero qué le iba a hacer, cuando iba de subidón, era la mejor sensación del mundo. Mejor que cualquier droga, mejor que el sexo... estaba claro que estaba de lo más enganchado. Pero, mientras pudiera recuperarse, no le suponía el menor problema.

Agudizó el oído: ahí estaba. Un grito débil, pero perfectamente audible, en chirriante contraste con la alegre melodía. Chase sonrió y cerró los ojos, dejándose relajar dentro del agua caliente y deliciosa. A lo mejor era verdad que tenía tendencias un tanto perversas, cuando era capaz de disfrutar algo como eso, al igual que sentía un morboso placer cada vez que utilizaba su Poder para matar o destruir. Antes de hacerlo por primera vez, nunca habría pensado que le pudiera gustar tanto, pero sí, le gustaba. Lo había averiguado el día que cumplió los 18 años, cuando, tras una fuerte discusión con sus padres adoptivos y una Ascensión, no por ocultada menos dolorosa, descubrió que tenía el suficiente Poder como para hacer volcar el coche en el que éstos viajaban. Murieron al instante, y Chase se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no lo lamentaba en absoluto, al contrario. Se sentía vivo, poderoso... se sentía Dios. En ese momento pensó que ya nadie podría impedirle tener cualquier cosa que deseara, _cualquier cosa_. Y se hizo el firme propósito de que eso seguiría así. Si tenía que provocar muerte y destrucción a su alrededor para conseguirlo, lo haría. Y si eso lo convertía en un brutal asesino, pues qué pena. A Chase nunca le había asustado reconocer sus pequeños defectos, seguía encantado de sí mismo. Después de todo, nada era perfecto. Ni siquiera él.

Al salir de la bañera, y tras secarse con una de las enormes y esponjosas toallas de baño de Helene, se dirigió hacia la cocina, ignorando al pasar por su lado al desecho momificado de lo que hasta hacía poco más de una hora había sido una jovencita adorable y llena de vida. Aún tenía hambre. Abriendo el frigorífico, vio que aún quedaban sobras de comida china de la cena de Helene, y alargando la mano, sacó uno de los cartones y empezó a comer los tallarines fríos manejando los palillos con destreza.

* * *

_"La muerte sólo tiene importancia en la medida en que nos hace reflexionar sobre el valor de la vida." _

**André Malraux **

**12 de septiembre de 2006. Ipswich.**

Caleb siempre había opinado que los entierros debían celebrarse en días fríos y lluviosos. Hacerlo en un día soleado y alegre como aquél parecía poco menos que fuera de lugar.

Ésos eran sus pensamientos mientras conducía su Mustang hacia el cementerio, para asistir al entierro de su padre. Su _segundo_ entierro, el de verdad. Su madre no le había permitido ir al primero, el falso; él tenía poco más de siete años y, pese a que ya era un niño inteligente y maduro para su edad, no se enteraba de mucho y Evelyn temió que dijera durante el funeral alguna cosa que no debiera. De todos modos, él no entendió el propósito de aquella ceremonia hasta que fue un poco más mayor. Todo lo que él sabía entonces era que su padre estaba vivo aunque muy enfermo y, aunque no le dejaran verlo, no entendía por qué estaban obligados a decir a todos que estaba muerto, cuando lo que estaba era internado en alguna casa de reposo. Un par de años después su madre lo llevó por primera vez a la casa colonial Danvers y le hizo ver a su padre, y él se llevó un susto enorme al ver su aspecto. Aún era muy pequeño y ahora sospechaba que su madre había hecho eso para traumatizarle y que empezara a cogerle miedo desde niño a las consecuencias de abusar del Poder... aunque no supiera qué era eso en ese momento.

Él nunca había dejado de querer a su padre. Bajo su decrépita apariencia, seguía siendo el James Danvers noble e inteligente de siempre, si bien arrepentido, amargado y desolado por todo lo que había tenido que abandonar por culpa de su debilidad, de haber sucumbido ante la tentación de la adicción. Ya no volvería a ser el James de antes, pero aún era su padre.

Cada semana había ido a verlo puntualmente, no sólo para llevarle las medicinas que su organismo requería para mantenerse medianamente vivo (su madre llevaba años sin visitarle, decía que verlo así era más de lo que ella podía soportar), sino para hablar con él, escucharlo las pocas veces que tuviera fuerzas para hablar, abrazarlo y sentir que aún tenía padre, pese a su estado y a que estuviera muerto para el resto del mundo. Para él no lo estaba.

Aún guardaba en su memoria el agridulce recuerdo de cuando, tras volver de su primer año en el campamento Iwahanee, había acudido excitado a su lado para contarle todas las novedades que había descubierto durante aquel memorable verano. Sus amigos. Gorman. Los Poderes. Su padre lo había escuchado sonriendo como si nada de lo que le contara le sorprendiera en lo más mínimo. Después, y pese a su debilidad, lo había hecho sentarse a su lado y le había hablado durante horas y sin cansarse de todo lo que estaba por venir: la Ascensión, la Alianza… y sus peligros: el envejecimiento, la persecución… Gorman ya les había hablado de todo eso, pero en un tono radicalmente distinto. Gorman era un profesor inflexible que trataba de disciplinar a sus alumnos. James, pese a que Evelyn opinaba que había sido un egoísta al abandonarlos así, era un padre cariñoso que lo había vivido todo de primera mano y trataba de advertir a su hijo de todo lo que se le venía encima para que no repitiera sus errores.

Y ahora, estaba muerto. Había dado su vida para salvar la de él, le había donado su espíritu junto con sus Poderes para que Chase no le matara. Antes de enfrentarse a Chase, Caleb había suplicado a su madre que no le pidiera tal sacrificio, pero ella había hecho caso omiso, y él no podía enfadarse con ella por eso. Después de todo, había tenido que hacer una elección dificilísima: la vida de su marido, al que aún amaba, o la de su hijo, al que amaba tanto o más. Pero a los ojos de su madre, James estaba acabado y él en cambio tenía toda la vida por delante, sin contar con la responsabilidad de ejercer como líder de la nueva generación de los Hijos de Ipswich. En sus circunstancias, Caleb habría tomado la misma decisión, pero no podía dejar de sentirse responsable. Tal vez si hubiera manejado el asunto de Chase de otra manera… aunque no veía cómo.

Él no se consideraba de lágrima fácil, no recordaba la última vez que había llorado, y tampoco en esta ocasión lo hizo. Su pesadumbre era demasiado honda para poder expresarse con lágrimas.

Al entierro no asistió mucha gente. No era que James Danvers no hubiera tenido muchos amigos en vida, pero casi todos pensaban que llevaba muerto más de diez años, pues habían acudido al entierro falso. Sólo estaban los más allegados: su madre y él, Gorman, Reid y Tyler (Pogue había intentado levantarse de la cama del hospital para ir pero todos, incluido Caleb, se lo habían prohibido y él tuvo que resignarse… aún estaba demasiado débil) y los padres de todos, los Hijos de Ipswich de la generación de los años '80, que James había liderado. Y Sarah.

"_El Señor es mi pastor; nada me falta. En verdes pastos Él me hace reposar y a donde brota agua me conduce. _

_Fortalece mi alma, por el camino del bueno me dirige. Por amor de Su nombre. _

_Sí, aunque pase por oscuros valles de muerte, no temo ningún mal_."

El sepelio fue hermoso. El sacerdote habló de la otra vida, donde a su padre le esperaba un destino mejor, libre de las ataduras de la carne y de cualquier otra limitación. Caleb esperaba que fuera así.

Durante toda la ceremonia no soltó la mano de su madre. Él era sincero pero siempre había sido bastante parco en la expresión de sus sentimientos, se sentía muy apenado pero en todo momento se las pudo arreglar para no llorar. Después de todo, aquello se veía venir desde hacía años y, pasado el shock inicial, Caleb no estaba demasiado sorprendido, de hecho había estado psicológicamente preparado para aquel desenlace desde hacía mucho tiempo. Era el dolor de su madre lo que le desgarraba, lo que le hacía difícil contener las lágrimas. Ella había amado a su marido hasta el final, Caleb no sabía si era por efecto del _charisma_ de su padre o simplemente porque James Danvers había sido un hombre extraordinario incluso en su degradación física. Con todo, Evelyn Danvers era una dama en todos los sentidos de la palabra, y el alcoholismo en que había caído en los últimos años no había alterado eso ni un ápice. No sollozó ni montó escándalo, apenas dejó caer alguna que otra lágrima mientras contemplaba la ceremonia a través de sus gafas de sol que no se quitó en ningún momento para que nadie pudiera ver sus ojos enrojecidos. Pero Caleb sabía que estaba destrozada, más allá de eso. Al igual que él, se sentía culpable por la parte que había tomado en la muerte de su marido. Ella más que nadie debía sentirse desgarrada por haber obligado a su padre a dar su vida donándole sus Poderes, pese a que Caleb sabía que él lo había hecho sin vacilar y que ella tampoco se arrepentía.

Se fijó en sus tíos. Él los llamaba tíos aunque no hubiera lazos de sangre entre ellos, pero la relación que les unía era más estrecha aún que la de la mayoría de parientes auténticos. Joseph Garwin, Wayne Parry y Glenn Simms, los padres de sus amigos, habían sido como hermanos para su padre al igual que los chicos lo eran para él. Astrid Garwin y Cynthia Simms, las madres de Reid y Tyler, también estaban allí. Sophie Parry, la madre de Pogue, había preferido no acudir. Llevaba algunos años separada de Wayne y, sin su hijo allí para que hiciera de mediador entre ambos, prefería no ver a su ex. En ese momento estaba en el hospital de Gloucester, visitando a su hijo.

Sus tíos tenían con sus hijos unas relaciones muy diferentes a las que su padre había tenido con él. Ellos habían sido padres normales que les esperaban en casa, les controlaban las notas, les daban la paga o los castigaban cuando se pasaban de la raya (poco en realidad para lo que hacían); y los asuntos de la Alianza y el Poder eran sólo uno más de los temas sobre los que aconsejaban a sus hijos, al igual que sobre la carrera que iban a escoger en Harvard (la universidad a la que iban a ir quedaba fuera de toda discusión), los peligros del alcohol o las drogas o su relación con las chicas. Wayne Parry y su hijo mantenían un tira y afloja que pese a todo era cordial. Wayne había manifestado muchas veces que, ya que él también había sido un rebelde en su juventud, habría sido hipócrita esperar que su hijo fuera diferente, así que hacía más o menos la vista gorda ante sus notas medianas, sus escapadas misteriosas o que pusiera mucho más interés en arreglar su moto que en su futuro profesional. Pero agregaba que asimismo esperaba que en la universidad acabara sentando la cabeza como él, y que acabara ocupándose de la empresa de importación y exportación que poseía. Cuando Pogue oía eso, asentía con escepticismo (más bien para que se callara) y seguía haciendo lo que le daba la gana. Le había confesado a Caleb que no le apetecía nada dedicar su vida a ser empresario, pero que por el momento no pensaba decírselo a su padre, ya que no iba a servir de nada y sólo iba a conseguir meterse en líos con él.

Más rígida era la relación entre Reid y su padre. Joseph Garwin era un brillante abogado, pero, aunque había logrado escapar de la adicción a los Poderes, no había conseguido hacerlo de otra casi tan perniciosa: la del trabajo. Joe Garwin prácticamente no paraba en casa en todo el día, y casi no hacía caso a su mujer, ni tampoco a su hijo. Le controlaba las notas, desde luego; le asignaba una más que generosa paga mensual que Reid se pulía en ropa, en caprichos tecnológicos y en apuestas, y le compraba unos espléndidos regalos en las fechas señaladas, pero Caleb tenía la sensación de que apenas conocía a su hijo. De no ser así, habría visto enseguida que Reid seguía el peligroso camino de engancharse a sus Poderes y habría puesto remedio para evitar que sufriera el mismo destino de James. Al principio, Caleb había pensado que el afán de Reid por meterse en problemas y por llamar la atención estaba originado en una desesperada necesidad de obtener la atención de su padre, pero cuando una vez se lo había comentado a Reid, éste se le había carcajeado en la cara y le había respondido que no intentara ganarse la vida psicoanalizando, que él simplemente era así. Y, según iba pasando el tiempo con él, Caleb no podía menos que reconocer que tal vez tenía razón.

La relación ideal, por lo menos a los ojos de Caleb, era la que mantenía Tyler con su padre. Glenn Simms parecía adorar a su hijo y tal adoración era recíproca. No era para menos: a diferencia de ellos tres, que siempre habían sido independientes y seguros de sí mismos, Tyler había sido un niño tímido y bastante inseguro hasta que los había conocido en el campamento Iwahanee y para compensarlo sus padres se habían volcado sobre él, esperando resguardarlo de todos los males (no sólo de los peligros del Poder, sino de todos los males del mundo) y, aunque a veces Tyler se sentía algo agobiado por tanto cariño, en el fondo lo agradecía. Tyler había cambiado mucho desde entonces, tanto física como psicológicamente. Aún seguía siendo un poco tímido y callado, pero ni comparación con cuando tenía 13 años. Ahora, entre sus amigos, su mundo, las cosas que conocía, se sentía cómodo y feliz. Además, se había pegado como una lapa a Reid, del cual había aprendido muchas malas costumbres (tal cosa era inevitable) pero también se le había contagiado algo de lo extrovertido de Reid, así como una cierta seguridad en sí mismo. Y sus padres, encantados de ello. Seguían sobreprotegiéndole (Caleb pensaba con algo de culpabilidad que ellos mismos también lo hacían por ser Tyler el más joven del grupo) y le seguían mimando, tal vez demasiado. Le consentían todos sus caprichos y apenas le reñían cuando se metía en algún lío secundando a Reid. Era fácil ver que con todo eso Tyler siguiera siendo y actuando como un niño, pero, con todo, Caleb también podía ver que era quien más feliz era con su familia.

Caleb sintió una punzada de envidia hacia él y hacia el resto de sus amigos, cuyos padres no sólo aún vivían sino que habían sacado adelante unas vidas más o menos normales mientras su padre había caído ante la adicción. Parecía que el destino de su padre les había hecho escarmentar en cabeza ajena, pero a él le resultaba injusto que su padre hubiera tenido que caer para que ellos hubieran sobrevivido… ¿Por qué precisamente él de entre los cuatro? Tío Wayne le había contado que, a su edad, James era el más prudente de todos, que casi tenía miedo de utilizar sus Poderes por el peligro de engancharse, y que en cambio era tío Joe el que los utilizaba sin apenas medida (igualito que Reid, ya sabía de dónde había sacado su falta de cautela). Entonces… ¿por qué había sido su padre quien había sucumbido y no tío Joe?... ¿Iba a repetirse la historia tal como temía su madre y entonces él tenía más posibilidades de engancharse que Reid, pese a su actitud más prudente?

Cuando le había planteado sus temores a Gorman, éste se había reído y le había contestado que cada persona era un mundo, y que las historias no tenían por qué repetirse si uno mismo no hacía que se repitieran. Y cuando Caleb había insistido en preguntar qué era lo que había hecho a su padre sucumbir el primero, Gorman había desviado la mirada, incómodo, y había mascullado algo sobre que cuando estaban en la universidad, a principios de los años 80, había sucedido algo… su padre y los amigos de éste se habían enfrentado a algo que los había obligado a usar su Poder hasta el límite. La conmoción de sentir el Poder en toda su intensidad había sido salvaje para los cuatro, pero especialmente para James, quien desde entonces renunció a toda prudencia y se abandonó a la sensación de ser todopoderoso y a poder resolver todo utilizando sus Poderes. Gorman se había negado a darle más detalles y a su padre en vida también parecía molestarle hablar del tema, pero Caleb estaba dispuesto a averiguar más sobre lo que fuera que les había obligado a forzarse tanto, porque aquel suceso había marcado el principio del fin de su padre.

Ahora tío Joe, como segundo en orden de nacimiento después de su padre, era el nuevo líder de la Alianza. Pero no lo sería durante mucho tiempo. Con James muerto, el Círculo de Poder entre ellos se había deshecho. Aún eran Herederos, miembros de la Alianza, pero no eran en absoluto tan poderosos como cuando él vivía, aunque no fuera más que una existencia a medias. Ahora eran ellos, sus hijos, los que deberían constituir el nuevo Círculo de Poder, pero eso no ocurriría hasta que los cuatro Ascendieran. En ese momento, Caleb se convertiría en el verdadero líder de la Alianza de Poder y la generación anterior sólo pasaría a ser un recuerdo… ¿cuánto faltaba para eso? El último en Ascender sería Tyler y él cumpliría los 18 en junio del año próximo. Aún quedaba bastante tiempo. Hasta entonces, el Círculo de Poder estaba inactivo y ellos se hallaban más vulnerables.

Cambiando de ánimos, fijó su vista en Sarah, que permanecía en un discreto segundo plano entre Reid y Tyler, quienes parecían flanquearla como dos centinelas o al menos ésa era la cómica impresión que daban. La dulce y admirable Sarah, quien había llegado a su vida de repente y conmocionado su mundo. De todos los cambios repentinos que habían trastocado su vida durante aquellas semanas, ella era sin duda el mejor, más allá de la Ascensión o de cualquier cosa relacionada con sus Poderes. Se había maravillado cuando ella, en vez de alejarse aterrorizada de él al descubrir su secreto (él la habría entendido, después de todo había estado a punto de morir por algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver), lo había tomado todo con una calma y una madurez extraordinarias y había insistido en permanecer a su lado... nunca se lo agradecería lo bastante. También se había empeñado en asistir al entierro de su padre pese a que Caleb le había dicho que no hacía ninguna falta, y él al final accedió. Ahora se alegraba, pues en cuanto la vio allí se percató de cuánto le animaba ver su hermoso rostro, en medio de toda aquella desolación.

Cuando el sepelio terminó, dejó a su madre recibiendo los pésames de sus tíos. Él aceptó los dirigidos a él con rapidez, casi con impaciencia. Se moría de ganas por estar con Sarah. Se sentía culpable por aquel sentimiento frívolo en medio del entierro de su padre, pero no podía evitarlo.

– Mamá… ¿puedes quedarte sola un rato? He de llevar a Sarah, pero vuelvo enseguida.

Evelyn Danvers lo miró a través de sus gafas de sol.

– Claro hijo, me quedo con tus tíos. Tú eres joven, debes vivir la vida.

– No seas así, mamá, vuelvo enseguida. – A Caleb le fastidiaba a veces la actitud victimista de ella, pero no podía reprocharle nada, y menos en ese momento.

Sarah protestó cuando Caleb le dijo que iba a llevarla a casa.

– Pero Caleb, no te preocupes por mí. Tyler y Reid me han traído y me puedo volver igualmente con ellos. Tú debes estar con tu madre.

Él negó con la cabeza y la condujo hasta su coche. Tal vez Sarah no se daba cuenta, pero no lo hacía por ella, sino por él mismo. Sabía que era muy egoísta por su parte, pero tenía que salir de ahí, se sentía asfixiado por todo aquello. Necesitaba estar un rato a solas con ella. Necesitaba una cara amiga, alguien con quien por fin pudiera mostrarse vulnerable. Si por lo menos hubiera estado Pogue… él era el único de entre sus amigos con el que se permitía relajarse de vez en cuando. Reid y Tyler también eran sus amigos, y los quería como a hermanos, pero, en fin… eran Reid y Tyler. Sobre todo con Reid, tenía la impresión de que la menor debilidad que exteriorizara sería aprovechada por éste como excusa para perderle el poco respeto que le tenía. Racionalmente, sabía que Reid le envidiaba un poco (bastante en realidad) pero que no era tan cabrón como para echarle en cara que se hubiera mostrado sensible en el entierro de su padre, pero de todos modos prefería mantener las distancias con él en ese sentido, por si acaso. Y, después de Pogue, la siguiente persona con la que se encontraba más cómodo era Sarah.

La dejó en la puerta de la residencia, como otras veces. Él quería quedarse más tiempo con ella, y sabía que a ella también le habría gustado (la residencia se había convertido en un sitio muy solitario para ella ahora que Kate estaba en el hospital), pero no podía permitírselo, había prometido a su madre volver lo antes posible. Maldito deber, siempre impidiéndole hacer lo que deseaba.

– Intentaré llamarte en cuanto pueda, pero ahora queda todo el jaleo del testamento, y tengo que estar ahí para ayudar a mi madre. Estaré muy ocupado.

– No te preocupes Caleb, lo entiendo. Pero tú… ¿estás bien?

¿Que si estaba bien? A él nunca le preguntaban eso. Él siempre se estaba preocupando por el bienestar de los demás, de su madre, de Pogue, de Reid y Tyler, de sus tíos… pero parecía que nadie se preocupaba por lo que él sentía; aparentemente, su imagen de líder fuerte estaba tan consolidada entre los demás que todos daban por sentado que a él no le afectaba nada, cuando era todo lo contrario. ¿Que si estaba bien? No, no lo estaba.

– Sarah… – empezó, pero por alguna razón extraña se emocionó y tuvo que restregarse los ojos fuertemente para evitar el tentador impulso de echarse a llorar como un crío – No, yo… lo siento.

– Oh, Caleb… – ella, enternecida, se abrazó a él, intentando transmitirle todo su apoyo, todo su cariño.

– Tranquila, estoy bien… – Él se alejó un poco de ella, de nuevo sereno y calmado como siempre. Por cómodo que se sintiera con ella, aquello era más de lo que había estado dispuesto a mostrarle, y se sentía un poco enojado consigo mismo – Es sólo que… estoy muy cansado. Han sido muchas cosas.

Sí, así era. La Ascensión, Chase, su padre… habían sido demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo… demasiadas tensiones. Y estaba realmente cansado de tener que hacerse el fuerte, sólo porque su madre lo necesitaba y porque era lo que sus tíos esperaban de él. Y no sólo sus tíos, todo el mundo. Él era el mayor, el futuro líder de la Alianza mágica más poderosa del mundo, y no podía permitirse mostrar ninguna debilidad. Bueno, pues ya estaba harto.

– Lo entiendo – repitió ella enfáticamente – Quiero decir, seguramente no pueda saber por lo que estás pasando, pero lo intento.

– No te pido tanto, Sarah. Es más, si encuentras todo esto demasiado raro para ti o te asusta, yo comprendería que…

– ¡No! – lo interrumpió ella casi indignada – Sí, todo esto es muy raro y puede que se me escapen muchas cosas, pero quiero que sepas que estoy a tu lado y puedes contar conmigo de forma incondicional. Al margen de todo ese asunto de los… poderes, o lo que sea, me importas de verdad. Por favor, Caleb, no me alejes de ti.

Conmovido hasta el extremo por sus palabras, él la besó con toda la pasión de que era capaz en ese momento, y ella le devolvió el beso con el mismo ardor.

Sí, tenía miedo. Por ella. Por él. Por Chase. Por todo lo que les deparaba el futuro. Pero, si podía evitarlo, no, no la alejaría de él.

* * *

_Sus pensamientos son los arquitectos de su destino. _

**David O. Mackay **

**15 de septiembre de 2006. Cambridge.**

Samuel Mathews pasó mucho tiempo buscando en los archivos de Harvard entre los registros de antiguos alumnos, hasta que dio con los nombres que buscaba. James Danvers, Joseph Garwin, Wayne Parry y Glenn Simms. Alumnos ingresados en Harvard en 1981, Danvers en la Escuela de Medicina, Garwin en la de Derecho, y Parry y Simms en la de Negocios. Todos ellos graduados brillantemente cinco años después (Garwin siendo incluso el número 1 de su promoción) salvo Danvers, que abandonó la carrera, aunque en su expediente no constaban los motivos.

Ahí estaba lo que verdaderamente le interesaba. Los cuatro procedentes de la Academia privada Spenser, en Ipswich. Aunque era poco, ya era algo por donde empezar. Sabía que ese tipo de colegios privados guardaba expedientes aún más completos que Harvard, y como mínimo tendría las direcciones familiares.

Decidió telefonear a la dirección para enterarse de más cosas. Cuando la secretaria le pasó con el director, un tal Higgins, Mathews desplegó toda su cortesía y urbanidad para ganarse su confianza.

– ¿Señor Mathews? – preguntó Higgins al teléfono.

– En realidad, es _padre _Mathews, si lo prefiere. Déjeme presentarme. Me llamo Samuel Mathews y soy pastor de la congregación protestante de la Segunda Iglesia de Boston; y enseño Teología e Historia en el Departamento de Estudios Religiosos de la Escuela de la Divinidad de Harvard.

Higgins pareció impresionado.

– ¿De verdad enseña en Harvard? Oh, ése es mérito más que de sobra para aspirar al puesto. Tiene suerte, aún no hemos conseguido encontrar a nadie para que cubra la plaza pero ese currículum usted no tendría problemas para ocuparla.

Mathews se extrañó.

– ¿De qué está hablando?

– ¿Cómo?... ¿No ha llamado por el puesto? – Ahora fue el turno de Higgins para sorprenderse.

– ¿De qué puesto habla?

Higgins suspiró, algo desilusionado.

– Pensaba que llamaba para eso… por el puesto de profesor de Historia Moderna. El profesor que lo ocupaba, el señor Rosenberg, sufrió una embolia a finales del verano, y todo indica que no va a recuperarse durante todo el curso, quizá nunca. Hemos movido cielo y tierra para buscar un sustituto con rapidez, pero con tan poca antelación no ha habido tiempo. Por ahora, sus clases las está impartiendo el señor Hoffman, el profesor de Historia Contemporánea, pero ya impartía otras materias antes además de ésa y es una carga docente excesiva para él. Entonces… ¿no le interesa el puesto?

– Lo siento, no.

– Ya, me lo imaginaba… Ya me sorprendía que un profesor de Harvard estuviese interesado en una plaza docente de secundaria, aunque fuera en una academia tan exclusiva como la nuestra. Es una lástima, habría sido un tremendo prestigio para nosotros. Entonces… ¿puedo preguntarle cuál es el motivo de su llamada?

– Sí, verá… estoy buscando a unos antiguos alumnos a los que estuve muy unido hace tiempo. Me preguntaba si ustedes guardan los registros con las direcciones familiares de todos los alumnos que han pasado por allí.

Higgins titubeó.

– Sí, los guardamos, pero… no creo que pueda divulgar esa información. Ética profesional, usted ya me entiende.

Mathews inspiró hondo. Ahora tenía que echar mano de todo su poder de convicción.

– Sí, le entiendo perfectamente. Pero verá, no es un caso cualquiera. Yo también les di clase en Harvard. Son unos alumnos muy queridos para mí y estoy seguro de que se alegrarán de retomar el contacto conmigo – Dios le perdonaría la mentira; después de todo, a veces el fin sí justificaba los medios –. Soy pastor de la Iglesia de Dios, y además un docente como usted, no es como si un desconocido le estuviera pidiendo esos datos.

Higgins pareció azorado.

– Desde luego, no pongo en duda su honradez, pero…

– Le ruego que haga una excepción. Estoy seguro de que Spenser y Harvard mantienen unas relaciones cordiales, pero con esto mi Departamento le deberá un gran favor.

Aquello decidió a Higgins.

– Bien, de acuerdo, haremos una excepción, pero le ruego que no comente nada a nadie sobre ello.

– Descuide.

– Bien... – dijo Higgins, accediendo a la base de datos con los registros de alumnos de su ordenador – ¿cuáles son los nombres?

– Danvers, Garwin, Parry y Simms.

– Ah, sí, los conozco. Los Hijos de Ipswich…

– ¿Qué?

– Así los llaman. Al parecer, son los descendientes de las familias fundadoras de la ciudad. Son buenos chicos, magníficos estudiantes y excelentes atletas.

Mathews sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado.

– Un momento… ¿por qué habla de ellos en presente? Los alumnos de quienes hablo se graduaron en la promoción del 81.

– ¿En serio? Ah, entonces está hablando de los padres. No sé si recuerdo sus nombres, hace tanto tiempo… James Danvers, Joseph Garwin…

– Wayne Parry y Glenn Simms, así es. – completó Mathews – ¿De quién está hablando usted?

– De sus hijos, claro. Caleb, Reid, Nicholas (3) y Tyler. Los hijos de los alumnos que dice asisten actualmente a Spenser. Por lo que sé, hay una tradición que todos los miembros de esas familias en concreto vayan a Spenser, lo cual es un honor para nosotros, teniendo en cuenta que son familias muy antiguas y respetadas…

Mathews apenas le escuchaba, le zumbaban los oídos de la excitación. Así que sus enemigos habían tenido descendencia… Se habían reproducido como la mala hierba en el jardín del Señor. Bueno, él sabía qué había que hacer con la mala hierba: arrancarla de raíz.

– Así que sus hijos… ¿no?

– Sí. Gracias a sus fichas, puedo decirle sus direcciones actuales, ya que los registros de los alumnos anteriores a 1990 aún están en papel, pendiente de trasladarlos a la base de datos. No le importa… ¿verdad?

– Desde luego que no. – Mathews apuntó las direcciones que le dictó Higgins, aunque su mente bullía con rapidez pensando un nuevo plan. Nuevos miembros de los linajes malditos de los brujos en Spenser… Si pudiera estar allí, y controlar a esa semilla del diablo… eventualmente, podría incluso erradicarla antes de que volviera a reproducirse.

– No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco. Y, mmm… en cuanto a ese puesto vacante de profesor de Historia Moderna… ¿podría darme más detalles?

– ¿No había dicho que no le interesaba? – Higgins se sorprendió ante el cambio de actitud del pastor.

– He cambiado de opinión. Hace tiempo que iba buscando un cambio de aires y acabo de decidir que su Academia es precisamente lo que me conviene.

– ¡Oh, es magnífico! – se alegró Higgins, sin recelar lo más mínimo. Todo lo que podía ver era que ya tenían al profesor que tanto les hacía falta, y lo mejor es que venía de Harvard, nada menos. Aquello aumentaría aún más el prestigio de Spenser y Higgins estaba exultante ante la idea.

Charlaron un rato sobre las características de la plaza y de las materias que tendría que impartir, pero Mathews sabía que sólo tenía que dar su consentimiento para que lo aceptaran allí sin reservas. Era lógico: pocas instituciones de enseñanza secundaria, aunque fueran tan exclusivas como Spenser, se podían permitir el lujo de tener un profesor de Harvard dando clase para ellos. Pocos minutos después, estaba decidida su contratación y pasaron a discutir las condiciones.

– Si le parece bien – continuó Higgins –, mientras dure el curso puede alojarse en una de las casas destinadas a viviendas de los profesores de la Academia. Son casas realmente confortables y apropiadas, ningún profesor se ha quejado.

– Me parece bien.

– Permítame preguntarle… ¿tiene familia?

– Soy viudo – respondió Mathews con algo de tensión en la voz – y tengo una hija en secundaria.

– Lamento su pérdida. Con respecto a su hija… ¿qué piensa hacer con ella, se la traerá a Ipswich con usted? Lo más cómodo y usual sería matricularla como alumna en Spenser; eso hacen el resto de profesores que tienen hijos en edad de asistir aquí. La matrícula gratuita para los hijos en edad escolar está incluida dentro del contrato del profesorado. Claro que, si prefiere un instituto público…

– No, no… no será necesario. Por supuesto que la matricularé en la Academia. Me complacerá mucho tenerla conmigo. – Necesitaba a Abigail para que le ayudara en su misión. Después de todo, él ya no era joven y Abigail era de su sangre, una _Witchfinder_ como él aunque aún no lo supiera, y compartían el mismo destino.

Cuando Mathews colgó el teléfono, tras haber dejado atados todos los cabos, había una sonrisa de complacencia reflejada en sus labios. Que aquel profesor hubiera tenido una embolia apenas unas semanas antes y dejara su puesto vacante para que él pudiera ocuparlo era sin duda una señal celestial, una ayuda llegada de la divina Providencia. En una semana estaría en Ipswich, y podría comenzar su venganza.

* * *

(1) La canción mencionada es "Calma y Sangre Fría" de Luca Dirisio, una canción que identifico totalmente con la personalidad de Chase.

(2) Literalmente, "montaña rusa del amor".

Ambas canciones mencionadas son las que más me recuerdan a la personalidad de Chase. La primera, por la letra (que no puedo poner aquí porque ya no lo permite el site); la segunda porque, a pesar de que aparentemente es una canción muy alegre, tiene un no sé qué que es muy siniestro, tal vez por la leyenda urbana que cito -y que de verdad se atribuye a esa canción-. Os recomiendo escucharlas.

(3) Según la tarjeta de ID de Spenser de Pogue, su verdadero nombre es Nicholas.

* * *

**NA**: En el próximo capítulo, me centraré en Pogue, Reid y Tyler, que ya sé que los he tenido muy abandonados. Espero que os guste.

* * *


	9. 6 Dilemas

**NA**: Gracias Snuffle's Girl por el review; y gracias también a ti Tifereth.

En el otro capítulo me centré mucho en lo que pensaban y sentían Chase y Caleb, ahora les toca a Pogue, Reid y Tyler. Este capítulo gustará a los fans de la pareja Pogue / Kate, y mostrará una costumbre de Reid y Tyler que no conocíamos (repito: esta historia _no_ es slash, así que no penséis mal… XD)

* * *

**Cap. 6: Dilemas**

_Hay secretos que es mejor desconocer. Hay secretos demasiado peligrosos para compartirlos, incluso con aquellos a quienes se ama y en los que se confía._

**George R. R. Martin – **_**Juego de Tronos**_

**18 de septiembre de 2006. Hospital de Gloucester.**

Ni los consejos de Caleb, ni las súplicas de sus padres, ni las recomendaciones de los médicos, ni ninguna otra fuerza en el mundo humana o sobrenatural eran capaces de mantener a Pogue Parry atado a la cama por más tiempo. Ya estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Ya había faltado al entierro del padre de Caleb, y lo lamentaba profundamente. Pogue conocía bien a su amigo, y sabía que le habría gustado que él hubiera estado allí para apoyarle, pese a que él había sido quien más le había prohibido levantarse de la cama. También sabía que Caleb solía hacerse el fuerte pero que en el fondo era tan humano como cualquiera, y que todo aquello le afectaba más de lo que quería hacer ver. De cualquier manera, habría hecho caso omiso de todas las órdenes si no hubiera sido porque seguía demasiado débil. Su madre se había quedado con él.

Le habían parecido una eternidad cada uno de los días que había pasado allí hasta que por fin su médico había accedido a darle el alta. Pogue contaba los días, las horas e incluso los minutos que le quedaban hasta que por fin pudiera largarse, lo cual sería al domingo siguiente. Dios, aún faltaba una semana entera... Eso significaba que el lunes siguiente tendría que volver a la escuela y malditas las ganas que tenía de ello, pero hasta eso le parecía un precio razonable con tal de salir de allí.

Dos cosas eran las que deseaba hacer en cuanto le concedieran la libertad, sin orden específico. Una de ellas era arreglar su moto destrozada, volver a subirse a ella y darse una vuelta por ahí. No era, como decían, para no cogerle miedo a la moto como dicen que hay que hacer después de caerse (además, él no se había caído, lo habían _tirado_), sino para volver a sentir la libertad, la sensación del viento en su cara. Él nunca le habría cogido miedo a su adorada moto por mucho que se cayera, y si con ésas estaban, tampoco le había cogido miedo a Chase. Respeto sí, pero no miedo.

La otra cosa que deseaba hacer era abrazar a Kate. Con todas sus fuerzas. Había estado a punto de perderla doblemente, por ella y por él. De hecho, a él no le habría importado tanto morir de no haber sido porque eso habría significado no volver a verla nunca más. Se sentía espantosamente culpable porque había sido por él, y por nadie más, que Kate había acabado hechizada por ese hijo de puta y gravísima en aquel hospital. Pogue habría sido capaz de perdonarle a Chase que hubiera estado a punto de matarle a él, pero no lo que le había hecho a Kate. Hacer daño a una chica indefensa e inocente sólo para provocarlo era el mayor acto de vileza y cobardía que había visto jamás, y Pogue se prometió que, si Chase seguía vivo, se lo haría pagar algún día.

Kate... desde que estaba en el hospital, sólo le habían dejado verla una vez, hacía un par de días, antes de que le dieran el alta a ella. Los médicos decían que verla más veces era demasiada emoción para él y que debía descansar. Los médicos no tenían ni puta idea de nada... ¿cómo podrían comprender que su descanso era precisamente estar con ella, verla, abrazarla?

Ese día, el sábado anterior, Kate había aparecido por su habitación, vestida de calle y con la bolsa preparada para marcharse. Casi completamente curada, le habían dado el alta y la mandaban a casa para que acabara de recuperarse en un entorno más familiar. Pogue la envidió: a él también le habría gustado que lo mandaran a casa, y le habría gustado aún más que lo mandaran a casa con ella. Sus padres y Sarah estaban con ella: los Tunney habían ido a recogerla y en ese momento estaban hablando con el médico que la había atendido; y Sarah se había asomado a la puerta agitando su mano con un cariñoso gesto de saludo dirigido a él antes de desaparecer para dejarles intimidad.

En cuanto se quedaron solos, Kate sonrió entre melosa y avergonzada. Aún tenía un poco de mala cara, el cálido tono de su piel estaba atenuado por la palidez, y en su habitualmente perfecto rostro aún se veían algunas señales de picaduras de arañas (falsas picaduras) que él sabía que desaparecerían con el tiempo. Aún no había recuperado del todo aquel aspecto fresco y rozagante que solía cautivarlo siempre; la intoxicación había sido realmente grave y había supuesto un tremendo golpe para el organismo de la joven, golpe del que aún se podían ver las secuelas. Pero a pesar de todo, en cuanto la vio sonreír, Pogue olvidó todos estos detalles y la vio como solía verla siempre, como la chica más preciosa del mundo, apasionada y vivaz... su Kate.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa de forma alentadora y ella, perdiendo la vacilación que había parecido embargarla, corrió hacia su cama y se arrojó llorando en sus brazos.

– ¡Oh Pogue!... ¡Pogue!...

– Sshh, mi niña... – él la estrechó entre sus brazos y le acarició el cabello con ternura. Al sentir contra el suyo el perfumado y casi frágil cuerpo de ella, le pareció que una energía renovada recorría de nuevo sus venas. Ella estaba de nuevo con él y eso lo hacía sentirse todopoderoso.

– Pogue, he tenido tanto miedo... – le dijo ella, su voz perdida contra el amplio pecho del joven – Primero, no sabía qué me estaba pasando, y lo peor es que los médicos tampoco lo sabían. Me sentía tan mal... Y luego me contaron lo de tu accidente... Cuando pensé que podría no volver a verte nunca más, yo...

– Sshh... – él la hizo callar de nuevo con ternura – Ahora todo va bien. No pienses en eso.

– ¡Pero me sentía terriblemente culpable! La última vez que nos vimos fue para discutir. Me daba tanta rabia que después de todo lo que llevamos juntos no confiaras en mí con lo de Chase... Y luego no quise cogerte el teléfono...

– Ya pasó...

– Lo siento Pogue, lo siento tanto...

– Yo también lo siento cariño. Yo tampoco me he portado muy bien contigo que digamos.

Él la separó un poco de su pecho y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, contemplándolo… el rostro que amaba con todas sus fuerzas y que había estado a punto de perder.

Al sentirse examinada tan profundamente, ella se sintió algo incómoda y bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

– No me mires tanto... debo de estar horrible.

Él se rió. Kate no cambiaría nunca: incluso tras haberse librado de las garras de la muerte hacía apenas unos días, no había perdido ni un ápice de su coquetería. Bueno, así era como le gustaba.

– Estás preciosa. Siempre lo estás. – Y era cierto, por lo menos a sus ojos.

– Los médicos me han dicho que me vaya a casa. Que no puedo visitarte más, que tengo que dejarte descansar hasta que te den el alta. Ya he tenido que suplicarles para que me dejaran venir hoy antes de irme. No sé si voy a poder soportar tanto tiempo sin verte...

– Sólo es una semana. Pasará volando, ya lo verás. – intentó animarla él, pese a que su opinión era justamente la contraria.

Un par de golpecitos en la puerta, y Sarah volvió a asomarse.

– Perdón por interrumpir, pero la enfermera me ha dicho que vayas acabando ya. Que el doctor sólo te permitió cinco minutos.

– Que le den al doctor... – rezongó Pogue con algo de mal humor ante la hilaridad de Sarah, y suplicó a Kate – Quédate conmigo un poco más.

– No, el doctor tiene razón, debes descansar. Adiós cariño. Contaré los minutos hasta que podamos volver a estar juntos.

Pogue le sonrió. Él ya lo estaba haciendo.

Volvieron a abrazarse con fuerza, y a unir sus bocas en un apasionado beso de despedida. Después, ella caminó hacia la puerta que Sarah mantenía abierta.

Antes de salir, ella se giró hacia él y añadió:

– Te quiero, Pogue. Todo en lo que podía pensar mientras estaba fatal en esa habitación era que ojalá pudiera verte para decírtelo de nuevo.

Él sintió un nudo en la garganta y se apresuró a tragar saliva para deshacerlo.

– Yo también te quiero.

– Nunca me lo dices... – protestó ella débilmente.

– Pues nunca lo dudes.

Y ella, al final, se marchó, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban sus padres, que la acogieron con cariño. Sarah comenzó a cerrar tras ella la puerta de la habitación de Pogue, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada que encerraba una cierta censura. Y Pogue creía saber por qué.

– Sarah... ¿podrías quedarte un momento? – dijo de repente, antes de que ella cerrara la puerta del todo.

Ella se quedó parada, sorprendida ante la inesperada petición.

– El doctor... – empezó a justificarse.

– Me importa un bledo el doctor. – dijo Pogue. – Él dice que necesito descansar. Y no descansaré una mierda si no hablamos lo que tengo que comentarte.

Ella, aún desconcertada, asintió y volvió a entrar, cerrando de nuevo la puerta suavemente, quedando a solas con el joven.

– Vale... ¿de qué se trata?

Éste evitaba su mirada, parecía muy incómodo. Daba la impresión de que quería decirle algo y no se atrevía. Al final, se decidió a hacerle la gran pregunta.

– Sarah… ¿se lo has contado a Kate?

– ¿Contarle qué?

– Ya sabes… todo lo que ha pasado. Lo nuestro. Lo que somos.

– No. Hasta hace poco ella ha estado muy débil, muy sensible. No me pareció el mejor momento para inquietarla con eso.

– Y... ¿vas a hacerlo ahora?

Ella reflexionó.

– Debería contárselo, es mi amiga y es un asunto muy grave que también le concierne… – declaró con firmeza.

– Oh… – Pogue bajó la cabeza apesadumbrado, pero Sarah aún no había acabado.

–… pero es un secreto que no me pertenece. Caleb confió en mí, y no tengo ningún derecho a traicionar esa confianza.

Una tenue esperanza empezó a abrirse paso en el corazón del joven.

– Entonces… ¿guardarás nuestro secreto?

– Sí, lo haré, aunque no me haga gracia ocultarle algo así a Kate.

Él respiró con alivio, pero ella lo miró severamente y añadió:

– Pero Pogue, ella _merece_ saberlo. Ha estado a punto de morir por ese secreto y, además, te quiere y ha estado a tu lado todo este tiempo. Yo no le diré nada, pero debes contárselo tú. Se ha ganado ese derecho, mucho más que yo…

Él negó con la cabeza. De repente, Sarah lo vio temeroso, inseguro, un nuevo aspecto que nunca habría imaginado en el tranquilo e impasible Pogue Parry.

– Pero… no sé cómo reaccionará. Se enfadará, se sentirá humillada, engañada… o peor, tal vez piense que soy un monstruo... ¿Y si no quiere volver a verme nunca más? No quiero perderla. – acabó diciendo bajito. De todas las cosas horribles que le habían pasado y que le podían pasar, nada le daba más miedo que aquélla.

– Si de verdad la quieres, tendrás que arriesgarte, Pogue… Ella no puede vivir engañada más tiempo.

– Lo sé, lo sé, es sólo… – centró sus ojos llenos de súplica en Sarah – Por favor, ayúdame con esto. Últimamente, tú eres su mejor amiga. No sé qué hacer, ni cómo decírselo... ¿Qué harías tú?...

– Yo tampoco lo sé, Pogue. Simplemente, díselo. Si te quiere, lo comprenderá. Tal vez le cueste un poco adaptarse a la nueva situación, pero si su amor es verdadero, todo lo demás dará igual.

– No sé... – murmuró él, sin acabar de quedar convencido – Necesito tiempo para pensarlo.

– No te preocupes. Por mí no sabrá nada... – le prometió Sarah – Pero tendrás que decírselo, tarde o temprano. Y, cuanto más tardes, más te costará.

Él se dispuso a replicar algo, pero la enfermera entró sin muchas ceremonias en la habitación, extrañada de que no hubiera salido la visita.

– Pero bueno, el doctor dijo que sólo la señorita Tunney y sólo cinco minutos – les riñó algo disgustada.

– Perdón... – se disculpó Sarah – Ya me voy. Adiós Pogue, espero que sigas bien.

– Gracias Sarah. Oye, dile a Caleb que me llame.

– Vale. Adiós.

En cuanto se quedó solo de nuevo, los mecanismos de su cerebro comenzaron a girar de nuevo y él a reflexionar... ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer allí? Sin poder hablar con nadie (los médicos le tenían restringido el móvil al igual que las horas de visita a apenas una hora al día), y ya estaba más que harto de ver la tele y ya se había leído todas las revistas y periódicos que le habían traído. Sólo le quedaba estar a solas y enfrentarse a sus pensamientos.

"Cuanto más tardes en contárselo, más te costará", había dicho Sarah. Y tenía razón. Lo había estado posponiendo durante dos años y no sabía si ahora con todo lo que estaba pasando era un buen momento. Pero es que nunca lo sería. Lo peor de todo es que a partir de ahora se le iba a hacer mucho más cuesta arriba ocultárselo, y no sólo por la aparición de enemigos potencialmente letales como Chase. Hasta ahora, con sus Poderes limitados, se las había arreglado bastante bien para disimularlos a los ojos de ella. Pero ahora que estaba a pocos meses de Ascender, su Poder se incrementaría, tal vez demasiado para ocultar sus efectos ante alguien que pasaba tantas horas con él. Era obvio que tenía que decírselo.

El problema era que no sabía cómo. Pogue siempre había sido un hombre de acción más que de palabras. Al contrario que Caleb, que era de temperamento jovial y sociable y que sólo parecía reservado por el peso de su secreto y su herencia familiar, Pogue era naturalmente taciturno y receloso con todo el mundo salvo con sus amigos.

Su comportamiento reservado y silencioso también se aplicaba al ámbito sentimental. Cuando le gustaba una chica, no perdía el tiempo intentando impresionarla con bravatas como Reid o tratando de averiguar si era correspondido como Tyler. Él simplemente la miraba, con una de esas miradas que, según una de sus conquistas, dejaba sin aliento, y les plantaba un beso de película. Dicho método le había dado resultados muy dispares: estaban las chicas que le habían seguido el juego, y también estaban (las menos) las que le habían dado una buena bofetada. Pero, en conjunto, eran más las que habían caído rendidas a sus pies que las que lo habían rechazado, así que no se podía quejar. Desde que había dejado de ser un crío, había estado con muchas chicas. Con unas lo había pasado bien, con otras menos; pero ninguna había dejado verdadera huella en él hasta que conoció a Kate.

Kate no era como las otras. Kate era especial. Al principio, la había considerado una de tantas niñas bien del Spenser, amiguita de snobs como Kira Snider o Charity Starr, siendo ésta última una belleza de ojos verdes que parecía ir detrás de él como una tigresa en celo, y que no le atraía por el simple hecho de que no representaba ningún reto para él. Kate Tunney sí representaba un verdadero reto, porque desde el principio había dejado muy claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ninguno de esos famosos Hijos de Ipswich, a los que consideraba unos vanidosos insoportables. Y ella también era una preciosidad, tanto o más que Charity, con su largo cabello de seda azabache, su piel del color del caramelo y aquellos ojazos oscuros cuya profundidad parecía no tener fin.

Pero cuando Pogue vio lo distinta que era Kate de las demás, fue cuando le aplicó su "tratamiento especial" durante una fiesta en Nicky's. Había conseguido que se apartara de sus amigas con un juego de coqueteo que ella había seguido divertida pero sin la menor intención de caer en sus redes. Después, en cuanto la tuvo a tiro, le robó un beso largo y apasionado, de ésos que quitan el hipo. Mientras disfrutaba de los labios suaves y cálidos de la muchacha, Pogue no sabía si ella le correspondería o le abofetearía, pero le daba igual: su sabor era más dulce de lo que esperaba. Ella se dejó hacer en un principio, demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar, pero cuando él por fin la dejó ir, se separó furiosa y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

Él lo había aceptado con sumisión y deportividad, ya había previsto esa reacción. Pero lo que ella hizo a continuación, y para lo que _nunca_ habría estado preparado, fue echarse en sus brazos para volver a besarlo con una intensidad y una fiereza que dejaron pasmado al, hasta entonces, experto en mujeres de los cuatro Hijos de Ipswich.

Desde aquella noche no se había podido separar de ella. Kate era todo lo que había deseado en una chica: un físico de infarto, pero también pasión, alegría y… carácter, mucho carácter. Caleb muchas veces bromeaba comparando a Kate con la protagonista de "_La fierecilla domada_" de Shakespeare, obra que habían estudiado en el curso anterior, porque se llamaban igual y porque, cuando se enfadaban, ambas tenían un genio que realmente daba miedo. Pero, a diferencia de la Kate de ficción, a ésta no había quien la domara. En un principio a Pogue no le había importado; con Kate había descubierto que le gustaban muchísimo las chicas con carácter. Pero, a medida que fue pasando el tiempo, se dio cuenta de que tal vez ella tuviera _demasiado_ carácter. No se dejaba aconsejar, era tozuda como ella sola; y cuando estaba de buenas, era cariñosa y mimosa como una gatita, pero si se enfadaba con él, Pogue tenía que estar detrás de ella una semana rogándole para que ella lo perdonara, y eso era demasiado para un tío huraño y orgulloso como él. Para colmo, con ella Pogue también descubrió su faceta de celoso protector: se había fijado en que, con su belleza y su frescura, Kate seguía atrayendo moscones incluso cuando era más que público que tenía novio, y él no lo podía soportar. Nunca antes había sido celoso con nadie, y Kate era seguramente el peor tipo de chica con el que empezar a serlo. Sus discusiones sobre el tema eran antológicas, casi tanto como sus reconciliaciones.

Pogue, con todo, la quería. Dudaba mucho que su historia durara hasta la Universidad por lo diferentes que eran, por sus frecuentes discusiones, y porque parecían querer cosas muy diferentes de la vida. Pero cuando empezaron a salir eso a él le daba igual, estaba loco por ella y se dijo que no se plantearía plazos, que duraría lo que tuvieran que durar. Y ya hacía de eso 2 años y, a pesar de la rutina característica de las relaciones largas, de que las diferencias entre ellos no se habían limado, y de que seguían teniendo tan poco en común como al principio, Pogue descubría con asombro que seguía estando tan loco por ella como cuando empezaron. Más todavía. Y eso lo había descubierto en parte gracias a haber estado a punto de perderla bajo las garras de Chase, algún mérito tenía que reconocerle a ese bastardo.

"Kate…" murmuró, mientras se pasaba las manos por el largo cabello para mantenerlo hacia atrás, y casi como si eso pudiera también despejar sus ideas. Aún tenía por delante una larga semana para pensar qué iba a hacer.

* * *

…_Convierte mis sueños en algo real._

**Lords of Acid – **_**The Real Thing**_

**22 de septiembre, viernes por la tarde. Residencia de estudiantes de la Academia Spenser.**

La normalidad había vuelto también a Spenser. En la habitación de Reid Garwin y Tyler Simms en la residencia de estudiantes, ambos amigos intentaban, cada uno a su manera, reponerse de la impresión que había supuesto para ellos todo lo ocurrido: la Ascensión de Caleb, el descubrimiento del 5º Linaje y, con él, de un enemigo mortal, y que Caleb y Sarah estuvieran a punto de morir a manos de éste y que al final fuera el padre del primero el que acabara dando la vida por su hijo. Se habían acabado los juegos infantiles para ellos: era una manera demasiado brusca de volverse adulto.

Con todo, se resistían a abandonar los viejos hábitos. Tal vez, si seguían haciendo lo de siempre, las cosas no cambiaran, pensaban ambos aunque sin mucha convicción. Más bien era una esperanza.

– ¡Eh, tío, mira lo que traigo! – Reid entró como una exhalación en la habitación de ambos. Tyler estaba sentado a la mesa enfrascado en su ordenador portátil, pero no precisamente estudiando, sino enviciado en el último videojuego que se había bajado de Internet, y se volvió al oír la cantarina voz de su amigo. Sonrió maliciosamente al ver lo que Reid llevaba en la mano: una pequeña bolsita con lo que parecía una especie de hierba para infusión marrón oscuro… pero que no era para infusión en absoluto.

– ¡De puta madre! – exclamó con alegría.

No es que solieran darle a la maría muy a menudo, pero, ocasionalmente, Reid llegaba con una de esas bolsitas (de las cuales Tyler no tenía ni idea del origen: Reid se había negado categóricamente a revelar sus fuentes), y se daban el lujo de pasar una tarde de verdadero relax. Dada la perspectiva liberal con que Reid enfocaba el uso de los Poderes, no era de sorprender que tampoco viera problema en colocarse de vez en cuando. Pero sólo con hierba: Reid, secundado desde luego por Tyler, creía firmemente que la coca (que sí consumían con asiduidad otros chicos de Spenser) y otras sustancias más duras eran sólo mierdas para drogatas, aunque un porro de vez en cuando no tenía nada de malo. Desde luego, ni Caleb ni Pogue sabían una palabra de esto: se habrían ganado un sermón como una casa.

Tyler había estado pensando en dejar el videojuego y ponerse con el trabajo de Estadística, que buena falta le hacía; pero ese plan era mucho mejor. Qué le iba a hacer, la Estadística tendría que esperar. Pero qué pena le daba, pensó sarcástico.

Reid lió el porro con una sorprendente destreza y lo encendió con un mechero que guardaba en el cajón. Tras darle una profunda calada y exhalar el humo satisfecho, se lo pasó a Tyler, que lo imitó.

Tras unas cuantas caladas por parte de ambos, ambos se tumbaron en sus respectivas camas a disfrutar de la despreocupada sensación de dejarse sumergir en el placer somnoliento del cannabis. Reid se puso a ver un partido de béisbol en su Ipod, mientras que Tyler, aún más indolente que su amigo, prefirió simplemente no hacer nada y se relajó aún más tumbado boca arriba en su cama mientras contemplaba soñadoramente el salvapantallas de Angelina Jolie (uno de sus grandes mitos eróticos) que tenía instalado en su portátil. Tenía el reproductor de música puesto, con un disco de _Lords of Acid_ que se había descargado hacía poco.

– ¡Joder, esto es vida…! – comentó suspirando con satisfacción.

Reid lo miró escéptico.

– ¿Tú crees?

– ¿Tú no? – Tyler se incorporó sobre un brazo y observó con curiosidad a su amigo. La hierba entorpecía sus movimientos, pero bueno, tampoco es que fuera a manejar maquinaria pesada en ese momento.

– No lo será hasta que cumplamos los 18 años y Ascendamos de una puta vez. Dios, tengo unas ganas…

Tyler sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. Siempre había encontrado difícil comprender la manía de Reid con el tema de la Ascensión. Él no se sentía tan ansioso, y mucho menos desde que había oído lo mal que lo había pasado Caleb en la suya.

– ¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con eso? – le preguntó con sinceridad – Quiero decir, que sí, que vamos a Ascender, tener más poderes y todo eso, pero no creo que cambie nada. Ni te creas que vamos a convertirnos de la noche a la mañana en los reyes del mundo.

Reid resopló irritado sin contestar. Vale que Tyler muchas veces fuera su punto de enlace con la realidad, pero a veces le molestaba que su amigo fuera tan condenadamente sensato. Joder, a veces hablaba igual que Caleb. Lo que salvaba a Tyler en esas ocasiones era que, lo que sea que dijera, no lo decía con el tono de sabelotodo insufrible que Caleb imprimía en todas sus frases, como si fueran verdades incuestionables.

– Quiero decir… – continuó éste, mientras volvía a recostarse perezosamente – que tenemos que cumplir tantas reglas del Pacto que no vamos a poder hacer nada realmente guay. No podremos copiar en los exámenes, o fabricar dinero, o ir volando al trabajo…

–… o hacernos un harén sólo para nosotros… – añadió Reid.

– ¡Sí! – Tyler acogió la propuesta de su amigo con una carcajada – Estaría bien convertir a Angelina en mi esclava sexual…

Reid se echó a reír y lanzó uno de los almohadones de la cubierta de su cama directo a la cabeza del joven Simms, acertándole de lleno.

– Si tú ni sabrías qué hacer con una mujer como Angelina, chavalín (1)…

Tyler, sin molestarse, recogió la almohada e intentó devolvérsela con fuerza, aunque con menos puntería debido a la hierba, que le afectaba más que a Reid. Ignoró el fallo y siguió deleitándose con la idea, que la sugerencia de Reid había hecho aparecer en su cabeza, de someter de forma imaginaria a todos sus mitos eróticos.

– A Angelina, o a las chicas de _Dead or Alive_… – comentó soñadoramente.

– ¡Eh, esas tías sí que están buenas! – convino Reid entusiasta, pensando que Tyler podría ser un chavalín, pero sus gustos en mujeres eran muy adultos.

– Aunque me conformaría con Charity Starr… – El moreno se ruborizó y, avergonzado de lo que acababa de decir, se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Siempre se ponía así cuando mencionaba o pensaba en su amor platónico de Spenser, desde hacía dos cursos.

Reid lo miró molesto, le disgustaba que fuera tan cortado en esas cosas.

– Tío, pasa ya de ella, ya te he dicho…

– Ya, ya, que es una guarra, ya lo sé…

– Y cuando Ascendamos, es de suponer nuestro _charisma_ se potenciará también, así que podrás tener tías cien veces mejores que ésa. Lo que es yo, me pienso poner morado de ligar.

– ¿Pero no lo haces ya? – replicó Tyler riendo, aunque sintió una secreta punzada de envidia. Tampoco es que él pudiera quejarse demasiado en ese sentido, de hecho solía tener un más que moderado éxito entre las chicas pese a su timidez gracias a su carita angelical; pero nada comparado con Reid, el cual, con su atractivo de "chico malo", se llevaba de calle a casi todas, especialmente desde que Pogue estaba fuera de circulación.

– No deberías esperar tanto de los Poderes que recibamos en la Ascensión – repitió cuerdamente el joven Simms, esperando convencer a su impetuoso amigo. – Seguro que no es tan diferente de lo que tenemos ahora – añadió, pese a que su padre le había dicho justamente lo contrario.

Reid negó con la cabeza. Era tremendamente obstinado y ni Tyler, ni su padre Joseph, ni nada en el mundo podían convencerle de que los Poderes nuevos que recibiría serían el mayor hito de su vida, el cambio que estaba esperando desde que podía recordar... Los que le harían fuerte y evitarían que tuviera que padecer penas y frustraciones para siempre. Los que harían realidad todos sus sueños.

– Te lo voy a explicar chavalín, a ver si lo pillas: tú fíjate en lo que podemos hacer ahora. Algo de telequinesis moderada, levitar un poco, levantar faldas para verles las bragas a las chicas. Bah, calderilla. Hasta ahora, ha sido divertido, pero no es más que una miseria. Yo quiero lo que tiene Caleb.

Tyler, mirando al techo, enarcó una ceja.

– ¿A Sarah?

– ¡No! – la respuesta de Reid fue rápida y firme – No te enteras de nada. Sarah está muy buena, pero no es más que una tía, una como tantas otras. Si ella ha tenido el mal gusto de elegir a Caleb en vez de a mí, pues allá ella… Y, si Caleb ha elegido atarse como un gilipollas con 18 años recién cumplidos, allá él también. Que se casen, que sean felices, que coman perdices y que tengan docenas de hijos. A mí me la suda.

Tyler esbozó una ligera sonrisa al oír eso. Parecía que aún quedaba algo de resquemor en el ánimo de su amigo, que con toda seguridad se debía más a su orgullo herido por haber sido rechazado que a un verdadero interés en la muchacha.

– No… – insistió el joven Garwin al ver la expresión escéptica de su amigo –, tías como ésas las hay a montones esperando a nuestra puerta.

– ¡¿Qué?!... ¿Dónde? – Tyler levantó la cabeza como escudriñando la puerta de la habitación, fingiendo que se tomaba la hipérbole en sentido literal. Después se partió de risa.

– No seas memo… – Reid volvió a lanzarle otro almohadón, pero esta vez Tyler se las arregló para esquivarlo. – Quiero decir, que un mundo de posibilidades se abre ante nosotros, y más aún cuando Ascendamos… no sólo tías. Dinero, diversión… cualquier cosa que queramos. Es una mierda que dejemos que unas estúpidas reglas nos impidan disfrutar de lo que tenemos al alcance de la mano.

El joven Simms dejó de reírse, y se quedó muy serio. No estaba tan colocado como para no comprender el alcance de las palabras de su amigo.

– Cuidado, tío. Entiendo lo que dices, pero las reglas del Pacto son inviolables e incontestables. Recuerda la historia que nos contaron de John Putnam: empezó así, cuestionando las reglas.

– Sí, sí… – Reid estaba harto de todo eso – Ya lo sé. No digo que vayamos rompiendo las reglas… sólo que… adaptemos alguna que otra a nuestras necesidades.

– Tú dilo tan bonito como quieras… pero sigue sin parecerme bien. Además, esto de los Poderes no sólo nos trae diversión y beneficios. Tenemos que estar con la boca callada y conteniéndonos todo el tiempo. Y atraemos a tiburones psicópatas como el tal Chase... – Tyler suspiró, aún impresionado por los últimos acontecimientos – ¿Te puedes creer que ese tío quisiera de verdad matar a Caleb, y a todos nosotros? Cuando estaba con nosotros, a mí nunca me dio esa impresión. Con lo simpático que parecía, el muy falso... Afortunadamente Caleb se libró de él…

De nuevo Reid hizo una mueca escéptica.

– No estaría yo tan seguro de eso. Los cuerpos no se evaporan sin dejar rastro. Ése se ha escondido en alguna parte a lamerse las heridas, fijo.

Tyler se inquietó.

– ¿Crees que regresará?

– Quién sabe. Igual la paliza de Caleb le ha enseñado a que no debe meterse con uno de nosotros. O igual no. Pero si es así de suicida, por mí no hay problema en que vuelva. Así yo podría mostrarle personalmente la "hospitalidad de Ipswich, segunda parte". – acabó con tono amenazador.

– Joder, más combates a muerte no… – Tyler hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama. El rumbo que había tomado la conversación había arruinado su delicioso estado de sosiego y no le gustaba pensar en esas cosas; le ponía nervioso – Buah… se acabó el descanso, tengo que currar en esa mierda de Estadística.

Reid le enseñó el dedo medio con una gran sonrisa, mientras le llamaba "gallina", y volvió a concentrarse en su partido.

La paciencia de Tyler en el ordenador no duró mucho. Antes de que pasara una hora, ya tenía la cabeza saturada de números, variables y tablas; la marihuana había embotado su cerebro. Pero, aunque no fuera así, también habría acabado hartándose. Aunque ambos eran inteligentes (sobre todo Reid), ninguno de los dos tenía la incansable voluntad de trabajo de Caleb.

– ¡Dios! Estoy hasta las narices… – protestó, mientras se frotaba enérgicamente la cara con ambas manos para despejarse. Reid lo miró y esbozó una sonrisa divertida: el gesto de su amigo le recordaba mucho a un koala atusándose el hocico – No debí haber fumado esa mierda antes de ponerme a trabajar; ahora estoy vaguísimo.

– Lo que estás es alelado. – corrigió Reid volviendo a su partido.

Tyler se volvió desde su silla del ordenador y lo miró mosqueado.

– Tío… ¿quieres que te haga el trabajo o no?

– Quiero, quiero… – Reid levantó las manos pidiendo paz, con expresión socarrona.

Tyler suspiró y se desperezó ruidosamente.

– Pero no tengo ganas de seguir… Me aburro… – se quejó.

– ¿Qué me dices de ir a Nicky's y echar un par de billares? – sugirió el rubio. Tyler volvió a desperezarse sin el más elemental sentido de la educación.

– Pues va a ser que sí.

El fin de semana comenzaba para ellos y Nicky's y la noche los esperaban.

* * *

(1) Aunque en la película traducen "chaval" de "_baby boy_", el mote con que Reid llama a Tyler cuando ocupa su lugar como conductor en el coche antes de la persecución (y que el _fanon_ parece establecer que es el apodo de Tyler ante todo el grupo), yo he preferido traducirlo como "chavalín", ya que "chaval", en español, es una forma normal de dirigirse a un chico y no tiene las connotaciones de "baby boy" en cuanto a que es un mote destinado a fastidiar a Tyler aludiendo a que es el benjamín del grupo y a su aspecto infantil.

* * *

NA: Espero que nadie se haya sentido ofendido/a por ver a Reid y a Tyler consumiendo marihuana. No pretendo hacer apología de las drogas y, de hecho, estoy totalmente en contra del consumo de cualquier tipo de drogas, incluido el tabaco. Pero hay que recordar que Reid y Tyler, aunque héroes, siguen siendo adolescentes y los adolescentes hacen muchas tonterías: beber demasiado, fumar… Bueno, tal vez Caleb no, pero Caleb es una excepción a la regla, es el "maduro" de los Hijos de Ipswich XD. Reid y Tyler representan la parte irresponsable e inmadura de la juventud del grupo, y como tal he querido retratarlos. Eso no los hace mejores ni peores, sólo chicos normales.

* * *


	10. 7 El mal está en Ipswich

**NA:** Gracias como siempre NMrsMolko por tu review a mi anterior capítulo. Y un saludo y un agradecimiento muy especial a Aya K por sus maravillosos reviews y su enorme apoyo, que realmente me han estimulado a continuar esta historia.

* * *

**Cap. 7: En Ipswich está el mal**

* * *

_Había tratado de ser como las demás. Había desafiado a su madre de mil pequeñas maneras, había intentado deshacer el círculo que la rodeaba como a una playa…_

_Mamá le había dicho sombríamente que debía conservar siempre el recuerdo de ese castigo como una prueba de que su madre sabía, de que tenía razón, de que la única posibilidad de salvación estaba dentro del círculo rojo. Porque la puerta es estrecha, había dicho en el taxi. Al llegar a casa había encerrado a Carrie durante seis horas en el armario._

**Stephen King – _Carrie_**

**22 de septiembre de 2006, viernes por la mañana. Lawrence, Massachusetts.**

Era la hora del servicio religioso en el internado St. Mary's. A las 10, se detenían las clases y, antes del tiempo destinado al descanso, las monjas y las alumnas de todos los grados se reunían para que el sacerdote oficiara una rápida oración de gracias al Señor por aquel nuevo día.

Abigail Mathews permanecía realmente atenta al rezo mientras sus compañeras cuchicheaban o soñaban despiertas. Respondía a las preguntas del culto con verdadera devoción, en vez de ese tono automático que suele esgrimir la gente cuando se aburre en la iglesia. Físicamente era bastante insignificante. No era fea, pero no había nada que llamara la atención en ella, pasaba totalmente desapercibida entre sus alegres y llamativas compañeras. Era bajita y menuda, y su rostro, aunque armónico y de rasgos agradables, era redondo y mostraba una expresión mansa, infantil. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo recogido en dos trenzas tirantes, no llevaba joya alguna salvo un crucifijo de oro escondido bajo la blusa y ni rastro de maquillaje. Parecía una niña de 13 años que se hubiera colado entre las de último curso. Ella lo sabía, y, probablemente algo avergonzada, se mantenía algo distante del resto y, en lugar de participar en las risitas y cotilleos de turno, prefería concentrarse en la oración.

Tras acabar la ceremonia, vio con sorpresa que una de las hermanas del St. Mary's se dirigía hacia ella.

– Señorita Mathews, vaya al despacho de la madre superiora.

Ésta asintió sumisamente, y sin demora se encaminó hacia donde era requerida.

Al recorrer los últimos pasos que cubrían la distancia hasta el despacho de la madre superiora, Abby se detuvo cuando oyó una voz masculina que conversaba con ésta, una voz que reconocía… sí, era él, era su padre. La sorpresa fue monumental… ¿Qué hacía él ahí? Si el curso acababa de comenzar… En el St. Mary, se había acostumbrado a una vida rutinaria en la que no cabían las sorpresas: estudio – rezo – comidas – sueño, y como distracciones notables las actividades del coro y obras de caridad. Nunca su padre había ido a visitarla al Internado. Durante el curso, todo su contacto con él se reducía a llamadas semanales en las que su padre, más que saludar y preguntar cómo le iban las cosas, lo que hacía era pedirle informes. En tres años él nunca se había presentado allí, y ahora que lo hacía, la muchacha sintió cierto temor. Cuando su padre hacía algo desacostumbrado, malo para ella.

Abby se acercó a la puerta todo lo silenciosamente que pudo para escuchar la conversación entre su padre y la madre superiora. Era consciente de que se la estaba jugando si la descubrían, pero tenía que saber de qué hablaban. Sabía que, lo que fuera que hubiera llevado a su padre a ir al Internado, tenía que ser grave. Si ella había hecho algo malo y la iban a castigar o algo parecido, tenía que estar preparada.

En ese momento, la madre superiora hablaba con ese tono dulce y piadoso que la caracterizaba… y también, por lo que parecía, con una cierta tristeza.

– Padre Mathews, me alegro por usted, pero lo siento mucho por Abby. Nos hubiera encantado que siguiera aquí hasta el final. Es una niña realmente encantadora: estudiosa, obediente, devota… en fin, usted es su padre, no creo que haga falta decírselo.

– Tiene razón… no hace falta que me lo diga… – replicó fríamente su padre, sin mostrar la menor emoción ante aquellos cumplidos – Conozco perfectamente a mi hija. Y, por cierto… ¿por qué no está aquí ya? – añadió, impaciente – Creí que habían enviado a buscarla hace un buen rato.

Abby se alarmó. Temió que alguno de los dos saliera a comprobar por qué ella tardaba tanto y la descubrieran espiándolos, así que enseguida llamó a la puerta. En cuanto oyó que le daban permiso, entró con la actitud más inocente que pudo.

– Buenos días, madre. Euh… hola, papá… – añadió turbada, esperando que se creyeran que la presencia de su padre la acababa de sorprender, y enseguida bajó los ojos. Sólo se le daba bien fingir si no miraba a los ojos de la gente. – ¿Por qué estás aquí, pasa algo? – preguntó, ocultando la ansiedad que sentía por dentro.

Su padre no respondió.

– Siéntate, hija mía… – le exhortó la madre superiora, y en cuanto ella obedeció, continuó. – Tengo noticias que darte, Abigail. Lamentablemente, éste es el último día que pasas con nosotras.

Ella tuvo un escalofrío. Su padre estaba ahí, mirándola con ojos duros.

– ¿Por… por qué?... ¿Es algo que he hecho? Yo no…

– Oh, no, nada de eso, querida. Sólo que tu padre ha venido a buscarte para sacarte del Colegio.

La joven parpadeó desconcertada.

– ¿Sacarme?... Si acabamos de comenzar el curso…

– Se acabó el Saint Mary's, Abigail. Vamos a mudarnos, y tú pronto empezarás en una nueva escuela.

Abby miró a su padre con los ojos como platos... ¿Por qué? Aunque no se atrevió a preguntarlo en voz alta.

– Tal circunstancia obedece a que he cambiado de puesto docente. He obtenido el traslado a una prestigiosa Academia privada donde proporcionan a sus alumnos una magnífica educación secundaria y les abren las puertas a las mejores universidades. Por eso, creo que es más cómodo y sencillo para los dos que vengas conmigo, así podremos estar más cerca como padre e hija. – explicó éste.

Ella se sorprendió al oír eso... ¿Su padre quería tenerla cerca?... ¿desde cuándo? En Cambridge, donde trabajaba su padre como profesor en Harvard, había muy buenos institutos de secundaria, y si su padre hubiera querido tenerla cerca, habría podido matricularla en cualquiera de ellos. Además, no es que su padre hubiera descuidado su educación, pero ella nunca había tenido noticia de que se hubiera preocupado por la universidad a la que iba a ir.

– Tu padre y yo estábamos discutiendo si en realidad estabas de acuerdo con ese traslado. – comentó la madre superiora – Ya le he dicho que no había ningún problema si deseas acabar el curso con nosotras, ya que es el último…

Ella bajó los ojos y pareció reflexionar, aunque no había nada que reflexionar. Con su padre, sólo había una respuesta posible:

– Yo… haré lo que mi padre considere mejor.

Samuel Mathews esbozó una media sonrisa triunfal hacia la madre superiora.

– ¿Ve lo que le decía? – se jactó – Mi hija no es como las otras chicas de ahora, rebeldes y desobedientes. Comprende perfectamente que yo sé lo que le conviene.

– Ya lo veo… – dijo la madre, desconcertada, mientras se asombraba de lo bien educada, o más bien "entrenada", que tenía Mathews a su hija. Sabía que la muchacha era obediente, pero le maravillaba que lo fuera tanto. Había aceptado la imposición de su padre sin cuestionarla siquiera... ni una objeción, ni una queja.

– ¿Cuándo nos vamos? – fue la única pregunta de la muchacha, que aún parecía desbordada por las perspectivas.

– Ahora mismo. Sólo he pasado a recogerte y a cerrar los papeles de tu matrícula aquí para hacer efectivo el traslado a tu nuevo centro de estudio. Tengo el coche preparado para marcharnos cuanto antes, así que ahora te vas derecha a tu habitación y recoges tus cosas.

– ¿Puedo, al menos, despedirme de mis compañeras, y de mis profesoras? – En ese momento estaban en clase, pero si le daba tiempo, tal vez podría…

– No podemos permitirnos perder el tiempo, Abigail… – repuso su padre con severidad – Es un largo camino y se nos hará de noche si te paras a darte abrazos y a lloriquear con tus amiguitas.

Abby no entendía por qué tanta precipitación, y por qué había venido habiendo dado las cosas por hechas, sin consultarle, aunque eso lo había hecho siempre, ya debería estar acostumbrada. Pero se decepcionó al saber que no le iba a dejar ni un minuto para despedirse de quienes dejaba allí.

La madre superiora, viendo la expresión desilusionada de la joven, intentó consolarla:

– No te preocupes, hija mía, yo me despediré de todas por ti.

– ¿Lo hará?... ¡Oh, muchas gracias, es muy amable! – Abby sonrió agradecida.

El rostro de la madre se enterneció. Una niña tan dulce, tan buena... Tal vez su padre, por muy hombre de Dios que fuera, era demasiado duro para alguien como ella.

– Adiós, Abigail. – la abrazó – Has sido una alumna ejemplar, excelente estudiante y muy piadosa. Te vamos a echar de menos.

– Y yo a ustedes… – Eso era verdad, por lo menos en lo que se refería a la madre superiora y al resto de las monjas, que se habían portado muy bien con ella. No tanto en lo que se refería a sus condiscípulas. Aunque su compañera Liz Marrow nunca se hubiese portado mal, sabía perfectamente lo que pensaba de ella: que era una sosa y una simplona, aunque la toleraba como compañera de cuarto porque era fácil convivir con ella. Pero no le guardaba rencor. Seguramente tenía razón.

Una vez en su habitación, empezó a sacar sus escasas pertenencias aparte de su uniforme y sus libros escolares. Algo de ropa de calle (todo lo más simple y funcional posible), algunos libros, varias fotos. Toda su vida cabía en una maleta, lo que era de agradecer en esa circunstancia, porque su padre se impacientaría si tardaba demasiado.

Metiendo ordenadamente sus posesiones en la maleta, sacó de su cajón la foto de su madre, la única que tenía de ella.

Qué guapa era, pensó. Muchos amigos de su padre que también la habían conocido, le decían a menudo que se parecía mucho a ella, aunque ella no se lo creía: ni en sueños podría ser ella tan bonita como lo fue su madre. Agarrando esa foto con fuerza, Abby lamentaba intensamente no haber podido conocerla, porque salvo esa foto y algunas cosas que amigos de su padre le habían contado, no tenía ningún recuerdo de su madre. Ella murió cuando Abby era demasiado pequeña para acordarse, y Mathews nunca le había hablado de ella. Las pocas veces que Abby se había atrevido a preguntarle, él había eludido el tema, enfureciéndose si ella insistía.

Debía haberla querido de veras y haber sufrido tanto con su muerte, pensaba Abby, para rechazar de forma tan sistemática y violenta el hablar siquiera de ella. Por eso ya hacía mucho que ella tampoco preguntaba por su madre.

"_Ojalá estuvieras viva_", Abby le habló a la foto con melancolía. "_Si estuvieras aquí, quizás papá no sería el hombre intolerante y amargado que es ahora. Las cosas serían muy diferentes para todos_".

Pero era inútil atormentarse por lo que debía haber sido y nunca fue. Y debía darse prisa, porque ya había perdido bastante tiempo extasiándose con sus reflexiones.

Tras cambiarse el uniforme a unos vaqueros y un jersey de lana y dejar el uniforme pulcramente doblado sobre su cama impecablemente hecha, cerró la maleta y escribió una breve nota de despedida a Liz. No sabía si a ella le importaría recibirla, pero era lo menos que podía hacer.

Era casi mediodía cuando llegó hasta el Volvo azul marino de su padre, quien ya le estaba esperando en el coche. Antes de llegar, vio algo en el asiento trasero que le hizo chillar de júbilo, y dejó caer descuidadamente la maleta para correr hacia el coche y abrir a toda velocidad la puerta trasera, encantada por la agradabilísima sorpresa.

– ¡¡Max!! – exclamó llena de alegría. Hacía mucho que no veía a su querido perro, un Cocker Spaniel de cinco años; estaba prohibido mantener mascotas en el Saint Mary's, y en los tres años que llevaba allí interna sólo había podido verlo durante las vacaciones de verano.

El perrillo, reconociendo la voz de su dueña, saltó en sus brazos con un agudo ladrido, como si la saludara. Abby, plena de felicidad, lo acogió en sus brazos y rió mientras el animal le lamía la cara. Adoraba a su perro y lo pasaba mal cuando estaba en el Saint Mary's separada de él, sabiendo que se quedaba solo en casa de su padre, quien le daba de comer y pagaba a un chico para que lo sacara a pasear, pero que no le mostraba ni un ápice de afecto. En fin, algo bueno tendría el mudarse. Ahora podría hacer todas estas cosas por sí misma y darle a Max todo el cariño que merecía.

– Deja de hacer tonterías con ese animal, Abigail. – La inflexible voz de su padre rompió aquel momento eufórico – Ya nos has retrasado bastante, mete tu maleta y entra de una vez.

Ella se sobresaltó; en su alegría por ver a Max se había olvidado completamente de su padre.

– Sí, papá. Perdona. – se disculpó humildemente, y se apresuró a hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Una vez en el asiento del copiloto, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y Max en sus brazos, Abby miró por última vez las paredes y alrededores del Saint Mary's, que habían sido su hogar durante los tres últimos años. No es que hubiera sido especialmente feliz allí ni lamentaba demasiado el no volver a verlo nunca más, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir allí, era algo que podía manejar. Ahora se dirigían a un sitio nuevo, desconocido y quién sabía si peligroso u hostil. Los sitios nuevos y los cambios siempre la asustaban.

Abby dejó a Max acomodarse y adormilarse entre sus brazos y miró de reojo a su padre. Su expresión pétrea no había cambiado ni un ápice en casi una hora que llevaban de camino, no había pronunciado ni media palabra. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por la emisora de noticias que captaba la radio del coche, el silencio allí habría sido sepulcral.

Pasó un largo rato mientras se armaba de valor para interrumpir la concentración de su padre mientras conducía, y preguntarle lo que verdaderamente le interesaba.

– Papá…

Éste siguió sin mirarla, atento a la carretera.

– Dime, Abigail… – respondió sin embargo.

– Aún no sé a dónde vamos... ¿Me lo puedes decir?

Mathews tardó en contestar.

– A Ipswich.

– ¿Ipswich?... – Ella se quedó pensativa – ¿Para qué?... ¿Por qué has pedido el traslado a Ipswich… qué hay allí de especial?

Mathews se quedó callado durante otro largo rato. Abby no insistió, sabiendo lo mucho que le disgustaba a su padre que le preguntaran lo mismo varias veces. Al final, cuando ella pensaba que no le iba a responder, éste contestó:

– El mal, hija. En Ipswich… está el mal.

Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, impresionada y realmente desconcertada por la dramática declaración.

– ¿El mal?

– Sí, Abigail… un mal que mi incompetencia dejó existir hace ya años y cuya semilla ha germinado, acabando por echar raíces en ese pueblo como hace siglos las formó en Salem.

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. No se estaba enterando de nada. No era la primera vez que su padre hablaba de forma tan críptica, pero que usara esos términos para justificarle que ambos lo dejaran todo de un día para otro y se trasladaran a un sitio totalmente desconocido para ellos, ya era el colmo. Pese a todo permaneció callada, mientras su padre añadía:

– Ahora debo redimir mi culpa yendo hacia allí a arrancar esa semilla antes de que origine más sufrimiento, y engendre nuevos brotes de perversidad. Es la expiación por mi pecado de negligencia y mi misión… y también la tuya. Porque tú me ayudarás.

Abby miró hacia la carretera para que su padre no se diera cuenta de la expresión alucinada de su cara. Decir que estaba flipando era poco. Desde niña, había oído calificar a su padre como un fanático, como un exaltado… y no habían faltado quienes sostenían que, simplemente, estaba loco de remate. Aquellas veces, siempre había sentido por él el suficiente cariño como para que le dolieran tales afirmaciones; pero, y a la vista de su comportamiento y las cosas que decía, a veces no podía menos que pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, podrían tener razón.

No sería fácil volver a vivir con su padre. No podía decir que no lo quisiera, pero la relación entre ellos distaba mucho de ser como las de padres e hijos normales. Sus sentimientos hacia su padre eran una caótica mezcla de terror, rabia, rencor y, a veces, un amor amargo y desesperado… pero sólo a veces. Sin embargo, no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, estaban solos. Abby realmente había tratado de amar a su padre, intentando pasar por alto todas aquellas cosas de él que le inspiraban miedo y resentimiento: su fanatismo religioso, su frialdad para con ella, su intolerancia, incluso a veces la deliberada crueldad con que la trataba cuando ella no le obedecía tanto o tan rápidamente como él requería. Y ella había intentado aún con más ahínco que él la quisiera, complaciéndolo en todo lo que podía y obedeciendo todas sus órdenes por absurdas y retrógradas que le parecieran. Pero no era tan sencillo. Su figura seguía provocando en Abby más pánico que afecto, y, en cuanto a él… bien, nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés en su hija salvo para censurarle cosas y darle órdenes, algo de lo que la joven había dejado de dolerse hacía ya tiempo.

Abby pensó con tristeza que le era mucho más fácil expresar su cariño a su perro, que a su propio padre. Éste nunca había jugado con ella, ni se dejaba hacer bromas o caricias; y si alguna vez Abby lo había abrazado, se había quedado rígido y sin apenas corresponder. Eso le dejaba a Max como único objeto sobre el que volcar todo el afecto que encerraba dentro de sí. Abby sabía que tener un perro como único ser del mundo al que demostrar amor era patético, pero tampoco podía permitirse ser demasiado exigente.

Hacía mucho tiempo ya que Abby había desistido en sus intentos por ganarse el cariño de su padre, o incluso de comprenderle. Lo mejor que podía haber entre ellos era tolerancia y convivencia… al menos durante algún tiempo. Desde hacía mucho, anhelaba con ansiedad e ilusión el momento de cumplir los 18 años, puesto que a esa edad ya podría emanciparse legalmente de la tutela de su padre sin que éste pudiera hacer nada. Aún faltaba un año y medio para ello... Ella siempre había pensado que esa parte de su condena la pasaría también en el Internado, pero ahora su padre se descolgaba con esa sorpresa. Otra vez tendría que convivir con él, de nuevo tendría que soportar sus normas estúpidas, sus oraciones y sus críticas… pero tendría que armarse de paciencia y soportarlo como mejor pudiera. Mejor no buscarse problemas con él, cuando la libertad estaba tan cerca.

* * *

**Academia Spenser, Ipswich.**

Era casi de noche cuando llegaron a su destino. Mientras recorrían el camino que conducía hacia la Academia Spenser, Abby no dejaba de mirar por la ventanilla lo que pronto iba a ser su nuevo hogar. Al atardecer, Ipswich tenía un aspecto pacífico y tranquilo, menos bullicioso que a horas más tempranas. El sol se ponía lentamente y sus últimos rayos se reflejaban en los escaparates de las tiendas. Su padre hizo algunos giros y de repente la ciudad pareció desaparecer completamente, y Abby se sorprendió al notar que ahora iban por una carretera de campo con granjas y pastos. Y entonces, como por arte de magia, la Academia Spenser apareció ante ellos.

No parecía un colegio, al menos, tal como lo entendía Abby. Era por lo menos tres veces más grande que el Saint Mary's, o más; una imponente estructura hecha de bonitos ladrillos rojos, con chapiteles blancos y tejados de pizarra azul grisácea. Tenía una gran extensión de terreno alrededor con setos marcando el camino y árboles por todos lados. Al ser finales de septiembre, todo estaba cubierto de hojas, lo que le daba un bonito y melancólico aire otoñal.

La entrada principal parecía la de una gran mansión. Tenía largos y anchos escalones que conducían a las columnas y al pórtico, sobre el que estaban grabadas las palabras _Spenser Academy_. Aunque había un espacio para aparcar en el frente, su padre condujo hacia la parte trasera del edificio, donde aparcaban los profesores y el resto del personal.

Su padre aparcó en una de las plazas de estacionamiento y ambos salieron del coche. "Quédate aquí, Max, y sé bueno", le susurró Abby a su perro, quien le contestó con un agudo ladrido. Ella siguió a su padre a través de la entrada trasera que les condujo a una pequeña escalera que llevaba al corredor principal de la Academia. Los corredores estaban inmaculados, ni pintadas, ni manchas. La moribunda luz del sol penetraba a través de una ventana en la esquina dando al suelo un resplandor rojizo.

Mientras caminaban por el corredor, Abby contempló las aulas, que a esa hora estaban vacías. Algunas eran pequeñas, pero otras parecían verdaderos teatros, con los asientos tapizados de azul y dispuestos en forma de gradería. De nuevo, ella abrió los ojos con asombro. En su vida había dado clase en un aula así.

Su padre se detuvo frente a una puerta con un letrero que tenía escrita la frase "Rector Higgins". Rápidamente se alisó los lados del canoso cabello con las palmas de las manos y abrió la puerta. Entraron a una agradable oficina externa que tenía un pequeño mostrador mirando hacia la puerta. Había un sofá de cuero negro a la derecha y una pequeña mesa de madera delante de éste, con un montón de revistas apiladas ordenadamente. Parecía más la antesala de un médico que la del director de un colegio. Apareció una mujer alta y delgada con gafas.

– Pastor Mathews, me alegra que haya llegado… el Rector Higgins le ha estado esperando.

– Quédate aquí, Abigail. Espérame y no te muevas. – le ordenó su padre, con un tono semejante al de ella cuando se había dirigido a su perro.

Ella asintió, y se sentó obedientemente en el sofá. La mujer alta abrió la puerta del mostrador y se echó atrás para permitir a su padre pasar hacia la segunda puerta, la oficina interior del Rector Higgins. Llamó suavemente a la puerta y la abrió sólo lo suficiente para asomarse.

– El pastor Mathews está aquí, señor Rector. – indicó.

Oyeron una sosegada voz de hombre que decía:

– Hágalo pasar.

La mujer alta se apartó y su padre entró al despacho de Higgins y la puerta se cerró, dejando a Abby sola. Ella intentó sonreír a la mujer para ser amigable, pero ésta no le devolvió la sonrisa. Avergonzada, ella bajó los ojos. Se preguntó si ofendería el orden y pulcritud de aquella oficina si cogía una revista.

Mientras, en el despacho de Higgins, éste se encontraba muy complacido explicando a su nueva y flamante adquisición para el cuerpo docente de la Academia los pormenores de ésta:

– Ésta es una escuela especial. Como ve, Spenser es una de las instituciones más antiguas y notorias de todo Massachusetts, destinada sólo a jóvenes de élite de la zona como institución educativa preparatoria previa a la Universidad. Nuestros estudiantes forman parte de las mejores familias de Nueva Inglaterra, hijos de gente con patrimonio y posición. Abarcamos desde los grados 8 al 12, o sea, que los alumnos que tendrá ya no son niños, sino jovencitos hechos y derechos. – aclaró, esperando ver a Mathews satisfecho. Normalmente, salvo los maestros de primaria con vocación, a ningún profesor le gustaba dar clase a niños muy jóvenes, y menos un profesor procedente de Harvard.

Mathews no pareció satisfecho en absoluto.

– Adolescentes… – murmuró con desprecio – A esas edades ya no se les puede educar. El árbol debe templar sus ramas mientras aún está tierno, de lo contrario crecerá torcido.

Higgins carraspeó, incómodo. Mathews podía ser muy destacado como profesor, pero también era muy rarito y extremadamente difícil de complacer. Pero en fin, pensó, todo fuera por el prestigio de Spenser.

– Bueno, eso es todo… ah, no, una cosa más: recuerdo que me comentó que tenía una hija que deseaba matricular aquí.

– Sí, así es.

– Me gustaría conocerla.

Ambos hombres salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose hacia la antesala. Abby, sobresaltada por la irrupción de éstos, dio un respingo y se levantó apresuradamente como lo dictaminaban las normas de cortesía, pero a la vez mantuvo la cabeza baja, sin atreverse a mirarlos, especialmente a Higgins. Éste la observó afablemente.

– Hola, jovencita... ¿cuál es su nombre?

– Abigail Mathews, señor. – respondió ella con timidez.

– Ya me ha comentado su padre que va a ser una alumna de Spenser. – Abby miró a su padre desconcertada, pero enseguida volvió a bajar la cabeza y no dijo nada.

Higgins se dio cuenta del encogimiento de la joven que atribuyó a la impresión producida por la Academia, e intentó animarla hablándole de la brillante perspectiva que se abría ante ella.

– Quiero que sepa que éste es un centro privado y muy ilustre, con alumnos de entre lo más selecto de las familias de Ipswich. Se lo digo para que valore el privilegio de pertenecer a Spenser y haga honor a su fama.

– Yo… le agradezco de corazón la deferencia que muestran conmigo, y le aseguro que trabajaré duramente para ser digna de ella.

– Así me gusta... ¿en qué grado estaba en el internado?

– En Senior, señor.

– ¿Ya? – se extrañó Higgins, mirando a su padre con expresión interrogante. La muchacha apenas aparentaba 14 años, 15 como mucho. Tal vez fueran las trenzas, tan semejantes a las que llevaban las niñas de primaria.

– Cumplirá 17 este marzo – explicó Mathews – Pero la avanzaron un grado en el instituto donde estaba antes del Saint Mary's, y desde entonces ha ido pasando todos los cursos que correspondían a un año más que ella.

– ¡Vaya! – respondió Higgins – Entonces debe ser buena estudiante.

– Me esfuerzo cuanto puedo, señor.

– Me alegra oírlo. Bien, es viernes, supongo que no tendrá problemas para empezar las clases el lunes.

– No, señor. – dijo ella con un hilo de voz. En realidad, sí tenía problemas con eso. Quería salir de allí, quería volver al internado, a la seguridad de lo conocido. Pero se esforzó por disimularlo.

– Bien… cuando salga, vaya a ver a Miss Murphy y déle sus datos para su tarjeta de identificación como alumna. Asimismo, le entregará una lista con los libros que debe adquirir para el curso, supongo que podrá hacerlo durante el fin de semana, y su programa de clases; y le dirá la dirección donde podrá encontrar el uniforme de la Academia. Igualmente, le será asignado un taquillero general para que pueda guardar los libros y todo su material y otro en los vestuarios del gimnasio para guardar sus efectos personales para las asignaturas de educación física y deportes... ¿ha comprendido?

– Sí, señor.

– Pues cuando tenga todo eso, venga a verme el lunes a primera hora, antes de comenzar las clases. Allí le entregaré la tarjeta y le daré más instrucciones si le hacen falta.

– Sí, señor – repitió ella humildemente – Allí estaré.

Los hombres se alejaron para hablar a solas.

– Parece buena chica. Y es muy respetuosa. – comentó Higgins con aprobación.

Mathews asintió.

– Es responsable y muy obediente. No tendrá queja de ella.

– Bien, me alegra oír eso. De todas formas, nuestro nivel académico es muy elevado, nuestros graduados acaban ingresando en las mejores universidades del país – explicó Higgins al pastor –; y por mucho que trabaje, tal vez se encuentre perdida al principio, con el curso ya empezado.

– No supondrá problema para ella.

– No, ya me imagino… De todas formas, lo que solemos hacer en estos casos es nombrar a alguna alumna de su curso como tutora, como una especie de "guía" que la oriente y la ayude a salvar la distancia que la separa del resto de alumnos.

Mathews se encogió de hombros.

– Haga lo que crea conveniente.

– Entonces... ¿quiere que se quede con usted en su casa o prefiere que duerma con sus compañeras en la residencia de estudiantes? Algunos profesores prefieren que sus hijos se alojen en la residencia para favorecer el lazo entre condiscípulos.

– No, no. No quiero que mi hija tenga más contactos que los imprescindibles con otros chicos. Mire, decano Higgins, le seré franco: opino que los jóvenes de ahora son insolentes, perezosos y viciosos. No lo digo por sus estudiantes, sino por todos los adolescentes en general, y por desgracia dudo que sus alumnos sean la excepción. Por eso, no quiero que mi hija se contamine de esa degeneración.

Higgins miró hacia otro lado, algo incómodo por lo radical del discurso. Por un lado, no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo: como director de una institución educativa juvenil, y en especial una tan exclusiva como Spenser, se tomaba su profesión con verdadera vocación y le gustaba considerar a sus alumnos, si no como hijos, sí como protegidos a los que había que guiar y alentar, la futura élite de Massachusetts. Pero por otro, no quería contradecir al pastor; tal vez tuviera opiniones un poco radicales, pero su prestigio como profesor hacía que mereciera la pena pasar por alto esas pequeñas manías, si eso no perjudicaba a su desempeño docente.

– Una cosa más, querría pedirle un pequeño favor. – agregó Mathews.

– Será un placer, si está en mis manos.

– Aunque hombres de Dios, no debemos olvidar tampoco el cuidado del cuerpo, puesto que es el templo del alma. _Mens sana in corpore sano_, dicen. Me gusta mantenerme en forma, rector, y quisiera que me concediera permiso para utilizar el gimnasio de la Academia en ciertas ocasiones por la tarde, a última hora; o por la noche.

– Bueno… la verdad es que no suele ser una petición muy habitual, pero en tanto que el gimnasio no se utiliza a esas horas, puede contar con ello. Hablaré con el bedel para que le haga una copia de las llaves. – Higgins estaba decidido a agradar al profesor.

* * *

Tras despedirse de Higgins y partir de Spenser, ya de noche, la próxima parada fue su nueva casa, en el número 54 de Danforth Street, en una cómoda y bonita zona residencial situada a menos de kilómetro y medio de la Academia. Era una linda casa, con dos plantas, tres habitaciones en la superior con un baño, y salón, cocina, despensa y otro baño en la inferior. Tal vez algo grande para ellos, pero había que pensar que eran casas tipo para una familia, no para dos personas solas, y el alquiler era asequible para el sueldo de profesor que Mathews percibiría en Spenser. También tenían un amplio sótano y Abby se alegró. Al día siguiente llegaría el camión de la mudanza con los muebles de su antigua casa, pero también la amplia colección de antigüedades privada de su padre, y le tranquilizaba saber que habría sitio para guardarla. Aquella colección era muy especial y muy valiosa, y Abby sabía que su padre no iba a dejar que ella tocara nada ni siquiera para ayudarle a ordenarlas. Probablemente se pasaría la mayor parte del fin de semana puliendo y disponiendo cada preciada pieza con el mayor esmero en lo que sería su santuario privado, sin reparar en el resto de los enseres de la casa. Eso le dejaría a ella la mayor parte del trabajo para ordenar el mobiliario doméstico, y además, aunque la casa estaba limpia en su mayor parte, también habría que asearla, quitar el polvo de los muebles, fregar, encalar las paredes…

No le importaba, nunca le había asustado trabajar. Lo que sí la aterrorizaba era la perspectiva de empezar el lunes en aquella elitista y enorme escuela, con compañeros que conjeturaba serían todos unos snobs y sin conocer absolutamente a nadie... Dos días antes estaba con su aburrida aunque tranquila rutina en el Saint Mary's y había llegado su padre poniendo su vida patas arriba, de nuevo. Y ahora estaba allí, en un pueblo nuevo, en una escuela nueva y partiendo de cero. Lo estaba viendo venir, iba a pasarlo peor aún que cuando entró en el Saint Mary's. Mejor no pensar en eso.

El día siguiente, sábado 23 (ella no lo sabía, pero se cumplían dos semanas del combate entre Caleb Danvers y Chase Collins, y del despertar de recuerdos de su padre), fue muy ocupado para ella. Como ella había previsto, su padre se había encerrado en el sótano después de que los de la mudanza descargaran las cajas con su colección, todas marcadas con la etiqueta "Frágil", y no había salido de allí en todo el día. Así que Abby, además de todas las tareas que había anticipado, había tenido que ir a comprar los libros de la lista y el uniforme de la Academia Spenser, y prepararlo todo para el lunes.

A finales de la tarde hizo un alto para descansar, y salió a pasear a Max y a estirar las piernas que ya tenía muy cansadas. Mientras paseaba por las calles que se iban oscureciendo paulatinamente a medida que se iba poniendo el sol, su ánimo se llenó de melancolía. Tal vez fuera simplemente el efecto de las hojas caídas por el otoño, o tal vez la desazón de la sensación de encontrarse fuera de lugar en aquel sitio extraño. Además, podía sentir algo desconocido en el ambiente, onírico, misterioso. Le excitaba y le asustaba a partes iguales.

Ipswich… no sabía nada de aquella ciudad. No sabía qué iba a encontrar allí.

"El mal, hija", le había dicho su padre. No lo parecía, se veía un pueblo pequeño y de lo más tranquilo. La verdad es que su padre siempre había sido bastante agorero.

Abby esperaba que se equivocara. O, por lo menos, que no fuera eso lo único que le deparara el destino.

* * *

**NA:** Lo sé, en este capítulo no han salido los Hijos de Ipswich (necesitaba una presentación conveniente del personaje de Abby). Pero muy pronto volverán a escena.

* * *


	11. 8 Primer día en Spenser

* * *

**Cap. 8: Primer día en Spenser**

* * *

_El destino se abre sus rutas._

**Virgilio**

**25 de septiembre de 2006. Academia Spenser.**

El primer día en un colegio nuevo nunca era fácil, y, en aquella escuela y para alguien como Abby Mathews, era aún más difícil. Aún temblaba cuando entró por la enorme puerta principal, rezando para que nadie la mirara demasiado y se diera cuenta de que no pertenecía a aquel entorno. Había llegado mucho antes que la mayoría de los alumnos, ya que Higgins le había indicado que se pasase por su despacho para recibir las últimas instrucciones antes de su primera clase. Pero se había dedicado a dar vueltas por los pasillos sin saber a dónde ir.

"_Rector Higgins, Rector Higgins…_" pensó exasperada. "_¿Dónde demonios está ese maldito despacho?_"

Ya llegaba diez minutos tarde y seguía sin encontrar el despacho de las narices. Había estado el viernes anterior con su padre y se suponía que ya debía saberse el camino, pero esta vez había entrado por la puerta principal, la que usaban todos los alumnos, y el trayecto era distinto, por lo que Abby se encontraba completamente perdida.

Cargada con todos los libros del curso que pesaban como un muerto y maldiciendo por enésima vez su pésimo sentido de la orientación, Abby recorría los pasillos de la zona de las clases intentando avistar algún letrero que la ayudara a encontrar el camino. Dios, aquello era tan grande…

Había atravesado la mitad del pasillo principal cuando las puertas empezaron a abrirse y los alumnos empezaron a entrar y a pasar a su lado, charlando, riendo… e ignorándola por completo, lo cual ella agradecía. Además, todos eran guapísimos, parecía una escuela de modelos en vez de una de secundaria: todos con su uniforme impecable, sus pelos Pantene (tanto chicas como chicos) y una actitud risueña y desenvuelta ante los demás y, al parecer, ante la vida misma. En lo único que coincidía ella era en el uniforme, que aun siendo un uniforme era mucho más bonito de lo que había sido nunca el del Saint Mary's; pero en cuanto a lo demás, se sentía el patito feo del cuento al lado de los cisnes. Sabía que las cosas le serían mucho más fáciles si le preguntaba el camino a alguno de esos chicos, pero no lograba reunir el valor de parar a alguien para preguntarle, le daba demasiada vergüenza. Le daba la impresión que la chica o chico que parara, la miraría con desprecio por haberse atrevido a dirigirse a ellos…

Abstraída mirando las paredes en busca de letreros, no vio al grupo de jóvenes que se dirigía en su dirección y no se apartó de su camino. El que iba en cabeza y al parecer su líder, un guapo muchacho de rizado cabello castaño largo por los hombros y aspecto altanero, tampoco se molestó en esquivar a la chica y el choque fue inevitable. Abby era más pequeña, más endeble y además estaba lastrada por la carga de libros, por lo que fue ella la que acabó en el suelo, y los libros se desparramaron por todas partes.

El chico que la había tirado al suelo ni siquiera se molestó en detenerse.

– Mira por dónde caminas, niñata… – comentó con voz desagradable mientras seguía caminando – La guardería está en otra parte, ésta es la zona de los mayores.

Los demás rieron ante el "ingenioso" comentario y Abby suspiró. "_Bien por la hospitalidad de Spenser_", se dijo, "_una manera genial de comenzar el día_". Pero no se atrevió a replicar, ni siquiera levantó la cabeza mientras los muchachos se marchaban riéndole la gracia a aquel imbécil; no quería meterse en líos porque aquel abusón se diera cuenta y pensara que ella lo había mirado mal. Se limitó a incorporarse y, de rodillas, empezar a recoger todos los libros y carpetas caídos. Pero se detuvo cuando oyó la voz de otro chico que, evidentemente, no procedía de aquel grupo.

– Te pasas un huevo, Aaron… – le amonestó secamente aquel muchacho, del cual Abby no sabía de dónde había salido, pero de lo cual se alegraba mucho. Nadie más se había parado a decirle nada a ese tío, todos habían seguido hacia delante como si no hubieran visto nada… todos, salvo él.

El tal Aaron se encaró con el chico.

– ¿Tú por qué te metes donde no te llaman, Tyler? Tú y tus amiguitos tenéis todos la misma manía. Aquí no ha pasado nada. La chica se ha caído, y punto.

– La has tirado tú… – le increpó el llamado Tyler –, lo he visto. Veías que iba hacia ti, y ni te has apartado.

– Sí, bueno... ¿y qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó Aaron burlona, y tal vez algo amenazadoramente – ¿Obligarme a pedirle disculpas?

El otro muchacho, aunque alto, era más bajo y menos corpulento que Aaron, pero aun así se acercó a él en un claro gesto de desafío, que Aaron imitó.

– A lo mejor.

– ¿Sí?... ¿Tú y quién más? Te recuerdo que "papá Caleb" o "mamá Reid" no están contigo para sacarte las castañas del fuego… Tal vez tú también deberías ir a la guardería con ella…

El joven, al oír eso, pareció sentirse profundamente insultado y miró con verdadero odio a su oponente. Pareció que iban a llegar a las manos. Abby se asustó… ¿se iban a pegar por su culpa?

– No, por favor, no quisiera… – empezó ella, pero uno de los chicos que iba en el grupo liderado por Aaron, con el pelo rubio y corto, la interrumpió.

– Aaron…

Éste ni se movió. Seguía mirando despreciativa y retadoramente a la cara de Tyler.

– Aaron… – insistió de nuevo el chico rubio, con algo de alarma en la voz.

– Qué, Bordy… – le respondió impaciente Aaron sin dejar de mirar a quien le desafiaba tan temerariamente.

– Déjalo, tío. Mira…

Ambos siguieron con la mirada hacia donde señalaba Bordy, y vieron que pasaba por allí uno de los profesores que hacían la ronda por los pasillos para asegurarse de que todo iba como tenía que ir mientras los chicos entraban en clase.

Automáticamente los dos muchachos se separaron, las peleas en Spenser eran fuertemente sancionadas y ninguno de los dos quería exponerse al castigo.

– No ha pasado nada… – sonrió cínicamente Aaron, y se juntó con sus compañeros para irse – Saludos a tus amiguitos.

– Que te den… – fue la agria respuesta del joven. Aaron soltó una carcajada.

Tyler Simms se quedó mirando furiosamente al grupo de Aaron mientras se marchaba, maldiciéndolos a todos, y especialmente al propio Aaron... ¡Sería mamón! Iba por ahí como si Spenser fuera suyo, y podía hacer lo que le diera la gana que, salvo Caleb y ellos, nadie decía ni pío. Le ponía malo. Tuvo que contenerse para reprimir el impulso de hacerle tropezar y partirse los dientes contra el suelo, o atragantarse hasta ponerse morado, u obligarle a vomitar el desayuno (tales "bromas" eran la especialidad de Reid), o provocarle una buena hemorragia nasal que estropeara su bonita camisa, o... Pero no… no era correcto, no era seguro. "_Paz tío, paz_…" se dijo a sí mismo para no dejarse llevar por la cólera, mientras respiraba profundamente.

Un ruido de papeles abajo suyo distrajo su atención. Pobre chica, pensó. Él pasaba por ahí, y lo había visto todo. No era la primera vez que Aaron se metía con algún alumno (sin importar si era chico o chica) de los grados inferiores por el puro placer de quedar de chulito, pero Tyler, pese a ser de temperamento pacífico, no podía soportar que lo hiciera tan impunemente y que el resto del mundo pareciera mirar hacia otro lado, y eso si no le reían la gracia. Aquello le hacía hervir la sangre, y por eso no había podido evitar intervenir, aunque estuviera solo contra todo el grupo y a Caleb no le habría gustado saber que se metía en líos con esa gente. Claro que Reid le habría aplaudido, y si hubiera estado allí seguramente habría lanzado el primer puñetazo.

Se agachó rápidamente para ayudarle a recoger los libros y carpetas que aún seguían desperdigados por el suelo.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó con sencillez.

La chica, al parecer bastante sonrojada, ni se atrevió a levantar la vista hacia él.

– Sí, sí… Yo… esto… gracias. – murmuró tímidamente.

A Tyler le hizo gracia que alguien se cortara ante él, cuando él solía ser el cortado del grupo. Sería porque los alumnos de los cursos inferiores siempre tienden a ver como dioses a los de último curso, pensó. Pero aquello le dio confianza para hablarle y calmarla un poco.

– No te agobies por esto. Aaron es un imbécil integral. Merece una lección, y un día se la vamos a dar.

– Sí, pero habéis estado a punto de pegaros… – insistió ella.

– Bah, tampoco tanto.

Ella lo miró al fin y él pudo verle la cara. Tal vez estaría dos o tres cursos por debajo de él, se dijo. Mona, pero normalita, tampoco le prestó mucha atención. Tal vez fuera que se le había pegado algo de lo superficial de Reid, quien alardeaba de que siempre se fijaba en la delantera y trasera de las chicas antes que en sus caras; pero normalmente, los rostros femeninos no atraían la atención de Tyler a menos que fueran deslumbrantes, y éste no parecía el caso. Tenía unas trenzas rojizas muy graciosas y unos ojos azules bastante bonitos, pero se la veía demasiado niña. Una pena. Él terminó de recoger los libros y, poniéndose ambos en pie, se los entregó.

– ¿Todo bien…? – le preguntó con amabilidad – ¿Quieres que te ayude a llevarlos? Eso pesa mucho para ti.

Ella negó con la cabeza enfáticamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos y apretando fuertemente los papeles contra su pecho. Las trenzas volaron a cada movimiento de cabeza de ella.

– No, no… Ya has hecho más que de sobra. Muchísimas gracias.

– De nada, mujer... ¿Te puedo ayudar en alguna otra cosa?

Ella titubeó.

– Sí, la verdad es que… estoy buscando un sitio y creo que no me oriento muy bien.

– ¿Qué buscas? Si es el Kínder, Aaron es un gilipollas pero tiene razón, está en el otro ala del edificio – En la Academia, los alumnos llamaban familiarmente "Kínder" a la zona de Spenser donde se encontraban las aulas de los grados 8º a 10º, los alumnos más jóvenes.

– No, no… si voy a Senior… – dijo ella, y ante la expresión incrédula y sorprendida de él, añadió – Aunque no lo parezca. Busco el despacho del Rector.

– ¿De Higgins? Sí, mira… – explicó él, mientras señalaba al fondo del pasillo y subrayaba sus explicaciones con gestos. – Ve hasta allí, y al fondo, a la derecha, verás unas escaleras. Las subes y llegas al primer piso. De ahí, te vas hacia la izquierda, es la zona de los despachos del claustro. El de Higgins es el penúltimo antes del ventanal que verás al fondo. Además, ya verás los letreros en las puertas con los nombres... ¿Te aclaras con eso?

Ella respiró aliviada.

– Sí… o eso creo.

– No tiene pérdida. – añadió él.

Ella miró en su reloj de pulsera y dio un respingo.

– ¡Dios mío! Ahora sí que llego tardísimo. – Con la pesada carga de libros en los brazos, echó a correr con una ligereza inusitada en la dirección que Tyler le había indicado. – ¡Gracias por todo! – gritó, mientras miraba por última vez al chico.

– ¡De nada! – le contestó él, aunque no hubiera podido asegurar que le hubiese oído.

En cuanto ella desapareció por las escaleras que Tyler le había señalado, éste agarró de nuevo su mochila que había dejado tirada en su encontronazo con Aaron. No es que se considerara un héroe ni gilipolleces por el estilo, pensó, pero uno se sentía bien al ayudar a alguien más débil. Luego se le ocurrió la idea de que ni siquiera le había preguntado a esa chica cómo se llamaba. Se encogió de hombros. En fin, qué más daba.

Se olvidó completamente del incidente y de aquella niña cuando divisó a otro grupo de estudiantes que se dirigían en la misma dirección que él, hacia el aula donde tendrían la siguiente clase. Todas eran chicas. El grupito de Kira Snider y sus "súbditas". Normalmente, Tyler no haría caso del tal grupo, que consideraba de las tías más insoportablemente snobs de Spenser, casi como una pandilla de Aaron en femenino, pero dentro de aquel grupo estaba _ella_. Charity Starr. Larga melena azabache, piel nívea, ojos esmeralda, cara de ángel. Una verdadera preciosidad, justo como a él le gustaban. Pero también, una auténtica zorra. Tyler no podría olvidar cómo, después de haber estado enamorado de ella durante los dos últimos años, el verano antes de aquel curso y tras tomarse tres cervezas, había reunido el valor para ir hasta ella y pedirle salir. Su respuesta había sido "Lo siento, muchachito. Me gustan los hombres, no los niños".

Tyler sabía que, si él hubiera sido Caleb o Pogue, la respuesta habría sido muy distinta. Era consciente de que, aunque apenas fuera unos meses menor que ellos, su aspecto era mucho más infantil que el de ellos. A las puertas de los 18 años, ellos ya parecían unos hombres, mientras que él todavía sólo un muchacho. Charity, hasta el grado Sophomore, había sido una de las mejores amigas de Kate pero se peleó con ella cuando ésta empezó a salir con Pogue, y hasta ese momento Tyler nunca había sabido por qué. Después se había enterado de que Charity estaba loca por Pogue desde hacía mucho tiempo, y acabó de sentirse totalmente ridículo. Para acabar de arreglar las cosas, Reid, esperando consolarle tras el corte, le contó cómo el año anterior se había enrollado con ella (cuando Reid aún no sabía que le gustaba a su amigo, pues Tyler era demasiado vergonzoso para hablar de esas cosas incluso con él) para demostrarle lo buscona que podía llegar a ser, pero sólo consiguió que Tyler se sintiese peor. Cualquier otro tío tenía más oportunidad con ella que él.

Desde entonces, la odió… o quiso odiarla, ya que, cada vez que la veía, no podía apartar los ojos de ella. Incluso en el baile de otoño, hacía ya varias semanas, y angustiado como estaba por Caleb y por el tremendo peligro que corrían él, Sarah y todos ellos, la vio por un momento de lejos y se había quedado deslumbrado por lo guapísima que estaba.

Las chicas pasaron a su lado y ni una sola de ellas lo miró, y mucho menos Charity. Si Reid o Pogue hubieran estado con él habría sido diferente; ellos acaparaban con mucho la atención de las chicas de Spenser. Él suspiró, y se puso en marcha, no quería llegar tarde a clase él también.

* * *

Mientras, Abby se detuvo ante la puerta del despacho del rector, intentando recuperar el aliento, y entró procurando no hacer ruido. Había llegado sin problemas, gracias a las instrucciones de aquel chico tan amable.

– Pase, señorita Mathews. – le dijo Miss Murphy – El Rector Higgins la está esperando.

Ella obedeció. Se quedó de pie en medio del despacho, paseando su mirada alrededor de la habitación. Era una estancia oscura, a pesar de recibir la luz solar externa de la ventana. La mesa de Higgins estaba llena de detalles personales: material de escritorio, una lámpara, figuritas de bronce, carpetas y un par de pequeños archivadores con papeles, fotos supuestamente de la familia, el monitor y el teclado de un ordenador. Tras él, una estantería de madera oscura labrada, atiborrada de libros y más fotos enmarcadas que hacían referencia a temas deportivos y escolares de la Academia.

– Llega tarde.

– Lo lamento, señor. Me perdí, y…

– No importa… – él no la dejó terminar. – Sólo procure que no se repita. Deje esos libros por ahí y siéntese.

Abby dejó cuidadosamente los libros que llevaba en una de las sillas que había ante la mesa del rector y ocupó la otra.

– Aquí tiene su tarjeta de identificación – dijo Higgins entregándole un carnet de plástico – Bien, éste es su primer día en Spenser... ¿Qué le parece?

– Muy bonito, señor, y muy… grande.

– Sí… – asintió Higgins con satisfacción, realmente estaba orgulloso de su Academia – Verá cómo se alegra de formar parte de nuestra comunidad. Además, y aunque su padre probablemente también sea una buena influencia al respecto, su estancia aquí le abrirá las puertas de las mejores universidades del país. La mayoría de nuestros alumnos, tras su graduación, pueden optar a Harvard sin problemas.

Abby tampoco es que estuviera demasiado interesada en ir a Harvard, pero optó por callárselo para no desalentar la bienintencionada disertación de Higgins.

– Es bueno saberlo, señor… – dijo tan sólo.

– Bien, volviendo a usted… como seguramente sabe, el nivel académico de Spenser es bastante alto, sobre todo comparado con el de su anterior escuela. A esto se añade el problema de que ha llegado usted bastante avanzado el curso, estamos en medio del primer trimestre y ya se ha impartido mucho de las materias.

Ella no respondió, sólo bajó la cabeza reflexionando, intentando calibrar la verdadera gravedad del problema. Era buena estudiante, no tanto porque su inteligencia fuera brillante en exceso, sino porque se esforzaba muchísimo para complacer a su padre con buenas notas. Sin embargo, estaba claro que esta vez tendría que romperse los cuernos para alcanzar el nivel de los demás… y tal vez no fuera suficiente el esfuerzo. La idea la desmoralizaba, pero no mostró su desazón al decano, que continuó:

– El otro día su padre y yo comentamos la posibilidad de asignarle algún tutor de su curso para ayudarla a ponerse al día con las materias que le sean más dificultosas.

Ella levantó la cabeza, esperanzada.

– ¿Eso se puede hacer?

– Claro, señorita Mathews. Un tutor es lo que usted necesita. O mejor una tutora, ya que, después de los últimos años en ese internado femenino, presumo que se encontrará más cómoda con otra chica... ¿me equivoco?

– No… no, señor, así es.

– Además, no sólo para los estudios. Usted parece ser bastante… reservada, y creo que será beneficioso para usted designar a alguien que le abra las puertas de la comunidad social de Spenser, le presente a sus compañeros… en fin, que le integre dentro de nuestra pequeña gran familia.

Ella suspiró silenciosamente. Pues sí que tenía pinta de pardilla, cuando hasta aquel tío se daba cuenta de eso.

– Sí, señor.

– Decidido, entonces. – sentenció Higgins – Además, creo que se me ocurre la candidata ideal para ello. Vaya a la siguiente clase, en el aula A-6, yo me ocuparé de hablar con esa persona, y vuelva a mi despacho para antes de la hora de comer, entonces solucionaremos ese tema. Y déle esto al profesor. – añadió, mientras le alargaba un papel doblado.

– Sí, señor. – repitió ella. La historia de su vida: siempre acatando las órdenes, siempre obedeciendo.

Cuando llegó al aula A-6, después de dejar en su nueva taquilla todos los libros y el material que no le hiciera falta para esa clase, ya habían empezado... ¡Mierda!, ahora todo el mundo la miraría cuando entrara, pero tampoco podía dar media vuelta y largarse sin más. Odiaba esas situaciones.

Llamó levemente a la puerta, y tras oír el firme "¡Adelante!" de la voz del profesor, entró.

* * *

Caleb resopló quedamente, ahogando un bostezo y revolviéndose en su asiento, ganándose una mirada extrañada de Pogue, quien estaba sentado a su lado. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que había acabado aquella pesadilla de Chase y la muerte de su padre y de nuevo la rutina había hecho presa del grupo, especialmente de él. Y, en realidad, casi lo prefería así, porque... ¿iba a dejar que aquel episodio, por horrible que fuera, afectara al resto de su vida? Sí, echaba muchísimo de menos a su padre, pese a no haber compartido demasiadas cosas juntos y a la extraña relación que habían mantenido, pero tenía que esforzarse por olvidar y seguir adelante. Chase no había dado señales de vida (ni físicas ni mágicas) durante todo aquel tiempo y, aunque eso no significara nada concluyente, el constante estado de alerta en el que se había mantenido durante los primeros días había acabado diluyéndose entre las tediosas y complejas gestiones del testamento de su padre y la rutina habitual de las clases. Aún seguía un poco preocupado, pero cada vez se iba relajando más: salvo la muerte de su padre, las cosas parecían haber vuelto a su cauce normal. Incluso Pogue había salido ya del hospital y había vuelto aquel mismo día a Spenser, por lo que estaba de nuevo a su lado, lo cual agradecía. Mientras él había estado en el hospital, Caleb se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que echaba de menos a su amigo, pese al eficaz consuelo que le prestaba la compañía de Sarah.

Tenía un sueño horrible. La noche pasada se había quedado hasta muy tarde terminando un trabajo de Biología que quería que le quedara perfecto. Aunque era un estudiante brillante, no es que fuera tan, pero tan puntilloso con todas las materias, pero con Biología quería esmerarse porque quería sacar la máxima nota posible. Estaba considerando seriamente, cuando entrara en Harvard, elegir Medicina, la carrera que también había elegido su padre, y que no pudo acabar porque la adicción al Poder acabó con él primero. No sabía por qué, tal vez le atraía ser útil a la gente. Seguramente esa elección no haría feliz a su madre: le señalaría un paralelismo más con su padre que, a toda costa, ella quería evitar. Pero eso no le haría cambiar de opinión, si eso era lo que realmente quería hacer.

Así que no se había ido a la cama hasta que aquel dichoso modelo celular le hubo quedado, más que perfecto, pluscuamperfecto. Más de un par de veces había estado a punto de dormirse, pero aguantó como un campeón. Estuvo también tentado de utilizar sus Poderes para mantenerse despierto, pero la posibilidad de empezar a hacerse cada vez más esas pequeñas concesiones le aterraba, y más aún ahora que había Ascendido. Así que, salvo cantidades industriales de café, no usó nada artificial para seguir despierto. Pero esa mañana, si Chase Collins se le hubiera aparecido diciendo "Te cambio tu Poder por una cama", Caleb habría aceptado sin dudarlo.

Por eso, cuando llamaron a la puerta de la clase, Caleb parpadeó y agradeció la interrupción como una breve ruptura del monótono soniquete de la voz del profesor de Sociología. Aunque era una materia potencialmente interesante, el profesor Connelly la daba de forma tan aburrida que era capaz de dormir al más pintado.

Cuando Connelly le dio permiso, entró una chica medio pelirroja con trenzas, que avanzó con paso inseguro hacia el profesor, lanzando miradas de soslayo a la platea donde se encontraban los alumnos. Parecía muy joven, tal vez de alguno de los cursos del "Kínder", aunque no podía estar seguro desde esa distancia. El profesor leyó la nota que ella le tendió, examinó a la muchacha como extrañado, y luego releyó el escrito hasta acabar de quedar convencido.

– Chicos, desde hoy tenemos una alumna más entre nosotros. – informó a la clase – Ésta es Abigail Mathews, y viene desde… ¿desde dónde?

– Lawrence, señor… – respondió ella tímidamente y en voz muy baja. Parecía avergonzada y a Caleb le dio un poco de pena.

– De Lawrence, entonces. Bienvenida, señorita Mathews. Clase, espero que la hagan sentirse cómoda y bien recibida.

Murmullos entre los estudiantes. Miró a sus amigos, los otros Hijos de Ipswich, y a su novia y a Kate. Las chicas no lo miraban, estaban cuchicheando entre ellas. Pogue tampoco le prestó atención, desde que había empezado la hora sólo tenía ojos para Kate. Reid sí le devolvió la mirada, pero se limitó a encogerse de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia.

La chica pelirroja, la tal Abigail, caminó rápidamente, con la carpeta y los libros apretados contra su pecho (desde la poca psicología que sabía Caleb, eso era señal de indefensión) hasta uno de los asientos libres que había más cerca y se sentó, hundiéndose en el asiento y quedándose muy quieta, como intentando fundirse con el entorno. Estaba colorada como un tomate.

– Ah, una última cosa. – añadió Connelly – Señorita Wenham…

Caleb se despertó un poco. Sarah, que seguía hablando con Kate, rápidamente se incorporó y prestó atención al oír su nombre en boca de su profesor.

– ¿Sí, señor?

– El rector quiere que vaya a verle antes de la hora de comer.

Sarah se quedó un poco desconcertada, pero asintió. Esta vez sí buscó con los ojos a su novio, y ambos intercambiaron una mirada de inteligencia.

– Desde luego, señor.

– Bien chicos, retomemos la clase… – dijo Connelly.

Oh, no, pensó Caleb.

Y tenía sobradas razones para pensar eso. Tras el paréntesis causado por la aparición de aquella chica y aunque el hecho de que llamaran a Sarah a presencia del rector lo había espabilado un poco, poco después el sueño hizo otra vez mella en él, y los siguientes cuarenta y cinco minutos fueron una verdadera tortura.

* * *

**NA**: En el próximo capítulo, Mathews se enfrenta a los Hijos de Ipswich… de nuevo tras 24 años. Claro que éstos son los nuevos Hijos de Ipswich…

* * *


	12. 9 La primera clase de Mathews

**NA:** Hola otra vez! Sí, hace mucho tiempo que no actualizo, sorry... NMrsMolko y AyaK, millones de gracias por vuestros reviews como siempre, y gracias también a la nueva lectora del fic, Belewien90, espero poder seguir complaciéndoos a las tres.

Bueno, como os comenté, en este capítulo Mathews por fin se encuentra con los Hijos de Ipswich, los descendientes de los enemigos que lo dejaron amnésico. No esperéis que entre en la clase señalándolos y vociferando "¡Brujos, a la hoguera!". Es un fanático pero aún no está _tan_ loco, sabe que le meterían en un manicomio y no sería el prestigioso profesor que es si fuera diciendo esas cosas en público. Por ahora preferirá vigilarlos mientras prepara un plan, como hizo con sus padres en el pasado. Esto es sólo el primer cara a cara... pero creo que es bastante jugoso. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**Cap. 9: La primera clase de Mathews.**

* * *

_La única manera en que podemos ganar la guerra contra el terrorismo, hermanos, es destruyendo el terror del liberalismo y del mal que existe dentro de esta nación cristiana._

**Pastor Deacon Fred **(1)

La última hora de la mañana era Historia Moderna. Todos sabían ya que era el primer día que el profesor nuevo iba a dar clase en vez de Hoffman, y estaban excitados, impresionados y algo atemorizados. Habían corrido ya los rumores de que venía de Harvard, y todos se hacían conjeturas sobre cómo sería, si iba a ser más exigente o si sus clases tendrían más nivel que las del señor Rosenberg.

Sarah estaba especialmente nerviosa… ¡un profesor de Harvard! Desde pequeña, siempre había soñado con ir a esa universidad. Ella nunca había sido una cara bonita más; desde que podía recordar, todos los que la rodeaban siempre habían alabado su inteligencia y le habían dicho que ella llegaría alto. Pero, en Estados Unidos, el triunfo pasaba siempre por las puertas de una gran universidad, y Harvard era la mejor.

Por tanto, durante toda su vida escolar se había esforzado en estudiar para demostrar a quienes confiaban en ella que no estaban equivocados, que ingresaría en la mejor universidad, y que llegaría a triunfar como todos esperaban. Pero era consciente de que el hecho de haber asistido a un instituto público y totalmente ordinario en Boston, su ciudad natal, sumado a los escasos ingresos de su familia, muy honrada pero de nivel socioeconómico medio, disminuía bastante sus posibilidades de que la aceptaran en Harvard pese a su innegable talento. Por eso, había dado lo mejor de sí para obtener una beca en una de esas prestigiosas Academias privadas de las cuales se decía que era un pasaporte casi directo a la admisión allí. Durante los dos últimos años se había matado estudiando, casi sin salir y ya ni hablar de relacionarse con chicos, para que sus notas fueran tan arrolladoramente brillantes que a los jueces del comité de selección no les quedara otra opción que concederle esa beca.

Y, gracias a Dios, lo había conseguido. Y en varios sitios, de los cuales había elegido Spenser por ninguna razón en particular, tal vez porque había oído de su prestigio y solera pero también porque le daba mejores vibraciones que el resto. Y su instinto había resultado acertado. Había encontrado muchas cosas en Spenser, algunas que ya se imaginaba, pero también sorpresas que no esperaba. Como centro docente era excepcional, los profesores estupendos en su mayoría, un magnífico nivel académico, una infraestructura sensacional… Pero, sobre todo, lo mejor que había encontrado allí no tenía nada que ver con el aspecto académico. Allí había encontrado amigos de verdad… sin ir más lejos, su compañera de habitación Kate, cuya alegría y extroversión tenían muy poco que ver con el carácter frío y snob que había esperado en un principio de todos esos estudiantes provenientes de familias ricas y de un entorno tan diferente al suyo (y que muchos de ellos en realidad poseían). Y también había encontrado el amor.

Caleb. Ella no se consideraba de esas chicas que caían en flechazos así como así, pero no sabía de qué otra manera definir la fortísima conexión que se había establecido entre Caleb y ella desde el primer momento en que se habían conocido. Tampoco era de las que se metían en un coche con un desconocido y se iban a la ventura, o de las que besaban a los chicos en una primera cita o se atrevían a sacarlos a bailar en plan sexy, y con él lo había hecho, sin saber por qué. Pero no se arrepentía. Con Caleb no se arrepentía de nada. Ni siquiera cuando se había enterado del oscuro misterio que envolvía al aparente "chico de oro" y a sus amigos, un secreto cuyas implicaciones habían estado a punto de costarle a ella misma la vida… ¿Poderes sobrenaturales?... ¿brujería hereditaria?... ¿un Pacto de Silencio? Le había costado creérselo al principio cuando Caleb se lo había contado todo, e incluso después de haber experimentado aquella pesadilla con su secuestro por parte de Chase, aún ahora le costaba llegar a comprender siquiera el verdadero alcance de todo aquello. Sólo estaba segura de una cosa: aquellos "poderes", o lo que fueran, eran sólo un aspecto de Caleb. Luego estaba el resto de él, el chico responsable y serio pero a la vez dulce y enormemente generoso (ya Kate se lo había advertido), que no tenía nada que ver con aquellos poderes, y ése era el Caleb del que ella estaba empezando a enamorarse con toda su alma, sin poder (ni querer) evitarlo. El asunto de los poderes le daba igual, y el peligro que conllevaban también. No existía la palabra miedo. Además, aquel asunto de Chase ya había acabado... ¿verdad?, y según había entendido, mientras siguieran manteniendo oculto su secreto no tenían nada que temer de ningún otro enemigo. Su instinto le decía que, ya que había encontrado al chico "casi" perfecto, debía agarrarse a él y no dejarlo escapar. Y a ella siempre le había dado resultado fiarse de sus corazonadas.

Sin embargo, dejando aparte todo aquello, no podía dejar que sus recién surgidos sentimientos por Caleb la desviaran del auténtico objetivo que la había llevado a Spenser: conseguir entrar en Harvard. Con un poco de suerte, si lo conseguía podrían estar juntos allí al siguiente año, ya que él le había contado que también tenía intención de ir a esa Universidad al igual que había ido su padre y también irían el resto de sus amigos. Pero aunque Sarah ya había logrado su objetivo de llegar a Spenser, ella sabía que eso no era suficiente. Necesitaba algo que compensara el dinero, el nombre y la posición que sus compañeros tenían y ella no. Necesitaba contactos, referencias. Alguien de dentro que pudiera hablar bien de ella a los miembros del comité de admisión de solicitudes.

Y ahora llegaba este profesor, directamente procedente del entorno que ella aspiraba a ganarse. Su mente analizó el asunto con rapidez mientras los alumnos esperaban en el pequeño descanso que había entre las clases. No es que la Historia Moderna la interesara especialmente, pero tenía intención de que eso cambiara durante aquel curso. No sabía cómo iba a conseguirlo, pero tal vez, si lograba impresionarlo, podría lograr que aquel profesor hablara en su favor ante el comité cuando llegara el momento.

Entonces, la puerta del aula se abrió y el pastor Samuel Mathews apareció ante ellos y todos los alumnos de la clase, que habían estado charlando durante el descanso, enmudecieron impresionados.

No tenía nada que ver con la imagen que ella tenía de un sacerdote. Siempre había pensado que éstos eran personas apocadas, humildes y con expresión de bondad en su semblante. El aspecto de aquél, sin embargo, era imponente: alto, con la expresión dura y tirante y sin la menor apariencia de debilidad pese a su edad algo más que madura (aparentaba en torno a los cincuenta y tantos). Llevaba un traje impecable y el cabello y la barba blancos irreprochablemente recortados y peinados. Sus ojos eran azules y tan penetrantes que casi daban miedo, y su aspecto era de un juez (un juez severo e implacable), más que de un pastor de la Iglesia. Dejó en la mesa las cosas que traía, un par de libros de la asignatura, una carpeta con las gomas anudadas y, cosa curiosa, un puntero en forma de vara larga y flexible como se usaban en las clases hacía 30 años.

– Buenos días, señores. Mi nombre es Samuel Mathews – empezó, mientras lo escribía con trazos rápidos y bruscos en la pizarra –, y soy, además de su nuevo profesor de Historia Moderna, antiguo pastor de la congregación protestante de Segunda Iglesia de Boston. Como muchos de ustedes saben, hasta hace poco era profesor en la Escuela de Divinidad de Harvard. Se dirigirán a mí como Profesor Mathews o señor.

Se giró hacia ellos asiendo el puntero, que chocaba contra su otra palma o agitaba de un lado a otro en el aire como subrayando sus palabras.

– Mi tarea es instruirles en los conocimientos de la Historia de nuestro país y del mundo en el período de la Edad Moderna, y les aseguro que no pienso hacer concesiones ni tenerles entre algodones porque sean alumnos de colegio privado. Ustedes ya no son niños. Son adultos que el próximo curso emprenderán una nueva etapa académica en la universidad, y pienso tratarlos como a tales. Esto quiere decir que no toleraré tonterías de nadie. Ni chácharas, ni risitas, ni chistecitos, ni notitas, ni absolutamente nada que no sea concentración y atención plena a la clase… ¿está claro?

Los estudiantes lo escuchaban casi sin respiración, tensos y, todo hay que decirlo, incluso un poco asustados. No era para menos. El único que parecía tomárselo con algo más de calma era Reid, al que nada ni nadie era capaz de asustar y menos un profesor por severo que pareciera. Él también escuchaba a Mathews pero con una actitud mucho más distendida, apoyándose sobre los codos y medio tirado sobre la mesa con expresión aburrida.

Al darse cuenta, Mathews se dirigió hacia él como quien no quiere la cosa y, sin mediar palabra, descargó el puntero sobre la mesa a pocos centímetros de Reid. Éste no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante el sonido de la vara hendiendo en el aire y el tremendo impacto contra la mesa de madera, y lo cierto es que no fue el único.

– Le ruego que se siente correctamente, joven. – dijo Mathews, aunque su tono no era de súplica sino de orden inflexible.

Reid, aturdido por la reacción de Mathews, se incorporó poniéndose rígido como un palo, y Tyler le imitó con los ojos como platos pese a que él ya estaba bien sentado. Sus amigos alucinaron: nunca habían visto a Reid obedecer tan rápidamente la orden de un profesor.

– No me gustan las actitudes indolentes ni la gente que se cree demasiado buena para perder el tiempo asistiendo a mis clases. ¿Lo ha entendido, señor…?

– Eh… Garwin. – contestó Reid, titubeante – Reid Garwin.

Sarah pensó que, aunque las palabras eran las mismas, el tono de la respuesta de Reid era totalmente opuesto del seguro y conquistador con que se le había presentado la noche que lo conoció. Los ojos de Mathews se entrecerraron durante un instante.

– Así que Garwin… ¿verdad? Debí habérmelo imaginado… – murmuró como para sí, y, tras el misterioso comentario, empezó a pasearse por la clase dirigiéndose al resto de los alumnos. – Como decía, no toleraré la menor falta de disciplina. Sé cómo son los jóvenes de ahora, indisciplinados e insolentes, pero les aseguro que no permitiré el menor comportamiento de ese tipo en mi clase.

Mientras hablaba, iba mirando a varios alumnos a los ojos con los suyos glaciales y penetrantes, y todos acababan bajando la cabeza, incómodos. Pasó rápidamente ante la chica nueva ignorándola por completo, para el alivio de ésta. Sólo cuando llegó a Caleb, éste encontró la fuerza necesaria para sostener firmemente su mirada. Ya no tenía sueño. Sólo mirar sus ojos le hacía sentirse tan en tensión como si se hubiera metido en el cuerpo el contenido de diez cafeteras.

Fue el propio Mathews quien, por alguna razón, creyó conveniente desviar la mirada que tenía clavada en Caleb. Éste, aunque quiso disimularlo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar un menguado suspiro de alivio.

– La Historia es esencial… – expuso Mathews como comentario inicial para introducir su asignatura – ¿Por qué, señores?

Nadie se atrevió a levantar la mano. Sarah se quedó helada cuando Mathews la señaló, y tragó saliva.

– Eh… es esencial porque necesitamos conocer nuestras raíces. – contestó vacilante – Conocer nuestro pasado hace que podamos entender nuestro presente. Así podremos evitar los errores del pasado.

– Buena respuesta… – aprobó Mathews –; citando a Cicerón, "_no saber lo que ha ocurrido antes de nosotros es como seguir siendo niños_". Pero le ha faltado algo. Conocer la Historia no sólo nos enseña a evitar lo que no debemos hacer. También nos sirve para _recordar_ las cosas que debemos seguir haciendo, mantener las buenas costumbres del pasado que no debieron perderse.

– ¿Qué quiere decir? – preguntó un estudiante con más valor que el resto.

– Miren, la civilización occidental de nuestro tiempo está corrompida… decadente. – explicó Mathews – Demasiada televisión, libertinaje sexual… Está claro que, viendo la MTV, escuchando esa música infernal de rock y leyendo libros de ciencia ficción y fantasía los jóvenes de ahora se precipitan a una depravación moral como no lo había desde los tiempos de los romanos. Es necesario que conozcan los valores del pasado para que, los pocos que tengan suficiente voluntad, puedan recuperarlos y salvarse de la desintegración actual y futura de la sociedad.

Todos se quedaron atónitos ante tal discurso. Los profesores de la Spenser solían ser conservadores (a excepción tal vez de Pennyworth el de Literatura, que solía enseñar tanto Walt Whitman como Jack Kerouac o incluso Stephen King), pero ninguno de ellos había mostrado jamás una actitud tan retrógrada. ¿Así eran todos los de Harvard? Pues estaban listos.

– Bien… – dijo Mathews – ¿en qué parte de la asignatura lo dejó el anterior profesor?

– Íbamos a empezar la Inquisición en Europa, señor. – respondió Kira Snider con aire algo repelente.

El tema pareció agradarle.

– ¡La Inquisición…! Un tema extraordinariamente interesante, sin duda… – comentó casi con entusiasmo. – Por favor, abran los libros de texto por la página pertinente.

Mathews comenzó a hablar incansable de la historia y las características de la Inquisición y de los procesos y autos de fe que celebraban. Mientras tomaba apuntes junto al resto de la clase, Sarah no pudo dejar de sorprenderse. Ese tío sabía una barbaridad sobre todo aquello. No miró el libro para apoyarse ni una sola vez, sus explicaciones eran claras y el hilo de razonamientos era sólido y fácil de seguir. Se notaba que venía de Harvard.

– Las ejecuciones se realizaban en los autos de fe, actos públicos en los que se buscaba la ejemplaridad del castigo. Si el reo a ajusticiar se arrepentía, se le ahorcaba si era baja condición social o se le degollaba si era de la nobleza; si no abjuraba de sus errores, se le quemaba vivo. – acabó explicando.

– Qué horrible… – se le escapó a Kate, sin poder evitarlo.

Mathews le respondió con una mueca despectiva.

– ¿Horrible? Tal vez le convendría enfocarlo desde una perspectiva más adecuada de la Historia, señorita. El francés Marc Bloch decía que la misión del historiador es comprender, pero no juzgar. Sería lo mismo que, al estudiar la historia de los nativos americanos, condenáramos a los aztecas por los sacrificios humanos que ofrecían hasta hace 500 años.

– También eso era una barbarie. – replicó Kate débilmente.

– Y sin embargo, tanto unos como otros estaban convencidos de hacer lo correcto. Es más: en esa época, _era_ lo correcto. La tradición que, como comentaba antes, había que respetar.

– Un asesinato es un asesinato, no importan las circunstancias. – saltó Pogue en defensa de su novia – ¿O defiende lo que hicieron?

Los ojos de Mathews brillaron mientras se dirigía a encararse con Pogue, quien también le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

– Señor…

– Pog… quiero decir, Nicholas Parry. – se corrigió rápidamente. Desde que recordaba, siempre había sido "Pogue", y consideraba aquel apodo su nombre más que el verdadero.

Mathews sonrió desdeñosamente de nuevo.

– Señor Parry, no es conveniente descontextualizar. En esa época, un ataque a la religión de un país suponía, necesariamente, un atentado al orden público, una desestabilización del gobierno, como hoy lo son el terrorismo o las guerrillas para una democracia consolidada. Podía iniciar guerras enteras que podrían acabar con miles, millones de vidas. Era natural que quisieran protegerse de esa amenaza.

Caleb no pudo quedarse callado. Normalmente era muy prudente, pero como Heredero de Poder y descendiente de una familia oprimida por las persecuciones a brujas, aquel tema era un punto muy sensible para él.

– ¿Justifica eso las torturas, las persecuciones y acusaciones infundadas, la deliberada crueldad?

Mathews, que había estado dirigiéndose a Pogue como de soslayo, se giró y de nuevo se encaró directamente con el joven que había llamado su atención de forma tan apasionada.

– ¿Cuál es su nombre?

– Caleb Danvers, señor. – le contestó éste muy serio y respetuoso y de nuevo le sostuvo la mirada, pese a que cada vez se le hacía más difícil. Al margen de la actitud rígida y de profesor anacrónico de aquel hombre, había algo en él que no le gustaba.

– Caleb Danvers… – repitió el pastor lentamente, mientras en sus ojos brillaba el mismo destello de reconocimiento que cuando Reid o Pogue habían dicho su nombre. Sarah se alarmó: no quería que Caleb se acabara metiendo en líos por enfrentarse abiertamente a un profesor el primer día de clase. Pero aquel destello pasó y el pastor se giró dándole la espalda. – Señor Danvers, debe entender una cosa. Cuando el mal acecha a una familia, es natural que el padre quiera defenderla con todos los medios que estén a su alcance, aunque sean poco… ortodoxos… ¿cierto?

– No digo que no debieran perseguir a los verdaderos criminales, cuando los había. Lo que encuentro inhumano fueron los métodos que utilizaron para ello. – insistió él.

Mathews rió suavemente. Se diría que disfrutaba discutiendo sobre el tema.

– ¡Ah, señor Danvers! Los derechos humanos, hay tanto por debatir… Bien, admitamos entonces que defendían algo correcto con métodos un poco… duros. – Caleb sacudió la cabeza: era una manera demasiado suave de describirlo, pero no se atrevió a interrumpirle – Pero es que eso también lo hacen nuestros gobernantes actuales. En las guerras devenidas de los atentados del 11-S, que ellos autorizaron, también se produjeron incontables muertes y violaciones de los derechos humanos en Afganistán, Iraq... Y, sin embargo, les seguimos votando… ¿y por qué hacemos eso?

Caleb no respondió; la verdad es que no tenía respuesta para eso.

– ¡Porque nos están protegiendo! Esas muertes, esas crueldades que sufren en esos países, _son una garantía_ para nuestra supervivencia. Mientras tengamos mano dura con nuestros enemigos, eso les impedirá que ellos se vuelvan fuertes y puedan volver a golpearnos como ya lo hicieron. Es una guerra, señor Danvers, no de Iraq, Oriente Medio o Estados Unidos, sino _del bien contra el mal_. _Son ellos o nosotros_. No lo olvide nunca. – Su voz era extraña, como si contuviera una advertencia personal contra el propio Caleb; pero éste realmente no podía comprender por qué le hablaría así un profesor.

Murmullos en la clase. No sólo de desaprobación, también de dudas. Caleb creyó oír comentar a Bordy Becklin "Pues nunca me lo había planteado de esa manera…". Se sintió furioso, pero sabía que Bordy no era el único que pensaba así.

Algún que otro alumno empezó a levantar tímidamente la mano y a hacer algún comentario, que era brillantemente rebatido por Mathews si se oponía a sus ideas en cualquier aspecto, y casi siempre acababa persuadiéndolos. El debate se prolongó hasta que finalizó la hora de clase, y para entonces ya tenía convencidos a la mayor parte de los alumnos de que tenía razón, que la Inquisición sólo había sido una gran incomprendida rodeada por una leyenda negra en su mayor parte falsa. De las torturas y las muertes… nadie se acordaba.

Reid estaba absolutamente atónito: siempre había creído que nadie podía superar a su padre en elocuencia, pero ahora veía que se equivocaba. Y Sarah también estaba asombrada. Por supuesto, nada de lo que había oído la había convencido, pero en su fuero interno debía admitir que aquel hombre era un brillante orador, con un talento admirable para interesar y sugestionar a la gente. Pero no le dijo nada a Caleb, que estaba algo mosqueado por haber perdido aquel encuentro verbal, aunque se le olvidó enseguida y pronto recuperó su buen humor. Al fin y al cabo, aquel profesor sólo había expresado su opinión. Aunque él no estuviera de acuerdo con lo que decía, eso no dañaba a nadie.

Los alumnos comenzaron a salir de la clase; muchos murmuraban entre ellos y otros directamente estaban demasiado impresionados para criticar.

– Qué tío más demagogo… – comentó Pogue – Si en vez de la Inquisición hubiéramos estado estudiando el Nazismo, seguro que habríamos salido todos cantando el himno de las Juventudes Hitlerianas.

– De la sartén a las brasas… – se quejó Kate – Para eso, habría sido mejor que siguiera Rosenberg.

– Rosenberg tiene medio cerebro paralizado. – le recordó Sarah.

– Pues hasta eso habría sido mejor.

– Vaya Reid, has batido tu récord en rapidez para caerle mal a un profesor… – bromeó Pogue.

– Yo alucino. Si no estaba haciendo nada… – protestó el aludido.

– Esta vez... – apostilló el joven Simms.

– Cállate Tyler. – le contestó el rubio, aunque sin alterarse.

– De cualquier manera, y no es por defender a Reid, me parece que no hace falta mucho para caerle mal a ese tío... – reflexionó Caleb – Tendremos que ir con pies de plomo, por si acaso.

– Sí, porque tú te has quedado a gusto… – dijo Reid, aludiendo a la discusión entre él y Mathews.

– ¿Vamos a comer ya? – propuso Tyler cambiando de tema.

– Aún nos quedan 15 minutos antes de la hora; salgamos al jardín mientras aún haga buen tiempo. – sugirió Caleb.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, salvo Sarah.

– Yo no puedo, tengo que ir a ver a Higgins, a ver qué quiere. Espero que no sea nada de mi beca… – murmuró algo preocupada.

– Seguro que no. Será alguna tontería. – dijo Caleb.

– Eso espero… Nos vemos en el comedor.

Caleb la besó suavemente para tranquilizarla y, sonriendo, la dejó ir.

* * *

Sarah se sentó frente a la mesa del despacho de Higgins. No podía evitar sentirse algo inquieta.

– ¿Quería verme, rector Higgins? Espero que no haya algún problema con mi beca.

– Oh, en absoluto, señorita Wenham. – la tranquilizó él, mientras de los labios de Sarah salía un silencioso suspiro de alivio – Sí, tenía que verla. Antes que nada, quiero felicitarla por su rápido progreso en la Academia. No lleva aquí ni dos meses y ya destaca entre el resto de los alumnos. Los profesores están contentísimos con usted.

Sarah sonrió, halagada y sobre todo contenta porque la visita al rector le trajese buenas noticias y no malas.

– Me alegra oírlo, señor. Trabajo muy duro para hacer honor a la confianza que depositaron en mí al concederme la beca.

– No me cabe duda de ello. No es que me sorprenda, su brillantísimo historial previo a su ingreso aquí lo avalaba, pero me alegra ver que hemos acertado al elegirla, dada su inmejorable adaptación tanto a nivel académico como social de Spenser. Por eso mismo la he llamado… he de pedirle un favor.

Sarah se sorprendió.

– ¿De qué se trata, señor?

– Creo que ya ha conocido al nuevo profesor de Historia Moderna.

– Sí, señor. El pastor Mathews.

– Así es. El pastor Mathews se ha trasladado aquí junto con su hija Abigail, creo que también la habrá visto por la clase.

Sarah reflexionó, intentando hacer memoria. Sí, esa chica que había llegado en la hora de Sociología… y que parecía por lo menos dos años menor que ellos. ¿Qué hacía en último curso?

– Esta chica viene de un centro que, como el suyo, tiene un nivel inferior al nuestro. – explicó Higgins, mientras consultaba los papeles de un expediente –, pero, a diferencia de usted, no estoy seguro de que sepa adaptarse bien al nuevo ritmo de Spenser sin una pequeña ayuda. No me preocupa tanto el nivel académico, aunque seguramente habrá que orientarla en muchas materias que ya llevamos avanzadas hasta que coja el ritmo; pero sí me preocupa el aspecto social. Esa chica parece bastante retraída y dudo que sepa desenvolverse sola y sin conocer a nadie. El tema es especialmente delicado si tenemos en cuenta quién es su padre. No me gustaría tener problemas con él porque la chica no sepa adaptarse, es un prestigio tener con nosotros a un profesor de Harvard y quiero que tanto él como la chica estén contentos.

– Entonces… ¿quiere que le haga de tutora, de guía o algo así? – preguntó Sarah. Los ojos de Higgins brillaron con aprobación.

– Es usted inteligente, señorita Wenham. Sí, es exactamente lo que le pido que haga. No es muy habitual pedirle este tipo de cosas a otra alumna prácticamente recién llegada como usted; lo más lógico sería escoger a una alumna más antigua. Pero, no sé, dadas sus cualidades académicas y también su carácter… creo que es la persona idónea para congeniar con esa chica, más que otras alumnas.

Sarah volvió a quedarse callada, dudando sobre qué debía responder.

– Señor… Sé lo que es ser la nueva y sentirse perdida, y me encantaría ayudar a alguien en mi misma situación, pero… será un año difícil, los exámenes en Spenser son muy duros y quiero dedicarles el mayor tiempo posible. – No mencionó que también tendría que dedicarle tiempo a su novio – Me gustaría mucho poder hacerlo, pero temo que tener que dedicarle muchas horas otra persona me retrase en mis estudios.

Higgins sonrió.

– Me agrada encontrar a alguien con su sentido de la responsabilidad, señorita Wenham, pero no tiene que preocuparse por eso. Esa chica no necesitará atención constante, sólo alguien que la guíe un poco al principio. Además… – añadió – no sólo nosotros, sino probablemente el propio pastor Mathews consideraría también un gran favor personal que se ocupara de su hija, y estoy seguro de que se lo agradecería.

Los ojos de Sarah se iluminaron. ¡Claro!... ¿No había estado preguntándose cómo podría ganarse al pastor para tenerle como aliado a la hora de necesitar contactos en Harvard que pudieran recomendarla? Parecía que Dios le hubiera enviado el modo perfecto, y aquellas horas que le dedicara a esa chica tendrían una compensación. Eso acabó por decidirla.

– Está bien, señor. Será un placer ayudarle con esta tarea, y le agradezco que haya pensado y confiado en mí para ello.

– Excelente. – Higgins se frotó las manos con satisfacción. – Creo que su compañera está esperando fuera, le diré que entre y las presentaré para que se vayan conociendo. – Apretó el botón del interfono que lo comunicaba con su secretaria – Miss Murphy, haga pasar a la señorita Mathews.

En la antesala del despacho de Higgins, tal y como él había dicho, Abby permanecía en el sofá, retorciéndose con nerviosismo las mangas de la elegante chaqueta del uniforme nuevo. Lo había pasado fatal durante la clase de su padre. Ya había oído ese tipo de manifestaciones radicales de su padre miles de veces, pero nunca había estado en una clase donde él las largara tan tranquilamente delante de sus compañeros. "_Dios… ¿por qué ha tenido que soltar toda esa sarta de disparates?... ¡Y sólo es el primer día!_". Mientras duraba la clase había deseado, no por primera vez en aquel día pero tampoco por última, que se la tragara la tierra, ser invisible o hallarse a mil kilómetros de allí. Sabía lo que les pasaba a los alumnos hijos de profesores poco apreciados, no sólo allí, sino en cualquier sitio. Ella no pensaba presumir de ser su hija de ninguna manera, pero en cuanto la gente reparara en la coincidencia de apellidos y atara cabos, su existencia en Spenser iba a convertirse en un infierno.

¿Para qué Higgins quería verla de nuevo? Le había dicho algo sobre una tutora… pero Abby no acababa de creerse que todo fuera tan fácil de solucionar.

– Señorita Mathews, por favor, pase. – le dijo la secretaria de Higgins, cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Higgins no estaba solo; ocupando una de las sillas frente a él había otra estudiante que ella supuso sería su tutora en Spenser, y que se levantó para saludarla. Abby observó atentamente a la joven, ya la había visto antes en la clase respondiendo a una de las preguntas de su padre. Era también muy guapa, con el pelo largo y muy rubio y unos risueños ojos azules; pero a diferencia de las otras chicas, las pocas que se habían dado cuenta de su presencia y la habían ignorado a propósito, ésta parecía además muy simpática. Su impresión se confirmó cuando ella le sonrió afectuosamente y le alargó la mano para estrechársela.

– Abigail... ¿verdad? Yo soy Sarah Wenham.

–… Abigail Mathews. Pero por favor, llámame Abby.

– Bueno, Abby, bienvenida a Spenser. Espero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

Higgins observó complacido la escena.

– Señorita Mathews, he estado hablando con la señorita Wenham y no tiene inconveniente en servirle de guía durante sus primeros días en Spenser.

– Te lo agradezco mucho, Sarah.

– Tranquila, es un placer. – Sarah miró de soslayo su reloj – ¿Alguna cosa más, rector Higgins?

– No, nada más. Pueden irse.

Sarah sonrió a Abby, quien aún apenas se atrevía a mirarla.

– Gracias, señor. Es la hora de comer, Abby… ¿quieres que vayamos juntas al comedor? Así nos vamos conociendo.

La muchacha asintió tímidamente.

Mientras recorrían los pasillos, encaminándose hacia el amplio comedor escolar de Spenser, Sarah intentó iniciar despreocupadamente una conversación.

– Así que eres de Lawrence… ¿no?

– Nací en Cambridge, donde mi padre daba clase; pero mi último instituto estaba en Lawrence.

– ¿Era bonito?

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

– Yo soy de Boston. – añadió Sarah.

– Qué bien… – comentó Abby, sin saber qué decir – ¿Es bonito?

– A mí me gusta. Pero también me gusta esto; y seguro que a ti también te acaba gustando.

Abby no respondió, y de nuevo se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Definitivamente no hablaba mucho, pero Sarah insistió, no iba a darse por vencida.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes? No te ofendas, pero me da la impresión… – titubeó, pero Abby completó la frase.

– De que soy muy pequeña para estar en Senior… ¿verdad? Es que me avanzaron un grado hace un par de años en mi interior instituto. Tengo 16 y medio, pero ya sé que parezco más pequeña.

– Ah. Lo siento, no quería molestarte…

– No me molesta, sé la impresión que doy. Todo el mundo se confunde.

De repente, Abby se detuvo y la miró preocupada.

– Oye, yo no quiero causarte molestias. Quiero decir, que te agradezco tu ayuda y todo eso, pero me imagino que tendrás tus propias cosas que hacer. No tienes que estar cargando conmigo todo el tiempo si no quieres.

Sarah se sorprendió.

– No te preocupes, no es molestia.

– Sé que sí lo es, pero gracias. Intentaré quitarte el menor tiempo posible.

A Sarah le cayó bien Abby. Se la veía tímida y poquita cosa, pero buena persona y muy humilde, radicalmente distinta a su padre. Tenía ganas de presentársela a Kate y a los chicos, seguro que a ellos también les gustaría.

* * *

(1) El pastor Deacon Fred es un personaje de ficción, encarnado por Chris Harper, que parodia a los predicadores reales mostrando una exageración de la rigidez y la intolerancia morales y religiosas de la Iglesia. Lo triste es que hay gente que realmente piensa así. Por ejemplo, hace poco ha muerto un tal Jerry Falwell, un predicador conocido por sus opiniones realmente intolerantes. No me gusta hablar mal de los muertos pero lo cierto es que la gente como él no ayuda a que haya paz y entendimiento entre la gente.

* * *

**NA: **Vale, tampoco ha habido mucha acción en este capítulo… El objetivo de este capítulo era, aparte de escenificar el primer encuentro entre Mathews y los Hijos de Ipswich, conocer un poco más acerca del primero y sus motivaciones a través de sus opiniones sobre la Historia y la Política. Es decir, que no es malvado porque sí, como Chase. Como los Inquisidores (y los aztecas), no actúa por crueldad, sino que está convencido de hacer lo correcto. Por eso quise hacer la comparación con los gobernantes de EEUU que ordenaron la guerra contra Iraq y similares (y que Mathews aprueba sin reservas): ellos esgrimen el argumento de que nos están protegiendo de la amenaza terrorista. Estoy convencida de que los Inquisidores medievales y modernos actuaban de la misma manera. Para ellos, al igual que para Mathews, el fin justifica los medios. Pero eso no los hacía menos peligrosos, ni menos crueles. De hecho, aunque en general los protestantes aborrecían la Inquisición y alimentaron su leyenda negra, Mathews es la excepción ya que la Inquisición luchaba contra la brujería al igual que él, y aprueba sus métodos en este sentido.

De cualquier forma: NO A LA GUERRA.

En el siguiente capítulo, Abby conocerá (¡por fin!) a los Hijos de Ipswich.

* * *


	13. 10 Nuevos amigos

**NA**: Gracias, como siempre, a las estupendas chicas que me han dejado review: Belewien90, NMrsMolko y AyaK, vuestro apoyo me impulsa a continuar esta historia aunque sea muy de vez en cuando, espero poder complaceros.

Por fin Abby conoce a los Hijos de Ipswich. ¿Qué impresiones sacará cada una de las partes?

* * *

**Cap. 10: Nuevos amigos**

* * *

"_Y, repentinamente, tuvo la esperanza de que nadie estiraría un pie a su paso ni le pegaría disimuladamente en la espalda un cartel que dijera «patee fuerte», que nadie le lanzaría un chorro de agua la cara desde un clavel para luego retroceder corriendo mientras se escuchaban las carcajadas y los silbidos de los demás._

_Y, si había magia, no era divina, sino pagana_."

**Stephen King – Carrie**

De camino al comedor, Sarah continuó hablando a Abby de cómo era Spenser, de sus reglas, de los profesores, de la residencia y de sus propias primeras impresiones cuando llegó ella misma como estudiante nueva dos meses atrás, mientras Abby la escuchaba como bebiéndose sus palabras. En cambio, ella apenas pudo sacarle a la tímida muchacha algo de información sobre su vida o gustos; esperaba que con la ayuda de Kate pudiera tirarle algo más de la lengua.

– Entonces… ¿qué te parece la gente de aquí? – preguntó Sarah – Parecen todos muy pijos, y algunos son algo antipáticos, pero también hay gente muy simpática. ¿Conoces ya a alguien?

Abby negó con la cabeza, con gesto cohibido.

– A nadie.

– Pues eso lo vamos a arreglar. – respondió Sarah despreocupadamente – Te voy a presentar a todos mis amigos, seguro que te caen muy bien.

Sin que la rubia y simpática joven se diera cuenta, Abby resopló quedamente. Lo que le daba miedo no era que las personas le cayeran bien o mal a ella, sino caer ella mal a los demás. Conocer a gente nueva se le hacía una montaña, habría preferido no tener que pasar por ese trago al igual que habría preferido quedarse en su antiguo Internado. Pero, ya que estaba ahí, tendría que hacerlo, no podía quedarse hecha una autista por mucho que lo deseara. Higgins le había puesto una tutora para otras cosas aparte de para no quedarse rezagada en las matemáticas.

Mientras caminaban a las mesas, otra chica de uniforme se dirigió hacia ellas. Era realmente guapa, con la piel oscura, el pelo largo, liso y negrísimo y unos ojazos oscuros impresionantes.

– Ya era hora tía, has tardado un montón; y ya están ocupadas todas las mesas buenas… – riñó amigablemente a Sarah, y fijándose en Abby, le preguntó de buen humor – Hola... tú eres la nueva que ha llegado esta mañana... ¿no?

– Soy Abby… – dijo ella, adelantando la mano tímidamente. – Encantada de conocerte.

– Pues yo soy Kate – le replicó ella, estrechándosela con gracia – Y aunque estemos en un colegio pijo, no hace falta ser tan formales. Eso, para cuando seamos viejas.

Sarah rió: por ser el primer día que Pogue había vuelto a Spenser tras salir del hospital, Kate estaba especialmente animada. Abby se contentó con sonreír, algo desconcertada.

– Esta loca es mi compañera de habitación. – explicó Sarah, risueña.

Las tres tomaron una bandeja cada una y se pusieron a la cola para elegir sus alimentos.

– Abby ha llegado hace poco a Ipswich. – informó Sarah a su amiga.

– Pues no sabes dónde te has metido… ¡Es broma! – rió Kate – ¿A qué instituto ibas antes?

– Al St. Mary's School, en Lawrence.

– Nunca he oído hablar de él.

– Es un internado religioso femenino, muy pequeño.

– ¿Femenino? Eso quiere decir… ¿sólo de chicas?

Abby asintió.

– ¿Quieres decir que nunca antes has estado en un instituto mixto?

– Bueno, no…

– ¡Madre mía!... ¡Yo me moriría!

– Buf, pues me imagino que debes estar alucinando, al encontrártelo todo de repente lleno de chicos... ¿no? – preguntó comprensiva Sarah.

– Un poco sí. La verdad es que es un ambiente un poco extraño para mí.

La comida del comedor de Spenser tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la del Saint Mary, pero aunque no lo hubiera sido, Abby no era de las chicas que daban problemas con la comida. Le pusieran lo que le pusieran, se lo comía sin rechistar; su padre la había educado así. Así que escogió lo que le pareció mejor de lo que le pusieron delante, cogió una lata de refresco light y se encaminó hacia la mesa de sus dos nuevas amigas. Se sentía aliviada porque nadie parecía reparar en ella ni notar lo mucho que ella se encontraba fuera de lugar.

Kate y Sarah seguían departiendo animadamente cuando ella se sentó a la mesa.

– Hablando de hombres y especies zoológicas similares... ¿has visto a los chicos? – le preguntó Kate a Sarah. Ésta negó con la cabeza.

– Ni idea. Si he estado todo el rato en el despacho de Higgins… ¿no estabas tú con ellos?

– Sí, pero se largaron por ahí a hacer no sé qué. Ya sabes, "cosas de chicos"…

– Ya, "cosas de chicos"… – murmuró Sarah algo mosqueada. Le disgustaba esa frase; parecía que escudándose en ella los hombres tenían derecho a hacer todo lo que les diera la gana. Y le molestaba que Kate, con todo lo feminista y moderna que era, lo encontrara perfectamente natural como si estuvieran en los años '50.

Pero Kate, fijando su vista en la puerta del fondo del comedor, cortó el hilo de los pensamientos de su amiga cuando exclamó:

– ¡Hey, ahí están!... ¡Chicos, estamos aquí!

Recuperando el buen humor, Sarah se volvió hacia Abby.

– Te voy a presentar a mi chico y a sus amigos. Te van a encantar. Tienen hasta nombre de grupo musical: los "Hijos de Ipswich".

– Ah. Qué curioso… – comentó Abby, mientras por dentro pensaba que sólo una pandilla verdaderamente pija o una banda callejera tendrían un nombre propio.

– Sí. Por lo que parece, descienden de las principales familias que fundaron el pueblo… – añadió Sarah, ante los ojos asombrados de Abby.

– Vaya, es… genial. – "_La superélite de Spenser. Deben ser unos snobs insoportables. Si son todos como el tal Aaron de esta mañana, me muero_".

– Se le llena la boca hablando de su "maravilloso novio". – apostilló maliciosamente Kate refiriéndose a Sarah, mientras se acercaban cuatro chicos. Exteriormente no había nada raro en ellos, llevaban el mismo uniforme azul marino que los demás, pero ellos parecían envueltos en un aura especial que parecía elevarlos, diferenciándolos del resto. Tal vez se debiera a su imponente aspecto físico, ya que todos eran altos y bastante guapos.

Eran dos morenos, uno castaño con el pelo algo más largo y otro rubio. Los dos más altos (uno de los morenos y el del pelo largo) encabezaban el grupo y rodearon a las chicas mientras que el rubio, que era el mismo que había atraído las iras de su padre por sentarse de forma incorrecta, se dejó caer indolentemente sobre una de las sillas en una postura que denotaba aburrimiento puro. El cuarto permanecía detrás de los dos primeros, por lo que no podía distinguirse claramente desde donde estaban sentadas las chicas.

Caleb se sorprendió al ver a su novia y a Kate sentadas con otra chica (ninguna de las dos solía llevarse demasiado bien con la mayoría de chicas de Spenser, y no las culpaba porque estaba de acuerdo en casi todas eran unas snobs), hasta que reconoció a la muchacha que había entrado nueva durante la clase de Connelly. Pero no hizo ningún comentario.

– Hola preciosa. – saludó a Sarah – ¿Qué quería Higgins?

– Nada, presentarme a nuestra nueva compañera; voy a echarle una mano en un par de materias hasta que se ponga al día. Chicos, ésta es Abigail Mathews… Abby… ¿verdad? – preguntó Sarah. La pelirroja asintió, confirmando que era su diminutivo.

– Hola… – dijo ésta con un hilo de voz, tan débil que casi ni se la oyó.

– Así que, ya sabéis, tenemos otra chica nueva en Spenser… – añadió Kate.

– Mmm, qué interesante… – comentó Reid mientras sonreía maliciosamente a Abby, quien se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada avergonzada.

– A ver si me la respetáis… – le reconvino Kate – Que me acuerdo de lo que pasó con la última que os presenté… – añadió, acabando por mirar burlonamente a Caleb. Éste simuló mirar hacia arriba y se puso a silbar, con cara inocente, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

Abby miró a Sarah con expresión interrogante, pero Sarah negó con la cabeza con despreocupación.

– Ni caso. Mira, éste es mi chico, Caleb Danvers. – dijo señalando al moreno más alto y corpulento, que era el mismo que se había enfrentado tan valientemente a su padre en la clase. Aquello la había impresionado de verdad: muy poca gente tenía la sangre fría para mantenerse serena frente a su padre cuando se ponía estricto.

– Hola, qué tal… – le dijo éste cortésmente.

Abby estaba alucinada. No se había fijado mucho durante la clase (estaba demasiado ocupada mirando hacia el suelo y hundiéndose todo lo que podía en el asiento), pero ahora que lo tenía cerca, podía ver que era guapísimo: alto, atlético, de facciones perfectamente esculpidas, ojos negros de mirada profunda y expresión atenta… parecía un modelo. Sarah era una chica con suerte. Aunque… Abby tuvo una ligera sensación de _dejà vu_… ¿no había visto antes a ese chico en alguna parte? A lo mejor sí que era modelo y lo había visto en algún anuncio, pero no hizo comentario alguno, no fuera a meter la pata.

Sarah continuó con las presentaciones señalando al chico que iba al lado de Caleb (otro de los que se habían encarado con su padre), terriblemente atractivo también, alto, musculoso aunque no en exceso, con una melena castaña que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, labios sensuales y unos ojos verdes de impresión. "_Dios mío, aquí todo el mundo es guapo_", pensó Abby, y de nuevo tuvo la ominosa sensación de ser el patito feo.

– Y éste es Pogue Parry, el chico de Kate.

– Más bien su mascota… – murmuró malicioso el chico rubio, por lo cual recibió una colleja del aludido.

– ¡Auch! – se quejó el rubio, pero el melenas se hizo el desentendido.

– Hola, soy Pogue; y el "payaso" que no tiene ni puta gracia y al que tienes que ignorar, es Reid Garwin. – le dijo a Abby señalando con un gesto al rubio bromista.

– Es un verdadero placer… – éste último se inclinó con voz pretendidamente seductora, mientras tomaba la mano de Abby y la besaba en el dorso, y después se rió divertido ante la mirada atónita de ella. Se trataba de un joven de facciones finas y sensuales, en quien el pendiente en su oreja izquierda, los tatuajes en un dedo y en el antebrazo (que mostraban las mangas subidas del uniforme), y la mirada pícara de sus ojos azules desmentían la supuesta apariencia refinada que sus rasgos y su uniforme impecable le conferían en un principio. Más bien se veía un gamberro de mucho cuidado.

– Y éste es Tyler Simms. – añadió Caleb, sentándose junto con Pogue para dejar pasar al aludido.

El chico que quedaba, y que había permanecido en segundo plano, se adelantó y se sentó al lado de Reid; era uno con el rostro muy agradable y algo aniñado aunque de expresión simpática, ojos azules y cabello oscuro algo revuelto.

– Eh… hola... – Después de saludarla, se quedó mirándola algo sorprendido, como si la reconociera. Abby se dio cuenta de por qué: era el mismo chico que la había ayudado por la mañana.

– Anda... ¡si eres tú…! – no pudo evitar exclamar, complacida por la inesperada y agradable sorpresa.

– ¿Os conocíais? – se sorprendió Sarah.

– Bueno, no hasta hoy. Esta mañana me ha ayudado con un pequeño problema que tenía.

– Un poco largo de contar… – añadió tímidamente Tyler, esperando que en realidad no le obligaran a hacerlo. Porque le daba corte hablar de sí mismo en plan "salvador guay", y porque seguro que Caleb se cabrearía cuando supiera que había estado a punto de liarla con Aaron.

Reid le dio un codazo a Tyler.

– Qué calladito te lo tenías... ¿eh? En cuanto te dejamos solo, te pones a rescatar doncellas en apuros.

– Tampoco es para tanto… – dijo Tyler, casi ruborizándose.

– Para mí sí lo fue; fuiste muy amable… – repuso Abby inocentemente, sin darse cuenta de que su ingenua sinceridad desataría la hilaridad de Reid contra el muchacho.

– ¿Ves? La dejaste encantada.

– No seas idiota… – la respuesta de Tyler fue un poco más dura de lo que hubiera querido, y arrepentido de su brusquedad, se dirigió a Abby para cambiar de tema. – ¿Llegaste bien al despacho de Higgins?

– Perfectamente, gracias a lo que me explicaste. Siento haberme largado corriendo, pero llegaba muy tarde.

– No pasa nada.

– Afortunadamente, el destino os ha vuelto a reunir... ¿no? Qué bonito… – insistió Reid con tonillo malicioso.

Abby miró avergonzada a la mesa, mientras que Tyler acabó de ponerse rojo como un tomate.

– ¡Vale ya, pesado! – le riñó, pero Reid soltó una carcajada y no le hizo ni caso.

Caleb sonrió mientras sacudía con la cabeza. Ésos dos eran imposibles. Les encantaba picarse el uno al otro… más Reid a Tyler que al contrario, pero por ahí andaba la cosa.

– No le tomes en serio – le aconsejó a Abby, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Reid – Le gusta cachondearse de todo y de todos. No te escandalices si le oyes alguna burrada... ¿vale?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. Los chicos que estaban sentados volvieron a levantarse y a buscar su propia comida, y volvieron con las bandejas cargadas hasta los topes (todos ellos eran de buen apetito, y sobre todo tras las prácticas de natación). Para entonces, Reid, cansado ya de burlarse de Tyler, había cambiado de tema para dirigir sus misiles a otro objetivo.

– Bueno, Pogue, yo que tú estaría avergonzado. Yo pensaba que todo el mundo hablaría de tu vuelta después de varias semanas de ausencia, pero parece que Mathews te ha superado como tema de conversación… ¡menudo gilipollas! Ese tío se cree que vive en la era de la Inquisición y… – se detuvo cuando vio los desesperados gestos de Sarah para que se callara. – ¿Qué?... ¿qué pasa?

Abby había vuelto a bajar la cabeza, abochornada. Reid acabó de conectar las ideas en su cerebro.

– Mathews… Abigail Mathews. No me digas que… – su expresión cambió radicalmente – ¡Oh, joder…!

– Muy bien, genio. – le felicitó sarcásticamente Caleb.

– Cómo te pasas, macho… – rió Pogue ante su metedura de pata, mientras Sarah miraba enfadada al rubio Garwin.

Abby sonrió débilmente.

– No pasa nada, Sarah… – dijo, tratando de suavizar las cosas – Ya sé que no les suele caer bien a los alumnos. Yo… siento mucho cómo os ha tratado en clase. Normalmente no es así – mintió –, sólo que tiene opiniones un tanto… drásticas, y es muy suyo con los temas de la disciplina y el respeto a las tradiciones. Pero si queréis que me vaya, lo comprenderé. – de nuevo miró al suelo. Aún le costaba muchísimo enfrentarse a los ojos de la gente. Seguía esperando que, tras enterarse de quién era su padre, la odiaran.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la inesperada respuesta de la muchacha.

– No, no… – respondió Caleb – Cómo vamos a querer que te vayas. Es cierto que tu padre nos ha parecido un poco… estricto, pero tú no eres la responsable de eso. Los hijos no tienen la culpa de lo que hacen los padres.

– Además… – añadió Pogue – seguro que tú eres la que más lo sufre.

Ella no respondió, sólo suspiró llena de alivio. Aún no se podía creer que hubiera dado con gente tan comprensiva.

– Háblanos de ti… – le pidió Kate mientras picoteaba su ensalada, y se metía un trozo de lechuga en la boca.

Abby, que en ese momento estaba masticando un bocado, se atragantó de la impresión y por poco no se ahogó. Detestaba hablar de ella misma, y menos delante de más de dos personas. Y, ahora, tenía los ojos de seis "perfectos" chicos de colegio privado fijos en ella.

– Hum, bueno, no hay mucho que contar… mi vida es muy aburrida. Como le dije a Sarah, nací en Cambridge. Hasta los 13 años, viví allí; pero luego mi padre me ingresó en un internado de Lawrence, donde he estado hasta entonces salvo en los meses de verano, en los que regresaba con mi padre. Bueno, hasta ahora, que nos hemos trasladado aquí. Y poco más.

– ¿Y tu madre? – quiso saber Kate.

– Murió en un accidente de tráfico, cuando yo era muy pequeña.

– Vaya, lo siento… – dijo Sarah, mientras los demás asentían llenos de educada conmiseración.

– Gracias. Fue hace mucho tiempo, prácticamente no me acuerdo de ella.

– Y… ¿qué haces cuando el "todopoderoso" pastor no te controla? – preguntó Reid con expresión socarrona. Abby lo miró sin comprender.

– Quiere saber qué cosas te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre, tus aficiones – aclaró Pogue.

– Ah. No sé. Nada especial. Leer, escuchar música, cuidar de mi perro… Cuando era pequeña dibujaba, pero nunca se me dio demasiado bien y hace mucho que no lo hago.

Reid no dijo nada, pero en sus ojos se reflejó cierta desilusión. Esperaba que hubiera tenido otras aficiones más interesantes. Claro que, de la hija de un sacerdote, no se podía esperar mucho más.

– Y… ¿qué tipo de libros te gustan? – preguntó Caleb. A él también le gustaba mucho leer y le complacía encontrar a alguien con su misma afición. A Sarah también le gustaba, pero sus gustos en lectura eran muy distintos. Sarah prefería la novela histórica, el romance, las intrigas como "_El Código Da Vinci_"; mientras que él se decantaba por el misterio y el suspense, y también la ciencia ficción. Asimov era su favorito desde que podía recordar.

Abby se encogió de hombros, algo cohibida por el interrogatorio por amable que fuera.

– No sé, de todo. Fantasía, ciencia ficción… – A pesar de que ese tipo de libros eran detestados por su padre, eran de sus favoritos y se las arreglaba para leerlos a escondidas – Novela policíaca… romántica también, las hermanas Brontë son mis favoritas. Poe. Conan Doyle. John Grisham. Ken Follett. Stephen King…

– ¡Hey, me gusta Stephen King! – exclamó Reid, al oírle decir el último nombre –¡"_El Cazador de Sueños_" es…!

–… "es la leche", sí Reid, ya lo sabemos todos… – completó Pogue con voz cansina. – Siempre dices lo mismo.

Todos rieron. Reid los miró un poco ofendido.

– ¿Qué pasa? Lo es. – insistió. Era su novela favorita, mezclaba de todo: terror, amenaza vírica, extraterrestres… pero lo mejor era que hablaba de cuatro chicos con poderes, y Reid se identificaba mucho con eso.

– Si te gusta Stephen King, es una pena que no hubieras llegado un poco antes – le dijo Caleb a Abby – Hace poco estudiamos con Pennyworth "_El Resplandor_", y la verdad es que la novela es mucho más aterradora que la película. Aunque mi obra favorita de King es la saga de "_La Torre Oscura_", te la recomiendo si no la has leído. Ahora estoy leyendo "_Los lobos de Calla_" – O, por lo menos, había empezado a hacerlo antes de que comenzara el curso y de que todas aquellas novedades hubieran distraído su atención de la lectura. – ¿Cuál es tu libro favorito de Stephen King, Abby?

– No sé… – contestó ella, dubitativa. Pese a todo, se alegraba de que la conversación hubiera tomado un rumbo más general y menos personal – Supongo que "_Carrie_".

– ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Por alguna razón en especial?

– No, no sé… Simplemente, me gusta. Es corta y fácil de leer.

A Abby le gustaba "_Carrie_" por la misma razón que "_El Cazador de Sueños_" gustaba a Reid: ella podía identificarse fácilmente con el personaje principal. Pero no por los poderes ("_esas tonterías no existen_"), sino porque, al igual que la protagonista de la novela, Abby también vivía oprimida y casi aterrorizada por un progenitor intolerante y fanático religioso. Cada una de las decenas de veces que había leído el libro, Abby podía comprender demasiado bien cada uno de los pensamientos y sentimientos de Carrie hacia su madre. Pero claro, eso no se lo iba a contar a unos chicos a los que acababa de conocer, era algo demasiado personal.

Se levantó a por otra bebida, sentía la garganta seca. Se fijó en la vitrina refrigerada de las bebidas: sólo quedaba una Cola Light. Parecía que la mayoría de chicas de Spenser vivían a régimen como ella.

Bueno, con ésa le valdría. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la vitrina, una de las chicas uniformadas se le adelantó y, pasando por delante de ella en la cola, se la arrebató en sus narices.

– ¡Huy!, perdona… – le dijo con un tono hipócritamente afligido cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se le había quedado mirando aturdida – No irías a cogerla tú... ¿verdad? – agregó, pese a que había visto claramente que sí iba a hacerlo.

– No, no… – mintió Abby, para no crear una situación incómoda y obligar a la chica a dársela. – Toda tuya.

– Gracias, cariño.

La chica, que tenía el pelo castaño rizado recogido con un broche y un cierto aire de superioridad en sus ojos azules, la examinó de arriba debajo de tal forma que Abby acabó sintiéndose incómoda.

– Eres la nueva... ¿no? La hija del profesor de Historia Moderna. Parece que últimamente tenemos una invasión de chicas nuevas por aquí... ¿verdad? – comentó, dirigiéndose a una de sus compañeras que estaba detrás de ella. Ésta, una muchacha preciosa de cabello oscuro y ojos verdes, asintió con una risita maligna.

Abby se sintió terriblemente insegura ante aquellas beldades que parecían de raza superior y actuaban como tales, pero tenía que mantener el tipo y por lo menos responder con educación.

– Sí. Soy Abigail Mathews. Abby.

La primera joven alargó su mano con cierta displicencia.

– Así que Abby... ¿eh? Yo soy Kira Snider. Apréndete mi nombre, puesto que te puedo aconsejar sobre un montón de cosas de Spenser. Charity y yo estamos en el mejor de los grupos. – dijo orgullosamente, señalando a su amiga.

– Ah... – Abby en realidad no sabía qué decir.

– ¿No eres muy pequeña para ir a Senior? – preguntó Charity maliciosa y algo despreciativamente.

Abby estaba acostumbrada a que la gente la tomara por alguien más joven, de forma que sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber qué responder.

– ¿A dónde ibas antes?... ¿A un instituto público? – inquirió Kira, sonando como si ir a un instituto público fuera la peor de las afrentas.

– No. A un internado femenino de Lawrence.

Ellas parecieron encontrarlo muy gracioso.

– ¡Un internado de chicas! Cielo, eso ya no se lleva. Estamos en el siglo XXI… – comentó Kira entre risas.

– Te has perdido una de cosas… – añadió la otra.

Kira continuó:

– Pues aquí puedes recuperar el tiempo perdido... ¿Ves?, esto está lleno de chicos guapísimos. – añadió, señalando el resto del comedor –, y si quieres podemos ayudarte. Te podemos contar un montón de cosas, los chicos que merecen la pena, la gente a la que tienes que tratar y la que no, las fiestas… Me encantaría hacerte de guía social… – acabó ofreciendo magnánima, como si le perdonara la vida.

– Euh… eres muy amable, pero el rector ya me ha asignado una tutora para eso.

Kira parpadeó con sorpresa al oír a Abby rechazar su oferta.

– ¿Ah, sí?... ¿Y quién es, si puede saberse?

Abby quiso contestar, pero no le hizo falta. Sarah, que había visto a las chicas, se dirigió hacia ellas temiendo algún problema parecido al que ella misma había tenido con Kira la noche que se conocieron. Kira no solía ser amable con la gente nueva, a menos que dicha gente nueva entrara dentro de lo que ella llamaba "su nivel", o pudiera sacar algún provecho de ella. Caleb y Kate la siguieron por si las moscas, y el resto de chicos miraba desde la mesa el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

– ¿Todo bien? – preguntó Sarah.

Abby sólo la miró desconcertada y asintió.

– Ah, hola Sarah… – le saludó Kira con el mismo tono falsamente cordial con el que había hablado a Abby.

En realidad, Sarah sabía que Kira le odiaba. Lo sabía desde que se había enterado de que Kira andaba detrás de Caleb (pese a que tenía un medio rollete con Aaron), así como la amiga de ésta, Charity, detrás de Pogue. Habían tenido muy mala suerte las dos, que se habían quedado compuestas y sin novio, pero a Sarah no le daban ninguna pena, y no iba a permitir que lo pagaran con Abby.

– ¿No me digas que tú eres su tutora?

– Pues sí, eso parece.

– Ya… por lo que veo, la gente de tu clase acaba juntándose sola. No me extraña.

Sarah frunció el ceño. La primera vez que Kira le había dado un corte de ésos, se había quedado parada como hoy lo hacía Abby, sin saber qué responderle. Pero hacía tiempo de eso y Sarah no era de las que se dejaban humillar.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Caleb vio que era el momento de intervenir. Apoyando una mano en el hombro de Abby y la otra en el de su novia, terció jovialmente:

– Chicas, creo que se hace tarde. Como no acabemos de comer, no nos dará tiempo a llegar a la siguiente clase.

Sarah miró a Kira con mal disimulada furia, pero comprendió. Ella, aunque con carácter, era casi tan prudente como su novio y sabía que no le convenía meterse en líos en Spenser con Kira por una tontería. Higgins y los profesores eran especialmente estrictos en lo que se refería a mantener el ambiente de paz entre sus estudiantes y lo peor que le podía pasar a una alumna becada como ella era tener una mancha en su expediente por culpa de una discusión estúpida.

– Claro. Vámonos… – acabó diciendo.

Cuando se daban la vuelta para marcharse, oyeron que Kira le comentaba a su amiga, lo bastante alto para que todos se enteraran:

– ¿Sabes lo que he oído de las hijas de párrocos, especialmente las que salen de internados femeninos? Que son todas unas reprimidas, que acaban siendo unas ninfómanas, o si no lesbianas.

– Sí, me pregunto qué acabará siendo ésta.

Los tres se quedaron parados, helados ante el maligno comentario que todo el mundo a su alrededor había podido escuchar. Abby se puso pálida. Sarah, por el contrario, puso cara de muy malas pulgas y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para encarar a Kira y decirle un par de cosas, pero Caleb la sostuvo firmemente del brazo y no se lo permitió.

– Sólo son palabras, Sarah. No dejes que te provoquen. Déjame a mí.

Ella se mantuvo tensa durante un momento y luego se relajó.

– Vale, vale... – dijo, y a continuación se acercó a Abby, susurrándole – Oye, siento mucho todo esto.

– No… no te preocupes… – respondió la muchacha, aún reponiéndose de la impresión – No pasa nada.

Caleb se dirigió a Kira.

– Mira Kira, no está bien que te pases de esa forma con la gente... ¿vale? – le dijo de forma cortés, pero firme.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada.

– Oh, "san" Caleb, patrón de las desfavorecidas. – ironizó – No te cabrees. Sólo era una broma.

Caleb lo dejó estar, Kira era así de cáustica cuando quería y no tenía solución. Y, además, si seguía discutiendo con ella podía atraer la atención de Aaron, que le hacía de perro guardián, y entonces sí que la iban a tener.

Volvió a la mesa con los demás. Abby aún parecía impresionada por la grosería de Kira, pero se esforzó en disimularlo y comportarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Mmm… ninfómana o lesbiana…" susurró Reid al oído de Tyler maliciosamente. "Ambas posibilidades son de lo más interesantes…"

Tyler le miró con auténtica desaprobación en sus ojos, mientras le propinaba un codazo más fuerte de lo que hubiera sido habitual en esas circunstancias. Pobre chiquilla, después de lo que había visto por la mañana, lo tímida y asustada que parecía ante todo lo nuevo que se le venía encima, burlarse de esa forma de ella le parecía cuanto menos una crueldad. En realidad, no le costaba mucho ponerse en el lugar de ella. Él también era bastante tímido aunque se le diera bien disimularlo, y si se imaginaba llegar a un sitio nuevo y desconocido, sin ninguno de sus amigos, y con gilipollas metiéndose con él sin motivo aparente, la verdad es que la idea acojonaba bastante.

* * *

**NA:** En el siguiente capítulo, Abby se llevará una sorpresa inesperada...

* * *


	14. 11 Demasiados cambios

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11: Demasiados cambios**

* * *

_Cuando no quieras entrar en batalla, incluso si trazas una línea en el terreno que quieres conservar, el adversario no puede combatir contigo porque le das una falsa pista. _

_Esto significa que cuando los adversarios llegan para atacarte, no luchas con ellos, sino que estableces un cambio estratégico para confundirlos y llenarlos de incertidumbre. _

**Sun Tzu – El arte de la guerra **

El día transcurrió sin más incidentes. Afortunadamente, Abby podía ahora sentarse junto a Sarah y a Kate durante las clases de por la tarde, lo que reducía un poco su sensación de desamparo, y le ayudaba a sentirse algo más integrada dentro de la clase. Era extraño: en el Saint Mary nunca había hecho amigos con tal rapidez.

Al final del día, cuando las clases acabaron, sus nuevas amigas se despidieron de ella para regresar a la residencia en la que dormían durante el curso. Seguramente no fueran directamente a dormir, sino a cambiarse y a arreglarse para salir con sus novios, pensó Abby con un poquito de envidia mientras les decía adiós con la mano. Ella tenía que regresar a casa, a su nueva casa, y quien le esperaba era su padre, quien ya estaría allí porque había acabado de dar sus clases mucho antes que ella.

– ¡Vamos, vente con nosotras! – le habían ofrecido las dos jóvenes – Te dejamos algo nuestro de ropa y te vienes con los chicos y con nosotras por ahí. Hay un bar muy guay al que vamos, que se llama Nicky's, y…

Ella les agradeció la oferta, pero negó con la cabeza, por muchas razones. Una, porque seguramente ellas querrían estar a solas con sus novios y ella no se sentía a gusto haciendo de sujetavelas, como había hecho siempre que había salido con compañeras del Saint Mary's. Otra, porque era demasiado pronto para empezar a salir por ahí: ella en su vida había estado en un bar y sabía que se sentiría como pez fuera del agua. Otra, que quería volver pronto a casa para cuidar de Max. Y la última y más importante: que su padre se pondría hecho una furia si ella tardaba en llegar a casa diez minutos más tarde de lo previsto. Hacía poco que habían comenzado de nuevo su convivencia y Abby no deseaba desatar sus iras tan pronto.

Así que las despidió y se quedó contemplando cómo se marchaban. Después, se encaminó a la parada del autobús. Su padre hubiera podido recogerla con el coche, pero afirmaba que Abby no debía acostumbrarse a mimos y que tenía que saber desenvolverse por sí sola para cuando él no estuviera, así que la había dejado sola para que volviera en el autobús. Lo cual no habría sido problema de no ser porque, de tanto charlar con Sarah y Kate, se había retrasado un poco y para cuando llegó a la parada, ya había perdido el que le habían dicho que podía llevarla cerca de casa.

"_Oh, genial. Estupendo_". Abby se quedó en la parada esperando un nuevo autobús, pero no tenía idea de los horarios y ni siquiera sabía si iba a llegar un nuevo autobús, y si lo hacía, dónde pararía. Así que, suspirando, empezó a caminar por el arcén de la carretera que llegaba a su casa. A buen paso, podría llegar en menos de media hora, y mejor que saliera ya, porque empezaba a atardecer y a ella le daba miedo caminar sola por los caminos de un sitio desconocido de noche. Aunque era un pueblecito, y se veía tranquilo, nunca se sabía. Claro que cualquier cosa era preferible a llamar a su padre para que viniera a recogerla y aguantar su sermón sobre sus responsabilidades y el obligar a los demás a sacarla de los líos en que se metía por culpa de no cumplir con ellas.

Cuando no llevaba ni diez minutos caminando, empezó a chispear. Obviamente, Abby no tenía paraguas, así que aceleró el paso. Pero también la lluvia empezó a acelerarse, pasando de una ligera llovizna a un aguacero bastante considerable. La muchacha miró hacia los lados. La zona donde se encontraba ella era llanura pelada, sin un árbol ni una construcción donde resguardarse. "_Vaya por Dios…_", se dijo suspirando de nuevo, y siguió caminando resignándose a la idea de empaparse por completo, mientras intentaba proteger su cartera de libros para que no se mojara demasiado. "_Esto se pone cada vez mejor. ¿Hay alguna manera de que empeore?_".

Su pregunta se vio respondida cuando por la carretera apareció un coche, un todoterreno enorme y oscuro, del mismo tipo que aparece en las películas donde secuestran niños. Abby sintió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de que el coche disminuía su velocidad mientras se acercaba a ella y se quedaba a su lado, yendo a su paso. "_¡Dios mío, será un pervertido de ésos!_", pensó ella aterrorizada. Un par de segundos más y echaría a correr.

Pero se detuvo cuando la ventanilla del copiloto se bajó, una estruendosa música rock salió de dentro del coche y Abby pudo ver en su interior a dos de los chicos que le habían presentado por la mañana: el moreno tan simpático que le había orientado al despacho de Higgins, quien iba al volante, y el rubio que no tenía pelos en la lengua, en el asiento del copiloto. Ella tuvo que reprimirse para no sonreír cuando a la cabeza le vino la peregrina idea de que, si fueran enanitos de la peli de Blancanieves de Disney, habría llamado al rubio "Caradura" y al moreno "Callado". Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo de memoria para recordar sus verdaderos nombres. ¿Cómo se llamaban?... ¡Ah, sí! Reid y Tyler.

– ¡Hey, hija del profe! – dijo "Caradura", bajando el volumen del CD que tenían puesto – ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?

– Perdí el autobús. – respondió ella – Y tengo que volver a casa.

– ¿Andando sola, y bajo la lluvia? – preguntó "Callado" – Eso es una barbaridad. Anda, sube, nosotros te acercamos.

Abby vaciló. Eso de subirse a un coche con dos chicos a los que no conocía de nada… Vale que se los habían presentado esa mañana, pero aun así… Sin embargo, la perspectiva de recorrerse la distancia que la separaba de su casa bajo aquel diluvio tampoco la seducía. Y los chicos parecían simpáticos… Bueno, tal vez el rubio, Reid, pareciera un poco malicioso, pero no olvidaba que Tyler la había defendido aquella mañana de esos otros chicos. Además, tenía cara de buena persona. Si en el coche sólo hubiera estado Reid, no habría subido, pero estando él, su instinto le decía que parecía alguien de fiar.

– Vamos... ¡si te estás empapando! – insistió Reid – Entra o acabarás por coger un resfriado.

– Creo que es un poco tarde para eso. – respondió ella con una débil sonrisa – Pero vale.

Subió al asiento trasero, quedándose alucinada al ver lo bonito y espacioso que era el coche por dentro. Era un verdadero lujo, jamás habría pensado que un chico de su edad pudiera tener nunca un coche tan guay.

– ¡¡Guau!!... ¡Qué pasada de coche!

– ¿Te gusta? – sonrió Tyler.

– ¡Es increíble!... ¡Me encanta!

Reid tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una carcajada ante la expresión de orgullo bobalicón de la cara de Tyler; de hecho, le faltó muy poco para hincharse como un pavo real. Todos los que conocían a Tyler sabían que adoraba ese coche como a las niñas de sus ojos, sobre todo porque no había cosa que le gustara más que fardar de él delante de las chicas. Para eso había estado detrás de sus padres durante un año entero para que se lo compraran. Y, que una chica subiera a su coche y se lo elogiara tan manifiestamente hacía crecer tanto su ego que seguramente iba a tener que putearlo muchísimo después para hacerlo bajar.

– Te lo voy a poner todo perdido. – se preocupó Abby, pensando en la bonita tapicería de los asientos y en que ella tenía las ropas empapadas.

– No te preocupes por eso, sólo es agua… – repuso Tyler comprensivo.

"_Qué amable…_", pensó ella.

De todas formas, se fijó en que las manijas de las puertas no tuvieran puesto el seguro. Así, si veía que intentaban algo raro, podría tirarse del coche, aunque fuera en marcha.

Ella les dio la dirección de su casa y Tyler dirigió el coche hacia allí. Habían quedado para dar una vuelta por el pueblo, antes de volver a la residencia, y realmente les daba igual a dónde ir. Durante el trayecto, volvieron a subir la música hasta un volumen casi infernal, pero Abby no se quejó: después de todo era su coche. Sin embargo Reid, deseoso de conversación (o tal vez de averiguar más cosas de la chica nueva), volvió a bajar la música de nuevo y se volvió hacia ella, preguntándole con curiosidad:

– Vendrás a la fiesta... ¿no?

– ¿Fiesta? – repitió ella con extrañeza – ¿Qué fiesta?

– La fiesta de Halloween, dentro de un mes, uno de los acontecimientos de la temporada. En Nicky's.

– ¿Nicky's? Es ese bar donde os gusta tanto ir, me ha dicho Kate... ¿no?

– Sip. Hubiera sido mejor hacerla en Los Claros, así con sus hogueras y tal, pero después de lo que pasó la última vez…

– ¿Qué pasó?

Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada inquieta. Aunque sabían lo que había pasado, no podían contárselo, tenían que dar la versión "oficial".

– Un idiota la palmó en plena fiesta, por una sobredosis. – explicó finalmente Reid.

– Qué horrible.

– Ya te digo. De todas formas, las fiestas allí son ilegales. No te creas, volveremos a hacerlas, pero tendremos que dejar pasar antes un tiempecito hasta que se calmen las cosas y la Poli no haga rondas regulares por allí. Y, siendo Halloween... ¡seguro que tienen la zona vigilada! Afortunadamente este año, por ser el último que estamos aquí, Nicky nos deja hacerla en su bar... ¡Pobre, no sabe lo que ha hecho! – se rió.

Abby titubeó. Acababa de llegar, ya estaba en un coche sola con dos tíos a los que no conocía de nada, y… ¿fiestas? Todo estaba yendo muy rápido, demasiado.

– No creo que pueda ir.

– ¡Venga, mujer! – intentó convencerla Reid – Te lo vas a pasar de miedo… nunca mejor dicho, juju.

– Pero es que mi padre… – se detuvo. Iba a decir que su padre consideraba que celebrar Halloween era pecaminoso, pero se mordió la lengua a tiempo. No quería que la tuvieran por más rarita de lo que ya parecía.

– Tu padre... ¿qué?

– No creo que me deje. – acabó diciendo simplemente.

– Por lo menos, podrías intentarlo... – sugirió Tyler suavemente, con lo que se ganó una mirada socarrona de su amigo. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, algo descorazonada. No es que la idea no le apeteciera, pero era más fácil que un camello entrara por el ojo de una aguja que ella convenciera a su padre de algo a lo que él se hubiera negado en un principio.

Agotado el tema de conversación, los tres se quedaron callados durante unos segundos, y Reid estuvo a punto de subir de nuevo el volumen de la música, pero se acordó de la bochornosa escena de la comida y se sintió algo avergonzado (cosa rara en él):

– Oye, perdona por lo de antes, que dijera que tu padre es un capullo…

– No pasa nada. A veces, lo es… – comentó ella distraída, mientras miraba pasar las primeras calles de su residencial por la ventanilla. Faltaba poco para que llegaran a Danforth Street.

El rubio miró a Tyler, extrañado de que una chica tan aparentemente modosita pudiera manifestar ese tipo de opinión sobre su padre. Éste se encogió de hombros.

Algunas casas antes de llegar a la suya, Abby le pidió a Tyler que parara el coche.

– ¿Puedes dejarme aquí?

– Pensé que habías dicho el 54. Te puedo acercar a la puerta. – ofreció éste. Ella negó con la cabeza.

– No, mejor que no. Te lo agradezco, pero me puedo buscar un lío con mi padre si me ve bajarme de vuestro coche. Ya sabes, montarme en un coche con dos chicos, y…

– Eso es porque no nos conoce… – repuso Reid – Si nos conociera, vería que somos unos angelitos.

– Sí, sobre todo eso… – rió Tyler mientras paraba el coche. Ella bajó, y se puso la cartera sobre la cabeza para protegerse de la lluvia, aunque no le daba demasiada protección.

– Gracias por todo. Sois muy amables.

– No es nada, para eso estamos. Te puedo llevar siempre que lo necesites… – respondió Tyler, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "_Tiene una sonrisa preciosa_", pensó ella.

– No, no, gracias… – dijo ella, y se le quedó mirando, buscando desesperadamente en su cerebro alguna otra cosa para decirle, algo ingenioso, inteligente; pero nada vino. Por supuesto, ella no sabía que Tyler estaba pasando exactamente por el mismo apuro.

Tras unos segundos, Reid intervino:

– Ejem, no es por nada, pero te estás empapando. Otra vez.

Abby pareció despertar, y cuando se vio calada hasta los huesos, exclamó:

– ¡Sí, qué tonta! Bueno, me voy. Y gracias otra vez. Por todo.

Y echó a correr, no tanto para no mojarse (era tarde para eso) como para perderles rápidamente de vista. Se sentía ridícula y torpe, y ya eran varias veces en las que había dado razones a esos chicos para pensar que ella era tonta de remate. "_Ya aprenderé_", se dijo. Tantos años sólo con chicas, era normal que el trato con chicos le costara tanto y fuera tan poco natural, y es que le daban un poco de miedo. No importaba, se esforzaría todo lo que pudiera por encajar. De momento, había tenido la suerte de encontrar a Sarah que parecía simpática, y lo mejor, estaba dispuesta a facilitarle las cosas. También Kate le parecía de lo más _cool_ y divertida. Pero igualmente, había arruinado la primera impresión que aquellos chicos pudieran tener de ella; y era una pena, porque eran muy simpáticos. Sobre todo Tyler.

Cuando ella se hubo marchado, Reid se quedó mirando con una sonrisa burlona en los labios a Tyler, quien volvía a arrancar el coche de nuevo. Cuando éste se dio cuenta, le devolvió una mirada hosca.

– ¿Qué?

– Nada, que me preguntaba cuándo es la boda.

Tyler pareció aún más malhumorado.

– Pero de qué hablas.

– Por Dios, si se te caía la baba.

– ¿Ya estás con tonterías otra vez? Joder, si es una cría...

– ¿Cría? Si mal no recuerdo, tiene sólo un año menos que nosotros.

– Pero parece una cría, que para el caso es lo mismo.

–…Ya. Y a ti te gustan las mujeres hechas y derechas... ¿no?

– Exacto. Y ahora o te dejas de gilipolleces, o te vas andando bajo la lluvia, tú verás. – amenazó. Reid no pareció muy impresionado.

– Sí, intenta echarme.

* * *

Abby llegó a su casa como una sopa. Sólo podía pensar en quitarse el uniforme, darse una ducha caliente para entrar en calor y secarse. Y eso que sólo se había vuelto a mojar durante los dos minutos que había desde donde la habían dejado Tyler y Reid hasta su casa, que si no ya habría tenido que contar con una neumonía de las gordas.

Entró por la puerta trasera, la que daba a la cocina, y acarició a Max que dormitaba tranquilamente en su cesta, más seco y calentito que nadie (por un momento, hasta le dio envidia). Dejó la cartera en la mesa de la cocina y se encaminó con precaución hacia el resto de la casa. Aunque al final la habían llevado a casa, no sabía cuánto había tardado, y le preocupaba que su padre se hubiese enfadado.

Pero se detuvo cuando oyó las voces procedentes del salón, que mantenían un animado diálogo. Como otras veces, se acercó lentamente a la puerta de la cocina que daba al salón, intentando escuchar lo que decían. A pesar de su comportamiento "casi" ideal, Abby no podía evitar cierta tendencia a la curiosidad, a las intrigas y a querer espiar a la gente, una mala costumbre que su padre había intentado quitarle muchas veces pero que no había conseguido hacer desaparecer por completo.

Eran dos voces las que se oían. Una, era la de su padre. A la otra no pudo reconocerla, pero era masculina, de alguien más joven, tal y como se deducía por el timbre de la voz.

– No es bueno que nos descubramos todavía, seguimos en desventaja numérica. No… por ahora debemos esperar. – estaba diciendo la voz desconocida – El estrés, la discordia… pueden ser su mayor enemigo. Debemos ponerles nerviosos, hacerles ver que no están a salvo, hacerles la vida imposible. Ponerlos unos en contra de los otros. Tarde o temprano, cometerán algún error que los hará descubrirse ellos solos. Para cuando puedan convocar su mayor Poder, estarán tan nerviosos y hundidos que apenas podrán concentrarse. Y es entonces cuando podremos intervenir.

Abby frunció el ceño, desconcertada. ¿De qué estaban hablando? Tan abstraída estaba escuchando el misterioso discurso, que se descuidó y se rozó con los cacharros de cocina que pendían de un colgador, que chocaron entre sí resonando y produciendo un ruido que a ella se le antojó estruendoso. "_¡Maldita sea!_", se dijo, enfadada consigo misma. "_¡Cómo puedo ser tan torpe!_".

– ¿Quién anda ahí?

Ante la voz recelosa y casi amenazadora de su padre, Abby no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta y entrar de mala gana en el salón.

– Soy yo, papá.

Mathews se quedó mirando a su hija con disgusto.

– Cuántas veces te he dicho lo mal que está espiar las conversaciones de la gente. – le espetó con voz severa. Ella agachó la cabeza sumisamente, como siempre que su padre la pillaba en alguna falta.

– Lo sé, papá. Perdóname. No lo volveré a hacer.

– No se enfade, padre Mathews, tampoco es un crimen tan enorme… ¿verdad? – la defendió con voz amable el misterioso interlocutor de su padre – Es normal que las chicas sean curiosas, y sobre todo las de esa edad. Déjelo pasar por esta vez.

Sorprendida, Abby alzó los ojos para observar a quien la estaba defendiendo así. Se trataba de un chico joven… mmm, tal vez no tanto… en un primer momento habría jurado que era de su misma edad, pero después, al observarlo mejor, se dio cuenta de que debía tener la edad suficiente como para estar en la universidad, ya que tenía unos rasgos algo más maduros de lo que le había parecido en un principio e incluso algunas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos. Aun así, era un joven enormemente apuesto. Era alto, proporcionado y masculino, con unas facciones muy agradables, el cabello corto y castaño y unos ojos azules de mirada cándida y sencilla, como si sonriera permanentemente tanto con los ojos como con los labios. Se le veía campechano y muy, muy simpático, tanto, que Abby ni siquiera se acordó de compararse negativamente con él. Le cayó bien desde el primer momento.

Con todo, no pudo evitar notar cierta sensación familiar y extraña, muy parecida al _dejà vu_ que había sentido cuando Sarah le había presentado a su novio Caleb. Una frase le vino a la cabeza, un grito rudo y salvaje que apareció en su mente como el eco de algo que hubiera oído hacía algún tiempo: _"¡Vamos, di las palabras!... ¡Dónamelo!..._"

Abby sacudió la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de por qué se le había ocurrido eso… tal vez lo hubiera oído en alguna peli, pero no sabía por qué le había venido a la mente en ese preciso momento. No podía ser por ese chico; por su aspecto, parecía ser la última persona en el mundo capaz de hablar con la entonación dura y cruel con la que esa frase resonaba en su cerebro. Últimamente su cabeza no hacía más que jugarle malas pasadas.

El joven le sonrió cálidamente, con una sonrisa que seguramente habría hecho derretirse a muchos corazones femeninos, y alargó la mano hacia ella.

– Hola, debes ser Abby. – Ella, aún más desconcertada, asintió. – Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti. Me llamo Chase. Chase Pope.

Con timidez, Abby estrechó la mano que el tal Chase le tendía tan amistosamente.

– Encantada de conocerte.

Pero lo que no sabía era qué hacía ese chico allí, y por qué su padre, que normalmente desconfiaba tanto de los jóvenes, lo tenía en su casa hablando con él con tanta confianza.

– Y… ¿eres de aquí?

– No en realidad. – Pero no dijo de dónde era y ella no se atrevió a preguntar. Su padre se apresuró a explicar la presencia del joven allí.

– Chase es descendiente directo de uno de los participantes en los juicios de Salem y está haciendo su tesis doctoral sobre eso.

– Ah, qué... interesante. – Abby no sabía qué decir. – ¿De un acusador o de un acusado?

– ¿Qué?

– Que si desciendes de uno de los testigos de la acusación o de alguno de los condenados.

– Del primer grupo, desde luego. Su sangre es limpia y pura, como la nuestra. – respondió su padre, tajante – Su antepasada fue Agnes Goodwin Pope, cuyo testimonio llevó a la horca a uno de los brujos más insidiosos de aquella época. Muchacho, debes estar orgulloso de tu ascendencia.

– Ya, claro... – replicó él.

Abby abrió mucho los ojos. El tema era interesante, pero su padre parecía apasionado en exceso por ello, casi transfigurado.

– ¿Y de qué hablabais antes?

– ¿Qué?

– Eso que he oído sobre esperar, dividir a no sé quién…

Su padre la miró con el ceño fruncido, pero Chase sonrió con gracia.

– ¡Ah, eso! Oh, no tenía nada que ver con mi tesis. Tu padre me estaba preguntando sobre mis aficiones, y yo le he contado que participo en un juego de rol online basado en la II Guerra Mundial. Se trata de vencer a las tropas enemigas, y tenemos que servirnos de las mejores estrategias para ganar. En ese juego, no importa quién sea el más fuerte o poderoso, sino el más listo, el más paciente y el más astuto. Ése es el que gana. Y pienso ser yo, padre Mathews… – sonrió, dirigiéndose al pastor.

– Parece un juego muy interesante… – comentó Abby.

– Lo es. Es apasionante. Tal vez algún día tú también quieras jugar… – repuso Chase con un tono casi seductor, aunque se cortó un poco cuando miró a Mathews, que los observaba con gesto adusto. – ¡Ejem! Volviendo a mi tesis… Por eso vine a verle, para pedirle que me tutorizara. – añadió con expresión simpática – Ya que usted se encuentra en una situación similar, sus conocimientos sobre la época son tan ingentes, y además sus antepasados también participaron en los Juicios...

– ¿También participaron? – se extrañó Abby – ¿Quiénes eran?

– No te interesa saberlo, por ahora. – respondió su padre secamente – Algún día te lo contaré, pero ahora tengo cosas que hablar con este joven. Vete a tu habitación.

Abby se sorprendió ante la brusca respuesta de su padre, pero no demasiado. Cuando no quería hablar, solía contestarle así. Así que asintió y se dirigió hacia las escaleras que subían a la parte de arriba de la casa, a su habitación. Con todo, el tema había acabado suscitando su curiosidad (¿sus antepasados habían participado en los Juicios de Salem? Era la primera noticia que tenía... ¿por qué su padre nunca le había hablado de ello?) y se apostó en las escaleras intentando captar algún retazo de conversación a escondidas.

Por desgracia, y aunque ella intentó no hacer ruido, su padre estaba alerta a cualquier pequeño truco que ella pudiera intentar.

– ¡Abigail, he dicho que a tu habitación!

Ella pegó un respingo y salió huyendo de la resonante voz de su padre, subiendo las escaleras con la velocidad de un gamo, y se dirigió a su habitación para quitarse la ropa que aún tenía mojada. Y Mathews y Chase quedaron solos para hablar con toda libertad.

– A la vista de lo que hablábamos, es conveniente que te quedes aquí en mi casa, chico. Para todos. – Mathews continuó la conversación que la aparición de Abby había interrumpido.

– ¿En serio? Oh, no sabe el favor tan grande que me hace… – respondió Chase, con una genuina expresión de agradecimiento. – Estando yo solo, si esos brujos me descubren, no sé qué podrían hacerme.

Mathews asintió con firmeza.

– Aquí estarás a salvo, aunque no para siempre. Pronto empezaré mi cruzada contra esos brujos hijos de Satán y las cosas se pondrán feas por aquí.

Chase se acercó al pastor, con los ojos brillantes.

– Déjeme ayudarle a luchar contra ellos. Es lo menos que puedo hacer, yo tampoco quiero que esta plaga se extienda por nuestro noble país. Sé que no tengo sangre sagrada como usted o su hija, pero haré lo que haga falta para ayudar a destruirlos. Como mi antepasada.

– ¡Ése es el espíritu que necesito! – aprobó Mathews, complacido – Quizás no tengas la sangre de un cazador, pero sí el alma de uno, y eso es lo que cuenta. Está bien, acepto tu oferta, y de hecho te la agradezco de corazón. Ya estaba echando en falta un verdadero sucesor, un hombre hecho y derecho como tú, alguien quien verdaderamente pueda sustituirme en caso de necesidad. Abigail es mi hija y tiene los genes, pero por desgracia nació mujer, y por tanto débil… y por si fuera poco, no la veo con buena disposición… – añadió disgustado.

– Pero por lo que he visto, ella aún no sabe nada… ¿verdad? – preguntó Chase.

– Nada. – Mathews negó con la cabeza – Y, por ahora, es mejor que siga así. Revelarle sus orígenes o su misión antes de tiempo sería contraproducente. Podría asustarse, o no creerme y rebelarse.

– Y... ¿no cree peligroso que ella comparta centro de estudios e incluso el aula con esos brujos sin saber de su existencia?

– Ella no tiene que saber de su existencia para nada, por ahora. Si le digo que se aparte de ellos, lo hará sin que tenga que explicarle los motivos. Además, ella es muy virtuosa. Estoy convencido de que se mantendrá alejada de los chicos de esa escuela, no sólo de los brujos, sino de todos.

Chase tuvo que reprimirse para no sonreír. Ese viejo podría ser muy astuto en lo relativo a brujería, pero era absolutamente ingenuo con respecto a las hormonas y al comportamiento de los adolescentes.

– Parece buena chica.

– _Es_ buena chica… Ahora no es más que una niña, pero con el entrenamiento adecuado, sé que acabará siendo una digna representante de nuestra misión, aunque sea mujer y débil. Al menos, eso espero.

– No se ofenda, señor, pero tal vez esto le venga un poco grande. Puede que sea mi impresión, pero parece demasiado joven, y demasiado… inocente.

De los ojos de Mathews brotaron inflexibles chispas y por un momento Chase temió haber suscitado su furia con aquel simple comentario. Pero al momento el pastor pareció relajarse y suspiró, apesadumbrado.

– Tienes razón. Es muy inocente… tal vez, en este momento eso pueda ser su mayor enemigo. Al ser tan joven, es fácilmente influenciable y maleable. Sin la guía necesaria, podría caer en las garras de cualquier hombre manipulador y libertino. – dijo, mirando fijamente a Chase. Éste le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza y desenfado.

– Tiene suerte de que yo no sea uno de esos hombres, señor.

– Sí, claro. Tú estás hecho de otra pasta, por tus venas corre la sangre de gente honrada y limpia.

El joven sonrió.

– Desde luego, señor. No se preocupe, yo la protegeré mientras ella me necesite. Queda en buenas manos.

Mathews asintió.

– Eso espero. Bien, te enseñaré dónde está tu habitación. Y… ¿Chase?

Éste levantó sus ojos hacia él, un poco inquieto.

– ¿Sí, señor?

Mathews le tendió la mano y se la estrechó.

– Bienvenido a bordo, hijo. Que Dios te bendiga.

* * *

Chase dejó su bolsa en la que iba a ser su habitación durante los próximos meses y empezó a deshacerla tranquilamente. Silbaba, de buen humor. Las cosas estaban saliendo rodadas, no podrían haber ido mejor si él lo hubiera planeado. Si creyera en Dios como esos estúpidos, habría tenido que pensar que estaba recibiendo ayuda divina.

Aunque era un gran riesgo, durante aquellas semanas tras su recuperación no había dejado de vigilar a sus rivales durante un solo segundo. Jamás dejó que ni una sola señal pudiera advertirlos de su presencia, pero siempre estuvo ahí, en Spenser, en Nicky's, en la mayoría de los sitios donde los Hijos de Ipswich iban y hacían su vida. Le molestaba tener que arriesgarse tanto (los Poderes de sus enemigos iban creciendo a medida que se acercaban a su Ascensión y en cualquier momento podrían percibirlo si se acercaba demasiado); pero no tenía otra cosa que hacer hasta el momento. Aguardaba el menor cambio significativo en sus vidas, alguna señal. Y la señal había llegado cuando había descubierto que el tal pastor Samuel Mathews había ocupado aquel puesto de profesor en Spenser.

Seguramente los Hijos de Ipswich no tenían ni idea de quién era, porque al saber de su existencia no se habían inmutado (si él hubiera estado en su lugar, se habría cagado de miedo); pero él sí. Su padre, aunque estúpido, lo sabía todo sobre todos. Amigos y enemigos. La Alianza y los Witchfinders. Y, durante aquellas semanas que compartió con él antes de "convencerlo" de que le donara su Poder (acabando así esa breve relación padre-hijo), se lo contó todo, incluyendo la historia del clan Mathews y su último… no, penúltimo representante (aunque él pensaba que los Hijos de Ipswich habían acabado con él durante los años '80… qué inútiles, ni eso hicieron bien). Así que ahora Chase sabía más que nadie y, lo mejor, era el único que tenía toda la información. Los Hijos de Ipswich no sabían quién era Mathews. Y Mathews no sabía quién era él. El conocimiento también es un tipo de poder, y a Chase le encantaba el poder. Y tenía intención de sacar el mayor partido de ello.

Pero cuando había ido a visitarlo, fingiéndose un inocente acosado por los brujos, no tenía ni idea de que la visita le iba a salir tan rentable. Había sido una jugada arriesgada, sabiendo que Mathews tenía ese sexto sentido para percibir a los Herederos. Pero, mientras no usara sus Poderes, no tenía nada que temer. Además, jugaba con una doble ventaja. Su _charisma_ era claramente el más potente de los cinco. Cuando había llegado a Ipswich, había encandilado a todos con él: a la novia de Pogue Parry, al propio Caleb Danvers… sólo el propio Parry había mostrado algo de rechazo, pero cómo no lo iba a mostrar cuando se veía con unos potenciales cuernos del tamaño de una catedral.

Y, por otro lado, estaba su Hechizo Rojo. Bueno, no era el suyo, sino el de su padre, que le había Donado junto con sus Poderes. El Hechizo Rojo de David Pope había sido influir en las emociones de la gente, podía hacerles sentir admiración, aprecio o incluso terror con sólo desearlo. Al principio, Chase se había desilusionado un poco, hubiera deseado adquirir de su padre algún Poder más guay, más potente; pero después se dio cuenta de lo útil que era un Poder así. Bueno, a veces encontraba a alguien que se le resistía, pero qué le iba a hacer, ningún Poder era infalible. Además, su propio Hechizo Rojo, el que le había correspondido por nacimiento, sí que era la leche. Aún tenía que practicar un poquito para acabar de manejarlo del todo bien (por eso no había podido recurrir a él durante su batalla contra Caleb), pero ya lo haría. Bueno, ahora en casa de Mathews no podría hacerlo, pero debería tener paciencia, ya habría tiempo. Calma y sangre fría.

Lo importante era lo que acababa de lograr, entre su _charisma_ y su poder de influir en las emociones. Dada la dificultad, aquello era como obtener un récord mundial en natación: engañar a todo un Witchfinder, nada menos. Y lo había conseguido plenamente: Mathews no sólo no había sospechado nada sino que le había acogido con los brazos abiertos. Entre ambos, los conocimientos de cazador de brujas de Mathews y su propia astucia, iban a machacar a esos cabrones. Tendría que tener paciencia también con eso, deberían ir poco a poco para que no se percataran de la nueva alianza que se preparaba contra ellos, pero cuando terminaran con ellos, los tendrían a sus pies suplicando piedad. La idea le encantaba.

Sus pensamientos se encaminaron ahora hacia la chica. Físicamente no era gran cosa, pero tenía aún mayor potencial que Helene, que todas las chicas que había seducido antes. Virgen de cuerpo y también de alma, era fácil de ver. Tímida y solitaria, como a él le gustaban. E insegura. Ni siquiera le harían falta el hechizo de Filocapción o su _charisma_ para conseguir que se enamorara de él. Y su padre, incautamente, la había puesto en sus manos. La utilizaría para llegar a sus rivales, ahora que él no podía acercarse (no le convenía alertarlos aún), y eventualmente, cuando ya no le sirviera, se alimentaría con su alma para volver a Regenerarse. El inconveniente del Hechizo de Regeneración (del cual el estúpido de su padre no le había avisado) era que no bastaba con hacerlo una sola vez. Una vez que uno recurría a los espíritus inferiores para recobrar la juventud, había que estar haciéndoles sacrificios regulares y consumiendo más almas vírgenes para poder mantener su fuerza, o se desintegraría aún más rápidamente que usando la magia. No importaba, a Chase no le entraría ningún cargo de conciencia. Una vez matas, puedes seguir matando. Y seguro que un alma como la de esa chica restauraría sus energías durante años enteros.

Joder, iba a ser tan fácil.

* * *

**NA:** Abby ya ha conocido a los Hijos de Ipswich, y por si fuera poco se le ha metido en casa el mismísimo Chase (no, esta vez Mathews no ha estado muy fino). Demasiados cambios para la pobre muchacha... Espero que os hayan gustado estos dos capítulos. Tardaré un tiempito en volver a actualizar, por el trabajo y porque ahora me ha dado fuerte con mi otro fic, el de Spiderman, aunque intentaré no dejar éste demasiado tiempo, ya tengo pensados los siguientes capítulos, todo es ponerse a trabajarlos. Mientras, como siempre, gracias por vuestro apoyo y vuestros comentarios. ¡Hasta pronto!

* * *


	15. 12 La confesión de Pogue

**NA: **Hola, de nuevo! Lo sé, ha pasado tanto tiempo que seguramente creeríais que no iba a continuar. Pero he pasado los últimos meses muy centrada en el trabajo. Ahora que me veo más libre, me esforzaré por continuar este fic.

Quiero pediros disculpas por el tremendo retraso en la actualización, y aprovechar para dar las gracias a todas las lectoras (ThE nExT MrS mOlKo X3, Aya K, Belewien90 y recientemente Danitabf) por prestarle atención a la historia, por leer y por sus estupendos comentarios con los que me animan a seguir. Gracias, gracias, gracias. De no ser por vosotras, este fic habría quedado en el olvido.

En este capítulo volvemos con Pogue y Kate, que tenían un tema pendiente (sí NMM, ya sé que Kate te cae mal, así que haga lo que haga no creo que te guste su reacción :-) )…

* * *

**Cap. ****12: La confesión de Pogue**

* * *

_"A quien dices tu secreto das tu libertad."_

**La Celestina**

Pogue llevaba varios días dándole vueltas a su dilema de contarle su secreto a Kate o no. Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco. Por un lado, habría pasado del tema encantado por lo menos hasta que con su Ascensión sus Poderes crecieran tanto que ya no pudiera ocultarlos, pero otra parte de él le decía que esperar tanto era una pésima idea. Cuanto más tardara, más le costaría, como le había dicho Sarah. Además, la paciencia de ésta se estaba agotando, y aunque no la creía capaz de traicionarlo o de darle un ultimátum, nunca se sabía.

Como siempre que algo le preocupaba demasiado como para comérselo solo, consultó el tema con Caleb, pero éste tampoco le sirvió de mucha ayuda. Paradójicamente, el que Chase hubiera atacado a Sarah había facilitado las cosas para Caleb, por lo menos respecto a la forma en que Caleb participó a Sarah de su secreto.

– ¿Se lo habrías contado si Chase no la hubiera amenazado? – le preguntó Pogue, curioso.

– Pues, para serte sincero, no... – contestó Caleb – Ya sabes que la Alianza nos obliga a un secreto casi absoluto. Sólo se lo podemos decir a nuestras compañeras potenciales. Pero cuando Chase la involucró, no me quedó más remedio. Pero eso no se lo digas a Sarah. – añadió algo alarmado.

– ¿Crees que Sarah es tu compañera de por vida?

Caleb suspiró.

– No lo sé. Es muy pronto, casi acabamos de conocernos. Pero, en confianza, me gustaría mucho que lo fuera. Ella es... fantástica. Simplemente fantástica.

Pogue le devolvió una sonrisa maliciosa.

– Te ha dado fuerte... ¿eh?

– ¡A ti no te puedo esconder nada! – Caleb sonrió algo avergonzado, y durante un instante pareció algunos años más joven a través de su seria fachada – Sí, creo que va en serio, muy en serio. Nunca había sentido algo así.

– Enhorabuena, tío, me alegro por ti... – le dijo Pogue con sinceridad – Yo me siento igual con Kate. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo, me dejaba llevar por la inercia de la relación. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo mucho que me importaba hasta que los dos estuvimos a punto de morir por culpa del cabrón de Chase. Tal vez... tal vez ella sí sea la compañera de mi vida. No me había planteado que llegara tan pronto, pero ahora ya estoy seguro. La quiero.

– Y yo me alegro por ti. – Caleb le devolvió el buen deseo – Entonces, Sarah tiene razón, debes contárselo.

– ¿Y si nos equivocamos?

Caleb se encogió de hombros. Resultaba raro verlo tan despreocupado en cuestiones del secreto de la Alianza, pero aquello era una excepción.

– Aunque lo tuyo o lo mío no saliera bien, no creo que Kate o Sarah sean capaces de traicionarnos, son buenas chicas. Además, hay muy poquitas cosas en que el riesgo merezca la pena, pero ésta es una de ellas.

* * *

**29 de septiembre de 2006. Academia Spenser, residencia de estudiantes. Ipswich.**

Kate abrazó a su novio con fuerza. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Había estado semanas sin verlo y lo había echado muchísimo de menos. Y ahora que ya por fin lo tenía de vuelta, después de salir ambos de aquel horrible hospital, sentía que ahora tenía abrazos atrasados. Abrazos, y mil cosas más. Casi desde que habían empezado el curso, no habían podido estar juntos y a solas. Primero, por aquel estúpido cabreo debido a su amistad con Chase (por cierto… ¿dónde se habría metido aquel chico? No había ido a verla al hospital, ni lo había visto después en la Academia, parecía que la había dejado con el curso recién empezado); y luego, con su reacción alérgica y con el accidente de él.

Estaba dispuesta a olvidarse de la pelea por Chase, e incluso del propio Chase… no le gustaba la idea de renunciar a sus amigos por los celos de Pogue, pero si tenía que elegir entre su novio y un tío al que acababa de conocer, la elección estaba clara. El haber estado a punto de morir, o perder a Pogue por culpa de aquel maldito accidente, le había hecho cambiar su anterior opinión. No era hora de probar cosas nuevas. Era hora de valorar las que tenía.

– ¡Hola, bebé! Llegas puntual, por una vez… – lo saludó.

Pogue le devolvió el abrazo pero había algo en su actitud que la desconcertó. Llevaban juntos dos años, conocía sus reacciones, y en aquel abrazo había algo distinto que no percibía normalmente. Parecía nervioso.

– ¿Dónde está Sarah? – preguntó paseando la mirada por la habitación de su novia, donde estaban solos los dos.

– Ah, no sé… – contestó ella, algo extrañada por la pregunta – Supongo que habrá quedado con Caleb… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Por nada… – replicó él dubitativo. En realidad, esperaba que la presencia de la amiga de Kate lo obligara a posponer, aunque fuera unas horas más, su obligada confesión. Pero, al estar ellos dos solos, era la ocasión perfecta y Pogue detestaba que eso lo obligara a hablar.

Se separó de ella y se sentó en su cama, sin poder contener su nerviosismo. No podía dejar de juguetear con la llave de su moto, intentando apurar aquellos últimos instantes, aún indeciso sobre el terrible dilema… ¿se lo decía o no se lo decía?

– Deja eso… – Ella se puso de cuclillas junto a él y suavemente puso su mano en la de él, haciendo que detuviera el movimiento de las llaves; la ponía nerviosa. – ¿Qué te pasa?

La ocasión perfecta.

"_Oh, échale huevos, joder_". Quién dijo miedo.

– Tenemos que hablar. – acabó diciendo en tono serio.

– Bueno, podemos hablar de camino a Nicky's… ¿no? – sugirió ella con despreocupación. Habían quedado en que él pasaría a recogerla a su habitación y la llevaría en la moto, ahora que Sarah estaba ocupada con Caleb.

– Preferiría que fuera aquí… tenemos más intimidad.

– Oh... – Ella se quedó un poco decepcionada, era la primera vez que quedaba con Pogue desde que las cosas habían vuelto a su cauce normal y le apetecía salir a divertirse con él, comer algo, oír música y bailar. Se había esforzado arreglándose para estar guapa para él. Y, que él cambiara de planes y decidiera sin previo aviso que ahora se quedaban en la residencia… él solía hacer cosas así. Pero bueno, qué más daba dónde estuvieran… ¿no? Lo que importaba era que estaban de nuevo juntos, y que nada podría separarlos.

– Bueno, como quieras… – acabó diciendo, esforzándose por mostrarse animada – ¿De qué quieres hablar?

– Yo... hay algo que no te he contado.

– ¿Algo que no me has contado sobre qué?

– Sobre mí.

– ¡Vamos! – rió ella – Lo sé prácticamente todo de ti, por mucho que te hagas el misterioso.

– No, no lo sabes. – la contradijo él – Tiene que ver con todo lo que ha pasado estas últimas semanas. Con mi accidente. Con tu reacción alérgica. Con lo que les pasó a Caleb y Sarah. Y con Chase.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?... ¿Y qué tiene que ver Chase en esto? No me puedo creer que aún sigas cabreado con...

Él la interrumpió, muy serio.

– Siéntate, por favor. Esto es importante.

Ella, sorprendida por su tono serio, obedeció y se sentó en la cama de Sarah, mirando a su novio frente a frente.

– Ahora, por favor, escucha lo que tengo que decirte y no me interrumpas ni una sola vez, por raro que te parezca. Tal vez no creas ni una palabra, pero tienes que tratar de hacerlo. No sé la mejor manera de decírtelo, así que te lo contaré todo tal como es.

– Me estás asustando, Pogue. – dijo ella, inquieta. – ¿Es un asunto de drogas, o algo así? O tal vez hay otra chica...

– No, nada de eso... – la tranquilizó él. "_Ojalá fuera así_", pensó. "_Sería más fácil de contar_".

– ¿Entonces...?

Él cogió una silla y se sentó frente a ella. Casi no podía soportar la inquisitiva mirada de sus bellos ojos negros, por lo que empezó sin mirarla.

Se lo contó todo. Lo de sus Poderes. Lo que eran él y los demás Herederos. Lo de la Alianza. Lo de la Ascensión. Lo del secreto de familia. Todo. Cuando había anticipado aquel momento, siempre había imaginado que iba a ser mucho más difícil, que no encontraría las palabras necesarias... después de todo, él no era muy fácil de palabra. Pero, una vez hubo empezado, todo empezó a fluir de su boca con una facilidad extraordinaria. Era como si siempre hubiera estado allí, esperando para salir a la luz.

También tuvo que contarle lo que había ocurrido aquellas semanas. Quién era Chase, un descendiente de la familia Putnam, un Oscurecido, y a qué había venido a Ipswich. Cómo la había hechizado a ella y lo había derrotado a él cuando salió a enfrentarse con él tan irreflexivamente. Cómo había estado a punto de matar a Caleb y a Sarah. Y cómo había muerto el padre de Caleb para salvarles la vida.

– Pero si el padre de Caleb lleva muerto diez años...

– No, eso es lo que creía todo el mundo. Pero estaba confinado porque el abuso de Poder había acelerado tanto su envejecimiento que parecía una momia viviente.

Ella se estremeció, y él la observó por primera vez desde que había empezado a hablar. Ahora era ella la que estaba con la mirada perdida en el vacío, como si su cerebro estuviera desconectado del exterior, intentando asimilar toda aquella chocante información que se precipitaba sobre ella como una avalancha.

–... ¿Kate? – llamó él suavemente. Habría dado cualquier cosa por saber lo que pasaba por su mente en aquel momento.

Ella aclaró sus ojos y lo miró, algo irritada.

– ¿Qué clase de broma es ésta, Pogue?... ¿Le has pedido a Reid que te invente toda esta mamarrachada? Porque tú no tienes tanta imaginación... ¿Y para qué?... ¿Para que me aleje de Chase?... ¿Una historia tan complicada para eso? Ese tío se ha largado de Spenser, y aunque no fuera así yo pasaría de él, no hacía falta que inventaras todo eso.

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Ya se veía venir que ella no lo creyera. Después de lo mucho que le había costado contárselo...

Decidiéndose, levantó su mano, dejando su palma cara arriba como si fuese a poner algo encima.

– Mira esto atentamente.

Kate se sobresaltó cuando vio que los ojos de su novio se oscurecieron completamente, no sólo las pupilas, sino toda la cuenca. Parecía un demonio de ésos que salían en "_Charmed_". La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y creyó estar soñando cuando vio que en la palma de la mano del joven brotaba de la nada una especie de llama oscura que ardía suavemente.

Levantándose de la cama, con los ojos hipnotizados por la llama, se fue acercando a ella poco a poco. Tenía que ser una especie de truco... ¿no? Lentamente fue aproximando su mano a la llama para descubrir cuál era, pero la retiró con un grito cuando la llama la quemó. El dolor era muy real. Y aquel fuego sobrenatural no era un truco en absoluto.

El dolor pareció despertarla de su ensimismamiento y retrocedió asustada. Al darse cuenta, Pogue cerró la mano haciendo desaparecer la llama, y sus ojos recuperaron su color verde original.

– Kate... – murmuró, inclinándose hacia ella, pero ella lo rechazó.

– ¡Déjame!

– Por favor, no me tengas miedo... – suplicó él.

– ¡No te tengo miedo! – le gritó ella.– ¡Pero no quiero que te acerques a mí!

Evitándole, ella comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Pogue se pasó las manos por el pelo, crispado. La situación tomaba el peor de los rumbos. Aquélla era exactamente la reacción que más temía.

– Esto no es malo... y yo nunca te haría daño. Por favor, no te vayas.

Intentó detenerla sujetándola por un brazo, pero ella se revolvió y lo alejó de ella. Estaba tan furiosa que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Cómo has podido, Pogue?

– ¿Cómo he podido qué?... ¿Nacer así? No es algo que se pueda evitar.

– ¡¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con cómo seas, no te hagas el idiota!!... ¿Cómo has podido ocultarme todo esto hasta ahora, mentirme así?

Él la miró sorprendido y también algo aliviado.

– ¿Sólo estás molesta por eso?

– ¡¿Sólo?!... ¿Te parece poco? Llevamos juntos dos años, y jamás me dijiste una palabra; es más, si te preguntaba algo sobre el tema me lo negabas deliberadamente. Eso es lo que confiabas en mí.

Pogue suspiró de nuevo; ella no estaba asustada de sus Poderes pero eso no iba a significar que fuera a ser tan fácil.

– No se trata de confianza, nena, es… – Kate no le dejó terminar.

– Ah, pues si no se trata de confianza, ya me dirás de qué se trata... ¡Y no me llames nena!

– Es que no es un secretito de ésos de chicas, que no importa que se sepa. Se trata de mi vida... ¿vale? Y no sólo la mía; también la de los demás. Ese secreto no era sólo mío, por eso no podía contártelo. Además... ¿no entiendes que quería mantenerte fuera de todo eso?

– Tú lo has dicho, mantenerme fuera de una parte muy importante de tu vida. – replicó ella con rencor.

– Una parte de mi vida que puede ser oscura, que como has visto puede llegar a ser muy peligrosa, y que casi te mata. Pero tú te empeñaste en estar ahí. Y ésa es otra. – añadió él, comenzando a irritarse – Si no hubieras estado tonteando con Collins, él seguramente lo habría tenido más difícil para acceder a ti.

Ella emitió un fuerte ruido nasal, conteniendo una sarcástica carcajada.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! O sea, que la culpa de que ese psicópata estuviera a punto de matarme fue mía.

– No, pero…

– Según esa lógica, debería esconderme bajo siete llaves para que ningún chiflado que quiera meterse con vosotros vaya a por mí. –le interrumpió Kate de nuevo.

Pogue quería a su novia, pero detestaba la manía que tenía de no dejarle terminar las frases. Pero ella era así. Tenía una mente ágil y una lengua todavía más ágil. Y afilada por añadidura.

– No digo eso. – dijo Pogue, intentando armarse de paciencia – Sólo digo que le diste demasiada confianza a un tío al que no conocías de nada, eso hiciste. No tiene nada que ver lo que quisiera de nosotros. Hubiera podido ser un maníaco sexual o cualquier otra cosa.

– No seas como mi padre... ¿vale? Tampoco a ti te conocía mucho cuando nos enrollamos por primera vez... ¿recuerdas? Y por lo que veo, sigo sin conocerte.

– Ya te he pedido perdón por eso, joder. No sé qué más quieres que te diga.

Siempre acababan así cuando discutían, llenos de rabia y tirándose todos los trapos sucios a la cabeza. Los dos eran muy cabezotas y ninguno quería ceder. Pero esta vez había algo más que una simple obstinación. Esta vez la raíz del problema era grave.

– Vete.

– Kate, no…

– ¡Que te vayas, te digo! – exclamó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. – Ahora mismo, no quiero verte.

Derrotado, él obedeció y salió de la habitación. Había sucedido todo cuanto él temía. Se lo había contado todo, y ahora ella le odiaba. Y lo peor, no sabía cómo solucionarlo. Habría llamado a Caleb para pedirle consejo, pero no quería interrumpirle en su cita con Sarah.

A veces, el amor dolía. Mucho.

Tras él, en la habitación, Kate se quedó sentada en la cama de Sarah. Sólo pudo contenerse unos segundos, pero pronto su firmeza se resquebrajó y acabó estallando en lágrimas.

* * *

**2 de octubre de 2006. Academia Spenser, vestuarios masculinos. **

Pogue estaba como una olla en ebullición. Tras su discusión con Kate, ésta se había pasado todo el fin de semana encerrada en su habitación, no sabía si llorando o haciendo qué. Y por supuesto, sin querer hablar con él ni contestarle a ninguno de los veinte mensajes que Pogue le envió al móvil, en diferentes tonos que iban desde el irritado hasta el suplicante, pasando por el razonable y el ofendido. Todos, para nada. Obligó a Caleb a que interrogara a Sarah, e incluso le rogó a ésta que le hiciera de intermediaria (algo molesto con ella por considerarla en parte responsable de obligarle a hablar con Kate, aunque jamás se lo dijera); y obtuvo idéntico resultado nulo.

Y ese lunes, cuando por fin coincidieron en clase, ella ni siquiera le miró. Y él pasaba de suplicarle delante de todo el mundo para que encima ella se hiciera la "digna". Vale, seguramente ella se sentía muy mal, como le había dicho Sarah. Pero... ¿nadie pensaba en cómo se sentía él? El rechazo de su novia le había dolido más de lo que en principio había pensado, y desde luego más de lo que quería demostrar. Ni siquiera la clase de natación, en donde solía explayarse y que normalmente lo relajaba, le había servido de mucho hoy.

– ¡Mierda! – Cerró la taquilla de un rabioso portazo intentando dar salida a su frustración reprimida.

Casi inmediatamente después, le respondió una socarrona voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que conocía.

– Venga tío, vale que este mobiliario es una mierda, pero tampoco es para que te pongas a destrozarlo. Qué nos dirá el entrenador…

Pogue ni se volvió.

– Déjame en paz, Reid. No estoy de humor.

– Qué pasa, Kate sigue sin darte bola... ¿eh? – contestó el aludido con cierta guasa, dirigiéndose a su taquilla y abriéndola con más cuidado que su amigo. Tomó un peine y, mirándose al espejo que tenía en la taquilla con una mueca presumida, empezó a peinarse su cabello dorado hacia atrás. Tanto él como Tyler ya estaban enterados de la confesión de Pogue hacia Kate y de sus desastrosas consecuencias.

Al otro lado del pasillo, el joven Simms estaba sacando la ropa de su bolsa de deporte. Hoy había tardado demasiado en la ducha, y aún estaba sin vestir cuando sólo faltaban cinco minutos para entrar a la siguiente clase. Sin embargo, no se le veía apurado: esas cosas no solían preocuparle. Reid también había tardado, pero no en la ducha, sino arreglándose después (era realmente puntilloso para esas cosas), por lo que iban a acabar al mismo tiempo. Tampoco es que le dieran excesiva importancia a la puntualidad, razón por la cual se habían llevado alguna que otra amonestación.

– No es por putear, Pogue, pero recuerdo que ya te dije que iba a pasar. Me parecía un milagro que hayáis durado tanto juntos sin que ella se enterara. – comentó Tyler mientras se quitaba la toalla y empezaba a vestirse.

Pogue se encaró con el benjamín del grupo, porque era más fácil de callar que Reid.

– Qué pasa tío... ¿es que ahora te dedicas a dar consejos de pareja? Claro, como a ti te va _tan_ bien en ese sentido… Cuando seas capaz de entrarle a una tía sin tartamudear o sin estar borracho, me hablas.

Tyler se enfurruñó un poco por la seca respuesta.

– ¡Eh, oye, que yo no te he hecho nada!

– Eso es verdad. – lo apoyó Reid, lo cual agradeció Tyler – Que lo lleves jodido con tu chica no significa que lo pagues con nosotros... ¿vale?

Pogue no respondió, ni les miró siquiera. En su fuero interno sabía que ambos tenían razón, pero estaba demasiado quemado con todo, como para encima humillarse pidiéndoles disculpas.

– Tres palabras, Reid: iros a la mierda.

– Pogue, eso son cuatro palabras… – le corrigió Reid con una sonrisa.

Pogue no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada asesina, y salió impetuosamente del vestuario.

– ¡Pero no te pongas así, hombre! – Reid hizo ademán de seguirle, pero Tyler lo sujetó por el hombro.

– Venga tío, no le piques más... ¿No ves lo jodido que está?

Reid se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Y qué? Se lo ha montado de puta pena con ella. – repuso, mientras cerraba la taquilla y giraba la llave – Además, uno de los placeres de ser un soltero codiciado como yo, es poder cachondearte de los gilipollas que tienen la desgracia de tener que aguantar a la misma tía un día y otro.

Tyler, que se estaba acabando de anudar la corbata (floja, para que no le molestase) hizo una mueca ligeramente escéptica.

– Pues yo no veo que Caleb o Pogue lo pasen tan mal… Bueno, Pogue ahora sí, pero antes de que apareciera Chase Collins les iba muy bien a Kate y a él… Tenían sus tonterías y sus discusiones, pero en conjunto se les veía bastante felices.

Reid lo miró malicioso.

– Hablas como con envidia… – le dijo con sorna – ¿Qué pasa, es que ahora quieres novia o qué?

Tyler arrugó la nariz con desagrado, como si le hubiesen dado a oler algo podrido.

– ¡¿Qué dices?!... ¡Ni de coña!

– Te recuerdo que tienes "carne fresca" disponible…

– ¡Pero qué empeño tienes, que no!

En realidad, y _muy_ en el fondo, Tyler sí sentía algo de envidia por Caleb y Pogue, quienes parecían haber encontrado a alguien, no sólo a quien que amar, sino con quien compartir un secreto que se hacía más pesado a cada año que pasaba. No todas las chicas podían aceptar un compromiso así: sólo una chica muy especial podía soportar el privilegio, y la carga, que implicaba ser la compañera de un Heredero de Poder.

Por ejemplo, su propio padre, Glenn Simms, le había contado que, antes de conocer a su madre, él había salido con otra chica a la que tuvo que dejar porque provenía de una familia católica ultra conservadora y de lo más tradicional, y a medida que la iba conociendo se dio cuenta de que la personalidad de su novia no iba a aceptar bien la extraña naturaleza de él, así que tuvo que romper con ella. Afortunadamente, poco después conoció a su esposa, la madre de Tyler, quien demostró ser una comprensiva y digna compañera a lo largo de los años.

Tyler esperaba, en el futuro, encontrar alguien así, como su madre lo había sido para su padre, pero esperaba también que ese futuro no llegara demasiado pronto. Su infancia, antes de conocer a sus amigos, había sido solitaria y no muy divertida y ahora quería disfrutar las cosas al máximo durante el mayor tiempo posible antes de atarse a ninguna relación. Y, desde luego, cuando se atara no sería a cualquiera, tendría que valer la pena. Debería ser preciosa, tanto como Charity, o más. No pensaba conformarse con menos. Hasta que esa beldad perfecta llegara, sólo quería divertirse, sin tener que aguantar malos rollos de ninguna tía como ahora le tocaba a Pogue. Por fortuna, su amigo Reid pensaba lo mismo que él.

Éste soltó una carcajada, satisfecho.

– ¡Claro que sí, tío!... ¿Para qué atarse a una cuando las puedes tener a todas?

– Exactamente. Lo que nos falta es tenerlas a todas, claro.

El rubio cogió sus carpetas y se dispuso a salir.

– Además, te veo muy verde a ti para saber cómo se manejan las mujeres… – añadió, mientras de paso le propinaba un coscorrón a Tyler, que se estaba agachando a coger un cuaderno que se le había caído de la taquilla.

– ¡Ay!... ¡Imbécil! – rezongó éste.

– Venga hombre, que ya llegamos más que tarde.

* * *

**Academia Spenser, residencia de estudiantes. **

Ya empezaba a anochecer y Pogue aún permanecía allí, de pie en su moto, frente a la residencia de estudiantes. Escudriñaba la ventana de la habitación de Kate y Sarah, intentando divisar alguna luz, o alguna señal que la diferenciara del resto, pero en todas ellas sólo se percibía la oscuridad y el silencio. No podía dejar las cosas así, no podía. Tenía que hablar con ella, intentar razonar. Dos años de cariño y complicidad no se podían tirar por la borda así como así. Y él la quería.

En cuanto la vio llegar a la residencia de haber estado estudiando en la biblioteca, la abordó:

– Kate…

Ella se volvió hacia él. Seguía estando tan guapa como siempre, pese a que era la primera vez que, al verlo, no lo saludaba con los ojos alegres y una adorable sonrisa. Esa Kate ya no existía.

– Por favor, no te vayas. Sólo quiero hablar. – le rogó. – No me tengas miedo. Sabes que te quiero y que nunca te haría daño. Lo sabes… ¿verdad?

– Sí, Pogue… – contestó ella bajito. – Lo sé.

La joven lo miró con tristeza. Tendría que ser la primera en abordarlo, porque Pogue no parecía querer hacerlo. Lo cierto era que él estaba aterrado, porque sabía por dónde les llevaría aquel camino. Pero ella no podía evitarlo. Tenía que decirlo.

– Pogue, esto no funciona.

Él sacudió la cabeza, intentando negarlo. Ésas eran las palabras que más temía. Y, al final, ella las había pronunciado. Nunca debió haberle contado nada.

– Funcionaba perfectamente hasta que te conté lo de mis Poderes. – replicó con amargura – Piensas que soy un monstruo... ¿verdad? Un bicho raro.

– ¿Qué? – Ella se indignó – ¡No, ya te lo dije! No tiene nada que ver con esos... poderes tuyos, o lo que sea. – Ante la mirada incrédula de él, insistió – De verdad. Bueno, aún estoy flipando con eso, pero ésa no es la cuestión. La cuestión es que me has mentido. Si me hubieras contado todo eso antes, yo lo habría comprendido.

– Seguro… – rezongó él escéptico.

– Por lo menos lo habría intentado. De cualquier modo, no has querido confiar en mí hasta que por poco me matan, _nos_ matan. Yo nunca te he escondido nada, y tú me has estado mintiendo durante dos años. Eso es una falta de confianza muy grave. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú en mi lugar?

Él se revolvió incómodo en su sitio, como cuando era pequeño y el maestro le preguntaba algo que no sabía.

– Supongo que... trataría de entenderlo.

– Sí, bueno, eso es lo que estoy intentando hacer. Pero no es tan fácil... ¿sabes? Me has hecho daño.

– Lo siento, cariño... – Él se acercó a ella e intentó abrazarla, pero ella lo rechazó, suave pero firmemente.

– No Pogue, es tarde para eso. Un "lo siento" no arregla nada.

Él se desesperó, aunque su rostro apenas dejara traslucirlo.

– ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? Haré lo que sea.

Kate suspiró.

– Tienes que darme algún tiempo. Necesito pensar sobre ti, sobre mí, sobre todo lo que ha pasado, esto de los Poderes… sobre lo nuestro.

El corazón de Pogue se hundió. Aquello era justo lo que tanto temía.

– ¿Quieres romper conmigo?

– No… pero creo que deberíamos tomarnos un descanso en nuestra relación.

– ¿Quieres que... dejemos de vernos?

– No hay que ser tan radicales. Tú eres amigo de Caleb; yo lo soy de Sarah y ellos ahora están juntos. Me he acostumbrado a salir con vosotros y no quiero perder a mis amigos. Sólo que... volvamos a ser sólo amigos, mientras me aclaro las ideas. Mientras, puedes salir con otras personas, si quieres; y yo también. – añadió, pese a que lo último que le apetecía en ese momento era salir con otra persona que no fuera él.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará eso de "aclararte las ideas"?

– ¡Yo qué sé! – contestó ella irritada – El que me lleve. Si tienes la suficiente madurez como para esperarme, tal vez aún tengamos una oportunidad. Si no, es mejor que lo dejemos ahora mismo.

– ¡No! – dijo él, algo alarmado – No. Esperaré. Prefiero tenerte como amiga a no tenerte en absoluto.

Ella se conmovió interiormente, aquel tipo de respuestas románticas no eran típicas de él. Pero pese a todo, no estaba dispuesta a ablandarse. Se sentía demasiado herida.

¿Le acabaría perdonando?... ¿Acabaría aceptando a Pogue tal y como era, con aquel nuevo y escalofriante aspecto de su naturaleza, y todo lo que conllevaba? Ambos tendrían que esforzarse en olvidar y cerrar muchas heridas, si querían recuperar lo que una vez tuvieron.

Sólo el tiempo lo diría.

* * *


	16. 13 Reliquias de un oscuro pasado

**¡Hola de nuevo a todos/as! ****Os vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el nuevo parón. No os preocupe que vaya a dejar el fic, tengo intención de continuarlo, aunque sea de cuando en cuando, y os agradezco a todas vuestra paciencia y vuestra fidelidad. Ya estoy trabajando en los siguientes capítulos aunque ya sabéis lo de siempre: el trabajo y los otros fics me quitan tiempo e inspiración. **

**Agradezco sus reviews, su apoyo y sus comentarios a todas las chicas que dejaron reviews: Danitabf, TheNextMrsMolkoX3, Aya K, floh black y JemiiTaa - Lilyy(k). Igualmente, me hace ilusión que haya gente que haya agregado este fic a sus Favoritos y/o a sus Alerts, gracias a vosotras también. Intentaré esforzarme para que este fic merezca la pena.**

* * *

_El hombre es un lobo para el hombre_

**Thomas Hobbes**

**Capítulo ****13: Reliquias de un oscuro pasado**

**13**** de octubre de 2007. 54 de Danforth Street, casa de los Mathews. Ipswich.**

Pese al amor por el riesgo, Chase no llevaba su temeridad hasta el punto de jugársela tontamente. Su lema era "no apostar cuando no llevara las de ganar". Le gustaban las emociones fuertes (y estar pavoneándose en las mismísimas narices de un _Witchfinder_ era un juego bastante fuerte), pero no en plan estúpido. Para llevar la delantera, necesitaba saber dónde se metía. Tenía que reconocer el terreno.

Por eso, cuando aquella mañana de sábado oyó el motor del Volvo de Mathews rugir alejándose de la casa, vio su oportunidad. Con el viejo fuera y, con suerte, la chica aún durmiendo, era la ocasión perfecta para husmear por la casa en busca de información de cualquier tipo que pudiera resultarle útil.

Su investigación en el despacho de Mathews, sin embargo, resultó decepcionante. Sus archivos incluían investigaciones, exámenes y apuntes relativos a la historia de Nueva Inglaterra y Europa en los siglos XVII y XVIII, varios documentos relativos a adquisiciones de antigüedades de la época precolonial y colonial, y algunas cartas procedentes de la Fundación Hopkins para la Conservación del Patrimonio Histórico, localizada en Edimburgo, con una temática similar. Todo inocente e inofensivo. Si Chase esperaba encontrar algún documento comprometedor, tipo diario con los métodos de Mathews para detectar y destruir a las brujas, se quedó con tres palmos de narices. A menos, claro, que lo tuviera escondido en algún sitio más recóndito, lo cual tampoco sería de extrañar. Aunque hubiera tenido la suerte de que Mathews fuera un tipo ingenuo y confiado para con él, no debía subestimarlo; no debía subestimar a nadie. Algo tenía que haber aprendido de su derrota a manos de Caleb.

Uno de los cajones del escritorio estaba cerrado con llave. Sería fácil de descerrajar, pero no sabía si era buena idea hacerlo. Aun en el caso de que lo consiguiera sin utilizar sus Poderes (no quería arriesgarse a usarlo en aquella casa, aún no, al menos; incluso con el viejo fuera, no sabía qué grado de sensibilidad ante el Poder podía tener la hija), Mathews se daría cuenta de que había sido forzada.

Mientras pensaba qué sería mejor hacer, fijó su vista en un escudo de armas que, enmarcado en una madera visiblemente cara, dominaba la estancia. Era un escudo heráldico con un yelmo en la parte superior y tres leones rampantes sobre un fondo azur en el centro, el cual descansaba sobre un campo de oro cubierto de armiños. Estaba rodeado por lambrequines azules y una cinta flotante de azur que pasaba detrás del tercio inferior del campo con un lema grabado en metal debajo. Desde donde estaba, Chase no podía leerlo bien, así que se aproximó un poco más.

Absorto en su curiosidad por el lema del escudo, no se dio cuenta de la sombra que se le acercaba silenciosa por atrás hasta que ya la tuvo casi encima, alargando la mano hacia él…

En cuanto percibió el ligero movimiento de aquel bulto que había a sus espaldas, Chase se giró velozmente y, como un resorte, sujetó entre sus dedos la delgada muñeca que se dirigía hacia él. Estuvo muy cerca de utilizar su Poder telequinético para repelerlo, pero una fracción de segundo antes vio de quién se trataba y se detuvo, ejerciendo un intenso autocontrol que jamás había necesitado antes.

– ¡Abby!

– ¡Ay!

Ambos gritaron a la vez; uno por la sorpresa, y la otra por el dolor. Aliviado por la ausencia de peligro, Chase liberó la muñeca de la muchacha de su férrea presa, dejando en aquélla señales lívidas producto de la fuerte presión.

– Joder, me has asustado. – se justificó él.

– Perdona, no era mi intención.

– No, perdóname tú a mí. – dijo Chase, recuperando la compostura y volviendo a exhibir su encanto. Seguramente su expresión al asustarse no debió haber sido muy grata, algo nada conveniente si quería que la chica confiara en él. Tenía que arreglar esa pequeña metedura de pata – ¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa tímida. Llevaba uno de esos holgados camisones de algodón blanco, con el cuello cerrado y por debajo de la rodilla, que Chase sólo había visto en abuelitas. Antierótico total, pensó él. Muy diferente de los conjuntos con top y pantaloncito que le gustaba ver en las chicas.

Aunque aún parecía algo adormilada, lo escrutó con expresión interrogante:

– ¿Qué haces en el despacho de mi padre?

¡Mierda!, se dijo Chase. Encima, se notaba que había estado registrando. Había dejado abiertos un par de cajones, y tenía varios papeles desperdigados encima de la mesa del escritorio, que no le había dado tiempo a ordenar. Tenía que encontrar una respuesta rápida. Por suerte, se le daba de maravilla improvisar.

– Verás, es que necesitaba unos apuntes para mi trabajo… tu padre me dijo que estaban en su despacho, pero no me dijo exactamente dónde. Y tenía muchas ganas de empezar a trabajar, así que me he puesto a buscarlos. Sí, soy un impaciente, ya lo sé… – añadió con una sonrisa calculadamente abochornada.

– ¿Quieres que le llame al móvil para preguntárselo? – ofreció ella, solícita.

– ¡No! Quiero decir… no, gracias, no es necesario. Puedo hacer otras cosas hasta que vuelva.

– Vale. – asintió ella. Por la expresión de su cara, ella también parecía aliviada por no tener que hacer esa llamada, arriesgándose a molestarle. – Pero será mejor que dejemos esto como estaba. – agregó, tomando los papeles y comenzando a ordenarlos. – Papá es muy celoso de su privacidad, y si se entera de que has estado tocando sus cosas sin permiso, te matará.

– Vaya, lo siento… – se disculpó Chase, y esta vez era totalmente sincero.

– No podías saberlo. Pero tranquilo, él no tiene por qué enterarse.

Chase estaba encantado de que aquella chica fuera casi más confiada que su padre, y además de que estuviera tan dispuesta a ayudarle. Después de ver la interacción entre ella y su padre, sabía que guardar un secreto a sus espaldas era lo más cercano a rebelarse que podía llegar esa muchacha… y podía darse cuenta de que ella tenía muchas ganas de rebelarse. Y él no debía desperdiciar la ocasión para convertirla en su cómplice.

– No sabrás qué hay en ese cajón… ¿no? – Ella se encogió de hombros.

– No sé. Sus cuentas del banco, a lo mejor. Nunca se lo he preguntado… – añadió bajito.

– ¿Y todo ese rollo de adquisición de antigüedades? – preguntó él, señalando las cartas que Abby iba guardando de nuevo en su archivador correspondiente.

– Oh… ¿no te lo dijo? Papá es un gran coleccionista de antigüedades. Colecciona material relativo a la caza de brujas, de la propia época en la que tuvo lugar. Algunas de las cosas que tiene son realmente valiosas. – Chase abrió mucho los ojos por el asombro y Abby se rió ante su expresión de interés desmesurado. – ¿Quieres ver su colección? Después de todo, también serán una buena fuente para tu tesis…

Chase no podía creer en su buena suerte.

– ¿Tenéis esas cosas aquí?... ¿En esta casa?

– Sí, es una colección demasiado voluminosa para guardarla en la caja de seguridad de un banco y demasiado valiosa para tenerla en una simple nave. Por eso mi padre buscó por toda esta zona de Ipswich hasta dar con una casa que tuviera un sótano muy amplio.

– Vaya, me encantaría verlo… si se puede. – agregó Chase al final, teniendo en cuenta la advertencia de la muchacha sobre la manía de Mathews con la privacidad.

– En realidad, papá no me deja bajar ni casi a mí… – explicó ella sonriendo – Pero éste será nuestro secreto. Bastará que te hagas el sorprendido el día que decida bajar contigo. – acabó, confirmando la impresión anterior de Chase.

Antes de salir, la mirada de Chase se volvió a ver atraída por el llamativo escudo. Señalándolo con la cabeza, preguntó, como de pasada:

– ¿Qué es?

Abby apenas le echó un vistazo indiferente antes de contestar:

– Es el escudo de armas de mi familia.

El joven, recordando su curiosidad por el lema del escudo, se acercó un poco más al marco y por fin pudo leerlo en voz alta:

– "_Maleficos non Patieris Vivere_". ¿Qué significa? – Ella se encogió de hombros.

– Creo que "no dejarás que el mal exista", o algo así.

Chase no supo si Abby se equivocaba o había traducido erróneamente a propósito la cita por vergüenza, ya que sus conocimientos en latín no estaban tan oxidados como para no conocer la traducción correcta: "No permitirás que una _bruja_ viva". Sólo le había preguntado el significado para tantearla. Tenía que ver hasta qué punto era ella totalmente inocente de su herencia. Aunque claro, si ella mentía, él no podía sacar nada en claro.

Este interrogante monopolizó sus pensamientos mientras seguía a la muchacha por las escaleras que bajaban al sótano, para encontrarse con una puerta, de madera aunque se veía resistente, y cerrada con llave.

– Vaya, olvidé la llave. – rezongó ella.

– ¿Sabes dónde está?

– Sí, o eso creo. O tal vez la tenga mi padre.

Chase resopló interiormente. Si Mathews la tenía, ya se podían ir olvidando.

– Espero, voy a ver si está donde creo. Si no, tendremos que esperar a que vuelva papá y te lo enseñe él.

Chase oyó los pasos de Abby subir apresuradamente las escaleras y treinta segundos después bajar con igual velocidad.

– ¡Qué suerte, la encontré! – exclamó entusiasmada, haciendo girar la llave en la cerradura. Parecía más interesada en entrar que el propio Chase.

La puerta se abrió ante los jóvenes con un ligero chirrido de sus goznes, dándoles paso. Al entrar, el olor a cerrado y un extraño ambiente enrarecido golpeó sus sentidos del olfato casi desde el primer paso. Hacía calor, más del que normalmente se esperaría en Massachussets a principios de octubre.

La sala era bastante extensa, y a Chase le recordó uno de esos típicos museos sobre tortura que visitó una vez de niño con sus padres adoptivos, y que le entusiasmó, a pesar de darse cuenta de que los objetos expuestos eran en su mayor parte falsos. Por el contrario, en aquel sótano, para cualquier observador mínimamente atento era obvio que los materiales y reliquias almacenados allí eran auténticos.

Desordenadamente, en unos armeros a lo largo de los muros, se veían espadas de decapitar, grandes armas de larga empuñadura, ancha hoja y afilados bordes. Junto a ellas, varios tajos en los que habían descansado las cabezas de las víctimas, en los que se veían los profundos cortes hechos por el acero, clavándose en la madera. En el espacio abierto había multitud de vitrinas que exponían potros, cinturones, guantes, collares, garfios de largos mangos y afiladas puntas y otros muchos artefactos utilizados por inquisidores y cazadores de brujas.

De las paredes colgaba un grupo numeroso de látigos, fustas de todo tipo y hasta un hacha enorme que, tal y como Chase imaginó con morboso deleite, seguramente debía tener aún algún resto de sangre de las cabezas de herejes o brujos que habría cortado desde su forja. Aunque aparentemente todo aquello se veía limpio, brillante y cuidado con esmero, a pesar de su evidente antigüedad.

El joven deambuló fascinado por aquella habitación de las maravillas, contemplando, examinando y hasta comiéndose con los ojos aquellos objetos que atraían su atención. Pensar que alguno o varios de esos artefactos fueron realmente utilizados en la caza de brujas de Salem o, quién sabía, quizás incluso en su propio antepasado John Putnam, elevaba el morbo a límites increíbles.

Abby, en el umbral de la puerta, se limitaba a observar a Chase, divertida ante su infantil reacción. Ella ya había visto multitud de veces la colección de su padre y no le atraía demasiado, incluso sentía cierta incomodidad ante tal muestrario de la habilidad del hombre para hacer sufrir a sus semejantes. Pero le resultaba curioso ver a aquel muchacho de apariencia seria y cordial tan entusiasmado como un niño en una juguetería.

– ¿Interesante?

– No te imaginas cuánto. – sonrió él, contemplando maravillado el ambiente a su alrededor. Fijó su atención en un anaquel con varios libros de aspecto igualmente antiguo, pulcramente ubicados como una valiosa biblioteca.

Excepto por uno de ellos, que descansaba en un atril de resplandeciente madera lacada y estaba expuesto con la ostentación magnificente de una de las primeras Biblias de Gutenberg. Aunque su aspecto externo no podía ser más vulgar: encuadernada en gastada piel color pardeo, y con los cantos y bordes desconchados y recosidos. Chase leyó el título, también escrito en latín:

– "_Malleus Maleficarum_"

– Es el "Martillo de las brujas". – explicó Abby. – Era un libro muy usado por los inquisidores durante la época de la caza de brujas.

Chase asintió. Le parecía haber oído ese nombre a su padre alguna vez, relacionado con los _Witchfinders_. No era extrañar que ocupara el lugar de honor en aquella cámara.

Sintió una enorme curiosidad por leerlo, pero tras hojear un par de páginas tuvo que desistir: todo estaba escrito en latín y aunque Chase no andaba mal en latín, no tenía tanta fluidez como para leer un texto completo de corrido.

Abby, leyendo la contrariedad en sus ojos, le ofreció:

– Papá debe tener una versión moderna en inglés por alguna parte. Te lo buscaré.

– Te lo agradezco. – él volvió a ofrecerle una de sus más encantadoras sonrisas y, cambiando el objeto de su atención, se aproximó a la pieza de mayor tamaño que había en la sala.

Éste tenía forma vagamente humana, aunque más bien parecía un sarcófago; y era de una madera que se veía muy pesada, remachada con metal labrado cubierto por una capa de óxido. Había una cuerda atada a una anilla en la parte delantera, más o menos donde debiera de haber tenido la cintura, cuerda que pasaba por una polea clavada a una viga de madera que sostenía el techo.

– ¿Qué tenéis aquí, una momia? – preguntó Chase, medio en broma, medio en serio. Abby negó con la cabeza, sonriendo también ante la anticipación de la sorpresa que se iba a llevar su invitado. – Entonces… ¿qué hay dentro?

– Ahora lo verás. – contestó ella, tirando de la cuerda que tiraba de la polea para levantar la tapa. Aunque no pudo levantarla ni un centímetro; Chase tuvo que relevarla y tirar de la cuerda. Pesaba muchísimo, tanto que había que estar tirando de la cuerda todo el tiempo para tenerla atada o bien atar la cuerda de la polea; de lo contrario, el propio peso de la tapa la haría volver a caer.

Cuando por fin la tapa estuvo abierta y Chase hubo anudado la cuerda a un saliente, contuvo la respiración. El interior estaba manchado por la herrumbre, aunque el siniestro tono marrón rojizo oscuro que teñía las paredes le pareció al joven demasiado intenso para ser sólo producto del óxido del tiempo. Pero lo verdaderamente aterrador era que el interior de la tapa estaba sembrado de largas púas, cuadradas y gruesas, cuyos afilados extremos se dirigían, una vez cerrado el "sarcófago", hacia el interior de la caja. Estaban colocadas con tal diabólico ingenio que cuando se cerrase la tapa las superiores atravesasen los ojos de la víctima y las inferiores diferentes partes del cuerpo, sin tocar las partes vitales; todo con objeto de prolongar la agonía de la víctima.

– Lo llaman "la Doncella de Hierro". – susurró Abby a sus espaldas, con un estremecimiento. – Tal vez hayas oído hablar de la de Nuremberg. Ésta es algo más moderna, pero funciona igual.

Fascinado de nuevo, Chase desató la cuerda de la polea, bajando y subiendo la tapa un par de veces, aunque con lentitud y no sin esfuerzo debido a la pesadez de ésta.

– Se usaba como una forma de tortura y ejecución mucho más elaborada que las normalmente conocidas. – continuó explicando ella. – Imagínate cómo quedarían los pobres desgraciados que encerraran aquí dentro. – Arrugó la nariz ante la desagradable imagen que ella misma evocaba.

– Como un colador humano… – completó Chase con arrobo. – Genial…

Abby miró su reloj de pulsera y una sombra de preocupación se reflejó en su rostro.

– Tenemos que subir. Se hace tarde y tengo que tener la casa limpia para cuando papá vuelva a comer.

De haber tenido mucho interés, Chase habría insistido en quedarse más tiempo, pero ya había visto lo más importante y no podía ponerse a mirar en profundidad o hacer cualquier otra cosa mientras esa niña estuviera delante, así que no puso objeción. Ya tendría ocasión de moverse con más libertad cuando hiciese otra visita a solas a aquella fantástica habitación, siempre que se acordase de mirar dónde dejaban la llave de la puerta para no tener que arriesgarse a forzar la cerradura.

Sin embargo, cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, pudo divisar, en uno de los oscuros rincones, dos grandes cajas de madera forradas con múltiples sellos adhesivos que marcaban los lugares por donde habían estado viajando; y señalados por todas partes con la palabra "FRÁGIL" en grandes letras rojas pintadas sobre una plantilla. Uno de los dos cajones era oblongo, alargado; el otro era cuadrangular y de mayor tamaño.

– ¿Y qué hay ahí? – preguntó, acercándose. Aunque al principio lo movía la mera curiosidad, empezó a tener una sensación, vaga al principio, pero cada vez más fuerte a medida que se aproximaba. Era como un sexto sentido que se le activaba con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el Poder. Al darse cuenta, los ojos se le dilataron por la sorpresa, mucho más que con el _Malleus Maleficarum,_ que con la Doncella de Hierro o con cualquiera de las reliquias asombrosas que acababa de ver.

– ¿Qué hay? – repitió, esta vez con un tono más exigente. Alarmada, Abby corrió hasta él y trató de detenerle reteniéndole por el brazo.

– ¡No lo sé, pero por favor no te acerques!

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó él, a medias curioso, pero también molesto e impaciente.

Ella aflojó su presión, pero no lo soltó. Continuó aferrándolo con ojos asustados y suplicantes.

– Realmente no sé lo que contienen, pero deben ser objetos valiosísimos, más que todo lo que hay aquí. Llegaron de Europa poco después de que nos trasladáramos aquí, y ya entonces mi padre me advirtió que ni se me ocurriera acercarme a ellos. Que si tan siquiera las cajas recibían el menor rasguño, me arrepentiría. – explicó atropelladamente. Su rostro era una blanca máscara de terror, y un ejemplo visible de hasta qué punto temía a su padre.

Por un momento, Chase estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar por el ansia y la impaciencia y quitarse a aquella chica de encima por la fuerza para poder saciar su curiosidad sin impedimentos y tener en sus manos el contenido de aquellas cajas cuyo Poder latente parecía llamarlo como sordos cantos de sirena, pero se contuvo. Calma y sangre fría. Debía tener paciencia; ya habría ocasión.

– No te preocupes, no las tocaremos. – le ofreció otra de sus sonrisas encantadoras especiales de Chase Collins – De todas formas, dudo que haya ahí nada más interesante que lo que ya me has enseñado.

Tomándola de la mano, la llevó fuera de la habitación, y tras cerrar la puerta con la llave, ambos empezaron a subir las escaleras que comunicaban el sótano con la cocina.

Como aún era temprano, a pesar de las angustias de Abby, Chase consiguió convencerla de que tenían tiempo para desayunar antes de que ella se enfrentara a la montaña de tareas domésticas del sábado por la mañana. "Además, tienes que hacer acopio de energías", arguyó él. Así que ella acabó preparando café para él, té para ella, y tostadas para los dos.

Mientras comían, Chase aprovechó la ocasión para seguir congraciándose con la muchacha.

– ¿Y tienes que hacer todas las cosas de casa tú sola?

– No me importa, ya estoy acostumbrada – contestó ella con sencillez. – Papá tiene mucho trabajo. Ya sé que no es muy del siglo XXI, pero si protestara, papá se pondría a despotricar sobre el papel de los hijos, del respeto y todo eso… y, la verdad, prefiero no discutir. Tardo menos en hacer las cosas.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude? – se ofreció él por puro compromiso. Al haber crecido extremadamente mimado por sus padres adoptivos, no tenía ni idea de hacer tareas domésticas, y habría sido una gran faena para él si ella hubiera aceptado. Pero no lo hizo.

– Gracias, pero no hace falta, me las arreglo bien sola. Además, tú eres un invitado, y a papá no le gustaría que te quitara tiempo de tus investigaciones para tu tesis para ayudarme a limpiar.

Chase se encogió de hombros con expresión apenada, aunque por dentro se sentía aliviado. Mostrarse encantador era fácil; tener que trabajar para conseguirlo era un sacrificio que le costaba más trabajo, y que prefería no tener que realizar a menos que fuese estrictamente necesario. Tomó un sorbo de café y empezó a mordisquear una tostada.

– ¿De qué va exactamente tu tesis? – preguntó ella, en parte por genuina curiosidad, y en parte por iniciar una conversación, ya que detestaba esos silencios incómodos.

Chase se tomó unos segundos mientras pasaba el trozo de tostada con otro sorbo de café. Aunque ya tenía prevista la pregunta y la idea general de la respuesta en la cabeza, tenía que ordenar sus ideas para que éste resultara convincente.

– Trato de analizar los vestigios tradicionales relativos a la superstición y la magia que aún permanecen en la memoria colectiva de la comunidad de Ipswich, siguiendo sus huellas desde la fundación del pueblo hasta la actualidad.

Los ojos de la muchacha se abrieron mucho por el asombro.

– ¡Cómo mola! – exclamó con sincero entusiasmo – Y debe ser muy difícil. ¿Cómo es hacer una tesis? – Chase se encogió de hombros, afectando modestia.

– Tampoco es tan difícil. Investigo los documentos antiguos relacionados con el tema, entrevisto a gente que sepa cosas como nativos de aquí que conozcan la historia del pueblo… – enumeró. Cuando empezaba a inventar, Chase podía estarse horas sin parar, era un auténtico mentiroso compulsivo y eso no tenía nada que ver con sus poderes. Pero realmente encontraba el tema apasionante y podría haberse dedicado a la investigación de no haber averiguado la verdad acerca de su herencia.

A Abby se le apareció la idea repentinamente en la cabeza y estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su trozo de tostada en su precipitación por exponérsela a Chase. Tragó con dificultad y al final pudo decir a trompicones:

– ¿Sabes… sabes a quién podrías entrevistar? En mi clase hay unos chicos que he oído que descienden de las principales familias fundadoras de Ipswich. Seguro que ellos o sus padres saben un montón sobre los orígenes del pueblo y cualquier cosa de aquella época…

Chase esbozó una sonrisa, entre triste y condescendiente.

– Ya, pero Abby…

– ¡Y son muy simpáticos! Seguro que te ayudarían mucho, sobre todo Caleb. Él tiene pinta de saber un montón sobre eso; bueno, sobre todo… – continuó ella entusiasmada, sin reparar en la reticente expresión de Chase – Y…

– _Abby_… – la cortó él con suavidad, pero enfatizando la palabra – Ya les conozco.

La muchacha se detuvo, impresionada.

– ¿Les conoces?

– Hablas de Caleb Danvers y sus amigos… ¿verdad?

Extrañada, ella asintió y él suspiró con pesar.

– Sí, les conozco y ellos me conocen a mí. Y no les caigo muy bien que digamos.

– ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué?

– A mí también se me ocurrió lo de entrevistarles, y traté de acercarme a ellos, ganarme su confianza.

Chase hizo una pausa dramática y Abby, que bebía interesadísima de sus palabras, le conminó a continuar:

– ¿Y qué pasó?

– Al principio todo iba muy bien, pero cuando se enteraron de lo que estaba investigando empezaron a tratarme de forma un poco… hostil, por decirlo de alguna forma.

– No lo entiendo… ¿por qué?

– Qué sé yo… Tal vez sus familias tengan ciertos trapos sucios que mi investigación podría sacar a la luz.

– ¿Estás diciendo que esos chicos tienen algún secreto que ocultar? – Abby frunció el ceño con extrañeza y Chase sonrió de nuevo.

– Quién sabe… después de todo… ¿quién no los tiene? En cualquier caso – prosiguió –, no salí muy bien parado de mi encuentro con ellos. Primero fue Pogue Parry; se le metió en la cabeza que yo quería algo con su chica.

– ¿Con Kate? – inquirió Abby, y él asintió.

– Por supuesto se equivocaba, pero no hubo quien le convenciera de lo contrario. Al principio se lo pasé, porque no estaba demasiado bien; había tenido aquel accidente de moto tan grave…

– No sabía que Pogue hubiera tenido un accidente… – murmuró ella débilmente. Era cierto que al conocerle había reparado en un par de heridas a medio curar en la cara de ese chico, pero nunca se había cuestionado su origen.

– Eso fue antes de que llegaras aquí. El caso es que Pogue le llenó la cabeza a Caleb de mentiras contra mí; y Caleb y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento un tanto… duro.

Abby no sabía qué responder, no podía salir de su asombro.

– No puedo creer que Pogue fuera capaz de calumniarte sólo por celos… y mucho menos que Caleb fuera capaz de atacarte por rumores sin fundamento.

– Pues es lo que pasó. – concluyó Chase – Aunque si les preguntaras a ellos, indudablemente darían una versión muy distinta… – añadió con una sonrisa torcida.

– No parece propio de ellos… – insistió ella débilmente, pero se dio cuenta de que en realidad no los conocía demasiado bien, así que tampoco podía predecir sus reacciones.

Reflexionó. No, no parecía propio del responsable Caleb o del flemático Pogue lo que Chase acababa de contarle, pero, de ser cierto (y tenía que serlo porque... ¿qué motivos iba a tener él para mentirle?), los chicos de oro de Spenser no eran tan perfectos como le habían parecido al conocerlos. Bajo la capa de popularidad y éxito, estaba descubriendo envidias, rivalidades y mentiras. Aunque bueno, tampoco era para tanto. Después de todo, eran humanos como los demás, con sus defectos y debilidades.

Chase añadió:

– Por todo eso, te agradecería que no les dijeras que me alojo en tu casa.

– Quizás todo fuera un malentendido. – intentó razonar ella – Si te pusieras a hablar tranquilamente con ellos, tal vez…

– Por favor, Abby. – le rogó él, mirándole a los ojos sugestivamente – Esos chicos no son tan simpáticos como parecen, podrían ser peligrosos. En serio. – insistió, al ver la expresión de perplejidad e incredulidad total de su interlocutora – No pueden saber que sigo en Ipswich. No quiero más problemas, ni con ellos ni con nadie.

Chase podía ser realmente persuasivo cuando quería, y Abby rápidamente cedió a la compasión.

– Está bien, no les diré nada. No sabrán que estás aquí, ni que te conozco.

– ¿Lo prometes? – Aunque el tono de la pregunta era tranquilo y hasta cómplice, en el fondo de sus ojos brilló un momentáneo destello de ansiedad, que sin embargo ella no captó.

– Que sí, hombre, no les diré ni palabra de ti. – prometió ella, aunque le extrañó que exigiera tal formalidad ante algo tan sin importancia. – Pero creo que exageras. Son buenos chicos.

Ante aquello, Chase enarcó una ceja con expresión escéptica.

– Si tú quieres creer eso, por mí de acuerdo. Pero ten cuidado con ellos… ¿vale?

Asombrada de nuevo, ella fue a protestar, pero se lo impidió el timbre del teléfono, que en ese momento se puso a sonar. Murmurando una excusa, Abby se levantó y se fue disparada a contestar: podría tratarse de su padre, y cualquier demora le produciría una pésima impresión.

Chase terminó su desayuno con parsimonia, muy satisfecho de su actuación. Adoraba el trabajo bien hecho. Había manejado el asunto maravillosamente, tanto que casi hasta él se lo había creído. Y no digamos ella, aunque seguramente esa mema se habría tragado cualquier cosa que le hubiera contado. Pero la extremadamente convincente versión de los hechos que le había presentado aseguraba que, en caso de que a sus "amigos" o a alguna de las otras dos zorras se les escapara algún detalle de lo que realmente había pasado, apareciera como una malintencionada mentira en contra del "pobrecito Chase". Después de todo, lo que había contado él era más fácil de creer que lo que realmente había ocurrido. Chase esperaba, a través de aquellos y otros sutiles comentarios, poner a la chica en guardia contra los Hijos de Ipswich y de su propia parte.

Sus pensamientos volvieron después a aquellos dos misteriosos cajones del sótano, que habían despertado tanta atracción en él. Eran lo más intrigante e interesante que había encontrado en días, puede que en semanas. En ellos, tal vez, estaba la clave para su victoria que había estado buscando en el despacho de Mathews, por lo que se alegró ante la idea de que no había perdido la mañana. _Tenía _que saber más sobre ellos.

"_Sea lo que sea que haya en esas condenadas cajas, puedo sentir el Poder en ellas_", se dijo lleno de excitación. "_¿Qué demonios serán? Y… ¿qué hace un cazador de brujas con artefactos mágicos? Sea lo que sean… lo descubriré_".

* * *

Casi sin aliento, Abby llegó al teléfono a la mitad del cuarto timbrazo; un tiempo medianamente aceptable.

– Casa de los Mathews. – consiguió articular, a la vez que inspiraba aire para no ahogarse.

– ¡Hola, Abby! – En cuanto oyó la voz al otro lado de la línea, femenina, juvenil y cariñosa, la muchacha se dio cuenta de que tanta premura había sido innecesaria. No era su padre quien llamaba.

– Eh… hola, Sarah – Tras saludar, Abby se quedó un poco en suspenso, sin saber qué más decir. Como nunca había tenido una amiga íntima, no estaba familiarizada con las conversaciones telefónicas, fluidas e intrascendentes, entre adolescentes. Por suerte, Sarah no lo notó.

– ¿Qué te cuentas, chica? – le preguntó, y añadió antes de que Abby pudiera responder – ¿Has hecho ya las integrales que vimos ayer?

– Euh… he empezado… algunas… – Abby vaciló, y suspiró. – La verdad es que no. – acabó admitiendo. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir, ni siquiera una simple excusa – Iba a ponerme esta tarde, lo siento.

– No pasa nada, sólo te lo preguntaba por si tenías alguna duda. Cuando tengas dudas me llamas con toda confianza… ¿OK? Que eres capaz de no decir ni pío para no molestar.

– Vale. – Abby sonrió, aliviada. Sarah, no sólo era inteligente (en pocas semanas la había calado lo suficiente como para predecir su reacción con exactitud), sino también amable. Tenía mucha suerte de haberla conocido.

– Pero no te llamaba por eso. Quería ver si esta tarde te apetecía salir con Kate y conmigo.

De nuevo, a la joven le atacó la duda. Ellas solían ir a ese bar del que ya le habían hablado, y que le habían descrito como de ambiente rockero, y sabía que a su padre le iba a gustar menos que nada.

– Eeehhh… la verdad es que no me gustan mucho los bares. – se excusó. "_Debo parecer una mojigata_", pensó. "_Pero mejor eso que decir: «_mi papá no me deja ir_»_". En el tiempo que llevaba allí, ya se había abstenido hacer cosas que allí se consideraban normales diciendo la verdad, y la habían mirado como un bicho raro. Reforzaba la imagen infantil de ella que tanto odiaba.

– No vamos a ir a Nicky's. – repuso Sarah, sin embargo. – Es por Kate, le irá bien salir un poco. Desde que lo dejó con Pogue está bastante depre y no sale de nuestro cuarto más que para ir a clase.

– Ajá. – asintió ella.

Como toda la escuela, Abby sabía que Kate lo había dejado con su novio hacía un par de semanas, aunque no sabía por qué. Un día estaban tan felices y enamorados y al día siguiente rompían, lo cual era una pena, porque hacían una pareja maravillosa. Cuando se enteró, Abby se había sentido intrigada por el motivo de una ruptura tan repentina, pero Sarah le dio a entender que Kate no quería hablar de ello y tenía que respetar su decisión. Desde entonces, Kate había estado mustia como una flor marchita, y Sarah tenía razón: le iría bien salir un poco.

– Como comprenderás, no podemos ir a Nicky's – continuó Sarah – Pogue estará allí con los demás como todos los fines de semana, y supongo que Kate, que ya tiene que verlo todos los días en clase, no tendrá ganas de tragárselo también el sábado. Así que iremos a otro sitio, no sé, a cualquier cafetería a tomar café o un batido. Sólo chicas.

– ¿Y tú no sales con tu novio?

– A Caleb no le importa. Sabe que Kate lo está pasando mal, seguramente Pogue esté pasando por lo mismo.

– Parece muy comprensivo. – murmuró Abby, pensando lo diferente que parecía ese comportamiento del joven posesivo y belicoso descrito por Chase.

– Sí, es un cielo. – rió Sarah – ¿Qué, entonces te vienes?

– No sé… ya te he dicho que esta tarde iba a hacer las tareas…

– ¡Vamos, mujer! También tendrás que vivir… ¿no? – la animó Sarah – Tienes todo el día de mañana para hacer las tareas.

– Es que… – Abby no quería dejarse convencer, pero en su mente ya sopesaba la idea de aceptar. Aunque tendría que hacer las tareas a escondidas para que su padre no se diera cuenta que estaba trabajando en domingo.

– ¡Por favor! Necesito que me ayudes a levantarle la moral a la pobre Kate. Hace mucho que no salimos sólo nosotras y hablamos de cotilleos y cosas de chicas. Y tú también te lo pasarás bien… ¡venga!

– Venga, vale. – Abby sonrió, claudicando, aunque desde el principio toda resistencia había sido pura fachada, más por vergüenza y temor a su padre que porque no quisiera salir con ellas. De hecho, no debió haberse resistido tanto, para una vez que alguien la invitaba. – Pero tengo que estar de vuelta temprano, o mi padre se enfadará. – Al instante de haber dicho eso se arrepintió, ya estaba de nuevo con "Mi padre esto…" o "Mi padre lo otro…". Pero si Sarah estaba extrañada, no lo demostró, y su reacción fue de lo más natural.

– Tranquila, te llevaré de vuelta a casa a la hora que necesites. – prometió – ¿Paso a buscarte a las seis?

– Está bien. Nos vemos entonces.

– Hasta dentro de un rato. – se despidió Sarah, y colgó.

Abby no había dicho a Sarah que aún tenía que pedir permiso a su padre, pero confiaba en salir del paso. Su padre sabía que ella era su tutora y, siendo así, no sería difícil poner la excusa de que irían a estudiar a su residencia. Aunque a su padre no le hiciera mucha gracia la idea, cuando se trataba de cualquier asunto relacionado con el estudio solía aplacarse y darle licencia para cosas que de otra forma le hubiera prohibido, como salir de casa con otras chicas, y en sábado. Aunque más le valía que su padre no se enterara de la mentira, o se le iba a caer el pelo.

Sonriendo por la anticipación, se puso con las faenas de casa, de muy buen humor. En el internado prácticamente no salía con amigas y la perspectiva de una tarde con otras chicas, aunque fuera algo tan rutinario e inocente como ir a una cafetería a tomarse un batido, le hacía ilusión hasta un extremo ridículo. Tal vez, se dijo, venir a Ipswich había sido una buena idea después de todo. Puede que allí pudiera lograr lo que no había conseguido en todos sus dieciséis años anteriores: adaptarse, tener amigas y ser una más; y en el futuro, si la suerte le sonreía ya mucho mucho, encontrar a un buen chico que la quisiera (aunque por ahora eso ya fuera mucho pedir). Por ahora, y a pesar de la atmósfera rara que a veces notaba, Ipswich tenía posibilidades para que ella consiguiera llevar allí la vida normal que tanto había deseado. Ella también tenía derecho, como todo el mundo… ¿no?

* * *

**NA:** Sé que no ha ocurrido mucho, pero la presentación de este ambiente es importante. Como ya os habéis podido imaginar, los misteriosos objetos de los cajones tomarán relevancia, y aún más a medida que se acerque el desenlace de la historia. La "Doncella de Hierro" también volverá a aparecer. Ante el entusiasmo que ha despertado en Chase, no os sorprenderá que os adelante que querrá incluirla en sus planes, aunque bastante más adelante.

Otro asunto: JemiiTaa - Lilyy(k), en su review, me comentaba si podía "hacer algo" respecto a Reid. No sé bien si se refería a que saliera en más escenas o le pusiera también un romance a él. De todos modos, he tenido una idea para que él también tenga su parte de romance en el fic, ya que todos los demás la tienen. Ante la falta de personajes femeninos "libres" del canon (y no, _jamás_ lo liaría con Kira XD), he creado otro para él. En realidad, ya tenía en mente la idea para una posible secuela de este fic, pero me temo que, si consigo acabar éste, ya será una hazaña, como para hablar de hacer una secuela.

El riesgo es que dos OCs en un mismo fic queden demasiado "suescos", pero prometo que intentaré darles personalidad y que no queden demasiado planos, que a mi juicio es lo criticable en este tipo de personajes. Espero que os parezca bien. Si aun así a alguien no le gusta, pues... chicos, lo siento.

Aunque tengo tanto trabajo como siempre, intentaré que el próximo capítulo llegue prontito. No super pronto, que eso no sería propio de mí XD, pero intentaré que el parón no sea tan largo. ¡Besos a todos/as!

* * *


End file.
